Teen Titans: Phosphophyllite Chronicles
by LuisJM
Summary: After a Lunarian cast a spell that opened a portal, Phos and Cinnabar get thrust into a new world. Separated, it's up to Phos to find their friend and get back home, with the help of some new and special friends. (Phos/Raven Friendship)
1. Phos and Cinnabar

**So, this is a new story I've been thinking about working on right now. Seems a little cheeky that I do something like that when I have three more stories to work on, and a lot of stuff on my plate in real life. But considering what I watched and the idea that came to my head, I think I would do this as a full focus on certain occasions. Now I will still be working on other stories, yes, but it does depend on my schedule and how this little story fares.**

 **Let me explain something. This is going to be a Teen Titans story. And before you all say it, no this won't focus on LM in any way. This is a different Teen Titans story. So different that I will do the entire seires with a bit of a difference. And it will also be a crossover story as well, so it will make things really interesting. Now what's this crossover you might ask. Well it's from a certain anime you might not heard of, or have but never got around to it. Land of the Lustrous.**

 **For those of you who are wondering what Land of the Lustrous is about, it is a CG anime what takes place in what is a post apocalyptic world where humanity is wiped out and a small group of Gems now occupy the last of the land. These Gems are pretty much living genderless beings that live forever and won't die. Also, they refer to themselves as 'they', 'them', and 'their' because there bodies contain a lot of microscopic organisms that keep them alive and contains all their memories. Don't question it. Under the watchful eyes of their master, or sensei, Kongo. They protect their land from the Lunarians, moon like beings who live on the six moons. Yes, I say six moons because there's a story behind it. I'll give you the brief details of that said story when the first chapter takes place. The main focus of this show is centered around Phosphophyllite, or Phos for short, a young gem who wishes to fight. Now I don't want to explain about the details of this show as you need to watch.**

 **All I'm saying is that this show is really superb. To see it done in CG, which is a saving grace from all the bad CG anime (Beserk 2016), it has quite a beauty behind it. The actual show is available on High Dive or Amazon Prime if you wish to see it for yourself. Though I got to warn you, at 10 episodes, there wasn't much of a conclusion. It just sort of ends. Ultimately, the best bet is to read the Mangas to see how it progress. But I got to warn ya, the Manga does get dark, to a scary degree.**

 **Now the reason why I mention all of this is because this is what my story is going to be, a crossover of Teen Titans and Land of the Lustrous. This is actually a retelling of the original Titan series but with Phos added to the mix. Yep. I'm going there. The idea came from me when reading 'The Titan of Rapture' by 'A Mountain Sage'. Seriously, go check his story out, it is really brilliant. Now this will have certain episodes that would involve Phos in a way. I won't be doing all the episodes as that will take too much and won't fit her character. I will explain which episodes in future chapters, but if you have any episodes I would have Phos get involved with, let me know in the review.**

 **Now here is the synopsis for this story.**

 **After a Lunarian cast a spell that opened a portal, Phos and Cinnabar get thrust into a new world. Separated, it's up to Phos to find their friend and get back home, with the help of some new and special friends.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This first chapter, or episode 0 as it would take part in the original series, takes place in the final episode of Land of the Lustrous, 'New Work'. Now I do want to mention that you should watch the whole show first before moving on to this story. As there will be a lot of spoilers from the show that will confuse pretty much everyone. Course I need to alternate a couple of scenes just to make it interesting to read. This will also start Phos's journey in the Titan world, so stay tune to see where this would go.**

 **Chapter Notes: I don't own Teen Titans of Land of the Lustrous**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Teen Titans: Phophophyllite Chronicles

Episode 0: Phos and Cinnabar

In a long crescent island in the middle of a vast and endless ocean, the sun was slowly setting over what appears to be a small dome like building made of quartz stone. Night is about to befallen that small island where unique beings were going to settle in for the night. One, however, decided to go out to get some fresh air after a long activity they had. Walking down the cliff edge is a mysterious human with a curvy figure and rounded rear, wearing what appears to be a tailored like suit and tie with incredibly shot shorts that go up near its crotch. But this one is different as it has short mint green hair that shines and sparkle with the reflection dancing on her shoulders and arms that are made of some kind of golden alloy. Even their shoes have the same gold on their stiletto heels. This individual goes by the name of Phosphophyllite, or Phos for short. This person wasn't much of a human, but rather a Gem.

Gems are living inanimate beings who live on this island for a long time and could only fight against the Lunarians, moon like creatures who's sole purpose is to capture them and make jewelry decorations out of them. Though female in stature, they are completely genderless with no breasts or privates to speak of and only refer to each other as they, them, or their considering that a large number of organisms lay dormant in their gem like bodies, hence the reason why they are alive. With a hardness scale from 1 – 10, hey have huge life spans that leave them completely immortal and rely on the suns rays to keep them energized.

The history of these gems and their world state that six shooting stars visit this planet and destroyed all life, giving birth to six moons. When the sixth moon hit, what's left of humanity fled to the sea or to the offshore. Among the prospering life forms, those who were too late to flee sunk to the bottom of the ocean, where they were consumed by microorganisms. Transformed into inorganic substances, and over vast stretches of time, they were systematically arranged, forming gemstones. When they arise once again to the shores, they became Gems. Currently, there are almost thirty gems living on the island, all under the watchful eye of Kongo, their master, teacher, and father figure. Each of whom are giving a task while out in the field, they work in pairs to defend their land against the Lunarian threat.

Phos is no exception, being the youngest of the group, of up to 300 years, they are the weakest of them with a hardness of 3 and is extremely brittle if they fall. Once they were just a clumsy and lazy gem that only wishes to fight. Yet despite their best efforts, Kongo refuse to let them fight considering their condition. Which is why he offered them a simple task of recording an encyclopedia, to which they completely refused. But when things started to change, so did they. First Phos, gained an ability to talk to creatures when they were consumed by Ventricosus, a snail like sea creature the Lunarians sent to attack. Then they lost their legs when the prince of the Admirabilis lured them to a trap in exchange for his brother. In the end, they were saved by the very creature they trusted and was given new legs made from Aculeatus' agate spines that gave them super speed. When winter came and the Gems hyphenate, Phos lost their arms from the ice floes. So they and Antarcticite, the gem who is in charge of winter, journey to the Beach of Beginnings to grant them gold and platinum alloy, to which Phos was nearly consumed by. When they saw Antarcticite attacked and taken by the Lunarians, it awakened Phos and can control their new arms, trying to rescue the winter gem, only to fail. Now with their new arms in their possession, they are stronger and can fight against the moon people.

But gaining these new appendages comes with a price. See, the microorganisms that are within every gem's bodies also contains memories of their past since they were born. Any piece of them they loose, they loose a part of those memories. In Phos's case, they lost recent memories of their time at sea with Venticosus, and certain long-term pieces of her past. What made thing's worse is that they lost their promise to Cinnabar, a gem who is in charge of night patrol and is cursed with a silver poison that can kill anything it touches. Giving that Cinn's job is the most boring of them all and that they wished for the Lunarians to some and take them away, they promised that they can help find a fun job for the red gem. But when they lost their arms, that promise was lost as well. They did try to keep it a secret and pretend that they are still trying to find a job. But unfortunately, it will be a matter of time before Cinnabar finds out about it.

But lately, they are being conflicted. When a huge Lunarian beast came to the land, it appeared that Kongo Sensei managed to tame it, but gave the name Shiro to it. This lead to Phos questioning their loyalty to their master. What made things more shocking was the fact all the Gems know something is up, but they kept it to themselves. So in order to uncover the answers, Phos decided to make one of the most logical decisions, talking to a Lunarian. And that's where they were, walking around the cliff's edge, contemplating what to do.

Sure it seems simple to speak to a Lunarian to get an answer, but to understand them is a whole different story. They try to speak to Padpaadscha, a gem who was born with holes in their body about how to talk to Lunarians so they could get an answer about Sensei. But Padpa warns young Phos that she wouldn't like the answer they are seeking before passing out in unconsciousness. But that didn't stop them as they turned to the Lunarian researcher, Alexandrite, to help them in achieving this goal. But all that got out of them are hours long trivia questions with the light blue hair gem that lasted all throughout the night. So that was a waste of effort. So now they wander about the land, looking for another way in speaking to a Lunarian. However the last thing they remembered after visiting Alex is what they said to them.

Alexandrite: _"Not so long before you were born, they stole Chrysoberyl away from me. That's why I spend every day thinking about the Lunarians. So that I never forget that fresh feeling of hatred I have for them."_

Phos stopped and thought of that one word that Alexandrite said. The fresh feeling of hatred. The same type of feeling they had when they lost Antarcticite from the Lunarians. It still haunts them to this very day and would see that winter gem in their dreams every time they fall asleep.

Phos: "Fresh, huh…? If they had seen what I had gone through, then maybe they would understand I share their hatred to the Lunarians."

By the time they was thinking of that, they looked to the setting sky and notice something they never thought would happen. Up in the air, a strange black spot appeared and expanded into five lines with two from the sides, two diagonally, and one pointing up. That is a sunspot, a strong indication of a Lunarian appearance. That spot slowly grew and grew until the shapes were that of an inkblot. That's when they saw them… Lunarians… They float up in a black cloud that carries a small group of them through the sunspot. That group comprised of archers with their bows and arrows at the ready while the few were playing music, tossing pedals, and waving flags. In the middle is what appears to be a goddess of Buddhism holding a huge bowl with a light shining bright over her.

No doubt this is the chance they have to speak to them and uncover the secrets of Kongo. Without immediate hesitation, they ran right to the Lunarian cloud and was about to face them. The group at the front saw the mint haired gem approaching them and pulled their arrows back to strike first. Phos could see it and was going for their sword to block those arrows. But by the time they reached for it, they didn't feel anything and looked to their side to see that they don't have their sword with them. In a panic, they stopped and nearly fell, realizing their mistake.

Phos: "I forgot my sword!"

Immediately, the Lunarians fired their arrows at Phos, hoping to break them. They though decided to take to the defensive and jumped up to avoid the first row of arrows. They soon brought their golden arms down and they liquefy, creating a quick shield to deflect the next rows of arrows. Landing back down on the ground, one of their golden heels on their black shows melted and shot them up in the air, reaching the height of the cloud. Once they reached it, they did a somersault and stretched their arms to grab hold of the base of the cloud, coming back down in quick succession. On one knee, Phos looked up to see the Lunarians up close, with their arrows ready to fire. They soon grab the closest archer by the neck and brought her back to them while the others started to fire. They quickly surrounded both of them in a golden liquid dome, deflecting all the arrows that were being fired. Inside the dome, Phos was chocking the life out of the Lunarian, demanding to talk with her.

Phos: "Do you… Do you understand these words I am speaking?"

But they didn't hear anything from their prisoner and decided to strengthen the choke.

Phos: "Answer me!"

Almost immediately, Phos saw something that was un-expecting. The Lunarian's eyes were rolled forward, revealing pupils of some kind, as she started to make some kind of sound.

"F…"

That got their attention as they didn't know what that meant."

Phos: "F…? What do you mean-"

But before they could get an answer, something rocked them and the golden sphere was knocked off the cloud. Phos and the Lunarian fell as the sphere opened to a red gem that rocketed themselves up to attack. Phos could see this gem and knew who they were.

Phos: "Cinnabar!"

The red gem, by the name of Cinnabar, wave their hands forward in the air as a huge blanket of sliver was over the Lunarian cloud. The group watched on in horror and didn't have the time to react to it, as they were swarmed by the poison, including the main goddess. What none of them didn't know was one of those Lunarians jumped off the cloud and fell before any of that substance would hit her. Meanwhile, the golden alloy plummeted to the ground and crashed in a loud thud. Phos and the Lunarian they got survived the fall, but their agate legs cracked a little from the crash. The mint colored gem grasped onto the Lunarian's neck, trying to get an answer from her.

Phos: "You have to start talking! Sensei Kongo is related to your kind! What is he? Why is there a connection between him and you? Tell me!"

They still couldn't get an answer as the Lunarian's face was showing fear with her eyes starring right at them. Phos knew they were close to getting the answer and was squeezing hard just to get one. But looking behind the Lunarian, they saw Cinnabar landing on the ground and rushing to their position. Realizing what they were going to do, the green mint gem tried to stop them.

Phos: "Cinnabar, wai-!"

But it was too late as the red colored gem created a wave of silver liquid and waved their arms forward, causing the liquid to launch itself to its intended target. That said target is the Lunarian as the poison knocked the moon creatures head off cleanly and before the rest of the body dispersed. Phos realized that they have failed in getting what they want and laid on their golden puddle in defeat.

Cinnabar: "You again! Out here without even a sword.

Phos struggled up after hearing that gem's rant, not realizing what they were really up to. So many responses coming through their head, some of which involved anger or upset. But they knew that the red gem was simply doing their job and went the neutral route.

Phos: "Thanks. You really saved me."

Cinnabar was silent and didn't respond to their comrade; rather they walked away and returned to the cave to get some rest before their night patrol starts. Phos starred at them as the pieces of silver floated around them. But they soon lay back down and were now getting upset about what happened.

Phos: "Damn it… I was so close…"

What the two of them didn't know was that they missed just one. Down on the cliff side, the surviving Lunarian was holding onto the jagged edges and was holding on. Slowly climbing up, she peeked her head up and noticed the two gems that were going their separate ways. Judging by what she heard of the two, they are the most powerful gems by far. The Lunarians wouldn't stand a chance if the prince's long-term plan comes to fruition. Her mission was clear, she must get rid of them both. And she knows just what to do.

* * *

Night has already fallen, as all the gems were present and accounted for, half of them are already asleep, the other half wrapping up on their assignments. In the medical wing of the school, a gem with brown and yellow colored hair with a cow lick diagonally down and a small strand down one side of the shoulder was busy brushing powder on Phos's agate legs. They have a lab coat of some kind on with long pants that goes all the way down to their shoes. That gem's name is Rutile as they are the school's medic when it comes to patching gems and covering the cracks. They look to the damage and were surprised that the legs would hold up.

Rutile: "Impressive… I never imagined these legs of yours wouldn't break after quite a fall. Then again, when the hardness of the agate was a 7 and I have to dim it down to your level, I still didn't think they would walk after that fall. Though I suppose the gold alloy managed to cushion the blow as well. You were really lucky."

Phos didn't say anything as they were looking down in deep space. Rutile looked up and noticed the quite reaction, trying to break the mood.

Rutile: "Phos, it was foolish of you to go out into battle without your sword. You're lucky you had that golden alloy with you otherwise you would've been taken to the moon by now. Not to mention that Cinnabar was there when they heard that noise of them arriving. You really need to be more cautious this time. Exactly what were you thinking risking your life against an opposing threat?"

The green-minted gem turned away and was silent from the whole incident, but managed to state one simple thing.

Phos: "Cinnabar saved me again…"

Rutile sighed and kept powdering the cracks on Phos's legs.

Rutile: "Yes, they did. This is I believe the fourth time they saved you, was it? Seems like the two of you are eternally bonded. Almost like you are destined to be together."

Phos heard that and wasn't in the mood to talk about that.

Phos: "Indeed… We do share something… But they rescued me, yet I never rescued them back in return. Even with these arms, I'm always the one who needs saving. Cinnabar is really something…"

They lifted their arm up to show their hand, where it melted and shifted around, forming a small figure of Cinnabar. Rutile nodded and could imagine what they're doing through.

Rutile: "Quite. As I said before, Cinnabar is bright and skilled, yet their silver poison kills anything they come to contact. Such a cruel curse to be giving since birth. But you can relate. With those gold alloy arms you possess and the low hardness level, you're just as cursed as them. I sure the two of you would've made a great team. Sadly, sensei can't do anything to make it official, since Cinnabar is in charge of night patrol and Lunarians never show up during the night. If only there was new work for them, then they might be happier that way."

Phos heard this and immediately perked up and remembered something, at least vaguely remember when she lost some of her memories.

Phos: "New… work?"

Rutile overheard it and looked up while finishing up Phos's legs.

Rutile: "Huh…? Did you say something?"

That's when Phos jumped off the slab and found out what work Cinnabar should be really doing.

Phos: "That's it!"

They soon left the doctor's side and hurried out of the medical wing. Rutile saw them leaving and asked where they are going.

Rutile: "Phos, where exactly are you going?"

Phos, without looking, answered back.

Phos: "To find Cinnabar! I think I have a job for them!"

Rutile heard that and decided to warn her of the outside.

Rutile: "Be careful in going out at night. Lunarians never show, but it's too dark for you to see."

Phos: "Kay!"

The moment they were gone, the doctor groaned and knew they were still the troublemaker, even after getting those arms and that new attitude.

Rutile: "Geeze… Sensei isn't going to like this."

* * *

It's already late night and all of the gems are sleeping it all away. All except one. Phos was walking down the end of the cliff side searching for Cinnabar. They knew that the red gem only comes out when everyone is asleep and goes out on patrols all the way to the early morning. They even knew where Cinn resides in. Walking up to the spot, they waited until the gem comes up for their usual patrols. Looking up to the closest of six moons, they knew the gem would be getting here soon.

Phos: "Let's see… If I am correct, then Cinnabar would be coming up the spot about now."

Looking at the edge, they waited until they arrived. It was then that they saw pieces of liquid silver floating about before a hand with red nails appeared to grab the edge. Phos knew it was them, as Cinnabar climbed up the cliff to begin their patrol. By the time they looked up, they could see the green minted gem standing there, waiting for them. There was a silence in the air as the two starred at each other. But before Phos could say something to them, Cinn immediately bolted, going past them and running away. Phos was caught by surprise and looked back to see them making a mad dash, and decided to go after them.

Phos: "Wait! Cinnabar!"

They soon used her arms to form a lasso and a net to try and catch them, telling them to stop.

Phos: "Why are you running away?"

Cinnabar didn't turn back as she was answering them while running.

Cinnabar: "Because of the terrible sense of foreboding I get from you!"

Phos: "Wh-who, me?"

Cinnabar: "You're trying to capture me, I know it!"

Phos: "Who, me?!"

The two kept on running with Phos giving chase, trying to used her arms to get a hold of them. They ran so fast, that they didn't notice something was watching them. They soon ran past a slightly forested area with trees thick enough to get lost in. But then, someone peeked to see them running. That someone is a Lunarian as she was keeping herself well hidden. Noticing the two alone, she decided to follow them and ran to them, keeping her distance from them.

* * *

For a short time, Cinnabar kept running away from Phos while the gem chased them. The red gem soon stopped as they were at a high pointed cliff. Turning back, they could see the mint colored gem standing there, already with their arms completely normal, slowly approaching them. Feeling annoyed, they backed up and demanded what this gem wants.

Cinnabar: "What do you want from me? I'm getting tired of you popping in every time I'm around and I don't want you causing trouble around me."

They were getting closer to the edge and almost felt like they would fall. Phos soon stopped and told them the good news.

Phos: "I've found it. I've found something. A job for you. Or more aptly, a job that I can only do with your help. I want your help."

There was a stun silence as Cinnabar was loss for words. What the two didn't know was that something was moving through the long grass and was close to their position. That something was the Lunarian as she saw the two standing on the edge of that pointy cliff. That will be a good enough spot to be rid of those two. Looking down to the ground, she took out a long stick of some kind and started jutting down something on the dirt. At the same time, she began to chant silently in her native language as what she was drawing slowly started to glow. Yet the two didn't see her as Cinn was shocked of this news of a new job Phos wanted them to do. When Cinnabar heard it, they remembered the promised Phos made and asked her about it.

Cinnabar: "What happened to _'better'_?"

That question caught the gem in a loop and didn't know what they meant

Phos: "Huh?"

Cinnabar: "What about the _'better'_ part?"

Still, a stun silence as Phos didn't know what she was referring to. So the red gem asked again, this time in a demanding voice with the silver bits getting more aggressive.

Cinnabar: "You didn't say this job is any better."

They soon calmed down and repeated what Phos promised after revealing that they want to go to the moon.

Cinnabar: "I'm going to find something better than the night watch that only you can do… Those were your words, weren't they?"

Phos heard that and realized what they were talking about. That promise they gave to Cinnabar, they were suppose to find a job far suited for them than going out on night patrol. However, ever since loosing their arms in the winter, that promise was forgotten just like everything else. Shaking from the thought of it, they try to regain composure and talk themselves out of it.

Phos: "Th-this probably won't be much better. Not at all. It's absolutely zero percent fun. I'm sorry… The job I want you to help me with would be uncovering the truth about Sensei and the Lunarians."

That caused the red gem to snap and didn't like that job.

Cinnabar: "What's better about that?!"

Phos looked on and could tell that they weren't happy about it, but tries to reason with them.

Phos: "Right? You asked me what I planned on doing…"

They soon looked at their golden arms to see the hands liquefying and melting, continuing with their explanation.

Phos: "First off, I tried getting to the truth of it all. The more I questioned it though, the more everything Sensei did seemed off… So much so that I can't even tell if I'm looking at anything the right way anymore. I want you to be there with me, to always offer your opinion. That's what I'm offering to-"

Cinnabar: "Stop lying…"

That snapped Phos out and looked up, seeing the red gem looking downright serious.

Phos: "Wha-"

Cinnabar: "Stop lying to me. I saw the look on your face. When I mention that the job you would offer to me would be better than what I'm currently doing, you were silent and didn't say a word. I'm not born today; I know why you didn't respond to me when I said it. The reason why you didn't say that this new job is better than mine is because you lost part of those memories, is it?"

The green mint gem blinked and could see that Cinnabar is starting to put the pieces together.

Cinnabar: "Ah yes, I can see it. Those new arms you have made you stronger, but they came with a price. The old arms you once have contained the memories of your promise to me, that you would find me a job better than mine. Now that you lost it, you forget that promise and giving me excuses and avoiding it. That's the reason why you didn't say this job is better is it?"

Phos remained quiet while Cinnabar demanded an answer with the silver blobs around them starting to look threatening.

Cinnabar: "Say it!"

Phos turned their head away and remained really quiet about the whole thing. They never expect them to figure out the whole thing and they were in a bit of a slump. Giving a sigh, the green-minted gem looked back and decided to let it all out.

Phos: "Yes, it's true. When I lost my arms by the ice floes during winter, memories of you and your promise were lost as well. It took me a while to recollect myself and I had to lie my way in making sure you don't realize what happened. I'm sorry if I had to keep that from you. But regardless, I have made that promise of giving you a job. And while it isn't what you wanted, it is indeed better then being stuck doing night patrol."

Cinnabar heard them and had a scowl on their face, now knowing that it was all a lie from them. Still, this job they offered is questionable at best. So they asked about the consequences of that said job.

Cinnabar: "And then what? If it turns out Sensei has done the unforgivable, what do you plan on doing then? If you can't even think past that point, then I'm afraid I would decline your offer. And if you even do know how, I still won't do it considering you admit the truth to me."

Phos lowered their head sulkily and could tell that it didn't get them anywhere. All that time in finding a job, the sacrifices they have to make, and it was all-pointless. Blinking up to the red gem, they knew when enough is enough.

Phos: "I knew it… I knew you were both extraordinary prudent and clever. And that's exactly why… I need you with me. I'll come by again."

They turn around and were going to make their way back to the school. But as they were leaving, they noticed something glowing up on the high grass. Cinnabar noticed it to and asked what it was.

Cinnabar: "What is that?"

The mint gem got serious and decided to investigate.

Phos: "I don't know, but it can't be good. I'll go investigate."

They soon walked down the Cliffside and wanted to get a closer look at that light. But as they were mid-way through, they stopped and notice what appears to be the top of a familiar head that was working on something. Seeing the strange looking headpiece and the blank eyes, they know what it was.

Phos: "Lunarian!"

They soon immediately went to a made dash and made their way to the enemy. The Lunarian heard that and peeked up to see one of the gems approaching her. Quickly, she finished writing something completing the incantation. At the same time, Phos stopped and waved their arm in front of their face, letting it extend and sharpen into a blade to do some quick work. In a blink of an eye, the Lunarian was beheaded and instantly evaporated in a plump of smoke. Phos soon retracted their arm back and gave a sigh.

Phos: "Geeze… How did that one got here? Maybe jumped off that cloud when Cinnabar came…? What was that thing doing anyways? Didn't attack us when we were both up there."

They soon noticed the spot the Lunarian was still glowing and was getting curious. Slowly approaching it, they parted the long grass and checked what's emanating the glow. That's when they saw what looks like a strange symbol with a small circle in the center, eight long lines all connected in the middle, and strangely bizarre symbols on the ends, each of whom different from the other. There was also some strange looking writing that they have never seen before as it looked to be the language of the Lunarians. Phos blinked for a bit and was getting awfully curious about it.

Phos: "Odd… What is this?"

They soon outreach their golden hand to feel what it was. But before they could actually touch it, the symbols and the scriptures glowed brighter until it exploded in a blast of white light, causing the gem to be pushed back and landing on their curvy bum. They didn't feel much of a crack, as they didn't expect a blast like that. Cinnabar looked to them and decided to go check on them.

Cinnabar: "Phos!"

But they stopped them as they told them that they're all right.

Phos: "I'm fine. Don't bother."

Cinnabar stopped and was worried about that gem, not realizing a black hole was slowly appearing behind them and slowly expanding. Phos brushed it off and didn't think that would happen.

Phos: "That was unexpected. Was that some kind of trap set up by the Lunarians? If it was, that thing didn't do a good job on it. And to think I was going to get blasted to pieces."

Before they could recheck that symbol, hoping that it didn't blow up again, they could hear Cinnabar's voice from the distance.

Cinnabar: "Phos!"

Phos groaned and wondered what that red gem want.

Phos: "Yeah? What is to you-"

They turn to see what they want and stopped mid-sentence, starring eye wide. Behind Cinn looked like a black vortex of some kind with lighting coming out of it, but it appears to be sucking everything that's in its path. That includes Cinnabar as they were trying gain footing. But with nothing to hold on, their feet lifted off the ground and they were flying right towards the hole. Phos could see it all go down and has to do something.

Phos: "Cinnabar! No!"

They soon got up and ran right to the vortex, not wanting them to get sucked in. With not enough time, they outreached their arm and it stretched long enough to get a hold of the red gem. The gold alloy wrapped around the wrist of Cinnabar's left arm and was successful at it. But that soon led the gem to be lifted up their feet as well and flew with Cinn into the vortex. With the situation getting grave, they turned to the cliff side and stretched their other arm, letting the alloy wrap around the end and held on tight. The two were soon in a limbo in the air as the vortex kept on sucking them. Phos looked back to Cinnabar and told them to hold on.

Phos: "Hang on! I'll try to reel you in!"

They slowly pulled their arm back and dragged the red gem in the air, using all their strength to pull them in. But the vortex is too strong and was tugging the red gem back. Cinn could see the situation and notice that their left arm was cracking from the pressure considering they have a hardness of 2, far lower then Phos's 3 ½. Seeing this, they warn Phos of the situation.

Cinnabar: "My arm is cracking! I don't know how long it will break. You need to let go of me!"

Phos heard them and didn't want to take a no for an answer.

Phos: "I can't! I lost Antarcticite, I don't want to loose you!"

Cinnabar: "Just leave me and save yourself! If this is the Lunarians new way in taking me to the moon, then I'll accept it."

Phos: "There's no way I will abandon you! I still have this promise for you and I'm willing to keep it."

Phos kept on holding on with one arm attached to Cinnabar's arm and the other wrapping around the pointy cliff. That said cliff looked like it was starting to crack and break, Phos looked to this and had to reel them in fast before it breaks. Slowly, they draw into the cliff closer and closer, almost reaching the ground. But the more time they were in the air, the more cracks that are coming from Cinn's arm. But the green mint haired gem didn't realize it as they were nearing the ground.

Phos: "Hang on! We're almost there! Just a little more…"

They were just about to reach it with the part of the cliff on the verge of breaking, but when they turned around to assure their red gem that everything is going to be all right, Cinnabar's left arm was immediately snapped off by the upper bicep and shows the glittery gem rocks underneath. Time slowed as Phos starred on in silence while Cinnabar had the look of fear and flew right into the vortex. What felt like an eternity, Cinn disappeared right into the black hole and was nowhere to be found. The moment they vanished, Phos was extremely horrified and yelled out their name in pure terror.

Phos: **"CINNABAR!"**

Just as they said it, the cliff part broke off on her end and she was flying right up to the vortex itself. The gem was caught by surprise and they looked back at the home they lived in. She sees the lush green lands, the unlimited miles of ocean, even the school they lived in, they never thought a view like that would be frightening. As they watched on, her sight grew darker and they too disappeared into the same vortex their friend had before. The moment they both went in, the vortex sealed itself shut and the sky was completely clear again. But on the ground, the land was quiet as the cliff was cut in half and showed evidence of what the Lunarian did was still present as the markings and writings were still imbedded into the Earth, making it impossible to see. Where the Lunarian took the two is unknown, but it will lead to an adventure one of them will never forget.

* * *

 **That will do it for episode zero of this reformatted series with the Teen Titans. Now I had to make a few changes here and there, but I think it shoes more depth then what the final episode presents itself. And as far as the other gems are concerned, don't worry; you will get to see them in the story. But that will be for a while. Stay tune for that. Instead, the next chapter will be Phos arriving in the Titans world, where the team was created. Expect her to get involved on this next chapter of the Phosphophylitte Chronicles. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	2. Go (Part 1)

**So here's chapter two of my own version of Teen Titans with Phos involved. I must say, the response from the first chapter was impressive. With two reviews, five favorites, nine alerts, and around 175 hits, it would seem as if this story is starting to go places. Sure it's not much, but any stories start out that way before they begin to get popular. Then again, I'm doing a crossover of an anime people rarely heard of, so there's that. I'm just hoping that this series I'm doing will be just as popular as my other works.**

 **On this chapter of the Phosphophyllite Chronicles, Phos appeared in a different world and time and entered a mysterious city they have never seen before. But when trouble is brewing, it is up to them to stop it, but gain some allies as well. I think you know where I'm going with it.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **As I stated before, this story is going to be a retelling of the Teen Titans series, the original, not the Go!. That series is a pain and I don't want to get involved in that mess. This series will include certain episodes, the movie, and maybe the Teen Titans vs. Go! Mini series. I need to see that one to get an idea. I might also add my own episodes and episodes from other shows as a way in making it unique, maybe some holiday ones or ones that will involve the gems, it's still in the air. For now, let's just focus on the episode from the fifth season where the Titans became Titans, the _'Go'_ episode. But I will do things differently as I would split them into three parts, just like the show and its commercial breaks. I got to make these chapters short and I don't want to make one that's too long to manage. So expect cliffhangers at the end of each chapter/episode. Now that we got all of that out of the way, let's get this train a rolling.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Land of the Lustrous**

* * *

Episode 1: Go (Part 1)

It felt like an eternity for Phos, since trying to save Cinnabar from getting sucked into that mysterious vortex, failing to save them and was sucked in as well. They felt like they were falling in the black emptiness with what looked like symbols and Is, Vs, and Xs, around them. They looked all over and wondered what type of Lunarian trap is this. It's something really new. They also wondered what happened to Cinnabar as the red gem was in the portal before them. They were in a panic, yet didn't scream as they have no idea how to react to it. But just as they thought they were going to be in total limbo forever, they saw a white light and believed it to be the end of this baffling ride. Though the one concern bugs them is that if they are being sent to one of the moons. That's the last thing they would want. But they'll be prepared as they will fight and Lunarians that get in their way and rescue Cinn from them. They were soon engulfed in the light and were ready to fight. But as they were out, they soon found out that they were upside down. Not only that, they notice some type of large area with structures that are so high and lights in parts of it in the night sky.

They stare in awe, as they have no clue what's really going on. But they can't think about that as the ground started to come closer. Knowing the risk, they extended one of their golden arms and grab hold of what looked like metal pipe when they reached a narrow hall made of multi colored stones. They soon swing and did a somersault in the air before coming back down. Soon, both their golden heels melt and expand, forming a cushion to prevent them from breaking. Slowly, they descend to the floor and was on the ground. With their heels returning to normal, Phos took a breather and was glad that's over.

Phos: "Finally it's over. I thought I was going to be stuck in that bizarre place, whatever that was."

But then the looked to one of their arms and realized they were holding onto Cinnabar's arm that broke off when they were trying to save them. It was stuck the way it was before the crack with the red gem stub on the opened end of the powdered appendage. Starring at it, they knew that Cinnabar was close and needs to find them.

Phos: "Cinnabar…"

But as they were contemplating the situation, they noticed sliver liquid seeping out of the arm. With no body to control the silver poison, it would leak out and won't stop. Seeing this, they need to find a way in containing it, before the arm can dull parts of their body and get chipped off. Or worse, a living being would get killed in one touch. They looked around and wondered where to contain it. That's when they saw what look like an old and wide bag made of leather with a strap on it. They approached the bag and investigate it to see what it does. They soon notice a strange little device on one side with curvy lines in the middle. Placing it on their fingers, they gave it a tug and the zipped to one side, opening that said bag.

Cinnabar: "What a strange looking contraption."

With the bag opened, they could tell that it was wide enough to put the red gem's arm in. With the arm leaking liquid, they quickly placed it into the bag and used the little device to zip it back up and close it.

Phos: "There… That will keep you from spilling silver poison all over."

Picking the back up, they used the strap to place it on their right shoulder with the bag resting on their left hip. Looking to the bag, they spoke to it as if it was their friend.

Phos: "Do not worry; Cinnabar. I will find you and we'll find our way back to the school."

But then, they realized that they are in a foreign land and checked around this narrow outside hall filled with metal containers and black plastic bags. Confused, they wondered where they are.

Phos: "But where am I? I thought the school and the island we occupy on is the only land I know."

They soon notice what looked like bright lights from the end of the outside hall. Curious, they slowly walked to that end to see what's there. They were nearly blinded by the many lights and lifted their hand to shield themselves from the blindness. Once their eyes adjusted to the light, they slowly let their arm down to see. What they saw was truly awestruck.

All around them, they see huge structures made of glass that would almost touch the sky. There were lights of images flashing one and off or paretic that were so bright that it would turn night into day. On the ground, they could see creatures that look like them passing by. All of them were in different sizes while half of them have their chests sticking out. There were creatures that were moving in weird looking contraptions with round objects in both ends. And there was a bridge on one end that has a long rectangular thing moving really fast. Phos starred at all of this and couldn't grasp what they were witnessing.

Phos: "Whoa… Something tells me I'm not home."

They soon notice a sign on one of the buildings that says, _'Welcome to Jump City: District of Life and Prosperity'_.

Phos: "Jump City? Is that the name of this place?"

They soon look up to the sky and noticed something else stranger. Up in the night sky, there appears to be one moon, but not multiple. That confused the green-minted gem, but at the same time completely relieved.

Phos: "Odd that there is just one moon up there. Was expecting more. At least Cinnabar and I aren't on the moon. I could only imagine what that would be like."

Blinking, they soon realized that they need to find the red gem. With these many creatures, that silver poison on them would kill anyone.

Phos: "Must find Cinnabar. They could be anywhere."

With the bag gripped tightly around their shoulder, they entered this strange new world and begin the search for their friend. Running through the place, they searched the area while shouting Cinnabar's name.

Phos: "Cinnabar! Where are you?! I know you can hear me! Follow my voice! Cinnabar!"

But during that time, they were being pushed around by many people as they were trying to move around.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Look where you going, you freak!"

"Do you mind? You're in my way!"

Phos started to become apologetic and tries to get out of the crowd.

Phos: "I'm sorry. I'm just looking for someone."

They were able get through the crowd and were one an empty piece of ground. But they didn't notice a red hand and another one of those contraptions on wheels was approaching them. They could see the bright lights fast approaching and didn't have time to react. Thankfully, the creature that was in that thing stopped with the wheels screeching, nearly hitting the mint gem by mere inches. The contraption soon made a noise that so loud that Phos almost felt that their ears were cracking. That was soon followed by the voice of the creature sounding really angry.

"Yo! The Hell's wrong with you?! The sign says Don't Walk you idiot! Watch where you going!"

Phos heard that and apologized back.

Phos: "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get in your way."

They soon stepped out of the way and the thing drove away, yelling at her a name.

"Freak!"

The moment that creature was away, Phos sighed and never knew this world would be dangerous. Which is why they need to find their friend and get out of this place. Looking around, they spotted what looked like red hair of a familiar look. Blinking, they could tell that this is the gem they are looking for.

Phos: "Cinnabar?"

They soon got back into the crowd and started to push and shove creatures out of the way, following the red haired individual.

Phos: "Cinnabar, is that you?"

There was no answer, as they kept getting closer to the red hair.

Phos: "It's me, Phos? I'm sorry for lying to you and didn't wish to hurt you. But we should get out of here. It's really dangerous out here."

Still, there was no response and Phos was getting worried.

Phos: "Cinnabar…?"

They were close enough to reach out. By the time they touched the shoulder, the red hair being turned to see the green-minted gem. That's when Phos realized it wasn't Cinnabar, but a creature with the hair similar to them. That outfit she was wearing was something that Red Beryl would scream in fear with some shirt that's too short for expose the stomach, tight looking tube over the waist, and net like things on her arms and legs. There were strange looking pictures on the side of her waist and left arm, and small metal things that are on her lip, nose, ears, and belly button. This stranger turned to see a surprised Phos and was a little aggravated.

"What do you want?"

The green-minted gem lifted their arms and made a crucial mistake.

Phos: "Sorry! Sorry! I thought you were someone else."

The girl looked to them strangely and was a little creeped out on the crystal like hair and the gold arms. Blinking, she waved them off and went off her way.

"Pft… Whatever…"

Phos stood there like a statue and was awkward of what just transpired. Drooping down, they sighed and knew that this would take longer then expected.

Phos: "Geeze… This is going to be a long night."

* * *

For a full hour, Phos searched the city, looking for Cinnabar, but didn't find any trace of them. They checked the buildings, the outside halls, even in small metal containers, to find where that red gem is. But there were times they have come into contact with these creatures and would consider them to be a freak by their body type. Feeling overcome with this many creatures, they immediately went into some outdoor field in the middle of the city, filled with trees and lakes. Almost like being at home. But there were long poles with lights glowing, benches, and roads made of gravel. After a full hour of searching, they were getting extremely tired and muttered Cinn's name.

Phos: "Cinnabar… Cinnabar… Where are you…? I know you're around… Come on out…"

But they were getting weak as their golden arms were starting to get all melty. They needed to rest and immediately plumped their rear on one the benches, feeling defeated over their failed mission.

Phos: "This is hopeless… Cinnabar isn't anywhere and these creatures aren't helping. Why didn't I bring them in sooner? We wouldn't be stuck in this place at all. I'm such a useless gem."

They plant their head to their legs and felt like going straight to sleep. But then, lifting their head up, they turned to the right and saw another gem, one different. This one has short silvery hair and was wearing a white uniform with long pointed heels. That gem was Antarcticite and was the gem in charged of winter. They were on of the best fighter gems with a hardness of three and a crystalline that is strong under below freezing temperatures. Phos knew them when they decided to stay up during winter and help with the clean up. But that was the time they lost their arms from the ice floes. Antarcticite granted them the gold alloy to make for as a replacement, but that was the time the Lunarians arrive when the sun was out. Antarcticite fought and defeated the Lunarians, only to have themselves damage. But when the fight was over, an arrow came out of the blue and took the winter gem out when they were saving Phos from the golden cube wrapped around them. The Lunarians then took Antarcticite away and Phos had to rescue them, freeing themselves from the golden prison. But all efforts to stop them failed and the closet friend had been taken to the moon. Now Phos was in charge of winter and the alloy they obtained is the grim reminder of what happened. Not only that, but every time they sleep or doze off, all they could see is Antarcticite in their dreams. This is one of those times where they are dozing off. Turning to the illusion of the white haired gem that has their head down, they sighed and explained the mistake they made.

Phos: "Antarcticite… Why is it that those around me get into trouble? First I lost you, now Cinnabar. Am I always this unlucky?"

There was silence, as the illusion of the winter gem didn't say a word. Looking up to the night sky, they pretended to listen and answered the white gem's none existent question.

Phos: "You're right… Cinnabar wasn't taken to the moon, so that's a fortunate endeavor. But if they are here, I don't know where to start. If only there was a sign that will help me with the search. Something that can point me to the right direction."

By the time they said that, they noticed a green streak coming through the night sky, looking closer than before. Phos's eyes snapped opened as they bolted up and turned to see the streak coming down into the city and a green explosion coming from the center. Seeing this, the minted gem thought that was one of those signs they were looking for.

Phos: "Maybe today is my lucky day."

Without hesitation, they ran and jump over the bench they were sitting on, rushing out of the park and to the buildings. Approaching one of them, their heels melted and rocketed them upwards to the top of the steel and glass structure. They soon landed on the roof ran right towards the edge of it. Jumping off it, they extended one of their arms to a pole with a colored flag and swung on it. Then used their other arm to grab the top corner of another structure and used their feet to glide across the side of another, using a golden path to run on. The gem used any way of maneuvering to reach the green light that was in the middle of the city and hope that they would get an answer from it. After a few minutes in getting there, they approached the source to see what it was. When they reached the end of the building, they looked down and noticed that there was a battle down on the ground level.

There are crators across the flat gray ground. There are contraptions with wheels are turned over or trashed, and there are random items that are either strewed or torn off. Some of the buildings had holes on and contraptions with wheels embedded within. And there was a piece of the structure in the form of a triangle and a sign overhead that says _'Pizza'_ on it, with part of a triangle slanted. There was also a huge crater filled with green smoke. But then, they just notice what looks the cause of this destruction.

From what they can tell, it looked like a creature like the others, but has orange skin and fiery red hair wearing some strange attire comprised of a black shirt that's short below the stomach, a short black skirt, black long shoes that go all the way up to the mid thighs, metal armor on the shoulders, arms, legs, and stomach, and a metallic border around that creature's face. There also appears to be metal clamps that tied their hands up and is shooting green like projectiles at a longer contraption in the form of a rectangle. Looking on ahead, they soon notice what looks like three individuals that are staying behind cover. One is a short creature with spiky black hair and dress in a multicolor outfit complete with a cape and a strange tarp over the eyes. And other is a shorter creature that is decked out in a purple, gray, and black uniform with what looks like green skin and pointy ears covered by a headpiece. And the last one is someone far bigger wearing a longer shirt that goes down the wrists and a hood to conceal the face and long pants. Seeing the situation unfolding, they immediately knew that there was someone who need saving.

Phos: "I don't see Cinnabar anywhere, but those creatures might need my help."

They went to get something on their side, and immediately realized the same mistake they did the last time.

Phos: "Of course I left my sword back at school. How could I do that again?"

Sighing, they knew that it would be a bit risky.

Phos: "Guess I have to make due with what I can use. I hope I don't break apart into tiny pieces."

With that confidence, they jumped down and decided to join in to save those creatures. They just hope they are not too late.

* * *

Down on the ground, Robin was starting to have better days. Here he is, the sidekick of the cape crusader, deciding to go on his own and be his own hero. Shouldn't be a problem to handle things by himself. But now things went downhill when an alien girl fell from the sky and went on a rampage. He managed to hold her off, but she was too strong and very resourceful. Not only that, but he stumbled upon two more people that aided him, when he didn't need it. One is some kind of shape shifter who calls himself Beast Boy that seems to have a fan boy crush on him. The other, a is a big guy in a sweatshirt with inhuman strength. Now here he is, with the two individuals that helped him out, hiding behind the damaged bus with the alien firing off energy bolts erratically at everything surrounding her. She took a breather and nearly collapsed on the floor. The three still in hiding, the big guy told Robin of the situation.

"Girl's gonna wreck the whole city!"

The former sidekick heard that and knew that she must be stopped.

Robin: "I won't let her. I won't loose this fight."

He pounded his fists and was eager to beat her. But Beast Boy looked to him and reminded him whom they were facing.

Beast Boy: "But Robin, sir, how do we stop her. This girl is too powerful to take down. At least it couldn't be worse. She can't take us down from here unless she's…"

Before he could finish, he saw a shadow of the girl hovering overhead and realized that they were in more trouble then they're already are. The three soon looked up and saw the orange alien in the air with her cuffs still attached on her hands still glowing. The changeling looks to this and was a little dumbstruck.

Beast Boy: "Flying…"

The big guy in the hooded sweatshirt look down to him and was a little irritated.

"GG, little guy… GG…"

The alien soon aimed right at the three and fired a barrage of bolts right at them.

Robin: "Everyone, take cover!"

The three soon covered themselves incase they got blasted, not realizing someone rushing behind them and launching over them with a wave of a golden hand. Soon enough, a huge gold barrier appeared and deflected all the shots, causing them to fly to different directions and destroyed more stuff. The alien saw that and ceased fire and was surprised about what happened. That gold barrier soon dissipate and reverted back to a normal arm. The three boys looked up and noticed someone standing on the bus, holding a duffle bag of some kind in one hand. Looking on, they could tell that the person looked feminine with the lower posture and rear, yet lacked the breasts. She, or they since they have no clue what this person was, had a bizarre looking suit with shorts up to her upper thighs and shoes with gold heels. But the two things that caught their attention was the minty shiny short hair up to their ears and golden arms. That was indeed Phos, as they came just in the nick of time before that alien would attack them. Beast Boy starred at the gem like girl and was confused.

Beast Boy: "Whoa! Who is that?"

Robin looked to this person and didn't have a clue either.

Robin: "Don't know… Is there some sort of new heroes gathering no one told me about?"

The man in the sweater looked to him and told him that there wasn't a thing.

"Last time I checked, not likely."

Phos turned to look at them and noticed that they were starring at them, but needed to make sure that they're all right.

Phos: "You three okay?"

The three looked to each other before turning back with quick nods.

Phos: "Good…"

They soon toss the duffle back containing Cinnabar's arm and the one in the sweater got a hold of it, telling him to keep it safe.

Phos: "Don't loose that. It has something important in there."

They soon jump down off the bus and landed on the ground. Letting the heels form a small platform to comfort the fall. The alien landed soon after and starred at the mint colored gem, with a deep and vicious look on her face. Phos look to her as well and could tell that this was no Lunarian, this one is something far more vicious.

Phos: "I don't suppose you saw my friend with red hair and silver poison walking around, did you?"

All the alien could do is stare right at the gem and threatened them in her native tongue.

"Zengtha ru maka! Kek zengtha ror!"

Phos looked at her and had a confusing face to her, as they didn't understand a single word they said. Indeed, they have the ability to talking to creatures, but this one they have no clue on. Maybe not all creatures would work like the one with the Shiro Lunarian sensei was fond of. So they did their best in guessing what the girl was saying.

Phos: "So… Was that a yes, or a no?"

The female alien looked insulted by the question and charged in with a war cry. Phos could see that and immediately jumped out of the way, using one of the golden heels to melt and extend to escape. The girl missed the gem by a few inches and looked up to see them getting up on a lamppost with one of the arms wrapping around it. Feeling annoyed, she fired on them and hoped to take them down. But the gem used their other arm and the hand grew out like another shield, deflecting the shots off of them. With the barrages of fire, they soon knew what the answer was.

Phos: "I'll take that as a definite no!"

They soon need to figure out on how to remove the one thing that's giving this alien an advantage. The hands. The girl soon aimed at the base of the post and fired right on it, causing it to fall. Phos was caught by surprise and was falling. With quick thinking they used their heels to grow and expand, forming a slipping floor to comfort her fall and sliding right towards the threat. By the time they got close, they extending one of their arms and wrapped them around her hands. By the time they were over their arms, they soon got up and gave a tug, causing the girl to trip flip and fell on her back. The girl was dazed, but was angry as their eyes were glowing green. She soon got up and was about to strike back, but when the hands started to glow green, nothing came out. She looked down to the hands that was encased in that bizarre golden alloy and was confused. This gave time for Phos to explain themselves.

Phos: "My alloy can deflect anything you can throw. It will also disable your powers the moment I wrap it around you. Pretty much useless without thaaa **AAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Before they could finish, they were soon lifted off the ground and were spinning around while the alien lifted them up and started to spin like a top. They were screaming, as they didn't expect her to lift them up so easily. The boys though knew it as the changeling said it.

Beast Boy: "Guess the new girl didn't know she has super strength."

The gem knew that they should let go; otherwise, they would break apart by this velocity. Letting the alloy off the alien's cuffed hands, they freed themselves, only to fling up to a building and smashing through the glass window. They managed to stop themselves with the heels as they slowed down the velocity and stopping.

Phos: "Okay… Something tells me that this creature is more dangerous then I thought. I really wish I had my sword about now. Looks like I have to resort to extreme measures."

They ran up to the smashed window and jumped through it. Outreaching their arms, they stretched out and got a hold of the street sign and a traffic light pole, right between the threat that's terrorizing this city. They soon launched themselves to the alien girl and got their feet in position. This caught the girl by surprise as the she was doubled kicked by the gem and was pushed to the sidewalk. Phos landed on the ground with a quick cushioning and could see that she is a little dazed. They need to keep doing what they doing as a means to defeat her. Quickly, they stretched one of their arms to a mailbox and wrapped it around. With a quick tug, they removed the mailbox off the foundation and tossed it to her. She could see it and aimed two of her hands to fire at it and it exploded in the air. Phos noticed that and started to get curious. They soon stretched their other hand and the fingers stretched further, grabbing random objects that were around, including a parking meter, a piece of a light post, piece of a bench, a newspaper vending machine, and a manhole cover. They soon toss it over to her to prove their theory. The alien soon saw all five objects and fired one after another, taking them all out in the process. She soon insulted the gem in her own language.

"Gorfume re xanta. Yoshu me pa-"

Before she could finish, a tanker trailer was heading right to her. Turned out, Phos used something heavier and used both arms to lift it up and threw it at her. Seeing something that big, she charged it up and fired a powerful blast at it. That blast simply blew the tank up and a plume of fire and flames came out of it. That blast pushed her and her back hit the stonewall, feeling more dazed then before. On the other side, Phos managed to use their alloy as a sphere to protect themselves from the blast, not realizing that something that big can explode like that. Once the blast was done, they immediately removed the sphere and looked to the end result of their plan. But they could clearly see that it was slowly recovering and hoping to get back. But Phos can't let her to do it, as they look up to see a flashing sign overhead. Seeing this, they decided to use it to finish her off. With both their golden arms, they stretched out and they wrapped the hands around the top metal scaffolding and used all their strength to pull it down. The sign was starting to get pulled from the top and the flashing lights were starting to spark erratically. The green-minted gem was using all their strength to pull it down, that they could feel a crack underneath their uniform. With one strong pull, they succeeded in pulling that sign down and it started to fall right towards the alien. The girl struggled to get up and was about to strike back. But they soon saw the shadow of something growing bigger and closer. They soon look up to see what it going on and were immediately crushed by the sign. The gem shielded themselves from the plum of smoke. When it was clear, there was nothing but debris where the alien was buried. They soon sigh and were glad that it was finally over. Just then, they could hear the voice of someone from behind.

"Yo! That was a little excessive, don't you think?"

They turned around and saw Robin, Beast Boy, and the big guy in the hooded sweater. They blinked and explained about what they did.

Phos: "That creature was too dangerous. I had to do the most logical thing I can think of."

Robin crossed his arms and told the gem that there were other methods to do so.

Robin: "Even so, you can't just simply go overboard and kill someone we have little information about."

BB soon approached the leader and decided to give his two cents at the gem.

Beast Boy: "Robin, Sir, she got the job done. At least the threat is over."

Phos raised an eyebrow and was confused by that word.

Phos: "She?"

The changeling turned to her and responded back.

Beast Boy: "Yeah. You're a girl."

Now that confused her even more.

Phos: "I'm not a girl."

Beast Boy blinked and was shocked by that.

Beast Boy: "But- But you have that-"

He moved his hands around to showcase the curves.

Beast Boy: "And then you got that-"

Then he rounded the hands in a rear.

Beast Boy: "But you lack that-"

Then he motions the breasts that they were missing. Phos watched this little show and told him straight away what they are."

Phos: "Sorry, but I think you got me wrong. I'm pretty much a genderless gem."

That soon stopped everything and they all blinked wide eye. That immediately made Phos second guess and decided to explain about themselves.

Phos: "It's really complicated… You see…"

But before they could start, a green explosion came out of the debris and caught the minted gem by surprise. They turned around while the boys looked on to see the alien that survived the last attack, with her uniform a little torn up and burses all over her body. She was panting as she was trying to regain whatever strength she had left. This left the four getting more worried then ever.

"Ah man, she is still alive. That sign would've killed her."

Robin though pounded his fists again and decided to finish it off.

Robin: "Don't matter, we are going to end this fight once and for all. Everyone, with me!"

So he took the lead while the other three decided to follow him to get back into fighting. But before they could get there, something black rose from the ground and blocked their path. They soon stopped and looked up to see a black like bird towering over them, looking like some kind of raven. They were all confused and wondered where that came from. That was until they heard a monotone feminine voice from behind.

"…Maybe fighting isn't the answer."

The four heard that voice and turned to see who it was. What they saw is a teenage girl that has gray skin, purple eyes, and completely covered in a blue robe. Phos starred at this creature and was curious about it.

Phos: "How do you know about that?"

The girl soon pointed to where they were charging as the black bird vanished completely.

"Look at her. She isn't an enemy, she's a prisoner."

Upon hearing that, the group turned to see the alien and realized she has a point. Those cuffs are keeping her locked and have little movement with her arms. That could explain why she was attacking the city, she is trying to free herself. Robin decided to handle it differently and told everyone to stay put.

Robin: "Stand down."

The big creature in the hood though didn't like that response and argued with him.

"What, do you think you're the boss or something?"

He soon lifted his hand up and told them that he got it.

Robin: "Just give me a chance."

He slowly walked ahead and as the others waited to see what he's going to do. Even Phos was curious on what he's planning and would like to observe for the distance as well. Robin soon reached the alien girl, still tuckered out from freeing herself from the debris and didn't look like she was going anywhere. But that soon changed as she got up and charged those green projectiles right at him.

"Gokta!"

Rob soon stopped her and tried to calm her down, introducing himself and offering help.

Robin: "Easy… My name is Robin, and I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help."

He slowly got into his utility belt to take something out. But the girl looked at it and thought it was a threat.

"Gokta! Gokta boo ogna!"

But the boy wonder took it out and showed it to her.

Robin: "It's okay. Look."

What it was is a lock pick that can open anything. That would include that cuffs the alien had on. The girl stood her ground and was planning to fire. But Rob eased her and got to her cuffs, trying to remove it. The alien soon powered down as the eyes dimmed, revealing what looked like dark green irises with green eyeballs, looking down to see him removing the cuffs. Phos watched on and was amazed. Apparently, this creature seems to know what he's doing and is willing to risk his own life to free her. The cuffs were finally removed and dropped in a huge thud. The alien looked to her arms and feel them, knowing that she is free. Robin was successful with his work and told her that it's over.

Robin: "There. Now maybe we can be-"

But before he could finish what he was planning to say, the girl grabbed him and planted a kiss on him, catching him by surprise. The others watched on in silence and didn't expect something like that to happen. Even Phos looked to it and didn't know what that meant. But what felt like an eternity, the girl removed the kiss and pushed him down, with her eyes returning to glow green. Landing on his rear, he looked up to see the girl threatening him, speaking in his language.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone."

She soon lifted up off the ground and flew high in the sky, away from the battle. Everyone just starred in silence and didn't know what to think of it. Even Phos was contemplating what transpired. First, they were taken into a new world by that mysterious vortex. They have little knowledge of where they were. They lost Cinnabar. And now they met a small group of people and battle a creature that attacked them. The mint colored gem has no clue what's going on, but they got a feeling that they are in for quite an adventure.

Beast Boy: "So… I'm Beast Boy. Who are you?"

* * *

 **That does it for the second chapter, IE first part of Go. Now I would continue from here on out, but I think having it stop for commercial breaks seem like the best choice. Besides, making these chapters longer would get tiresome and I have other stories to work on. Stay tune when the group search for the girl and stop an alien threat far bigger than her. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	3. Go (Part 2)

**Back here with the second part of the Go episode that will involve Phos. Looking at the last one, it really is positive, one review and over a hundred hits. And it will slowly rise in the coming future too. I do want to speak about the one reviewer, SW11037. One the review of the first chapter, he or she wanted to do a crossover between Land of the Lustrous and Young Justice and this is the concept he wanted to do for his story. But I sort of beat him to the punch. I mean, this person does like my story, no doubt about that, but I never knew he was going to work on it until he told me after I posted the first chapter of this story. So I wanted to apologize to you SW for taking your concept, even if I didn't know you were planning it. But if you want to do your own crossover with LotL and YJ, be my guest, you just need to figure out how Phos or any of the gems get into the Young Justice world or vice versa. I too enjoyed the Young Justice series and would wish to see the new season, even if it's on its DC Universe streaming service and not Netflix. But hey, we can't always get what we want. Here's hoping that you do your own crossover.**

 **On this chapter of the Teen Titans Phosphophyllite Chronicles, Phos joins forces with this band of creatures to fend off against an alien threat far more sinister then the alien girl. Will they be able to stop them and save her? Find out for yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Land of the Lustrous**

* * *

Episode 1: Go (Part 2)

Destruction… That's all that Phos would see. Nothing but pure destruction. They look all around the area and could see stuff scattered around, craters, damaged buildings, and strange contraptions on fire. They never thought that they would be in for a fight against a foreign alien that nearly broke them. Hell, they had no idea that a Lunarian activated some sort of void that took them and Cinnabar to an unknown world they know nothing about. Not only that, but they met the weirdest batch of creatures they haven't seen before. A young creature with a multi color uniform and a tarp over his eyes, a younger one with green skin, a big one wearing a hooded cloth to cover his face, but finally realized that there was something red and glowing where one of the eyes use to be, and a young girl with gray skin. This has been a bizarre first day for Phos in this new world and didn't know what surprises await for them. Getting their bag back from the hooded guy, they placed it back over their shoulder and checked to make sure that Cinn's arm is still in there and if its not leaking out silver liquid. During that time, the group looked to all that destruction and was relieved that it was over.

"Well, whoever she was the girl knows how to make and impression."

Phos looked to the hooded guy and was a little sarcastic.

Phos: "Is that what you call an impression? I thought the Lunarians arrival were subtle."

The hooded man looked to the gem and was a bit confused with what they said. Beast Boy soon breaks it off and decided to feel positive about it.

Beast Boy: "I think we made a pretty good impression. Crazy space girl is gone, the city is saved, mission accomplished. Right, sir?"

The Boy Wonder looked down to the green kid and told him to stop it.

Robin: "…Seriously, stop calling me that."

The creature soon did a salute as a response.

Beast Boy: "Roger."

Robin soon turned back and decided to part ways with these people.

Robin: "Looks like we're done here. I appreciate the help."

He soon walked away and had something important to handle. The gray skin girl though knew what he's planning to do and spoke to him about it.

"You're going to track down the alien?"

The former sidekick heard her and answered back while walking.

Robin: "Have to find out if she's a threat."

Phos looked to all the destruction and could tell that it was a no brainer.

Phos: "Giving what that creature's capable of, I assume that would answer your question."

Robin: "Maybe, but I need to be sure that she's not our enemy."

The person in the hooded sweater looked away and muttered to himself.

"Let's hope that girl doesn't kiss you again."

The big guy with the hood walked away in one direction while Robin continued walking with Beast Boy following behind, wanting to ask something. Phos though still remained where they were and realized that they still couldn't find Cinnabar in this destruction. Just another dead end. Maybe if they tag along with one of these creatures, then maybe there's a stronger chance in looking for the red gem. But with Robin and Beast Boy together and the big creature that looks a little uninterested, they turned to see the gray girl in the blue hood walking the opposite direction. Seeing her, they approached her and thanked her in helping them.

Phos: "Excuse me."

The telepath heard Phos's voice and turned to see them approaching her.

Phos: "I want to thank you for the help. Didn't know what we do without you."

The girl turned back and was a little hesitant in speaking with them.

"It's nothing, really. I just notice the alien's cuffs and knew that she was trying to free herself. Thought I try to intervene and let all of you know about her."

She soon looks at their shiny green hair and golden alloy arms and was interested in the gem.

"You don't look like you're around here, are you?"

Phos rubbed the back of their head and did a fake laugh.

Phos: "Yeah… You could say that. I just got into this place just now and not familiar with it."

The telepath blinked and would agree with them as well.

"Well I'm new around here too. So you're not the only one that's not familiar to the city."

Phos heard that and was relieved by that news.

Phos: "I see. Well maybe we can help each other out. It is what friends do… Um… What's your name?"

The girl heard that question and answered them with her name.

Raven: "Raven… My name is Raven. Yours?"

Phos: "My name is Phosphophyllite, but my friends call me Phos."

Raven raised an eyebrow underneath her hood and was interested in the name.

Raven: "Phosphophyllite? Isn't that the name of a gem that represents beauty if broken apart?"

The gem heard that and didn't think that being broken apart would make them beautiful. But they kept a straight face and responded back with a rubbing of their golden arm.

Phos: "You could say that…"

Raven could tell that they are a little hesitant, but rejected their offer.

Raven: "Well, Phos, as much as I appreciate your help, I'm afraid I'll decline. I'm not the friend type. If you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around."

Phos heard that and could tell that something was bothering her. It's almost like that she wants to be isolated, just like Cinnabar.

Phos: "You're cursed, are you?"

Raven turned away and didn't want to talk about it.

Raven: "Much worse than you think."

They looked to their golden hand and flexed it, explaining about themselves

Phos: "Well, I'm just as curse as you. And I have a friend out there that's just as cursed as us. And I can't find them without help. So even if you don't want to be friends, at least help me find them."

Raven heard that was surprised that this individual is cursed, at least in their eyes. Even more confusing of that way this gem was saying. Still, she decided to help them out and ask about this friend.

Raven: "Okay, I'll help you find your friend. Do you know what…they…look like?"

Phos was surprised that this Raven was going to help them and gave them a clear description of what Cinnabar looked like.

Phos: "Well, they are my height, has short red hair that shines, and silver poison floating around them."

Now that confused the telepath and didn't know what to think. But Phos was eager to get her help and decided to show her what's in the bag.

Phos: "Maybe I should show you a piece of them just so you get the idea."

They opened the bag and were about to show Cinn's arm to her. But as they were about to, a huge shadow started to lurk over the city and Phos and Raven noticed it. That soon followed by Beast Boy's voice shouting out one word to get everyone's attention.

Beast Boy: "Dude!"

Slowly looking up, they saw what appeared to be a huge orange vessel in the form of a circle with little spikes around it, two huge points in the front with a contraption that's glowing red, and a tower like structure in the middle. Beast Boy, Robin, and the person in the hooded sweater saw this as well and joined Raven and Phos, seeing it leave the city and approaching a small and barren island near the bridge. When it was over the island, the metal doors opened up at the bottom and launched a dart like structure with rockets attached on the top. It crashed into the island and latched on to it really tightly. The group watched on and realized that there's trouble on the way and knew who the culprit is.

"Looks like space girl has friends."

Robin: "Or enemies."

Phos: "Or both."

Immediately, a lightning bolt came out from the top and created a hologram of a lizard like creature with a crown, delivering an important message.

 _ **"People of Earth, we come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute."**_

The hologram soon ended and vanished from the sky. At the same time, a circular disk on the vessel started to open slowly.

"That's a big ship."

By the time it was fully opened, a huge army of lizard men flew out of their, heading directly to the city.

Beast Boy: "And those are some scary looking aliens."

Raven: "They told us not to interfere."

Phos: "But if we don't do something, those creatures will destroy this place more than the prisoner they mentioned."

The group watched on and wondered what to do. But the big guy in the hood turned to the Boy Wonder and knew what he's planning.

"You're still going after her, aren't you?"

Beast Boy: "Can we come, too?"

Robin heard them and turned with a bit of a smirk.

Robin: "I supposed I could team up just this once."

They all smiled and knew that he needed some help looking for this girl. So they all walk off the find her, but Raven stayed behind. Phos notice it and asked if she wants to join.

Phos: "You coming?"

Rae looked up and wondered if it was a good idea joining this temporary team.

Raven: "I don't know… Not much into the whole teamwork thing."

The gem placed their hand on her shoulder and told her that it's all right.

Phos: "Just this once, you should assist us finding this creature. After that, we'll find my friend together and then you are on your own. Sound fair?"

Raven heard the offer and decided to help out just this once.

Raven: "I'm in."

Phos smiled and knew they have someone to help them out. So the two joined with the others to begin searching for this alien.

* * *

Throughout the night, the lizard people were combing through town, searching every street and ally for find their prisoner. They tear through cars and destroy things with their trident lasers, but haven't found any sign of her. During the search, this newly formed team peeked to see a small group of them leave after they laid waste to some junk and knew that finding her won't be easy. Even Phos was concerned of this group, as they seem more vicious than the girl.

Phos: "These creatures are far worse than the Lunarians. Is it always like this?"

The hooded man looked down to the gem and had that strange look in his red eye.

"Well, yes. Alien threats are the norm on this planet. What, have you been sleeping under a rock or something?"

Phos looked up to him and was a little quiet about it.

Phos: "Again, it's complicated."

Robin looked to all of this and knew that they have little time in finding her.

Robin: "All right, we need to find some way to track-"

Before he could finish, Raven interrupted him of that part.

Raven: "She's near."

Soon enough, all four of them turned to the telepath with a confused look at she started to get a little uncomfortable with their stares.

Raven: "I can sense things."

Knowing that they're fortunate Beast Boy decided to do a deeper search.

Beast Boy: "I'll see if I can pick up her scent."

Immediately, he turned into a green bloodhound and started to sniff the ground. Phos was taken back by that and didn't expect it at all. They pointed down to him and asked the others about it.

Phos: "Did… Did that creature just…"

The hooded man looked to them and answered truthfully.

"Yeah, he can do that. Don't ask us how."

The green-minted gem sighed and decided to do their part of the search.

Phos: "I'll keep a look out for any sign of that orange being, while making sure those other creatures aren't around."

They went ahead and reached the middle of the ally to begin the search. Letting their heels melted, they formed a golden platform that lifted them up past the buildings while the team watched on. Once there, they slowly scanned the area for the alien and making sure the lizard men aren't close by. As they were doing that, the hooded person rolled up on of his sleeves to reveal a metal plating on his arm.

"There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm. If she's around, I'll hear it."

He turned it on and part of his arm opened up, beginning to scan the area.

Robin looked to all of this and was impressed by these people and their abilities.

Robin: "Good."

In a matter of moments, Beast Boy reverted back to normal and knew where she is.

Beast Boy: "I've got her trail."

The hooded person soon picked up her pulse on his arm.

"And I can hear her heartbeat."

The Phos lowered themselves to the ground and believes they found something.

Phos: "And I think I know where this creature is."

Robin heard all of this and decided to get going.

Robin: "Let's get to her and find out why she is being hunted."

The group soon made a run for it as Phos took the lead, considering where they were going.

* * *

So the group journeyed through the city, trying to be careful not to get noticed by the aliens all over the place. By the time they approached the spot Phos saw, they stopped and noticed a small dome like building with a sign that says _'Video'_ with red stars around it. But there was also a huge melting hole through the entrance, as if someone broke in. Robin looked to this and turned to Phos for an answer.

Robin: "You sure she's in there?"

The gem turned to him and responded.

Phos: "Yes, I noticed the being heading to this building moments ago. And judging by wide scale search, none of those creatures haven't reached this area yet."

By the time he heard that, he turned to the rest of the group and told them to say with him.

Robin: "Stay behind me, I'll try to talk to her and get some answers as to why those aliens are hunting her."

Raven though told him to be watch himself.

Raven: "Be careful though. Even if you freed her, she could still attack us at any moment."

But BB half joked about after the freeing.

Beast Boy: "Or try to kiss you again."

Ignoring that joke, Robin went on ahead while the rest followed him. By the time they got through the huge smoking hole, they could see the alien girl at the concession stand, devouring popcorn and chocolate bars, wrappers included. The all look at her as the changeling gave her a little tip.

Beast Boy: "Uhh… Those taste better without the wrapper."

The alien heard him and immediately turned around, charging her green energy right at them. The group soon backed up while the Boy Wonder calmed her down.

Robin: "It's all right. We're friends, remember?"

The girl heard that and was still defensive, walking towards them and asking her own questions.

"Friends? Why? For what purpose did you free me?"

He was trying to be calm and answered her truthfully.

Robin: "Just… trying to be nice."

The alien heard that word and was seething on it.

"Nice… We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is Rutha, weak."

The person in the hooded sweater though wanted to cut to the chase and went straight to the questions.

"Well, around here, nice means nice. And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the Lizard Kind took you prisoner."

Just like that, the alien's eyes stopped glowing and showed signs of sadness in her face.

"Not prisoner. I am… prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel, to live out my days as their servant"

Raven: "And the Citadel are…"

"Not nice."

The group heard her and got why she was so aggressive with them. She was only trying to escape from her captives and not become part of slavery. No one knows this more than Phos, as they listened to what she was saying. Lowering their head, they knew what it all meant.

Phos: "You are their property, is that it?"

The alien turned her head away and responded in kindly.

"Yes… I am…"

Seeing the expression on her face, the green-minted gem left the group and approached the alien, talking to her of their own experience.

Phos: "I know what it's like, being admired by the enemy. Where I'm from, the Lunarians took my people, just so they can turn them into decoration. I've even seen a friend of mine get taken right before my eyes. I made a promise to keep all of my kind safe from them, and I will do the same to you. No one deserves to get taken from their homes and treated like prized possessions. No one… I won't allow it."

The alien looked back to the gem and could also see the type of sadness she too have. Robin and the others heard both their stories and knew that the girl needed help. So much so that Robin approached the two and made his own oath.

Robin: "None of us will. You're not going with them. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Beast Boy soon approached his side and re-corrected him.

Beast Boy: "Um, don't you mean we?"

But before Robin would respond to them, a huge explosion came from the right side and knocked them all in the process. Phos managed to make a dome out of their golden allow to not only cushioning the blow, but also protected those that are around them. When they reverted the entire alloy back to their arms, the team recovered and looked to the source of the blast to see another gaping hole with a group of the lizard like aliens, or Gordanians as the orange girl would call them, gathered together to see their prisoner in the video store.

"Seize her!"

The one leading them roared as the group flew right towards the group. They won't allow them to take her as they all got up and charged in for a fight with the alien joining them. Colliding, they take the group down with what they got. The person in the hooded sweater pounded one with the double fists to the back. Beast Boy turned into a Rhino and knocked a whole bunch of them. The alien flew through them and delivered a melee of punches. Robin got his Bo Staff out and took them all down in one swing. Raven's hands went black and pushed the group back with her magic. And Phos grabbed two of the Gordanians with their stretched out arms and spin them in a circle, knocking those that are around them.

The fight soon escalated when one of the lizard men tossed a grenade and caused an explosion. And blast so powerful that it caused the alien girl to smash through the building and was outside. She immediately recovered and started to lob multiple green energy projectiles right at her captors, managing to take down one. The other two charged in and one swung a trident at her. But she dodged and delivered a stiff punch to the face. But that was a distraction as the other one swung his weapon and she was hit, taking her down to the floor causing a huge crater. The Gordanian landed on top of her and pinned her, aiming his trident at her face. Robin soon saw it while holding off another lizard and with quick thinking, delivered a vicious takedown that that caused him to fly and collided with his comrade. The alien was free and smiled at her rescuer, knowing that there is some good with these people. But that didn't last long as more of them started to gang up around them and the two work together to take them out.

While they were busy, the man in the hooded shirt was holding off one of the aliens and it was an even stalemate. But the tail wrapped around his leg and caused him to trip to the ground. He quickly recovered and rolled out of the way before he got shot by one of the blaster shots. Jumping back up with his hands he had little time to react as multiple shots attacked him. When the smoke cleared, it was evident of what's under him, as half his body was made of white armor with glowing blue circuitry on parts of it. The only thing that remained human is 75% of his face and upper arms. Feeling pissed, he jumped up and came back down, delivering punch powerful enough to crack the trident in two. Then he lifted the Gordanian up and tossed him to the group that's flying to him, knocking them down with their own kind. More of them soon came from the air and deliver a bombardment of blaster shots to the cybernetic being. He soon covered his arms and was expecting a near death experience. Fortunately, Beast Boy came in as a pterodactyl and picked the hybrid up with his talons, lifting him up and flying away.

The Gordanians saw this and try to follow them, but a light post was engulfed in black magic and was pulled out of its foundation. The group turned behind and saw that as Raven, who was the one who caused it, swung it like a bat and whacked them off the air. But she was too busy when more of the Gordanians came in from behind and fired their trident blasters at them. But before any of them could make a hit, Phos came in and waved their arm, forming a golden barrier to deflect the shots. Rae looked back to see them holding the hoard and smiled a little, waving her hands to them and sending the light post right at them, knocking them down in a blink second. But just as things were under control, one more Gordanian charged in and was ready to strike the two with his weapon. The two saw that as the telepath disappeared through the ground and Phos extended their hell to move up and out of the way, but it wasn't enough as the sharp weapon got the strap of the duffle bag and it flew off. What's worse is that the bag was still opened before the actual arrival of the aliens. Phos could see that and was in a panic.

Phos: "No!"

The bag tipped forward and silver liquid spilled out followed by Cinnabar's detached arm. The Gordanian didn't see it coming as the liquid was spilled all over his face and body and screamed in pain while his eyes were burning. Phos quickly stretched their arm to grab the red gem's own and used the other arm as a whip and whack him away. The alien soon flew away and landed hard on the group, joining the rest of his comrades that were taken down by this group. Wounded and defeated, the group decided to fall back and flew high in the sky, making the fight over before it even began. The group stood in triumph as Phos was trying to find something to contain the arm yet again. The alien leading the group soon thanked them for the help.

"I believe your expression is…thanks."

Robin looked to her and told her that it was nothing.

Robin: "No need to thank us. Just doing our job.

The hybrid looked to himself and was completely bummed of what happened to his attire.

"Oh man… My suit."

Beast Boy though looked to him and thought he looked better without it.

Beast Boy: "So? You look way cooler without it. Perhaps we should really call you Cyborg from here on out."

The hybrid teen, Cyborg, looked to him and wasn't in the mood.

Cyborg: "Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask."

BB was easily insulted and didn't like to be called that.

Beast Boy: "Goofy? My mask is cool…isn't it?"

He looked to all of them, wanting an answer. All he got was their heads shaking, symbolizing a no.

Beast Boy: "But, what about my secret identity?"

There was a silence between them as Raven pointed the obvious.

Raven: "What secret identity? You're green."

The changeling tried to explain this, but couldn't put to words. Realizing that she has a point, he removed the goofy mask and reveals his pointy ears and a mess of spiky green hair. As he did that, Robin and the orange alien came in and told them that they're not done.

Robin: "This isn't over. Now that we interfered-"

"Trogaar will strike harder. It is only a matter of time before he finds out."

Robin: "Which is why we need to be prepared for another attack."

He soon turned to see one of the Gordanians that was left behind and wondered why he was on the floor and not fleeing with the others.

Robin: "That's odd… Why didn't one of them to retreat with the others?"

Cyborg soon noticed it and decided to investigate it, maybe interrogate him on the kind of plans that they have. But by the time he rolled his body, he realized why he didn't move. He was dead. His skin had serious burns and his eyes were blinded.

Cyborg: "Whoa. This guy got killed."

Everyone heard him and was surprised that he got killed. He soon started to scan his body as the others approached him to see what happened.

Robin: "What killed him?"

Cyborg: "Judging by the extent of the damage, it looks like he had physical contact by a strong amount of mercury."

Phos soon heard him while trying to find something to contain Cinn's arm and turned to hear what they are talking about.

Beast Boy: "Mercury? What's that?"

Cyborg turned to the changeling and explained about it.

Cyborg: "It's a silver poison that kills any living being after long exposure. Normally use for thermometers and other reading devices, it is highly toxic if someone touches it. Back then though, the people of ancient China and Tibet believed that this mercury would grant them prolonged life and good health to anyone who swallows it. Heck, even Emperor Qin, the first emperor in China had a pill designed by alchemists to grant him eternal life so he would rule China forever. But he died less then a day later and his tomb is surrounded by mercury."

BB starred at him and blinked a little, confused by what he said.

Beast Boy: "Wow… You're fun to hang around with."

Robin looked to the dead body and was curious about it.

Robin: "It still doesn't explain why this one died instantly? None of us has that poison and there isn't any around here."

Before he could figure things out, he soon heard Phos's voice from behind.

Phos: "I believe the fault is this."

Robin and the others soon turned to Phos and noticed that they were holding what looked like an arm that was slowly leaking the same substance that was on the alien. They were being careful not to let the liquid touch them or the light won't pass through their skin. Beast Boy starred at it and was a little disturbed by it.

Beast Boy: "Is that an arm?"

Raven: "Is it leaking mercury?"

There was a nod from the green gem as Robin soon realized what happened. Looking around, he noticed a turned over HAZMAT van that was taken down not too long ago. Looking through the wreckage, he found a hazard bag wide enough to fit the arm in. They soon toss it to them and told them to put it in.

Robin: "Here's use this. It keeps any hazardous materials inside and doesn't cause any leakage."

Looking down to the bag, they decided to place the arm in there and zipped it up, using the strap to wrap over their shoulder. They soon looked to the team and apologized for it.

Phos: "I'm sorry for causing trouble. It was an accident and that creature cut the bag and the arm and poison got out. It was beyond my control."

Robin lifted his hand up and decided to listen to them.

Robin: "It's all right. You didn't expect that to happen and you did try to keep it under control. But I really want to know what's going on with you. None of us had ever seen the likes of you before and you seem to be confused of where you are. If you can tell us what happened to you and why you're here, then maybe we can help you."

Phos heard him and turned back, wondering if they want to know their side of the story. But they would keep it discrete and told them how they got here.

Phos: "Again, complicated. You see, I have a friend, well somewhat of a friend, named Cinnabar and I'm trying to find them."

Rae heard that name and knew what it meant.

Raven: "Cinnabar… That's a gem that contains that said mercury Cyborg was referring to. So you saying, that arm belonged to…them?"

Phos nodded and explained what happened.

Phos: "Indeed. See, I was with Cinnabar for something important and a Lunarian did something that created a strange hole of some kind, trying to suck us in. I did my best in saving them, but with a hardness of 2, Cinnabar's arm broke off and the rest of the body flew into that hole. Then it brought me in. Next thing I know I am in this strange place with creatures that look like me and huge structures. Not to mention all of this. I just want to find Cinnabar and get back home. But I don't know where they are; let alone how to get back. I am completely lost here."

When they heard their side of the story, they knew that this gem needed help. Approaching the gem, Rob placed his hand on their shoulder and told them that it's going to be all right.

Robin: "It's okay. We will help you find you friend and get you back home. As long as you stay with us, you might have a chance in getting to this Cinnabar. You can always trust any of us."

Phos looked to him and had a bit of a smile, knowing that they are in good hands.

Phos: "Thanks, I knew you understand."

But as there was peace with them, Beast Boy soon spoke to the situation.

Beast Boy: "Um… Hate to break this warm and feely moment, but we got a dead alien here that is part of a dangerous group. You think that this Trogaar guy will notice that."

Before anyone will answer, another hologram appeared on the same spot on the island and the leader of the Gordanians delivered a really threatening message.

Trogaar: _**"Fools! The Earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed."**_

Just like that, the hologram disappeared and the huge ship returned to the city, with the front end pointing down and charging to fire. The group looked on and knew that things went from bad to worse for them.

Raven: "Great."

* * *

 **That does it for the second part of the Phosphophyllite Chronicles. Had to add a few things while keeping parts of the episode. That includes the fight scenes, the talks, and others. I must say, Phos wasn't much involved in the fight of the Gordanians, but I think I got something for the third part that will have Phos being focused on. That's something that you have to wait and see on the next chapter. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	4. Go (Part 3)

**So here's the third and final part of the Go episode. Don't worry, that doesn't mean the story is over. As I have plenty of episodes to go that would involve Phos. Still, I'm not going to do all the episodes from the past five seasons. Just the selected few where I can insert Phos. So yeah, no Mad Mod, no Bunny Raven, no Mother Mae Eye, nothing that would be one of those stupid episodes. Still, it can't help for requests. If there's an episode that would involve Phos you want me to add. Please leave a comment or a PM to tell me what you like to see. I might even do something else special that I won't discuss further. So stay tune until then for more.**

 **As for the last chapter, it looks good. One review and almost a hundred hits. Again it's a fresh story and not everyone would read it due to the anime is difficult to find without the proper streaming service. However, I have high hopes that this story will be popular considering the fact that people like retellings of series that has a new character in the mix. Here's hoping this conclusion of Go would have everyone talking about it.**

 **Now on this chapter, with the Gordanians ready to blast the city to bits, this rag tag bunch of teenage superheroes must band together to stop them once and for all. Will they succeed?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Land of the Lustrous**

* * *

Episode 1: Go (Part 3)

The city was in grave danger and the Gordanian's flagship took aim as the main cannon on the front end was charging. Everyone watched on in horror, as they fear that their home was going to be destroyed. Some of those people were the six super powered teens as they watched on with silence, trying to cover the fear in their hearts. Beast Boy looked to this and recapped what happened just recently.

Beast Boy: "So, after trashing a pizza place, battle in a perfectly good video store, and accidentally killing one of those alien dudes with mercury, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?"

That was when Raven decided to answer it the most awkward way possible.

Raven: "Go team…"

Phos heard her and looked to her with a bit of a glare.

Phos: "Some enthusiasm you got there."

But before things could get worse, the alien they were rescuing immediately berates Robin for helping her.

"All the fault is yours! I commanded you to leave me alone, but you insisted upon the being nice."

Robin soon argued back to this alien, explaining the recent events that lead to this.

Robin: "My fault!? You blasted me, you kissed me, but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?"

Then things got worse as Beast Boy and the aforementioned Cyborg argued to each other.

Beast Boy: "We are doomed! I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Cyborg: "Say what?! I was ready to walk before you dragged me into this mess in the first place."

The four complained to each other and is immediately starting to get ugly. Raven soon rubbed the temples of her head and was just about to crack from all this arguing. Phos watched it all go down and looked to the huge ship hovering over them, realizing that this isn't getting them anywhere. Figuring they had it, they multiplied their two arms to four and stretched them to the four teens, grabbing the collars of their necks. They were caught by surprise as they were lifted up in the air and retracted towards the gem. Once they got all of them, they told them to stop all this bickering.

Phos: "That's enough! All of you! Don't you see the real threat that is above us? All this arguing isn't going to stop what's going to happen. So if I were you, I suggest that you stop complaining, and focus on stopping those creatures from destroying this city."

Rae turned to the gem and was surprised that they can keep their cool and not get into this petty fight. So she turned to the four and was in agreement.

Raven: "Phos is right. Those Gordanians are going to wipe out this city if we don't work together to stop them.

The four looked to each other and realized that those two have a strong point.

Robin: "You're right. It doesn't matter how we got into this mess. We're in it, and we will get out of it, together."

Once they all calmed down, Phos lowered them back to the ground and merged the four arms to two. By then, they needed to formulate a plan of action to stop those aliens.

Robin: "We need to find a way to stop them from destroying this city. I hope all of you are open to suggestions."

Phos heard that and figured out what to do.

Phos: "Well on my home, the Lunarians have a leader that leads them to battle. If we remove that…gecko was it? Then maybe the rest will disperse."

The group heard of Phos's plan and was the most straightforward about it. But the orange creature explained about that leader.

"It will not be easy. Trogaar is an unbeatable warrior and he won't give up without a fight."

The green-minted gem turned to her and told her that it will be plausible.

Phos: "Not all warriors are unbeatable. I'm sure this one will fall if we joined forces."

Hearing this plan, they knew what their objective is and decided to begin the mission.

Robin: "Come on, we've got a city to save."

Cy soon looked up to the ship and wondered what to do.

Cyborg: "Still, we need to figure out how to get up there. And I don't think there's a ship for us to reach them."

Raven looked to the other and told them of what she got.

Raven: "Leave this to me. I know how to get up there."

* * *

Up in the Gordanian ship, all the aliens were preparing for an all out assault on the city. As a small batch of them was running past a small hallway, a black dome appeared and expanded in the middle. The moment it dispersed, all six teammates were officially in the ship thanks to Raven's magic. Though Beast Boy didn't feel comfortable about it and shivered from the after effects.

Beast Boy: "Uhhh…. That dark energy stuff gives me the…"

Before he could finish what he was going to say, the telepath glared at him, waiting for him to finish. The changeling noticed that and tried to cover it up, giving the thumbs up.

Beast Boy: "Um… I mean, it's cool."

Now that they're in, they need to make sure that the aliens don't attack the city first before getting to the leader. Robin peeked to the side to see if the ghost is clear. Seeing the red pipes with green safety clamps with flashing yellow lines, he knew what the first objective is.

Robin: "We have to get to the firing controls. That's where this ringleader is located. There isn't much time."

He soon left the hall and followed the pipeline, with the rest of the team following him. But Raven stood behind and watched them all leave to the door. Cyborg and Phos soon looked back and noticed her standing there and decided to check on her.

Cyborg: "Mind telling us why you're always by yourself?"

Raven looked down and was hesitant about the answer.

Raven: "I… I don't think I make a team player."

Phos heard that and remembered what they said to her.

Phos: "You kidding? I thought you agreed to work together so we can find this alien and then find my friend.

Raven looked to the gem and told them of what BB said.

Raven: "You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in."

The two looked to each other and could tell that she was completely isolated. However Cyborg placed his metal hand on her shoulder and told her that it was all right.

Cyborg: "You don't fit in? Girl, he's green, half of me is metal, and she's from space."

Phos soon chimed in and told her of them.

Phos: "And I'm a living gem with gold arms. None of us don't seem to fit in with society. But together, we are a lot in common."

Cyborg: "See? You fit in just fine."

So the two got Raven ahead of them as they followed. Meanwhile, the rest of the team was walking down the hall and was looking for the firing controls. Robin stopped and checked the hallway, making sure no one is around. As he was checking, the alien decided to speak up.

"I bring you…Apology."

Rob could tell that she was sorry and told her that it's all right.

Robin: "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled, too."

"And again, you are nice. On my world, only my canorfka has shown me such kindness."

Robin: "Well, things are different here."

The two starred at each other and had warm smiles, and warmer cheeks. It was as if they have some kind of thing going between the two, even if they just met. But when they had that moment, Beast Boy butted in with Cy, Rae, and Phos behind him.

Beast Boy: "Uh, guys? I think they know we're here."

He soon pointed to what's coming to them. What that was is a group of Gordanians as they block their path and pointed their trident weapons at them. The hybrid, telepath, and gem looked back as saw more of them coming from behind, trapping them completely.

"Intruders! You will not pass!"

The group looked to each other and knew that they are in trouble. But they were prepared and were ready for a fight.

Phos: "So, plan B?"

Robin soon took his bo staff out and already have one.

Robin: "We do now."

* * *

Inside that said cockpit, the Gordanians were hard at work getting everything ready for an attack. Once the cannon is fully charged, one of the aliens spoke to the leader of the group.

"Lord Trogaar, the weapon has reached full power."

Trogaar turned his swivel throne and gave them the direct order.

Trogaar: "Then begin the firing sequence."

Immediately, every alien was back to work, beginning the firing sequence to the main cannon. Soon enough, the countdown has begun and the canon started to charge. The ringleader stood up and looked on with glee, waiting to see the destruction of the city.

Trogaar: "The Earth scum shall learn it takes more than six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar."

But before he could pat himself on the back, there was a huge explosion on the door and it pushed him forward. He slowly recovered and turned around to see the six heroes standing behind the smoke he was referring to. They managed to take care of the aliens that surrounded them and made a B line to the firing controls.

Robin: "We're not six heroes. We're one team."

The leader saw them and just about had it with them, roaring to the group as the rest flew towards them. The team did the same as they charged in to attack. Robin charged in and delivered a kick to the alien's head that was in front of him. Cyborg pounded the ground and set a shockwave that knocked down two more. Beast Boy turned into a kangaroo and doubled kick two more. The alien used an uppercut with her glowing bolts of green energy to knock one down. Raven tossed one by encasing him of her dark energy and threw him to the side. And Phos turned their golden arms into whips and spin in a circle, knocking two more in the process.

So far the fight was already on their side, but it was going to be short lived when Trogaar got involved. Beast Boy switched back and forth in his kangaroo form, taking out two Gordanians that were charging at him. But Trogaar came down and pounded the ground close to him, sending him flying to the wall. He collided and fell to the floor, a little dazed from the attack. Trogaar though wasn't done yet as he charged in with his fist winding back. But Raven immediately appeared in front of him, waving her hand up and formed a black shield to block the attack. The leader soon pounded the barrier more and more until it broke off and left the telepath defenseless. He was about to pound her flat when Robin jumped from behind and grabbed the Gordanian lord by the neck. Trogaar struggled to get him off and tossed him away. But the Boy Wonder recovered with a handstand and landed back on his feet, jumping ahead and gave a swift punch to the chin, followed by a kick to the side of the face. He was about to continue with the attack, until the leader grabbed him and tossed him away, sending him flying to the wall. The orange alien girl saw it all go down and was in a panic.

"Robin!"

She soon turned back and saw Trogaar approaching his escaped prisoner, wanting to take her back to her cell. The female alien won't go back as she flew up and charged her star bolts, flinging multiple shots at him. The leader stopped as he was bombarded by the assault. He soon lunged out of the smoke and tackled the flying girl, pounding her to the floor twice. The girl struggled to get out as she charged her green energy and delivered a stiff punch to his face, freeing herself from his grip. The moment she flew away, Cyborg came charging in and punched the alien right in the face. The two soon tag teamed and went on fighting and punching, giving him double uppercuts. But Trogaar wouldn't give up without a fight and came back, hitting Cyborg in the gut and knocking the alien in the air. Taking both of them down in the process. The two slid down Robin's side and were a little dazed from the attack. Cy's arm soon reacted to that and open and closed easily. Robin notices it and asked him to do something with it.

Robin: "Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?"

Cyborg looked to it and would give it a chance.

Cyborg: "I can try. But it will take time."

Trogaar looked to the fight and knew that it was over.

Trogaar: "Fools! None of you can outmatch the likes of me."

He soon charged in and was ready to deliver the final blow. But before he could do anything, a golden fist appeared and hit him in the eye. The leader staggered back and was rubbing the soreness from the hit. Turning to what hit him, he saw Phos standing there with their golden arm retracting back to its original position. They glared right at him and will not back down without a fight.

Phos: "I won't let you harm them. I won't let you harm anyone!"

The leader looked right at them and wasn't impressed.

Trogaar: "Foolish human. You think you can stop the likes of me? You are beyond me!"

The gem heard that and re-corrected him of who they really are.

Phos: "I'm not a human… I'm a gem…"

They soon lifted their arm up and it melted and change shape. It soon turned into what looked like their sword she had before getting taken to this world, completely with three curves and two points on both sides and flattop. With that, they charged in and were ready to fight. Trogaar soon saw that and gesture one of his soldiers to give him a weapon. The soldier agreed and threw his trident weapon at him, having him grab the hilt of that weapon. Trogaar soon charged in and was ready to attack this foolish gem. Phos soon did a quick fake out as they used one of the heels to melt and extend upwards to jump over him. With a quick flip, they landed and left the heels soften the fall, but immediately turned and delivered a swift strike with their golden sword. The leader turned around and blocked it with his trident weapon and pushed them back. Phos staggered and recovered to block the alien's attack. They both clashed with their weapons as sparks started to fly. But it will be a matter of time before one of them get an opening and take the other out. The two held their weapons tight as they tried to out strength one another. When they got them down to the side, Trogaar smirked viciously and charged the trident end to fire. The green-minted gem immediately saw that and had to get to the defensive. So they used the other arm to form a golden barrier and the weapon hit it. But the force was so strong that it pushed them to the wall. They immediately created a cocoon to soften the blow and lay on the floor, opening up so that they could fight again. But the alien leader lunged and pinned them down with his lizard feet on their head and slowly pushed them down.

Trogaar: "Foolish creature… You never stood a chance against me. What hopes do you have to accomplish when coming here? You the rest of your juvenile heroes have lost."

The surviving Gordanians surrounded the team with their trident weapons aiming right at them. The canon was just mere seconds away in firing. And Trogaar has his scaly foot on the gems head, slowly crushing it. The pain was so unbearable that they could literally feel a crack coming from their chin to diagonally up the right corner of their forehead, right through the eyes that wasn't damaged yet. The leader smiled and thought he had everything in the bag. Until…

Raven: "Get away from my friend."

He turned to the sound of the voice and noticed that it was Raven, still holding Beast Boy by the arm. There was a bit of a laugh from him and wondered what she would do.

Trogaar: "And what do you think you can do to stop me?"

That was the worst thing to say as Raven responded by saying some magic words of her own.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

In a matter of moments, the main deck and fire controls exploded, causing the ship to loose control and crash right into the ocean. When the smoke cleared, the entire area was destroyed with the cannon disabled and a lot of unconscious guards were strewn across the metal floor. At first, they thought that it was over, but Trogaar rose from the rubble and turned to see the telepath that destroyed his ship. Feeling upset, he let go of Phos and slowly approached her, extending his claws to deliver a vicious blow. But before he could actually get to kill her, a blue light appeared behind him and a beam of energy hit his back, taking him out completely. That's when Cyborg stood there with his newly created weapon on his arm, a cannon of some kind that fired that blue beam.

Cyborg: "All right, I'm only going say this once. Boo ya!"

By now, the battle was over as Phos stood up and was still soar from that fight with the Gordanian leader. Raven soon approached them and wondered if they were all right.

Raven: "You're okay?"

The gem turned to her and smiled.

Phos: "Been through worse than this. That's the beauty of us gems, we break easily, but we still keep fighting. Thanks for saving me"

Rae smiled a little and told them that it was nothing.

Raven: "You're the only friend I have here. That's all that matters."

By then, they could see police boats and choppers fast approaching the crashed ship, as they knew that the local law enforcement would come and apprehend the aliens. Figuring that they don't need to be around, they got off the ship and left the scene of the attack.

* * *

And hour later, the sun slowly started to rise over the city as the cops managed to arrest the aliens and took the ship. All that's left if that structure on the island that is lodged into the small island, but it would be impossible to remove. So they left it there. But standing on the hill coast, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Phos stood there watching a new dawn approach. Phos especially as it was the first time they seen sunlight in this new world and gave their hair quite a shine. They stare at it and marveled at the sight of it.

Phos: "It's… It's beautiful."

Raven, who removed her hood to reveal her face and short purple hair that was almost identical to Yellow Diamond, nodded in approval.

Raven: "Indeed, Phos. That's quite a view."

Cy soon butted in and decided to tell them something.

Cyborg: "Somebody ought to build a house out here."

Beast Boy: "Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach."

Raven turned to the changeling and find what he said amusing.

Raven: "You know, you're kind of funny."

BB turned to her and was smiling about that.

Beast Boy: "You think I'm funny? Oh! Dude, I know some jokes!"

And that was the day the telepath made a terrible error. Phos turned to that and chuckled themselves.

Phos: "Way to motivate that creature, Raven. I'm sure you two will get along fine."

They soon looked around and notice someone was missing.

Phos: "Say, have any of you seen that creature? They would want to see the sunrise too."

That's when they got their answer from that familiar voice.

"I am behind you."

They all turned around and notice the alien, dressed a little differently, it was the same type of attire when they fought, but the color was of a lighter purple and no armor plating on her arms, legs, and stomach, revealing the orange skin. There's a metal band on her left arm and she lacked the crown like headband. She was completely different compared to the warrior they have faced.

"Please. I look…nice?"

The group could see her and smiled, knowing that she was nice. Robin soon stepped forward, wanting to know one thing.

Robin: "I still don't know your name."

The alien nodded and apologized for not properly introducing herself.

"Forgive me. We were all a little preoccupied in saving this world to know of the simple things. But if you wish to know my name, in your language, it would be Starfire."

They heard that name as Robin welcomed Star into the team.

Robin: "Welcome to Earth, Starfire."

Starfire: "I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission to remain here where the people are most strange…but also most kind."

Both Starfire and Robin turned their heads away, blushing a little from their first meeting. The others heard her offer and told her that she doesn't need their permission.

Raven: "You don't need our permission."

Robin: "But if you want our friendship, you've got it."

Cyborg: "I guess we could all use some new friends."

Beast Boy: "Besides, we kind of made a good team."

Phos: "But maybe we could be more than a team. Maybe we can be a family."

Phos looked down at the quarantine bag that they held on during the fight on that ship and gripped it tightly. In that bag is Cinnabar's arm as it was leaking mercury and they were a little sad. A full night has passed since they arrived to this new world and they haven't found Cinnabar yet. Maybe the red gem was not in this city; maybe they are somewhere far away. Whatever the case, finding them could be impossible as they turned their head away in shame. Raven notice it and placed her hand on their shoulder, letting them know that the gem will be found.

Raven: "Don't worry, we will help find your friend and get the both of you back to your home. It might take time, but it will be worth it."

Phos looked to their new friend and knew they will succeed.

Phos: "I know… Cinnabar will be found and we will return home. But until then, I might as well get use to this new world I am in. Might be an adventure all in itself."

Robin soon looked to the others and told them that they should need something to stay together.

Robin: "As much as I want a team of friends, I thought we might want to keep in touch. So Cyborg and I designed these."

He went into is utility belt and took out what appeared to be four yellow circles with small black antennas on them. They were communicators as Rae, BB, Star, and Phos grabbed them and looked to them.

Cyborg: "Made them out of my own circuits. So if you need anything, we are a quick call away."

Robin: "And when there's trouble, you know who to call."

Phos looked to their own communicator and knew this is one of the many things that they need to adjust to. But regardless, they knew that this is one new adventure they are ready for. But Phos wasn't the only one who came to this world.

* * *

Far from Jump City, at an abandon beach with steep hills. Something was washed up on shore with glittering red hair and silver liquid floating around. That was Cinnabar as they were taken to the same world as Phosphophylitte. Cinn groaned and slowly opened their eyes, struggling to get up. Lifting up with one arm, they were on their knees and rubbed their head in a bit of pain.

Cinnabar: "Argh… I think my head is banging. What happened?"

They soon looked down to themselves and noticed that there were splotches of red color on their skin. They must have been in the waves for a while that some of the powder finish on their skin was washed off by the salt water. But the one thing that got their attention is that there's a stump where the left arm use to be. Starring at it, they realized what happened.

Cinnabar: "My arm!"

Images flashed in their head as they remembered what happened. The Lunarian out in the dark that Phos disposed of, the vortex that appeared behind them, the force of it sucking the both of them, Phos trying to hold the red gem and instead having their arm broke off. They remembered everything that happened, thankfully. But they fear that the arm would contain certain memories that they don't want to forget. Still they could never forget about Phos lying to them on the promise when their own memories were mostly gone due to loosing both their legs and arms. Because of that, they will never forgive.

Cinnabar: "That idiot… Why wouldn't they listen? I didn't need to be saved, nor do I want any false offers they would give me. I hope the Lunarians get Phos before me."

But as they said that, the red gem looked around and noticed something not right. For one, they are not on the moon, but it looks like they are back on the planet they are on. Two, they are not on the lone island where the school is the only building left. Turning around, they could see what looked like high metal structures and glass. Another they could see the one moon slowly sinking through to the sea, and no others present. Starring on, they need to see where they really are. Standing up, they approached the steep cliff and slowly climbed it. Even without their other arm, they managed to get up to the top and saw the world that's all around them. Seeing this, they were a little confused of where they are standing, let alone not realizing someone else is there.

Cinnabar: "Strange… I am not on the moon, let alone back home. Where am I?"

That's when they heard a voice from behind.

"You're on Earth."

The red gem heard that voice and turned around to see someone in a shadowed area that was difficult to know who's there. On instinct, they got to the defensive and the sliver liquid starts to spin around their body, making their mark. The shadowed individual though remained still and lifted his hand, letting them know that he's not a threat.

"Relax… I'm not here to fight. I just want to simply talk."

Cinn's not buying it and try to talk their way out of it.

Cinnabar: "Talk? You are not sensei, nor are you a Lunarian. Who are you?"

The shadowed man looked on and decided to ease the gem in.

"My name is not relevant, not now at least. But what you need to know is that you are lost in this world and would need someone to guide you."

Still holding their ground, the swirls of silver liquid intensify and was yearning to attack.

Cinnabar: "I advice you to leave right now. My silver poison can kill any living being it touches. So you better watch what you say or I'll end your life."

The man heard them and told them that he knows.

"Oh, I'm fully aware of the mercury that's within your body. I know you possess an unlimited amount of it."

By the time he said that, the red gem immediately calmed and the poison around them lessened, but still active.

Cinnabar: "Mercury?"

Now that caught their attention as this stranger continued.

"Yes my dear. That poison you mentioned is known as mercury. That mercury can be excreted by a gem stone that is called Cinnabar."

Cinn blinked and was surprised by it.

Cinnabar: "Cinnabar? But that's my name."

"Yes, indeed it is."

Now Cinnabar started to relax and demanded him to ask their questions.

Cinnabar: "How do you know about me? Why are you're interested in me?"

"My dear, it's not about how I know you, but more of how I can help you. I know that you are gifted with quite a power, and cursed with it as well. I know that you have no control over such a power and would lead you to isolation. I can see it in your face that you don't want to hurt anyone and wish to control this gift that have been given to you. If you join me, I'll teach you to control your powers, provide you with the means of controlling it. In exchange, you help me with a few simple tasks I cannot do on my own. But if you wish to be alone, I'll leave you alone. The choice is yours, of course. I won't force you."

Cinnabar heard all that he said and looked down, giving it some thought. This stranger, offered them something that can help control their poisonous mercury, but if they can help him with something he has in mind. It's almost like he is giving them work, something that maybe they might do, unlike Phos and the lie they made when they lost that promise when they lost any of their arms and legs. Rubbing the stump where their left arm use to be, they asked the same question that they asked the green-minted gem.

Cinnabar: "Will it be _'better'_?"

The man heard them and was curious.

"Better you say?"

They nodded and asked again.

Cinnabar: "Will this work your offering be better than what I currently do back home?"

The stranger heard them and responded to their strange question.

"My dear, what I can offer you will be for more fun than what you do. Come and take my hand. There is so much we can do together."

He soon lifted his arm and offered them a hand. Cinn heard him and was hesitant at first. But he offered them work that is not only better, but also fun. That is what Phos said to them not too long ago, long before the gem lost both their arms and legs. Normally, they wouldn't trust him, but considering he can help the red gem with their poisonous liquid, how else can they turn this offer down. Calming down, the mercury around them vanished and they slowly approached the mysterious person, rising out their hand. They were hesitant at first, but soon decided to trust this stranger, grabbing the hand for a shake. And just like that, the two gems went to two different paths. Phos's path with this group of heroes, Cinn's path with someone they don't know.

* * *

 **And that ends the episode of Go with Phos. Now the next chapter/episode would be the pilot episode, _'Divide and Conquer'_ with some tweaks to it. But with the rest, I'm going to leave it up to you. Leave me a comment on what Episode Phos would be involved in. I have a few episodes that would fit the gem. But I want to see what episode you want to see that would involve the gem. Now stay tune for the next episode. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	5. Divide and Conquer (Part 1)

**So, before moving to the next chapter/episode, I need a little help. See I wanted to have a thumbnail that involves all the Titans including Phos. I really want to show case this story as its own entity. I need an artist to help draw the group of the Teen Titans and Phos. If anyone is interested, let me know on the review or private message. I might help represent the entire series as a whole. Just give me a call.**

 **Seeing the last chapter, not much to report. Just one review and around fifty hits. But like I said before, this is a story with an anime people rarely heard of. So I can't blame anyone. That one review on the other hand, Girl's Dark Imagination, wanted to see Phos in Nevermore, the all time favorite episode everyone enjoys, me included. Well, I'll get to Nevermore when I have the chance. A got a couple of episodes to get to before I move on to that one. Be patient.**

 **On this next chapter, or episode, the Teen Titans have been created and Phos is adjusting to the world they are currently living in. However, when a fight against Cinderblock was botched badly and one of the Titans quit, how would the team manage in saving the city without one of their own? You need to wait to see.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This chapter will be a three parter of the episode 'Divide and Conquer'. Now everything will be the same, but it has to be Phos focused with the rest in a different setting. I'll let you know more when the next chapter comes around.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Land of the Lustrous**

* * *

Episode 2: Divide and Conquer (Part 1)

In the lone green island where the school was located, every gem was spending all day searching for the one gem that was nowhere to be found. Turns out, in the morning, everyone noticed that Phos wasn't in their room and their wasn't word that they went out for an early morning patrol. So Kongo ordered all of his students to search all across the island to find the green-minted gem. All of them in teams of two incase a Lunarian attack would occur. They searched the high cliffs to the low grass, as Phos normally slouched around back in the old days. They even call out their name, but no response came back.

Zircon: "Phos! Where are you?"

Goshe: "Phos! Can you hear us?"

Morga: "Phos! I know you're here! Come on out!"

Yellow: "I know you can hear us, Phos! Follow our voices!"

Bort: "Stop playing around, Phos! Show yourself!"

Even Diamond, the gem with short multicolor hair that goes down to their neck and Phos's best friend, tries to call them out, but failed completely.

Dia: "Phos! Phos!"

They didn't hear a single word and drooped down, knowing that they weren't around.

* * *

Inside the school itself, it's just as hectic. In the briefing room, Kongo Sensei, the monk in charge of the gems, was standing behind the diamond-opened windows with Rutile by his side. In front of him were two different gems. The first one has emerald green hair that was formed into a knot behind their neck and thin twin tails that go down their rear. The other has short hair with bangs going down their neck and is split in two colors with one side being sky blue and the other side silvery white. They are Jade; a speaker who keeps all gems in line, and Euclase, a secretary that handles anything. The two stood at attention as Kongo asked of the progress on the search.

Kongo: "Any news of Phosphophylitte's whereabouts?"

The answer just wasn't what he was expecting though as Jade deliver the news.

Jade: "Sadly, no. Phos has been missing for some time now. This is the second time they just disappeared. I have search parties spread out throughout the island to find them, or any known trace of them."

Euclase soon joined in and told them of who's searching where.

Euclase: "Morganite and Goshenite are surveying the Chord Shore area. Bort and Zircon are out in the Western Plateau. And out on the White Hill, Yellow Diamond and Diamond are doing the same. Amethysts are surveying the Eastern Plains. Obsidian and Peridot are on top of the roof of the school to be look out if they find them. We've even taken the liberties of sending Hemimorphite, Watermelon, Alexandrite, Sphene, Red Beryl, and Ghost Quartz out to the sea around the island, considering that that's the last time Phos went missing."

Rutile soon chimed in and told Kongo of that part.

Rutile: "And they can stay there all day. I applied them with enough resin that will last until sunset."

Kongo listened to all of this and could tell that it wasn't good at all.

Kongo: "I see… This is very troubling."

Jade soon sighed and couldn't believe that this happened again.

Jade: "I can't believe it. Second time Phos disappeared, the second time. At first they cause nothing but trouble for us, but now we have to find them since they are now stronger to fight Lunarians. We were pretty much better off without them flailing that gold alloy around."

Euclase heard them and tried to reason with the speaker.

Euclase: "Speaker Jade, Phos is a part of this family as much as every other gem. Though as much as they changed, they are still the same Phos we knew and care for."

The speaker turned to their secretary and told them to stop with the sappy story.

Jade: "You're being naïve, secretary. Always looking out for that three and a half."

Euclase: "I'm trying to reasonable, speaker. Maybe you should understand that Phos is more important than you think."

Jade: "Oh yeah?"

Rutile has heard enough and told them to stop it.

Rutile: "That's enough from the both of you! All this bickering is not going to help us find Phos."

The two looked to the doctor and slowly bowed their heads down, trying to focus on the task ahead. Kongo soon look down to Rutile and asked about Phos's last location.

Kongo: "Rutile, you were the last gem that seen Phosphophylitte before their disappearance. Do you have any idea where they went or what they say?"

The medic looked up to him and explained as much as possible.

Rutile: "Why yes, sensei. Last I've seen them, Phos said that they think they found a job for Cinnabar and left the school grounds. My obvious guess is that they might have gone to their cave to speak to them. Though it is strange that they would immediately vanish soon after. Lunarians never show themselves in the dead of night."

Kongo heard that and find that perplexing. He soon turned to the two gems and asked about the Cinn.

Kongo: "Tell me, does Cinnabar know where Phosphophylitte is located?"

Jade shook their head and told them that they haven't got an answer.

Jade: "No, not yet. Cinnabar isn't much to talk. But we already sent Benitoite and Neptunite to their cave to ask. They are searching that area as well."

Euclase: "I'm sure they will know what happened to Phos once they-"

Benito: "Sensei! Sensei!"

They all heard the voice and looked ahead to see two more gems rushing to them. The first one has blue short hair that's styled in a dip down the side of their face. The second has purple hair with long and thin twin tails that down their legs. They were Benitoite and Neptunite, and they seem to have discovered something that might shake the entire gem community.

Jade: "Benito, Nepti. What's the meaning of this? Have you found Phos?"

The two stopped as Benito took a breather, even though they don't breathe air. Once they regained composure, they explained what happened.

Benito: "No. But we have discovered something else. It's about Cinnabar. They've gone missing as well!"

The whole room was silent, as everyone had no words to what they heard.

Rutile: "Cinnabar…? Missing…? That's impossible!"

Benito: "But it's true. We headed to their cave to ask if they have seen Phos, but they were nowhere to be found."

Nepti stepped in and continued with their search while holding something in their hand.

Nepti: "We have searched every once of the cave and have found no sign of them. Just puddles of their silver poison scattered. The only thing that we have found on the other hand was this."

They soon approached the table and placed that thing they were mentioning. It looked like some kind of clipboard that filled with paper and what looked like bad writing and drawings. Euclase took a closer look and realized whom this belongs.

Euclase: "Isn't that the clipboard Phos was using back when they were assigned to be in charge of making an encyclopedia?"

Jade looked to this and picked up the clipboard, seeing the stuff written on it.

Jade: "Yes, this does belong to Phos, all right. That writing and all those drawings are atrocious."

Rutile was still shocked and turned to Kongo for answers.

Rutile: "This is bad. First we lost Phos, and now Cinnabar. Sensei, you don't think they were really taken, do you?"

Kongo lowered his head and gave it some deep thought. Thinking of the possibilities, he told them all not to jump to conclusions.

Kongo: "I won't give up on hope. They would never been taken by Lunarians at night, as they are more interested in attacking in the daytime. Even if it were the case, both can handle themselves, considering what they currently possess."

The others turned to their sensei and asked what to do.

Jade: "So what do we do? Are we going to give up on them and move on? Those two are the best gems that we have around here. Without them, the Lunarians would sure attack us in a quick strike."

Kongo: "I would not consider giving up on them. Until we know for sure what really happened to both Phosphophylitte and Cinnabar, we will continue our jobs and protect this land from the Lunarians. When the search is over for today, gather all gems so we can begin formulating new teams. We still have those that are off duty that can still fight against the threat. We just need to bring them back to the fold."

Jade heard that and understood the grip of the situation. With Phos and Cinnabar gone, all the gems must now be assigned to battle. They soon stood at attention.

Jade: "Yes sensei."

Once he was done giving orders, he looked up to the sky and hope that the two are safe.

Kongo: "Phosphophylitte… Cinnabar… I hope that wherever you are, you are both in good hands."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another world, in another time, sirens were blaring as a break in occurred at Jump City's penitentiary with smoke billowing out of the courtyard. Three heavily armed security officers stormed in, accessing the situation.

"Code red! Cell Block 9! Move out!"

They all entered the courtyard, scanning the area for any possible threats.

"Main yard secure."

But just as he said that, a damaged metal door flung towards them and landed right in front of them. That's when they saw the intruder.

"There he is."

They all approached the intruders and aimed their rifles at him.

"He'll free the criminals."

"Fire!"

Charging their weapons, they fired lasers right at the threat that was lumbering into the prison. But this wasn't any person they are stopping. What he was is a huge giant made of stone with a squared head and red eyes. His name if Cinderblock and he's an unstoppable force. Turning around, he gave out a loan groan, as the lasers didn't even faze him. Pounding the ground with his foot, he caused a tremor that sent slabs of concrete up high, trapping the guards completely. Once he succeeded, he stormed into the prison block and was looking for something. But before he could begin the search, he could hear a few voices from around him.

Beast Boy: "You know Cinderblock, normally the bad guys break out of jail."

Robin: "And I can think of six good reasons why you don't want to break in."

As if on cue, Robin came down and landed with one knee on the ground,

Robin: "One!"

Starfire flew in next and floated right next to him.

Starfire: "Two!"

Beast Boy pounced down in his tiger form before shifting back and stood next to Star.

Beast Boy: "Three!"

Raven levitated down and landed on the other side of Robin.

Raven: "Four!"

Cyborg went don to the found and pounded his first to the floor, next to Rae.

Cyborg: "Five!"

And finally, Phos landed downward with grace as they used their heels to liquefy and cushion the landing, standing proudly next to Cy.

Phos: "Six!"

There stood the team that was just formed months ago and soon became Jump City's protectors. The Teen Titans. Ever since defeating the Gordanians, the group soon started to become close to each other, so much so that they decided to keep this city safe from any and all bad guys that threaten it. Phos was no exception. Ever since coming to this world thanks to the mysterious portal the Lunarian used, they were adjusting to the world's customs and environment, learning new things and mixing that with what they already know. But yet as the months past, there was no sign of Cinnabar since. The team insisted that they would help find their friend. Even Raven, who became close friends with the green minted gem, would do all she can to look for them and bring both gems home. But regardless, there was no sign of the red gem and no leads to it. Course, Cinn does want to isolate themselves from the rest of the world due to the mercury around their body. But Phos wouldn't give up, as they will do all in their power to find them. At the same time, they need to be with this team of teenage heroes to protect Jump City. Though they think it's weird that they would be called Teen Titans, considering the gem is 300 years old. But 300 is technically teenage years, right. Regardless, they let it slide as they all prepare to fight this huge creature that stormed in to the prison.

Robin: "No matter how you do the match, it all adds up to you going down. So, are you going to go quietly?"

Cyborg: "Or is this gonna get loud?"

Cinderblock's response is a vicious roar, as he charge right to the team. Phos looked to that and gave a bit of a sigh.

Phos: "Of course he chooses the second option. Why won't he?"

The team soon was ready to fight as Robin gave out his battle cry.

Robin: "Teen Titans, Go!"

The group soon went to the charge as Rob, Cy, and Phos went on foot while Star, Rae, and BB take to the air. By the time they collided, the battle started. Robin started with a jump spinning kick to the head to leave the stone creature dazed. Starfire then shot streams of green energy at his back, leaving him in pain. Next, Cyborg jumped up and delivered a vicious punch, while Cinderblock did the same. The two fists collided as a shockwave was felt. Course the hybrid won it as the intruder backed away and was temporarily out of it. This gave Beast Boy a chance in attacking. With his hawk mode, he swooped down and attacked with his talons, keeping him preoccupied. The creature was having none of that as he ran away from the attack. But Raven soon flew down in front of him and waved her hands up, letting a piece of the floor to rise up and block him. The creature soon charged towards it and smashed through it, hoping to get his hands on the telepath. But he misses as she flew away. This gave Phos the opportunity in attacking him. Charging ahead, they out reached one of their golden arms and it shifted into their trusty sword. Melting the heels, they launched off the ground and flew through the air, was going to deliver a vicious swing. But he grabbed that arm and swung them around, taking them by surprise. With a quick spin, he tossed the gem to the other side and they flew high in the air. Seeing the metal beam in a horizontal angle, they stretched their arm and wrapped it around the beam, causing them to go over, then under. They soon swung back and let go, flying back to him. Twisting their body around, they got their feet first as the heels melted and expanded, shaping into a huge cube like rectangle. They soon hit the stone monster in the stomach and pushed him to the wall, jumping back off after the hit. Cinderblock hit the wall, creating a huge indent in the process. Phos landed back down and the gold alloy cushion the fall as Robin and Cyborg came in to fight. But Cinderblock was having none of that as he winded back and hit the two, pushing them back. Starfire flew past them and charged one of her star bolts to attack the creature, firing a few. It wasn't enough though, as Cinderblock grabbed her and brought her close to him, wanting to do something vicious. But before he could do anything, Star reminded him of her own strength.

Starfire: "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger than I look."

With her eyes glowing green, she deliver a swift kick to the chin and freed herself from his grip. He hit his back to the cell wall and had to make a quick recovery. Looking up, he could see Beast Boy swooping down and taking shape, turning into a T-Rex. Backing away, he stared him down and had a low growl, immediately charging to roar. But before he could do whatever he was supposed to do, Cinderblock wind back and delivered sucker punch to the green dinosaur's face, pushing him back in the process. At the same time, Phos and Raven were together and were ready to retaliate.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion-"

But before Raven to chant her words, Phos noticed something big heading towards them and warned their friend about it.

Phos: "Raven! Look out!"

Rae heard them and looked up as a shadow loomed over them. What it was is a green Tyrannosaurus Rex heading towards them. That T-Rex soon turned back into Beast Boy as he collided with the two of them. BB slowly got up and shook off the after affect from the punch and wondered what happened to the two teammates. Raven got up and looked aggravated with strands of her purple hair exposed out of her hood, while Phos got up and rubbed their head, showing a crack on the side of their right cheek. The changeling could see that it was a terrible mistake he made and chuckled nervously.

Beast Boy: "Heh… Watch out for falling dinosaurs?"

Raven's response was to blow the strand away from her face while Phos glared him down as a means to make Bort proud. He could tell their reaction wasn't kind and decided to get out before things could get worse.

Beast Boy: "I'm gonna leave you two alone now."

He soon made a mad dash to get out of the two's hair. Cinderblock looked to what he did and decided to focus on the task at hand, turning around to leave. But before he could make an escape, Robin jumped down to him and grabbed him by the neck. The stone monster felt that and struggled to get the Titan leader off of him. So much so that he grabbed a column girder and ripped it off the wall.

Robin: "Thrashing only makes me hold tighter."

Feeling like he had enough, Cinderblock used the girder with the cement end as a weapon and was about to swing up to him. But Rob managed to let go and jump out of the way, letting him miss his captor and accidentally hit himself on the head with his own weapon. Cyborg looked to what happened while Robin landed next to him and came up with an idea.

Cyborg: "Now, there's an idea."

Getting a girder next to him, he pried it out with his strength and now had a weapon of his own. He soon charged in and went on the attack. The two soon clashed weapons with each other as they were evenly matched. They soon got into a test of strength when Cinderblock won it and pushed the hybrid away. Cy managed to stop himself and was about to charge in for the next attack. But before he could accomplish that, the stone creature wind back and swung his weapon like a baseball bat, knocking him off his feet. He soon landed on his back and skidded down, letting sparks fly off his metal body. Phos witnessed it all and decided to join in.

Phos: "Oh, that's just uncalled for!"

Raising their arm up, the gold alloy melted and grew, turning into cylinder weapon. With them charging, they wanted to take part of the fight as well. Cinderblock turned to them and roared at them. Swinging his own weapon, the two collided as sparks started to fly. The two kept on clashing and neither of them was tired from the assault. During that time, Starfire and Raven floated downward and was observing the battle, but had to get involve as well. Both Phos and Cinderblock kept duking it out with what they got and haven't stopped yet. The stone monster managed to counter their last attack as Phos was staggering. He soon brought his weapon up high and was about to smash her into a million pieces. Phos managed to jump up with their heel extending and liquefying and managed to avoid that. They soon landed back down and were looking for another opportunity in striking. At the same time, Cinderblock was about to do the same thing as he did with Cy and was going to wind back. But then, a star bolt hit the girder and heated it up, melting and slanting downwards. He immediately looks to what happened and got confused by it. Turning behind, he saw both Star and Rae flying behind him, with the Tamaranean's hand glowing green and chuckled over what she did. He was going to react to it but realized whom he was really fighting. Turning back around, he saw Phos swinging her golden pole to him and was hit by it, sending him flying to the other side. Groaning, he shook it off and looked up to see four of the six Titans regrouping and was ready to end this. But knowing of the situation and the mission he had, the stone creature immediately got up and ran the opposite direction, trying to get away. The changeling saw that and warned everyone about it.

Beast Boy: "Dude's getting away!"

At the same time, Robin gave Cyborg a hand and the hybrid took it and got up. That's when he asked to do the ultimate move with his explosive disk out.

Robin: "Want to give this guy the Sonic Boom?"

Cy's response is to arm his sonic cannon and was eager to pull it off.

Cyborg: "I got the sonic if you got the boom."

With that the two ran after Cinderblock as Cyborg started to get his attention.

Cyborg: "YO, ROCKHEAD!"

That got his attention as he turned around to see what was that. That's when he saw both Rob and Cy running towards him before running up the wall and jumped upside down, ready to deploy those weapons. But before they could actually do that, their feet caught each other's and did a spin in midair, messing their finisher. They soon both separate and hit on the wall before plummeting to the floor. What's makes it worse is that their weapons were still armed as Cyborg's cannon fired and hit both Starfire and Beast Boy, bathing them in the light. Robin's hand let go of the explosive disk and it slid right under Raven's and Phos's feet. The telepath tried to shield herself with her hands while the gem grabbed her and encased the both of them in a golden barrier, letting the disk explode and send them right to a wall. Cinderblock witnessed the botch and wasn't even amused, so much so that he decided to get to where he needs to be. Taking a quick shortcut, he smashed through one cell after another, getting to his destination. As he was doing that, the prisoners witnessed it all and realized that they were free, making a run towards the exit. Meanwhile, the team was recovering that that failed attack and was going to get back in pursuing the stone monster. But soon, they heard the sound of prisoners celebrating as they got out of the hole Cinderblock made and was making a mad dash out of the prison. Starfire saw that and warned the others.

Starfire: "The prisoners are escaping!"

Robin saw that and told them to round them up.

Robin: "Round the prisoners. They must not escape!"

So Robin got his Bo Staff out and he and the others rushed in to control the situation. The Titan leader came in and got to the middle of the group, and used his staff and knock them out while Beast Boy return to being a T-Rex and corralled them, making sure none of them escaped. Starfire soon used her starbolts and fire on them, hitting in spots that would prevent them from going anywhere. Cyborg soon took the girder he was using as a weapon and attacked them, knocking them out and using his strength to wrap the girder around them and keeping locked up tight. Phos and Raven were together as they were surrounded by another bath of prisoners, waiting for a way in taking them down. But just then, the gem noticed a few of them making a break through the door leading to the courtyard and warned Raven about it.

Phos: "Raven, the prisoners are making they way out! Do something!"

Rae heard them and saw the few leaving, knowing what to do.

Raven: "On it."

She soon phase down into the floor and was on the way to stop them. But that left the green-minted gem alone with this group. Seeing all of them, they had to diffuse the situation by corralling them up. Tightening their fists, the gold alloy melted and multiplied, creating a number of arms that is the exact number of prisoners around them. All the hands soon grabbed each of them by their chests and planted them on the wall, melting the hands and turning them into clamps to trap the escapees in the process. Phos held on to them and sighed knowing that they have the situation under control. Robin looked to them while taking another prisoner out and was impressed.

Robin: "Looks like you've been practicing, Phos. I knew all that special training would work."

Indeed, Robin has been training them to control their alloy as means of combat and taught them on forming weapons out of their arms and heels and controlling their functionality. Phos turned to him and gave a bit of a smirk.

Phos: "Thanks… I have been improving my combat since I came here."

Robin soon got back to taking care of the rest of the prisoners. Soon enough, everyone was able to control the situation and all of the prisoners were disposed of.

* * *

In the course of five minutes, everything was under control as the prisoners were cuffed up and taken to extra cells considering the ones they currently lived in were destroyed. The Titans just watched on as BB decided to joke around a little.

Beast Boy: "Jail break? I don't see any jailbreak."

Phos looked to him and try to form some logic, pointing to the hole in the wall.

Phos: "Well there is a long hall of holes Cinderblock made. So that technically counts as one."

Raven heard her and told her that the changeling was joking.

Raven: "You know that Beast Boy is joking, right?"

The Gem turned to her and shrugged their shoulders.

Phos: "Really? I thought the punch Cinderblock gave him messed his mind up."

They soon chuckled at the joke they made as Beast Boy glared at them.

Beast Boy: "Dude, not funny."

As the prisoners were getting locked up, the warden came and was in a bit of a mess.

"Man, what a night. I've seen my share of breakouts and riots in this detention center, but this one really takes the cake."

Robin soon approached the warden and asked about the prisoners.

Robin: "Have all the prisoners being taken."

The warden crossed his arms and was a little taken back by that.

"After that stunt you guys pulled, yeah. All the prisoners were present and accounted for. All except one."

He soon gave Robin a data pad he was carrying and the Titan leader took it. Looking to it, there was a criminal record on some weak person as the Warden explained about.

"Prisoner number 385901: Codename, Plasmus. The kid use to work for a toxic refinery, but accidentally fell into some radioactive sludge. Turned into a monster and ran rampant throughout the factory. Feeds off sludge that will make him stronger and is an unstoppable force. We were lucky enough to contain him and put him to sleep. In fact, sleeping is only when he's human when waking up turns him into a freak. Head scientists keep him in suspended animation until a cure was found. Placed him in this prison's highly restricted area, that's where this Cinderblock came in and bust him out. No idea what he has planned for the kid?"

Robin looked to the sheet and got what they are up against this time, giving the pad back to him.

Robin: "Thanks. We'll find that prisoner to bring him back here. You have my word."

The Warden nodded and took the pad back.

"Let's just hope you do. If he wakes up, Godspeed to all of you."

The moment he left them, the others joined in and were now getting nervous.

Phos: "So not only we have to stop Cinderblock, but we have to face a prisoner that stone guy let loose. Boy, our day couldn't get any easier."

Before anyone would agree with them, Robin soon reacted poorly and blamed someone from all of this mess.

Robin: "None of this wouldn't have happened if Cyborg hadn't messed up."

He soon turned away with his arms crossed, giving Cy a complete shock and complaint about what he said.

Cyborg: "Me?! I messed up nothing. You got in my way."

He too crossed his arms and turned away, giving each other a little breathing room. That was until Robin explained why he messed up.

Robin: "You were too far forward, and Cinderblock got away because of it."

That's when Cy had it and exploded on his leader.

Cyborg: "You're saying this was my fault!?"

Robin: "Want me to say it again?"

The two starred each other down and lightning was sparking in their eyes. Before any of that would escalate, the rest of the team joined in and try to diffuse the fight, starting with Starfire separating them.

Starfire: "Stop! No more mean talking."

The two soon turned their backs to each other as Beast Boy tried to lighten the mood.

Beast Boy: "Yeah. If you two are gonna fight, we need time to sell tickets."

That's when Phos stepped in and explained to them that this wasn't easy to work together.

Phos: "What Beast Boy is trying to say is that we all screw up time to time. Back home, my siblings would screw up in battle and would cost them dearly. We are a team that's starting out and there will be slip ups when we work together."

Raven then went next to the gem while removing the hood from her head.

Raven: "Cinderblock escaped. No amount of yelling will change that. So stop acting like idiots and let's go home."

The two remained quite for some time until they looked at each other and snorted, walking away in two separate directions. The four teammates looked to the reaction and thought that it was a little aggressive, but at least things are starting to get quiet.

Robin: "Loser…"

Cyborg: "Jerk…"

That immediately turned them back around and exploded to each other.

Robin and Cyborg: "What did you say!?"

So much for peace and quiet as Rob and Cy got into each other's faces and complained all over again.

Robin: "You have a problem, tin man!?"

Cyborg: "Yeah, it's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!"

Robin: "Well, you're an oversized klutz, and your feet smell like motor oil."

Cyborg: "You're bossy, you're rude, you got no taste in music!"

Robin: "I don't even know why you're on this team."

Cyborg: "That makes two of us! I quit!"

Just like that, the group was completely dumbfounded, Robin especially, as they heard the two words that they would never hears from. The Hybrid soon turned around and walked away, leaving the team high and dry while Robin dropped his head in shame. Phos watched it all go down and never thought that would actually happen. They were just starting off as a team and now one of them decided to leave. This would be bad for the group, as they don't know where this will take them this time.

* * *

 **So that's the first part of Divide and Conquer with Phos in it. So far, it's the same thing, but Phos is added. But on the next chapter, it will be completely different. I promise you. Please Review. And again, if you are an artist and wish to do a picture of the Titans with Phos in the group, let me know in the comments or Private Message. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	6. Divide and Conquer (Part 2)

**So… Land of the Lustrous got itself an English Dub. This was something unexpected. See when anime shows are popular, they do tend to get that English dub treatment. And Land of the Lustrous is no exception. No I didn't get the English Dub on DVD, nor have I seen it on Amazon Prime, but I checked it out on Youtube when a channel has it posted before that would be removed. Looking at it, I was mixed with the voices. I mean, it's all girls, but at least that's the purpose, since all the gems are women. But the there are certain voices that I'm iffy about. Diamond's voice was a little stale, Kongo's voice didn't sound like a wise monk, but a young man, and Phos's voice never change when she turned into the super serious fighter. Still, it has potential and maybe I would get use to it. Will wait to see if the English version will be on streaming services, that or find an actual DVD in an Anime store. Regardless, I will take it, no matter what.**

 **So checking the last chapter, still not much to go with. Just got one review and around fifty hits. But I expect it to increase as time goes on. Not much to say, but it's a slow day for me.**

 **On this second part, Phos needs to find Cyborg and try to bring him back to the team. But they will encounter a certain villain the team was trying to find. How will that gem survive that? Let's take a look.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Remember the last chapter I said that that this episode will focus on Phos, well this chapter and the next would feature Phos searching for Cyborg and fighting the bad guy. So sorry, no Titans facing Plasmus in this one. But hey, you get to see that in the actual episode. Still, you will like what I have in store for this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Land of the Lustrous**

* * *

Episode 3: Divide and Conquer (Part 2)

It's been a nice sunny day in Jump City with the town busy and everything is peaceful. But down at Titans Tower, the building on the island shaped like a T, it's not as peaceful. Because one of their team members, Cyborg, decided to quit the team due to a botched finisher he and Robin planned that lead to an almost breakout of the prisoners down at the penitentiary. Because of that, the two had an argument, leading to Cy walking out on all of them. Now the team is trying to cope with the loss and is trying to keep themselves busy.

Phos was no exception, as they have their own means in coping with loosing the hybrid. They were sitting on the edge of the building, contemplating on what just happened, while figuring out what to do about this predicament. Cyborg has always been very helpful for the young gem, teaching them on adjusting to the many technologies in this world. He was even the one behind building this structure and used the Gordanians needle ship as a stepping off point and build and modify. Now they have a place they call home, but it won't be the same without the metal hybrid. Sighing, they thought of the reason why he quits.

Phos: "Why… Why would he decide to leave us? It was just one little slip up. Nothing to complain about."

By the time they asked that, they heard a voice of a certain Tamaranean from behind.

Starfire: "It is what I would ask as well."

Hearing that, Phos turned around and saw Starfire standing behind them, holding a bowl containing something in it.

Phos: "Starfire? How long have you been there?"

Star just smiled and explained.

Starfire: "Not long. Please, may I join you?"

The green-minted gem smiled back and offered a seat.

Phos: "Here, take a seat. Could use the company."

With that, the Tamaranean floated down to the edge and sit next to the gem. As they watch the view, Star asked them something.

Starfire: "Still worry about Cyborg, are you not?"

Phos sighed and answered her question.

Phos: "Of course I am. Cyborg was the one that helped me adjust to this world and I still have a lot to learn. A shame that he just got up and left because of a little slip up."

The Tamaranean nodded and knew it was a rough one.

Starfire: "It cannot be helped. Sometimes, the two need to calm down and knew that there would be improvement. We are just starting out as a team, after all. Cannot be perfect."

She then stirred the spoon in the bowl and took out some bizarre gray like muck she made. Putting it in her mouth, she cringed and gave a hard swallow, trying to suck up to the taste. Phos noticed it and was a little skeptic about it.

Phos: "What is that you're eating?"

Star shook off the taste and turned to answer them.

Starfire: "Pudding of Sadness, the type of food the people of Tamaran eat when bad things happen. It was difficult to find the ingredients to make such a foul delicacy, but I think I got it just right. You want some?"

She soon digs her spoon in and offered a helping to them. Phos though lifted their hand up and told her that she doesn't need it.

Phos: "Thanks, but no thanks. It's times like this I'm glad I don't need nutrients to survive."

Star heard that and remembered what they told her and the rest of the team.

Starfire: "That is right. You do not need to sustain food to live. You only need the sunlight to energize yourself."

Phos gave a smile and was glad that she remembered.

Phos: "Indeed. We gems are quite unique in our own way."

There was a bit of silence between the two until the gem spoke up.

Phos: "Hey, Starfire, you think that Cyborg will come back? I mean, he got a little hot headed, but he didn't really mean to quit. It was just a little over exasperation or stress, right?"

The Tamaranean heard her worry and looked down at her bowl, trying to debate

Starfire: "I do not know… Beast Boy is worried sick and has been trying to contact him, Raven was in the middle of it and I am not sure if she cares for Cyborg or not, and Robin believes that this team is better off without him. What of you, friend Phos? What do you think?"

The gem turned to her and looked back down, trying to think about it.

Phos: "I think that Cyborg is a valuable part of a team. He is quite unique and determined. And he does show bravery to those that can't defend themselves. But now there is worry on him being on his own. Just the thought of him leaving makes me feel like it's what Cinnabar wanted. To be alone…"

Star turned to them and could tell where they are going.

Starfire: "You fear that Cyborg would be like your friend, is that correct?"

Phos shrugged their shoulders and was a little hesitant about it.

Phos: "You could say that. But I'm pretty sure that he won't be doing it. Still…"

Looking back to the city, they decided to find him and speak to him.

Phos: "Maybe I should do something about it."

Getting up, they dusted themselves and told Star on what to do.

Phos: "I'm going to see if I can find Cyborg. Talk to him about what happened. Maybe there's a chance that he would go back if I speak to him."

Starfire soon got up and was a little unsure.

Starfire: "Are you sure it is wise? Maybe we should give him time to think about it."

Phos turn back to her and told her that it wasn't the case.

Phos: "After what happened back at the penitentiary, I doubt that he would return. Looks like it's up to me to fix this. Wish me luck."

Stepping off the ledge, they fall off the building and used one heel and melt and create a platform to slow the fall and prevent them to break. Landing on the ground, they ran down to leave the island and headed to the city. Starfire looked on as the gem outreached their arms long enough to grab the beam of the bridge and pulled ahead to get into the city, and was concerned about it.

Starfire: "Oh Phos…"

* * *

Half an hour later, Phos was walking down the street of the city and was starting to search for Cyborg. Giving how vast the city is, it might take time. But Phos wouldn't give up and would start with the obvious spots.

Phos: "Okay… Just going to find a big person made of metal. Shouldn't be too hard. Just need to go to the places he usually goes to."

So all across, they check through places that Cy usually goes to. They started to check and gym, video game stores, the arcade down the pier, and even technology shops for him to get some piece of technology, but every attendant they speak to, they all told them that they didn't seen the hybrid anywhere. They spent hours on end looking for him, but couldn't find him anywhere.

* * *

The sun slowly started to set and Phos still couldn't find Cyborg. They immediately sat their curvy rear on the pavement and slouched on the wall, realizing that it was more difficult than imagined.

Phos: "Okay… Maybe I'm a little over my head on finding him. I checked every store, gym, and pizza place, but no one has heard from him. How hard is it to find one metal creature?"

They soon buried their head on their knees and were immediately pooped by it. Giving out a sigh, they slowly raised their head and felt a familiar presence again. Turning to the left, they could see Antarcticite next to them, doing the same thing with them sitting on the concrete and their hands and head around their knees. Seeing them, they knew that they were hallucinating from all that searching and is pretty much half asleep. Figuring that, they decided to talk to the winter gem, as if they were actually there.

Phos: "I have really stick it to me this time, huh Antarcticite. I thought I could find Cyborg and bring him back to the team, but instead, I sort of kicking myself in the butt, as Beast Boy would mention. This is just like when I lost Cinnabar when coming to this world. Impossible to find. I really need to stop making promises I cannot keep."

They soon turned to the hallucination and got what he was saying, in their head.

Phos: "I guess you're right. I'm being too kind and only wished to help. But how am I going to find Cyborg if he's not in all of those places I've checked. This could take longer than I anticipated. If only…"

"Hey, missy."

They soon snapped from their trance and looked up to see a conductor for a train taking a break and seeing the gem feeling a little down and paranoid.

"You all right. You sound like you're talking to yourself."

Hearing that, Phos turned and the image of Antarcticite was gone. Realizing he thinks that they are crazy, they shook it off and try to repair the damage.

Phos: "Oh… Sorry… I was a little out of it. I'm trying to look for a friend and took me all day to find him."

Hearing that, the conductor rubbed his chin and remembered someone that he saw.

"Is that so? Let's see… Is he this tall, looks black, and has metal parts on his body?"

Phos eyes immediately blinked wide and knew whom he's talking about. Jumping up, they started to answer his question.

Phos: "That's him all right. Do you know where I could find him? I need to speak to him."

The Conductor smiled and told them on where to go.

"Sure thing. I saw him down at the train yard, literally pumping iron. He sort of looked a little upset, so I avoided him. Sounded like he has a grudge or something."

Phos heard that and knew what he was talking about.

Phos: "Believe me, you have no idea. Thanks for the help."

They soon started to run, hoping to get to Cyborg before he leaves. But before they could get to him, they stop and turned to the conductor on where the place is located.

Phos: "Um… Do you know where this train yard is? Cause I'm sort of new to this city and having trouble getting around."

* * *

Five minutes later, the sun started to set down at Jump City's train yard where it's filled with train cars and tankers. Phos managed to get to the yard and started searching for Cyborg. At first they never thought that the yard would be this big, but when they got there, they could tell that it would take just as long as the city. So they looked into each car to find the hybrid, but all they got where empty containers and boxes of random stuff. After checking one more filled with nick knacks, they sighed and realized that it's still impossible.

Phos: "You know, this human would've given me an exact location of the train yard. This place is massive. Could take even longer in finding him than expected."

They laid their back on the shipping container and gave a deep sigh.

Phos: "This isn't getting me anywhere. Probable guess is that he might be long gone by now. Guess all that searching was all for nothing."

Closing their eyes, they were about to give up. But before long, they could hear chains moving and grunting that sounded familiar. Opening them up, they soon realized who it is.

Phos: "Wait a second…"

Hearing the grunting, they followed the sound through the many cars and tankers. By then, the sound was getting closer and closer until it was loud enough to be close. Walking towards an open where two tracks meet, there was a loading area with pulley systems to lift container and tankers up and place them on platforms of vacant cars. But in the middle of it, they could see Cyborg, lifting weights in the most extreme way possible. With two pulleys in a diagonal angle, he was lifting a tanker on one end, and the freight container on the other. He was certainly working hard, trying to take the edge off of what happened. Phos watched on and was amazed that they finally found him and had to make the right impression. Leaning on one of the cars, they smiled and said a simple qwerp.

Phos: "Wow… When that human said that you were pumping iron, he ain't kidding."

Cy stopped what he was doing and peered to the sound of the voice to see the gem standing there. Figuring that he could stop lifting weights, he dropped both of them and crashed on the ground, taking a breather. He soon glared at them and demands why they were there.

Cyborg: "What are you doing here?"

The gem heard that and could tell that he wasn't in the mood. So they try to explain themselves.

Phos: "I've been looking all over for you, and luckily, that human told me where you were. I'm hoping to find you so I can take you back to the Tower. Perhaps talk it out with Robin."

There was a bit of silence as he gave a deep sigh out of what they said.

Cyborg: "Not in the mood. I quit, remember?"

He soon walked away and decided to bench press all the steel girders that were laid there, just to finish with his rounds.

Phos: "I do. And I think you were over exaggerating on what happened back at the penitentiary. It was a simple screw up, nothing to get all mad about."

Cy was starting to set up the girders, while explaining to Phos why he did that.

Cyborg: "Oh, really? Funny, because last time I checked, it was Robin who was the one over exaggerating on it."

Phos: "So what? We were just starting off as a team for the past few months. There will always be mistakes when starting fresh. Back home, when I was fighting, I made some slip ups as well. I mean, the first time I fought, I froze in fear. And that's the thing, you mess up, you pick yourself, and get better. That's what we gems do."

Cy finished with the set up and turned to them, still not interested what they were saying.

Cyborg: "So you're expecting to come back, apologized to that spiky haired punk, and pretend that mistake didn't happen? Sorry, girl, but the ship has already sailed. When I said that I quit, I mean it."

He soon sat down and preps himself to do a little bench pressing. But Phos wouldn't give up as they asked where would he go.

Phos: "And then what? After quitting, where do you think you should go next?

The hybrid shrugged it off and thought of a few places.

Cyborg: "I don't know… Gotham… Metropolis… Someplace nice. I mean if Superman and Batman can to the whole solo hero thing, I might get a shot."

He soon lay down and started to bench press the beams he set up, wanting to do some reps before leaving. But Phos won't take no for an answer and decided to blast him with his idea.

Phos: "So that's it? After a few months, you decided to leave the team and go out on your own? Can't you see what you're doing is wrong? You can't just isolate yourself with the team. Trust me, Cinnabar did the same because they didn't want to harm anyone because of the mercury in their body. You don't want to be just like them."

Cy just about had it and decided to stop bench pressing and speak to them of this.

Cyborg: "Look, Phos, I know you're trying to play peacekeeper, but I just need some time to be by myself. You know, like what I was before I met you all."

Phos: "So you think forgetting them is the answer. Cyborg, you've made friends with the team, helped them with what they need, build that tower for us to live. You are part of this family. And after all of that, you wish to leave after one slip up. Sure, we're starting off as a team and there will be a few setbacks, but that doesn't mean you can fight it over and immediately abandon us. I need you. The team needs you. And most importantly, Robin needs you, even if he doesn't look it."

Cy heard what they were saying and turned away, wondering if what they said is true. As he was thinking about it, Phos heard a beeping inside their suit dress. Placing their hand into the partly opened vest, they took out the communicator that now has a T on it and opened it up, showing Robin's face on it.

Robin: _"Phos, where are you? Starfire told me you left."_

Phos could see his worry and told him that they are all right while keeping the whole Cyborg thing a secret.

Phos: "Just taking a leisurely stroll through the city. You know… To keep my mind off things."

Robin: _"Well, I need you back with us immediately. Reports indicate that Plasmus is on the loose. He broke into a waste plant facility. I'm going to need everyone here to take him down. Get to the plant at once."_

Phos: "Sure thing, I'm on it."

Closing the communicator, they placed it back into their vest and were about to leave. But before they could really do it, they turned to Cyborg and were quiet during the whole thing. Figuring that maybe he needs to help as well, they approached him and told him to come with them.

Phos: "C'mon. Give the team a chance. Give Robin another chance. You can't just runaway from your problems forever. What do you say?"

Cyborg looked up to them and wondered if he would rejoin the battle or not. After a botch like that, he would at least get back to the whole solo hero thing. But after what Phos said and the consequences of his actions, maybe leaving so soon wouldn't be such a good idea. Looking up, he was going to give the gem an answer. But before he does, he noticed something in the distance and it was flying towards them. Seeing this, the hybrid looked to the gem and told her to get down.

Cyborg: "Look out!"

He quickly jumped out of the make shift bench and tackled Phos to the floor. At the same time a huge freighter crate headed towards them and in slow motion, flew right above them. That container smashed the girders and took out the rest of the containers in the way. When the smoke cleared, the two were on the ground with Cyborg on top of the gem. Phos recovered and their arms melted into a puddle to comfort the impact of the blow. The two looked to each other as Cy asked them of their condition.

Cyborg: "You're all right?"

Phos nodded for a response.

Phos: "I think so, nothing broke so far."

The two got up and wondered what happened. Looking to where the container was thrown, they saw the one thing that they didn't expect coming. Standing in front of them stood Cinderblock, with some kind of yellow rifle strapped to his back. It started to roar as he charged in to begin the assault. Both of them saw that and didn't expect that from happening.

Cyborg: "Not good…"

Phos: "Definitely not good…"

* * *

 **That was the second part of my version of Divide and Conquer, and yes that was the change I made. Having Phos search for Cyborg is perfect fit and we need to know what happened to Cy after the second and half the third part. And even if it's a little short, at least it helps expand Phos's character as a means of helping every team member with their problems. That's what I want from the gem. I also want to add some other things to Phos's character, but that would be for the next episode. The next chapter and last part of this episode will be Phos and Cyborg trying to fight off Cinderblock while trying to get to the rest of the team. Will they succeed? Stay tune to find out. Please Review #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	7. Divide and Conquer (Part 3)

**So this will be the final part of the Divide and Conquer episode that would involve Phos. As you can tell from the last chapter, it has both Phos and Cyborg fighting off against Cinderblock, who was going to proceed to Stage 3, whatever that was. I thought it would be perfect to give some closure or what has happened to him before getting beaten and tied up… Um… Spoilers for those who don't watch the show. Still, it's a good way to kick off Phos's involvement with the team and would make a good gem to help out the team with problems. Seems perfectly fitting for their character. And it helps make her feel in touch with the team. Still, it's just my way in expanding Phos's character in this series.**

 **Seeing the last chapter, still slow, one review and over fifty hits. But the reviewer did mention that he was curious how the team would react to Phos badly damage or shattered completely. While it would be nice to see something like that, I thought I save it for when the finales would come to play in the series. Thought that's an assumption.**

 **Anyways, this final part is the two fighting Cinderblock. Will they stop him and get to the team in time. Let's read and see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Land of the Lustrous**

* * *

Episode Two: Divide and Conquer (Part 3)

As the sun sets and the night sky dawns as there was absolute silent in the train yard. But the silence was soon ended as there were sounds of destruction followed by smoke billowing through the train yard and freight containers were flying about. Deep in the yard, Cyborg was pushed into a crate and hit hard on the metal wall. He shook off from the strike and turned to see Phos flying towards him as well. They hit the metal container next to him, but liquefy their right arm to form a puddle on the wall and prevented them from breaking apart. Taking a big of a breather, they turned to Cyborg and told him that it was unexpected.

Phos: "Okay. To be fair, I wasn't expecting that to happen. What is he doing here? And what's that thing on his back?"

They turned to see the rock monster standing in front of them that was carrying that yellow rifle on his back. The hybrid looked to that as well and wasn't sure.

Cyborg: "Don't know. But I got a feeling that it can't be good. We need to take him out fast before he thinks about using it."

Cinderblock growled as he turned to pick up another container and lifted it high in the air. He soon tossed it to the two as they need to get out of the way.

Cyborg: "Move!"

The hybrid got to the side to avoid the attack. But Phos launched themselves with one of their heels and was over the crate. Doing to quick flip, then landed on the top of the flying crate and ran up it to the end. They soon jumped again and extended their arms to grab one of the containers and rocketing down to it. By the time they were safe, the container hit the spot where the two were and collided with it, crashing in the process. Landing with one knee, they turned to see Cinderblock focusing on them. Tighten his fist, he brought them down and smashed where the gem was standing. But they jumped flipped to the side and avoided the attack, letting the fist smash one side of the container. Landing on the other end, Cinderblock used his other fist to smash them again. But they jumped back to the other side and rolled along while the fist shaped the side they were on. In the middle of the already damaged crate, they knew that they were in some serious trouble as the brute raised both of his fists up and was going to crush them. Getting their hands up, the alloy stretched out and liquefies, wrapping at the arms of Cinderblock and keeping them stuck. That soon led to a stranglehold to see who will out strength the other. They were pretty much at an even stale made, but the rock creature's hardness was dominating Phos's weak body, so much so that there were a few cracks down their legs, but not enough to break apart. Looking down, they knew that there's no way out.

Phos: "Damn it. The pressure is too much. I can't hold on for much longer…"

But before they would get crushed easily, blue streams of energy came up from behind and hit him right in the back. Cinderblock felt that and looked back to see Cy with his sonic blaster aiming right at him.

Cyborg: "Yo! Stay away from the gem! You're fight's with me!"

Cinderblock looked to him and thought that he's the best opponent. Slowly turning around, they let go of Phos while they relaxed as their arms were getting a little flimsy. The rock monster soon charged as Cyborg did the same. Once they collided, the two duke it out with fisticuffs and let their fists collide with each other, not showing weakness between each other. It was then that Phos recovered and saw that the creature was completely distracted. Which is why they tightened their fist and is slowly started to grow. Meanwhile, Cy blocked the last punch with both arms and was pushed back from the impact. He was panting heavily as Cinderblock charged in to deliver a vicious blow while the hybrid prepared for the brawl of his life. But just as he was about to reach him. Phos flew by and delivered a vicious strike to stone monster's head with their huge hand, pushing him away from their teammate. He flew away and landed into stacks of train cars, causing them to fly in multiple directions and, thankfully, away from the two. Phos landed on the ground with the heels cushioning the landing and looked to their oversized hand that was shrinking to normal size. Cy soon approached them and was impressed by the move.

Cyborg: "Good going, gem. You've been getting use to practicing those abilities, huh?"

The gem turned to him and smiled, telling him why.

Phos: "You got it. I mean, when I got started, I had no idea how to incorporate my technique to this world. But Robin taught me on my abilities and showed me new ways to incorporate my combat technique. Someone you should help out."

The Hybrid heard them and was a bit hesitant of that, but they kept on going.

Phos: "As far as I'm concern, all this is just a distraction. Right now, the team is fighting off Plasmus and they can't do it on their own. We need to get down there and help them. Now I know that you don't want to speak to Robin, but you need to give him one more chance. Maybe this time, the both of you can end this fight. What do you say?"

Cy heard them and gave it some serious thoughts. But as he was thinking about it, a huge explosion came from the spot where Cinderblock was attacked and caught the two off guard. Turning to the explosion, they could see the stone creature walking through the fire and was now hold the highly powerful sniper rifle in his hands. He soon got to a knee and took aim at the two, ready to pull the trigger. The two looked to him and realized that he's not going to go down without a fight. Cy got into a stance and told Phos to wait for his response.

Cyborg: "I'll give you an answer right after we deal with this walking Stonehenge."

Phos nodded as they too got into a stance and nodded in agreement.

Phos: "Got it."

Pulling the trigger, Cinderblock fired a charged energy projectile and it headed straight to the two. Both of them separated and went into separate directions while the shot hit the container and exploded on contact, nearly taking the two out. Phos flew around and immediately landed on a stack of containers, melting their heels and forming a slip and slide to increase their speed. The stone creature saw them and focus his attention on them. Taking aim, he fired another energy shot and barely missed them, but destroyed a tanker that caused pieces of debris and metal in the air. The gem saw that and realized that they were in big trouble. With quick maneuvers, they dodged and ducked every piece of concrete and metal and left the attack completely unscathed. As that happened, Cyborg lifted up one freight container with his two arms and used his strength to carry it over his head. With one grunting move, he tossed the container in the air and it headed to the stone giant. Cinderblock peeked to the side and saw the container rushing towards him. Turning his rifle around, he changed a shot and fired it right at the flying object, destroying it in pieces. He soon focused his attention of the hybrid and charged a shot right at him. Seeing this, he ran and ducked out of the way, and the shot hit the spot he was on and destroyed more in the process. He looked on and could tell that he got him where he wants him. Taking aim, he charged the next attack and was about to pull the trigger. But before he could do that, two golden arms stretched to his head and wrapped around his face, letting the two oversized hands wrap around his eyes in the process, blinding him. He felt that and was trying to get whatever it was off his face. Behind him, Phos was using their arms to prevent him from seeing and was using all of their strength to keep him down. As they were holding on, they told Cyborg to finish it.

Phos: "There! What are you waiting for?! Take him out now while I have him preoccupied!"

Cy looked up to see the gem holding him back from firing and decided to listen to what they said. Getting up, he tightened his fist and charged in deliver a devastating punch. But as he was about to do that, Cinderblock managed to grab the golden alloy and pulled it off of his face. Which caused Phos to lift off from the ground and flung to the other side, accidentally hitting Cyborg that and just about to reach him. The two collided into a container while Phos formed a barrier to both of them, smashing through it and disappeared in the hole they just made. With them taken care of, Cinderblock took aim with his rifle and charged a shot for the killing blow. With the trigger pulled, the shot went into the hole and destroyed it completely, sending debris around the yard. The stone monster soon approached the remnant of the freight container and checked to see if he took care of the two. But he didn't see any bodies. Feeling aggravated, he started to search the area and hoping to find the two. At the same time, Phos and Cyborg managed to escape the attack and are hiding through the mess of containers and tankers and peeked to see him searching for them. The gem, show has cracks on their legs and face, nothing too serious, sighed and was fortunate they didn't get blasted to pieces.

Phos: "That was close. I thought for certain we would've been destroyed. We have to take care of this rock head and get back to the team. Who knows if they are surviving against Plasmus."

Cyborg looked on and could agree with them, but with the one huge obstacle in front of them.

Cyborg: "Won't be easy. With Cinderblock and that weapon he got, it will be a complete mess. There's got to be a way in taking him down."

Looking around, he noticed one of the magnetic cranes that was holding one of the containers and came up with a plan.

Cyborg: "I got an idea, but I need your help. Think you can lure him under that crane over there."

He soon pointed to the crane as Phos looked to it. Seeing it, they nodded and knew what to do.

Phos: "I think so."

Cyborg: "Good. I'm going to go ahead and start it up. You make sure that he gets to that spot. Let's hope I can trust you on this."

He soon rushed to the crane, carefully not to get spotted by the rock monster. Phos soon looked back to Cinderblock that was still searching and had to figure out how to bring him to that crane.

Phos: "Now how am I supposed to lure him in? My body is damaged and if I push too hard, I would either break down or the golden alloy would spill."

It was then that they looked to their golden hand and started to flex it. That's when they came up with a plan and smirked to themselves.

Phos: "Unless…"

Meanwhile, Cinderblock was searching the area for the two Titans and couldn't find any trace of them. But he knew they were close and decided to coax them out the hard way. Arming his energy rifle, he fired one charged shot after another, destroying everything they touch. As he was ripping the train yard apart, he could hear the voice of the gem from close by.

Phos: "Hey! Cinderblock! Looking for us?"

He heard it and turned around, seeing the very two he was searching for that were in their battle stances. But something wasn't right in all of this, as they skins and attire were made of gold. The golden Phos soon gesture to bring it on and told him to catch them.

Phos: "Come on, big boy. Hit us with your best shot."

The stone creature growled with a smirk and decided to listen to them, aiming the rifle right at them. Charging it up, he fired a big enough shot that will take the two out. But the two jumped out of the way with incredible agility and landed behind the freights. That nearly angered him and he fired another shot, with him missing as they jumped into the sections of the containers. Knowing it is impossible, he put his weapon away and ran to them to find and crush them. Going through the containers, he plowed through them as the two jumped from one freight to another. Whenever he sees one up close, he tried to punch them, but they tend to jump out of the way and went farther distances. And so the chase is on as he was trying to get a hold of the two of them. What he didn't know, is that at their one foot, is a golden bendable line that's pulling them back. Within the freights, the real Phos was running and pulled the two decoys away from the rock monster. What they were really doing is luring him to the crane that Cyborg was heading towards. And to do that, they need to bring him in without damaging their gem like body more. That's when they came up with the same idea they tried to pull against the Shiro dog and nearly succeeded and they are hoping that this one will work.

Phos: "That's it, you big lug. Keep following them. The more to try to catch them, the closer you get to Cyborg's trap."

They keep on running as the doubles they made jumped back, causing the rock creature to smash through the spots they were on. By then, Phos got out of the tight spots and was in the clearing, where the crane was located, as the decoys were being pushed back. Cinderblock soon smashed through the containers and he too was in the opening, screaming out loud in annoyance and had it with the two. The two decoys stopped at the cone spot and were in their battle stances, with Cinderblock looking on. Seeing this, he charged in and raised his arms up in the air to deliver the crushing blow. When he did, the two were flattened, but weren't killed. Instead, the gold started to squish and came up around Cinderblock's body. The stone creature immediately saw this and was going for his rifle, but parts of the golden tentacles wrapped around both arms and brought them down. Soon enough, the entire alloy wrapped his body up with the exception of the head and he was struggling to get out of it. Looking on, he saw Phos standing there with the gold arms that reached him and smirked, while a few more cracks appeared.

Phos: "You know, for a rock, you are that dumb. Cyborg! Now's your chance! Drop that on him!"

The creature heard them and was confused at what they meant. Looking up, he saw a freight container hovering over him as Cyborg was in that crane, ready to drop it on him.

Cyborg: "You got it! Sweet dreams rock head!"

When he pulled the lever, the magnet was shut down and the container started to fall towards the floor. Cinderblock was in complete shock and couldn't get out of this predicament. The freight soon hit him in the face and bounced off him, having him seeing stars. Phos noticed that he was in a daze, but he wasn't out just yet. Looking back, they saw a tanker filled with gas on one of the tracks and decided to use it. Removing one of their arms, they stretched out and grabbed the front end of the tanker. With one quick pull, the tanker rolled down the track and heading straight to the rock creature. Cinderblock was slowly recovering, but before he could retaliate, the tanker hit him to the gut and pushed him to the stacks of containers. Cyborg soon landed next to the gem as Phos got their arms back, telling him to finish it all off.

Phos: "Now! Take the shot!"

Cy heard them and armed his sonic cannon, aiming it at the tanker. Charging a powerful shot, he fired the stream as it connected to the tanker. The moment it connected, the tanker exploded and sends plums of smoke and fire to spread out. Phos waved their arm and formed a golden shield to protect the both of them as the explosion spread around them. By the time the first and smoke cleared, Phos removed her shield and the two were unharmed, with the exception of Phos with a couple of cracks on their face and legs, maybe underneath their uniform as well. Looking on, they could see that Cinderblock was completely out like a light with the rife next to him sparking like crazy. Cy soon approached the unconscious rock monster and was successful on the first half.

Cyborg: "Well, that's one problem taken care of."

Phos soon approached him and told him that they need to hurry.

Phos: "We better contact the police to have him arrested. But we can't leave him like this, as he would wake up and keep on fighting us. And we don't have much time to deal with this."

The Hybrid looked around and noticed the rife next to him and came up with something.

Cyborg: "I think I know how to handle this. But I better make this quick so we can get back to the team and help them defeat Plasmus."

That got Phos's attention as the green-minted gem turned in surprise.

Phos: "Really, you want to help out again?"

Cy turned to them and smiled.

Cyborg: "After what you said, I guess I'll give them a second chance. I mean, we worked good together, am I right?"

They looked on and smiled back as well, relieved that he will get back to the team.

Phos: "Yeah… You're right."

So Cyborg and Phos approached Cinderblock's unconscious body, wanting to make sure that he won't get away. But as night has fallen, they need to focus on the next task that's ahead.

* * *

In the waste disposal plant, Robin was running away from something. What was chasing him was some kind of pig beetle like creature made of sludge. That is a part of Plasmus as he split himself into separate parts to dispose of the Titans. For Robin, it was beginning to become a complex issue. They got the call that Plasmus broke into the plant to get stronger by ingesting toxic waste. The team tried to stop him, but it was too much as Cyborg quit and Phos left. And even if they figured out how to keep him down, it wouldn't be enough as he split into multiple pieces and chased the group in different locations. Even if he told the others to split up, it wouldn't be enough, as he would need more help to handle it.

Robin: "This isn't getting me anywhere! Where is Phos? They're suppose to be assisting us by now."

He soon ran to a double door and kicked it open, before jumping and falling down to a conveyer belt with vats of green bubbly acid beneath it. He was caught by surprise and didn't think that he would be someplace that it would be very hazardous. But suddenly, the purple like creature landed behind him and have him cornered with his pincers poised to strike. Turning back to it, he groaned and decided to take it on himself.

Robin: "Fine then. You want a fight, you got one!"

Taking his Bo Staff out, he spins it and charged in for a fight. He managed to get a few swipes and multiple jabs with his staff as the sludge skin squished around. But the sludge beetle managed to grabbed the end with the points of its pincers and rip the staff up in half. The Titan Leader saw that and turned it to the other side, extending that part as well with another go. But the creature whacked the staff off his hand and it twirled to one of the vats, melting in mere moments. Realizing he's weaponless, he decided to take it on with his karate moves, moving around and making some noises. Getting into a stance, he came in with a side kick to the creature's face, followed by more kicks in different directions. But it wouldn't be enough with it waddling towards him and decided to flatten him to the belt. Rob struggled to get with his hands on its pincers and was trying to break free. As he was trying to do that, the two were reaching the end, as there was a vat above the edge. Robin noticed that when they reached the edge and thought of a way to get rid of it. With a quick kick to the stomach, he flipped up with enough momentum to kick the creature high in the air and into the vat. But he realized that he was going to fall too and grabbed the corner of the belt, causing it to break and stop. Unfortunate for him, the sludge creature used its pincers to get a hold of the foot, hoping not to fall. Rob looked back and saw the thing trying not to die. He held on with all his might, but he felt himself slipping. Finally, the lower part of the belt broke apart and he let go of the grip, falling into the vat with the creature. But before he was going in, two hands back up, one make of metal and the other made of gold. They grabbed both of his hands and stopped him from falling, while at the same time; the creature went into the vat and melted to nothing. The two arms lifted him up and placed him on the edge of the conveyer belt, with his hands on his knees and taking a breather. Looking ahead, he soon realized that he was saved by both Phos and Cyborg. He looked on and was surprised that he was saved by the two, but looked to Cy wondering how he got there.

Robin: "What are you doing here?"

The hybrid could tell that he wasn't in the mood and decided to talk to him.

Cyborg: "That's some way to say thank you. Look I wanted to apologize about what happened last night. I sort of lost my cool and wasn't thinking straight. I soon realized that we were just starting out as a team, and there will be slip-ups. And since I just wanted to be alone before I met you, I was never much of a team player. But Phos here came to me and told me that I can't be alone all my life. And even if it doesn't look it, you need me as well."

Rob heard every word of it and turned to see Phos with a bit of a hush tone in his voice.

Robin: "So that's what you've been doing."

The gem shrugged their shoulders and explained themselves.

Phos: "Just didn't want Cyborg to be like Cinnabar. I hate to see someone isolate themselves from everyone else."

Cy soon got his hand out to him and asked him if they can do what they should've done before.

Cyborg: "So what do you say? Can we give this another go? I still got the sonic if you still got the boom."

The leader looked to him and was hesitant at first. But then, he smirked to him and decided to give him another chance.

Robin: "I guess there is a thing as a second chance."

With that, he got his hand and they have become friends again, but that means they have to get to the others and stop Plasmus.

* * *

Getting back to the factory, the three ran up to the main hub where there were machines and containers around them. By the time they got there, they could see Plasmus, or in the case of the three, four pieces of Plasmus. A purple snake, a six-legged clap trap, a octopus with many tentacles, and a head with spider legs. Phos looked to all four of them and was disgusted by it.

Phos: "That's Plasmus?! Argh, that looks hideous!"

Robin got his disk out and was ready to finish this once and for all.

Robin: "You should see him before. Ready Cyborg?"

The hybrid armed his cannon and was ready.

Cyborg: "Oh you know it."

So the two got into position and gave out their battle cry.

Robin and Cyborg: "Teen Titans, GO!"

Running to them, they went up the walls in opposite directions and flew upside down. This time, they succeeded in the attack as Robin tosses the exploding disk and Cyborg fired his cannon. The both connected at they formed a huge explosion of fire right into the hall. Phos covered their eyes as the light nearly blinded them. The creatures have little time to react as they were engulfed in the light and were destroyed. By the time the smoke cleared, all that's left were puddles of purple sludge and a thin man with a blonde buzz cut was sleeping in his black Speedo, snoring like a storm. No doubt that it was Plasmus when he is sleeping. The rest of the gunk melted as Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire were slowly recovering. Phos noticed it and decided to come to their aid.

Phos: "Raven! Beast Boy! Starfire!"

They ran to their position and checked on the telepath first.

Phos: "You guys okay? Are you hurt?"

Rae looked to them and was a little annoyed about it.

Raven: "What took you so long?"

Phos sighed and knew that she wasn't in a mood.

Phos: "Just need to help with something. But don't worry, it's all over."

So the gem started to assist the three team members while Robin and Cyborg looked to the sleeping man that was once Plasmus.

* * *

Later on, the police and prison security was there, hosting up the sleeping Plasmus that's inside a liquid tube of suspended animation in a truck like vehicle. As they were preparing to get him out, Rob and Cy stood there, silent between each other while the rest watched on, wondering if they have made their peace. It was then that Robin was the first to speak and came to apologize.

Robin: "Look, uh… Sorry about what I said too. Guess I was a little-"

But the hybrid stopped him and knew what he was going to say.

Cyborg: "Yeah. I know. We both needed some time to gel. And we all need to adjust to the whole teamwork thing. At least I know that I have someone to watch my back."

Robin: "So, are we cool?"

Cyborg turned to him and smiled, offering a fist bump.

Cyborg: "Frosty."

The leader smiled back and gave him the fist bump back. The others watched on, as Star was completely ecstatic about it.

Starfire: "You made up! Glorious! I wish to initiate a group hug!"

All three teammates next to her gave her that look as they slowly decline on the initiation.

Raven: "Pass…"

Phos: "No offence, Starfire. But the last time you gave me a hug, I nearly shattered into pieces."

The changeling though got serious and reminded everyone about the other enemy that needed to take out.

Beast Boy: "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Warm fuzzies all around. But we still got to stop Cinderblock"

The gem looked to BB and told him that it was going to be all right.

Phos: "Don't bother. Cyborg and I managed to take him down before rejoining you guys. Which is the reason why we took so long."

They look to the hybrid as he looked back with a smile.

Cyborg: "That rock head hit us with everything he got, but we managed to take him down easily. In fact, thought I'd bring a present, in case you were still mad. Even gift wrapped it myself."

He soon showed what he and the gem did as Cinderblock was being raised by a cable with his entire body wrap in the same rifle he was using. Apparently, Cy used his strength to wrap that weapon about him, just so he couldn't make an escape. He was struggling and grunting to get out, but it was to no avail. Robin looked on and was impressed by it, but something started to bug him.

Robin: "Thanks, but there is one thing that's still bothering me."

And just like that, the four teammates behind him were all bug eyed and knew this will lead to another fight. But they were completely wrong.

Robin: "Breaking into jail, using Plasmus to distract us – the whole plan seems to be too smart for Cinderblock."

Cyborg: "I've been thinking the same thing."

The group was relieved as Star and Beast Boy gave out a sigh of relief. The leader started to rub his chin and wondered what was really going on.

Robin: "Someone must have been pulling the strings, but who?"

Cyborg: "Well whoever they are, they're no match for the Teen Titans."

Robin: "I heard that!"

The two soon gave out a high five as they succeeded in another night of crime fighting. But what they didn't know is that someone was watching them from someplace they don't know about.

* * *

In a dark and dingy room, gears and pulley systems were moving around in functioning form and the sound of clanking were echoing through the halls. In the middle of it all, a lone man in the shadows was watching the two fights with Plasmus and Cinderblock through the many screens and wasn't impressed. Sitting on his metallic thrown, he looked on and was a bit ashamed by this recent assignment he gave them.

"Disappointing. I thought by having these two wreak havoc, it will keep the team busy. I never knew that these heroes would take them down easily, especially when I provide Cinderblock with the rifle that could take them down. I was expecting more of a challenge. However, this does prove that these Teen Titans are becoming quite the team. So much so with their chemistry. Perfect to test them out on a few obstacles."

As he said that, someone stepped into the shadowed area as man felt it. Peering to the side, he could see a lone person, with a feminine appearance standing there in the darkness, looking into the screens as well and wished to join in on the fight instead. But he knew that this person isn't ready yet and told her to wait.

"Patience my apprentice. You will get your chance to fight them soon. After all, you wish to get some payback with one of them, is that correct?"

The person looked away and was silent, but he got the idea and told her that she'll get her shot.

"You will get her in time. But for now, I want you to train. When the time comes, then you will get what you wanted. I promise you that."

The mysterious person soon looked to the screen that was showing Phos and had a scowl in her face. Lifting her left arm to the light, it was a metallic black and orange robotic arm that was deployed some kind of laser gun on the top. Charging it up, she fired a projectile on the screen of Phos and hit it square in the face, causing the screen to blow up and shatter in pieces.

* * *

 **So that was Divide and Conquer. Ultimately, it was a good way for Phos to adjust in the new world and to be part of the team. And it solved what happened to Cinderblock and Cyborg since they don't show much on the actual show. Still, it's one way to have Phos be the one who helps out those in the team. And the next episode is no different. Stay tune as we go to an episode that I enjoyed, _'Sisters'_. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	8. Sisters (Part 1)

**So now we move on to the next episode of the Teen Titans: Phosphophyllite Chronicles. This one will be focusing on the second episode of the first season, _'Sisters'_. I did enjoy this episode as it shows Starfire struggles in not only adjusting to Earth, but also dealing with her big sister that came and seem to be taking her friends away. Again, this does focus on Phos mostly and I need to incorporate her in this episode someway. But I think I know what to do with this. You just need to read to find out.**

 **Let's see what happened in the last chapter. Hmm… One review and over fifty hits. Still an okay response, but will be expecting more when more readers come to check it out. But the reviewer, SW11037, noticed something on my work. See, the team has their own interpretations of Phos and their genderless like body, with Raven and Robin referring to the gem as they, them, or their, and Cyborg mentioned them as a girl with the lower portions. Guess I didn't realize that until he mentioned it. I think I can let the others mention Phos in other ways. I'm sure Beast Boy would mention them as a dude because, well, he does call everyone else a dude. As for Starfire, I'm conflicted if she would call them just a gem, or an it, cause even if they have microorganisms in their body, the gem is a single individual without a gender. I want to know what you think when we get there.**

 **Now that we got all that down, let's proceed with the third episode of the story.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Again, like before, this is taking place on the episode _'Sisters'_ but with Phos's involvement. Would like to explain about it in detail, but you might need to read for yourself. It would have something special in this said chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Land of the Lustrous**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Sisters (Part 1)

Beautiful… That's what Phos can see up in the night sky, beautiful. A mix of colors exploding in the darkness, forming shapes and spheres before vanishing completely. Never in their life have they seen something so amazing before. A few days after the whole Plasmus and Cinderblock fight, there were no other potential threats and there were still answers regarding who sent those two. But just because they are crime fighters, doesn't mean that the Teen Titans would catch a break. So Robin insisted in heading to the pier, to get some R & R. Already, he was with Starfire were up on the Ferris wheel looking at the same explosions as the gem. Beast Boy was at the midway games, wanting to get Raven a prize, even though she stated that she doesn't want one. And for Phos, well, they and Cyborg were at the edge of the pier as they marveled at the show as well.

Phos: "So… These are fireworks?"

Cy looked on while munching a hotdog and nodded in response.

Cyborg: "Yep. Those are fireworks. They do this every night for a show and it has quite a spectacular going."

Phos: "Incredible!"

The show soon ended as the two decided to get back to BB and Rae. Walking down, Cyborg recalled the Gem's way of life and where they're from.

Cyborg: "You know, I'm kind of surprised that you don't have fireworks at your home. Let alone these fairs. What do you do at your place?"

Phos rubbed their chin and wondered how to approach this. By Cy turned to them and knew what they were going to say.

Cyborg: "Wait. Don't tell me… It's complicated?"

Phos peered up to him and smiled a little.

Phos: "You read my mind."

Cy sighed and wondered when they are going to tell them everything.

Cyborg: "You know, you really need to tell us more on where you live, that way, we can help you get back home once we find your friend. So far, all I know is that you are a genderless gem with lower female proportions, you survive on sunlight and not food or air, and you have these Lunarians taking you guys for some decorations. Really wish you tell us more."

Phos shrugged their shoulders and told him to wait.

Phos: "Give me some time in explaining myself. It's not easy to speak about."

There was a bit of silence until the hybrid spoke up.

Cyborg: "So… You planning to write it down."

The gem heard him and turned to ask.

Phos: "Write what down?"

Cyborg: "Putting fireworks in your encyclopedia?"

Phos heard him and knew what he meant. See, when there is no crime fighting, the team always have certain hobbies to do to pass the time. Robin trains, Raven meditates, Starfire learns of Earth's customs, and Cyborg and Beast Boy plays video games. Phos? Well, their hobby is something far more unique. While most of their memories on their arms and legs were lost, they do remember last job they had. Before becoming the fighter, Phos was tasked in working on an encyclopedia for their world, something that they detest considering how boring it was. But when they come to this world, they marveled at what they have experienced. So much so, that they decided to get back into working on a new encyclopedia of the world they are currently in. And with the technology of this world, it was easy for them to get the job done. The best part is that once they find a way back home, they can show all the other gems what they had seen and they would make them and sensei proud. Already, they have written dozens of books of what they seen or experienced. And now with the fireworks, they would like to add another thing into one of their books.

Phos: "I suppose. With beauty such as that, it has to be written down. Just the sight of it would make Dia feel happy about."

Cyborg scarfed the last bit of hot dog and was pleased with her.

Cyborg: "Well, what ever floats your boat? I must say that your friends would be happy of what you've written down, once we get both you and your Cinnabar home.

He soon burped and covered his mouth, embarrassed about the sudden gas. Phos chuckled at the sight and found it funny.

Phos: "How gross."

Cy blushed a little and apologized

Cyborg: "Sorry, girl. Guess I can't help it."

The two soon headed towards Beast Boy and Raven as the changeling got a set of rings that he was tossing onto the bottles while the telepath have her arms crossed, looking to be in, what Phos would say, one of Bort's mood. The hybrid approached his green friend to see what's been going on.

Cyborg: "Sup, BB! Getting lucky tonight?"

The green teen lifted his hand and shush him.

Beast Boy: "Quiet. I think I got it this time. Just need to concentrate and…"

He soon tossed the ring into one of the bottles until it bounced around. It soon got through the top and spin around till it's fully in. Beast Boy was ecstatic and Cy cheered on for him.

Cyborg: "Booya!"

Beast Boy: "Sweet!"

The to high five as the changeling took the closest prize, a huge stuff chicken. Turning to Rae, he told her that he got her something.

Beast Boy: "Told you I'd win you a prize."

He soon handed it to Raven and she wasn't amused at the sight of it.

Raven: "A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

Phos looked on and decided to calm the telepath before things could get worse.

Phos: "Look on the bright side, Raven. At least it's the thought that counts."

Before things could get really awkward, Robin immediately came down from the Ferris Wheel and looked to be serious over something.

Robin: "Titans, trouble!"

But for some strange reason, a certain alien girl wasn't around as the gem asked about it.

Phos: "Um… Wasn't Starfire supposed to be with you?"

Robin: "That's the trouble."

He soon ran to the pier end while the others followed suit, with Raven dropping the chicken. By the time they reached the end of the pier, they could see Starfire being chased by some kind of purple missile with tentacles at the end. One of those tentacles tried to grab her, but she ducked down while flying. Turning over, she charged her star bolts and fired the first two. But the hard casing deflected the shots and it was still flying.

Starfire: "No more chasing now, please!"

She soon got back to flying away as the alien like capsule flew after her. The two reach the pier, as Star flew past her teammates while the missile followed suit. The group saw this as BB asked about that threat that's chasing her.

Beast Boy: "Who's her new best friend?"

Robin responded as he pounded his fist into his palm.

Robin: "Don't know. But I can't wait to meet him."

Star flew around the Ferris Wheel and came back around while the alien like pod followed suit. She soon rejoined the team and floated behind them, hoping they can take care of it. They soon got into their stances, as they were ready to fight this thing. Beast Boy came in first and turned into a crocodile to open his mouth to destroy it with his jaws. But the pod flew so fast that he missed it when he snapped his jaws shut. Raven was next as her hands started to glow black and encase a hotdog stand in the same energy. It soon levitated and flew right towards the alien capsules to put a stop to it. But it smashes through and didn't stop. It brushed past Cyborg as he grabbed him by the end of the tentacles. He held on with both hands and to trying to not let go.

Cyborg: "Don't know what you did to make this thing mad, Star, but it couldn't hurt to apologize."

Starfire: "I am…sorry?"

The hybrid continued to hold on, but the pod just freed itself and continued to head to the Tamaranean. Robin then decided that it was his time to take it out. Extending his Bo Staff, he jumped up and swung it like a bat, hitting it squarely on the cone part. That caused it to fly out of control and until is went into the ocean with a splash. Rob landed on the pier and spins his staff before retracting it back and putting it away. Beast Boy approached the edge of the pier where the alien like device went into and wondered if it was all over.

Beast Boy: "So… Did we just win?"

The moment he asked that, the pod burst out of the pier and flew high in the air, trying to get to the alien girl. Phos looked to this while turned to the changeling about that.

Phos: "Does that answer your question?"

Knowing it's up to them, she jumped up and somersaulted before landing on top of the capsule, extending their arm, they wrapped it around it and pulled it up, making it miss the girl. They soon flew high with the pod they're riding; they could see the additional fireworks coming out for another show. Seeing that, they look to the alien like thing and came up with a really good idea.

Phos: "Let's see if you explode like all these fireworks."

With their other arm, it turned into their sword and hit the control panel on the side of it. Taking it out, the pod started to bug out of control and was about to explode. The gem started to jump off it and headed down to the pier as the alien missile was short-circuiting in the air and at the same level as the fireworks. That soon exploded into a small supernova and was completely destroyed. Phos landed with the heels forming a puddle and cushion her landing. The others looked on and was relieved that it was all over as Robin turned to Star.

Robin: "Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now."

The Tamaranean turned to the leader and wondered why it was attacking her.

Starfire: "But why did it wish to hurt me at all?"

That was a question that everyone wanted to know. Course what they didn't know is that someone was floating far from the pier, knowing that the plan almost worked. But there is still time for that girl to get taken. All this shadow needs is a way to lure her in a false sense of security and flew away to where this shadow wanted to go.

* * *

Not long after the incident, the team made it back to Titans Tower and decided to call it a night. Even Starfire was very cheerful after that attack and wanted to thank them in some way.

Starfire: "Come, friends. I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of gratitude, all six thousand verses."

Maybe there is such a think of being too cheerful, as the team starred on in blank expressions and didn't know how to respond. Thankfully, they didn't as they also some someone in the Tower as well as she said something.

"I see you haven't changed a bit. When we were little, I was always rescuing Starfire."

Star turned to see who that voice is from. Turned out it was another female Tamaranean like her wearing the same attire Starfire had back when she was held prisoner by the Gordinites. She was more different as she had long black hair and purple eyes and looked a little mature than Star. She was immediately ecstatic as she squealed and gave this girl a hug.

Starfire: "Sister!"

The two embraced each other as this older girl laughed a little. Phos looked on and was surprised that Starfire has a sister. She never mentioned it before and it was something they weren't expecting. Once the two let go of the hug, the older girl soon gave her some sort of green gem in a shape of an octagon and tied in a necklace like string.

"Brought you a present."

Starfire gasped and couldn't believe what it is.

Starfire: "A Centauri Moon Diamond? Where did you get-"

"On the Centauri Moons, of course."

She soon placed it around her neck and could tell that the color matches.

"Oh, look. It matches your eyes."

As all that was happening Phos was even more surprised over that gem they heard of. A Centauri Moon Diamond? She never thought that there are gems deep in space. The only gems they knew were back home and on land. But in space? Quite interesting. They even thought of what a Centauri Moon Diamond would look like in a humanoid form. If they were to guess, they would look like Starfire, considering the eye color and the bubbly personality. Still, they would need to speak to one of these Tamaraneans about it.

Starfire: "You must meet my friends."

She soon grabbed her older sister by the arm and dragged her to the group. By the time they arrived, Star decided to introduce her to the team.

Starfire: "I wish to introduce my big sister."

The older Tamaranean stepped in and did the introductions.

Blackfire: "Blackfire. And since Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions, let me guess…"

She first approach Cyborg.

Blackfire: "Cyborg."

The hybrid smiled and offered a handshake.

Cyborg: "Please to meet you little lady."

Black soon shook his hand, but her alien strength crushed his metal fingers and hand. Cy saw the damage and brushed it off.

Cyborg: "Little lady, big hand shake. Well, all right."

Then she moved to the telepath.

Blackfire: "Raven. I like that gemstone on your Ajna Chakra."

Raven: "You know about chakras?"

Blackfire: "I got way into meditation on Altara Prime."

Next was Beast Boy as she added a bit of slang on her greetings.

Blackfire: "Beast Boy, what's up?"

BB pointed up to the ceiling and responded with one of his jokes.

Beast Boy: "Nothing but the ceiling, baby."

Star's sister gave a chuckle and found that amusing.

Blackfire: "Ha, ha! Good one."

The Changeling looked to Raven to told her that someone got it.

Beast Boy: "See? She thinks I'm funny."

Raven: "Statistically, I suppose someone has to."

That gave Beast Boy a deep glare to Rae, as a means of being annoyed by what she said. Blackfire proceeded to the next Titan, which is the gem themselves.

Blackfire: "Phos."

She soon looked to one of their golden arms and lifted it up for a closer observation.

Blackfire: "My, these are some unique arms you got there. Is it made of real gold?"

Phos looked to her and answered truthfully.

Phos: "More like gold and platinum. I use it to stretch to reach heights, form shields, and make a variety of weapons and decoys out of them. It's a bit of a complex thing."

Blackfire: "I see… Well, to me, you are a very special one. Nothing complex about it."

She soon walked away as the green-minted gem flushed a little. Looking away, they have never had a compliment like that before. Being special is quite something, even if what they lost. Finally, she moved down to Robin.

Blackfire: "And you must be Robin."

She immediately went behind him and checked on the cape he has on.

Blackfire: "Oh, I am loving this cape. It's positively luscious."

The Titan leader thanked her and explained about his cape.

Robin: "Thanks. It's a high-density polymerized titanium, ten times stronger than steel."

Blackfire: "Fascinating… And this mask makes you look very mysterious."

It looked as though Blackfire was starting to get intimate on the leader. But that was until Star broke it off and asked her sudden arrival.

Starfire: "So, beloved sister, what brings you to Earth?"

Blackfire walked away and jumped over the couch, answering her young sister's question.

Blackfire: "I was in the quadrant. Thought I see if Earthlings liked to party. Besides, I needed a rest. Nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here."

The boys looked to each other until they immediately rushed to her side, wanting to know more.

Robin: "Black hole?"

Cyborg: "No way."

Beast Boy: "Cool!"

She soon started her story on how she survived getting sucked in while Raven and Phos looked to each other and decided to take their leave. They proceeded to the main doors when Black started her story.

Blackfire: "OK, I'm cruising through the Draconis Nebula, and-"

Starfire: "Sister, that nebula is full of black holes. You know travel there is forbidden."

By the time the doors shut, the two were on their own as they headed back to their rooms. Phos was still processing what they just witnessed.

Phos: "Okay, I didn't realize that Starfire has a sister. Let alone one that seems really interested in me."

Rae heard them and was curious about that.

Raven: "I'm even more surprised that she got into the Tower without security authorization. Then again, Starfire did mention that she must've sent her messages about us and gave her clearance. But who am I to judge."

Phos shrugged that and wanted to figure that part out some other time.

Phos: "Well, at least we have company. But it still doesn't explain why she's there. She seems a little…off about her body language. Don't you think?"

Raven: "I'm sure she's just here for a visit. Not like she posses much of a threat. I'm sure we will get use to her presence, eventually."

Phos heard her and still wasn't sure. Something was bugging them, but they can't put their finger on it. Still, it's best to take their friend's advice and leave it at that. But they got a feeling that this alien's arrival could bring trouble.

* * *

The following morning, everyone was up after a long night of another alien capturing Star and the unexpected arrival of Blackfire, so they started to do their own thing to keep themselves entertained. One person is the gem, Phos, as they were on the computer typing feverishly on another new discovery they made with the fireworks.

Since coming to this world, the green-minted gem was astonished of all the many things they saw. From high rises to cars, museums and parks, actual history of the world to its geography. They never have any of it back home. So, out of respect of their previous job, they decided to make a collection of encyclopedias of the many things they have discovered. Sure, sensei Kongo stopped that due to the gem's sea expedition, though they remember bits of it, but they cannot let this down one bit. Course, how to input this much would be a shore. Thankfully, Cyborg helped them out with the technology offered to them. A thin computer with a built-in keyboard, mouse, printer, and a console that holds terabytes of data. At first, they never knew how a contraption like that works. But after a week, they got use to it and found a quick way in handling it with their golden arms. With both hands on the keyboard, their fingers multiplied to the exact number of letter, number, and sub keys and they typed furiously with the information on their word document, from what they are, to the history of it, and the examples of their uses. Meanwhile, the right arm grew an extra one and used it to move the mouse around and searched for images on the Internet to put as a means of finding photo evidence of the things they seen. Got to admit, it was a step up from them writing and drawing on a piece of paper. After a long and tedious work, they managed to finish their latest discovery and were pleased with what they done.

Phos: "There… That ought to settle things. Looks to be in working order."

The soon moved the mouse to the print icon and the printer hummed to life. They reverted the fingers back to ten and the extra arm merged with the other, as they approached the printer to see five pages worth of information on fireworks, front to back. They picked it up and skimmed through it, satisfied with that they accomplished.

Phos: "And that's another discovery added to my extended encyclopedia."

Getting to the other side, they placed the pages into a three-hole puncher and inserted three holes into it. Next to it is a binder that they opened to add more pages at an already growing book. Opening the metal ring, they placed the pages into the back of the encyclopedia and closed it up. Closing the book, they see the title, _'Phos's Encyclopedia of the New World: Vol. 7'_. Smiling, they placed the binder into the stack of already filled info and were pleased with their work.

Phos: "I must say, I've been setting up quite a collection. When I find my way back home, I will be taking these back as well and show everyone what I have seen in this world. I just wish that Cinnabar would be happy for me. I have done so much since coming here."

Their smile turned into sadness as they turned to a compartment on the wall next to their bed. Believe it or not, their room is not much to talk about. The other Titans have their own room customized to fit their character. Phos's isn't any different. Just a long narrow room with a window that shows the city and for the light to pass through so they can feel the rays to re-energize. There was just a bed, a mannequin to put their uniform away, a vanity that is mostly filled with supplies to keep them together and cover up the cracks, including powder, a Resin substitute, and a lot of Krazy Glue, as it is the only glue strong enough to keep them together, and of course, their workstation to do their encyclopedia. But there was one customized option that was added to their room. Approaching the compartment, a hand scanner appeared and asked for clearance. While they don't have the fingerprints, it was customized to match their hand. So placing the hand on the scanner, it went up and down and glowed green to gain access to something. Like that, a rectangle opening appeared and out slid a glass container of some kind filled with silver liquid. In that liquid, is an arm with the end filled with red crystals. That arm belonged to Cinnabar and it has a pool of mercury around it.

When the Tower was built, Phos wanted to place the red gem's arm in a container of some kind, to protect their team from the silver poison. Cy decided to make a containment box that's see-through with a built in security system that only Phos can use. So not only that the arm would be sealed up, but can keep both the gem and the team well protected. Phos rubbed on the top container and started talking to the arm like Cinnabar was actually there.

Phos: "Hey, Cinnabar. How have you been? I've been pretty busy yesterday. Went to a fair and saw these things call fireworks. They are really beautiful in night and make it feel like daytime. I just wish you 'd seen them yourself. Though, I assume that you don't wish to be there due to your poison. It's really hard, trying to adjust to this world and customs. But I have friends with me that are helping me out and promise to find you and get you back home."

They soon got their behind on the front casing and sighed to themselves.

Phos: "It has been months since you went into that hole and vanished. I feel like you are somewhere in this world, but you never show yourself anywhere. The team is trying to help me find you, but there was no trace of you anywhere, even with what they got. I wish you would show up so we could be together. But looking on, I feel like you still want to isolate yourself from everyone. I really miss you… You are the closest gem I ever had to a friend."

They lowered their head and closed their eyes, as a golden tear came down on their cheek. When they were in this moment, they were interrupted by a knocking on the door. Hearing that, the snapped about of it and realized what someone wants to come in. Turning to the door, they ask who's there.

Phos: "Yes? Who is it?"

They waited for a response, until they got one from the other end.

Blackfire: "It's me, Blackfire. Mind if I come in?"

Hearing that, they turned to the containment box of Cinn's arm and decided to hide it, since she's the only one that doesn't know about that.

Phos: "Just a minute."

Wiping the golden tear, they placed their hand on the scanner and the box retracted back into the wall with the metal door closing. Dusting themselves up, they told her to enter.

Phos: "You can come in now."

The door soon opened and Blackfire came into their room. Looking around, she notices that it was only the gem and no one else.

Blackfire: "I could've sworn I heard you talking to someone. Are you talking to yourself?"

Phos rolled their eyes as they try to cover up themselves talking to an arm swimming in mercury.

Phos: "Well… I get that a lot."

The older sister brushed it off and decided to speak to them.

Blackfire: "Star has told me a lot about you. Says that you are some kind of living genderless gem with the lower proportions of a young lady."

Phos rubbed their golden arm and explained about it.

Phos: "Yes, well… I do have a complex life at home. And being just a gem in a world not familiar with me could be jarring. But I'm slowly getting use to the place and seeing so many wonders others do not. Speaking of gems, Starfire mentioned this Centari Moon Diamond you gave her as a present. Are their any gems out of this planet?"

Black smirked and answered truthfully.

Blackfire: "But of course. There are millions, if not billions, of space rocks all throughout the galaxy. I was lucky enough to retrieve one of them for my dear sister."

Phos: "Then… Is there a chance that there would be gems like me, living in the stars."

The Tamaranean crossed her arms and gave them a questionable look.

Blackfire: "As far as I can tell, you are the only creature I have seen throughout the cosmos. You're pretty much a rare commodity."

The gem turned their head away and gave a deep sigh.

Phos: "I see…"

Black soon got back to the task at hand and turned to pick up something from behind, carrying it easily with their alien strength.

Blackfire: "While I don't believe there are more of you in space, I still got something special for you. Apparently, Starfire isn't the only one who gets gifts."

She soon placed it on their bed and told them to open it.

Blackfire: "Go on… Open it. I'm sure you will like what you see."

Phos looked at her before looking at the very box that's on the bed. It looks like some kind of metal container shaped like a rectangle with holes in it. But inside, it was glowing a light blue color and was curious about it. Seeing a red button on top, they took a breather and pushed it down with their finger. Almost immediately, the box opened up on the top and the sides dropped down. By then, they could see something that they never expect. What they saw is a sky blue glowing rock with small like pillars sticking out. The gem starred on and was amazed at the sight of it.

Phos: "Wow… What is that?"

Blackfire smirked and explained about it.

Blackfire: "That, dear Phos, is Enicmite from the planet Calimar. A rare and powerful space rock, or gem if you would call it that. Found this beauty deep in an active volcano and had to pry it out before it would erupt. Legend tells that this rock glows so bright; you think it would turn night into day. But here's the real interesting part. This rock has an unlimited amount of energy. Once refine, anything from today's technology to the recent vehicles can be powered without it being drained."

The green-minted gem heard that and perked up, remember a certain gem they knew back home.

Phos: "This rock you mentioned, can it save people as well, or gems of my kind?"

Black placed her hands on her hips and thought of that.

Blackfire: "Well… It's possible. I never heard of anyone using it as medicine or longevity. Why ask such a question?"

Looking at the glowing space rock, flashes came into their head of a certain gem, Padparadscha. From the Rutile placing the ruby pieces into the holes of the gem's body, to them waking up, to them telling Phos that looking for answers would lead to open wounds, to them falling asleep again. It was obvious that Padparacha's difficult in keeping them awake for such a long time. But with these rocks, maybe there's a chance in helping Rutile with their partner.

Phos: "Let's just say that I know someone who might need it now more than ever."

Blackfire heard that answer and could tell that they were keeping something. But let it slide as someone else was coming to the door.

Blackfire: "Well, I'm sure you have your reasons. I can't blame for that. Still, if you wish to use this Enicmite for whatever you wish to use, fine by me. Just keep it close to you and when you need it, you will get it."

By the time she said that, she could hear a familiar voice of her younger sister in the distance.

Starfire: "Oh no. Not Phos too."

The gem heard that and peeked to the side to see Starfire standing there with a bit of a shock. They soon showed the Tamaranean what Blackfire gave her.

Phos: "Starfire, do you see this? It's a gift Blackfire gave me called the Enicmite. She told me that this rock has an unlimited power source and can charge anything. Why didn't you tell me of this rock, let alone all the space gems across the stars?"

Star heard that and turned away for a little bit, not knowing what to do. But Black knew of this and answered for her.

Blackfire: "My sister is not much into boring people with rocks. Might think she's shy in talking to people. Hmph… Later, Phos. Be sure you put that rock to good use."

She soon waved it off and walked back to the door and brushed passed her sister. Star looked on and was a little unsure of what happened while Phos lifted the Enicmite and placed it on the floor.

Phos: "What brings you here, Starfire."

Star heard her and explained what she wants.

Starfire: "Oh! Yes! I just came by to see your latest Encyclopedia to help me understand Earth's culture. Is it ready."

Phos looked to her and smiled.

Phos: "But of course. In fact, I just finished adding fireworks into the latest volume. I'll to grab it for you."

Getting their arm out, it stretched until the hand grabbed the spine of the latest volume and moved it to Starfire.

Phos: "Here you go. Phos's Encyclopedia of the New World: Vol. 7. You might like what I added about the differences of lighting fixtures."

Star took it and smiled back, wanting one more thing.

Starfire: "I thank you. Oh, and I was wondering if you and I can 'hang out' today. Perhaps go to the national museum you always love to go to."

Phos looked to her and could tell that something was up.

Phos: "Is there something wrong, Starfire? You seem to be a little forceful."

Star heard them and try to cover it up.

Starfire: "Nothing is wrong. I just want to be with my friend to do Earthly activities. How could anything be wrong with me?"

The Gem put two and two together and knew what was really going on.

Phos: "It's your sister, is it? You're starting to get jealous of her?"

That's when the Tamaranean turned to her and told her that's not the case.

Starfire: "I am not jealous of my big sister! Sure, we have are arguments and she is more talented than me, but I do not show any amount of jealousy within my heart."

The peppermint gem sighed and told her that it was all right.

Phos: "Look, it's all right to be jealous. Back home, I was jealous that everyone could fight Lunarians, but not me. I mean, I was a hardness of three and a half and my peppermint color attracts them. I always wanted to fight, but sensei wouldn't let me because of these drawbacks. Still, that was a long time ago. And now I have become a fighter with these arms in my possession."

Star looked to them and wondered if they would do the same.

Starfire: "So… You are saying that I need to get new arms to be like you and show my sister that I am capable?"

That immediately caused the gem to wave their hands at her and told her that was a big no.

Phos: "No! That would be messy. I'm just saying is that you should not become jealous of anyone, even if it's about the siblings. I'm sure if you find a way in getting the team to your side, I suppose that you can show your sister that you are better than her."

The Tamaranean heard that and thought of something that might work.

Starfire: "Perhaps you are correct. I think I know how to get my friends to my side. I just need to get some things. I will meet you at the area of lounging."

Immediately, she flew up and out of the gem's room, wanting to get a few things. Phos blinked and wondered if she really got the message.

Phos: "I really don't know if she listened to me. Just hope she doesn't overdo it."

They soon went back to the space rock and wondered where to put something that big. What they didn't know what trouble was brewing out of Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

Up in space, three of the same pod like missiles flew up to a huge ship with a red dot glowing. Three of the pods went into three glass containers, but there was one glass container empty with a red light blinking. In the distance, a huge bulky creature with red armor, exposed teeth and four yellow eyes looked to the containers and was very disappointed.

"Our target was not located. The drones have failed."

He turned behind him to see another one behind him that looked at it too and noticed one of them is missing.

"Have they?"

He turned to the screen that has the picture of all four drones and clicked on the one that was red. It soon showed the picture of Earth and its last location, telling his partner of this predicament.

"The one that probed Earth did not return. That is where we will find the girl."

The two looked to the planet, knowing that this girl is down there and will use anything in their power to get what they were looking for.

* * *

 **That handles the first part of Sisters. As you can see, I decided to give Phos a hobby on working on a collection of Encyclopedias about their time on Earth. That's right, I give them back her old job just to help them pass the time. I also added that they tend to go to museums to see of any other additional information to add to their work. Thought it would be an interesting concept for them to create encyclopedias, that way when they return to their world, they would show their work to the other gems. Quite the busy gem they will be. Anyways, I hope you stay tune for the next chapter where the Titans fight in a warehouse club. I think you know where I'm going with this. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	9. Sisters (Part 2)

**Time to release the second part of Sisters to the story. I must say, writing this work is really getting exciting. This is something fresh I'm doing and a retelling of the series with a new character really is fitting. Of course, I have to make sure Phos is involved somehow, so I do my best in making this work. Now let's get back to the story.**

 **Looking at the last chapter, it does look to be doing well. With two reviews and over sixty hits, this story is going places. Now I just need to find a way in promoting it. One reviewer though thought it was funny if one of the Titan members might have a crush on Phos, even though the gem is genderless and have no certain parts. The idea is interesting, but I think I got a character that would fit. Not going to say it, but you have to wait until it is revealed. There is also another reviewer wants to know that if there's a chance that the Titans would be in the Lustrious world. That's a really good question, but I won't answer it. Your best bet is to read this story to see where this will go.**

 **Let's get to the second part of 'Sisters', where the team dance in a club and fight more aliens. Short and sweet, yes, but could make way for something far more interesting.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Now I've added a certain character that came from the second chapter of this story. I'm sure you know whom I'm talking about. But considering Phos encountered her before, I thought that she would come back to talk to Phos, like a calming moment before the real fight gets started. Just wait and see in this chapter. You might be surprised.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Land of the Lustrous**

* * *

Episode 3: Sisters (Part 2)

It was a normal afternoon in the tower as the sun started to set and the night sky is about to take hold. In the main commons room, the team was at the sofa doing their own thing. Cyborg and Beast Boy were talking and telling jokes, Raven was reading her book, and Robin was teaching Phos on a new technique for their gold alloy, specifically a small part of them. The gem was looking at some type of padlock with a keyhole that's at the bottom as Robin explained to them on what to do.

Robin: "Now I know that the golden alloy on your arms can be effective in offense and defense, but there will be times that you might need them for tactical purposes. One of them is to gain entry without the enemy detecting your presence. Lock picking is an ancient tactic in which a spy, thief, or any other individual, can use everyday items and pick certain locks to help enter without attracting too much attention. Normally it would be a hairpin, a nail, or if you want to get technical, a credit card. But with your golden arms, you might be able to use one of your fingers as a means of cracking the lock."

Phos looked to the lock and was curious of where the leader was going with this.

Phos: "Okay… So what do I do with this?"

Robin chuckled and pointed to where the training will begin.

Robin: "You see that keyhole in the bottom. I want you to insert your finger into it and mold it to the shape of where the key is supposed to be. When you do, turn your finger clockwise and that arch on top will pop out. Give it a try."

The gem turned to him before turning back to see the keyhole at the bottom end. Curious, they lifted one finger up to it and focused on it extending into the hole. When it was fully in, they started to mold it into the shape of the key based on the edges, points, and form of it. By the time it was completely filled, they turned it clockwise and instantly heard a pop. Getting the lock around they could see the arch sticking out with one side having a stump. Seeing this, their eyes gleamed and couldn't believe what they just did.

Phos: "Hey! It worked! The lock snapped open! I can't believe I did it!"

Rob smiled and told them that it was nothing.

Robin: "When you said you can use your golden alloy to do anything, I would assume that there could be some uses in combat. Bringing you in to train, I knew you had limitless potential and need to hone your skills in this world. I want to make sure that you are prepared for anything and this skill I give you will let you gain access quite easily. With a little more practice, I know you will make a great hero."

Phos turned to the leader and gave a bit of a warm smile.

Phos: "Well if I am to remain here for a while, I need to train to survive this place. I don't know how you guys can manage maintaining such a feat."

The leader smirked and let them know that it's a secret.

Robin: "Let's just say I was trained with the best."

By the time he said that, a voice of a familiar Tamaranean rang out throughout the lounge.

Starfire: "Friends!"

They all turned to behind the couch and could see Starfire coming in with stacks of DVDs, popcorn, and snacks in each hand. Approaching the group, she told them of what they should do for tonight with a smile on her face.

Starfire: "I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay-home movie night. I bring popcorn and non-cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?"

Soon enough, all five of them responded, but each had a different genre they have in mind.

Robin: "Action."

Beast Boy: "Comedy."

Cyborg: "Sci-fi."

Raven: "Horror."

Phos: "Documentaries."

Star wasn't prepared for that response and immediately dropped all the food and DVDs, looking desperate for attention.

Starfire: "Perhaps a double feature?"

Before things could get more awkward, they heard another voice from behind.

Blackfire: "Forget the flicks, kids. We're going out!"

They all turned again and saw Blackfire stepping in, this time wearing one of Starfire's uniforms for some strange reason. She walked down to them as the young Tamaranean was befuddled.

Starfire: "We are? Where did you-? Are those my-?

Black simply ignored her sister and told the others someplace to have some fun.

Blackfire: "Heard about a party downtown. Cool crowd, hot music."

The boys looked ecstatic and decided to take the party part.

Beast Boy: "Yeah!"

Cyborg: "I'm in."

Robin: "Why not?"

Phos though heard it and was interested about this party.

Phos: "Never been to a party before… Surely it will be of interest to put in my encyclopedia collection. I just hope it doesn't cause any problems."

Blackfire waved it off and told them that it was all right.

Blackfire: "Oh, don't be such a party pooper, Phos. A bit of dancing and fun won't cause any trouble. Besides, it's in a creepy run-down warehouse."

Rae peered her eyes up and was somewhat interested in going there. So, almost immediately, the team got up and headed to this party Blackfire mentioned, all of whom were completely stoked.

Cyborg: "Woo!"

Beast Boy: "I am a party animal."

When the team left, Blackfire brushed by her sister and told her that she needed a new look.

Blackfire: "Hey, sweetie, raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look."

Star witnessed it all and was extremely gloomy by all of it.

Starfire: "Why not? You have already borrowed my friends."

But the only Titan that stayed behind is Phos as they placed their hand on her shoulder and told her not to feel down.

Phos: "Hey. Don't be like that. I think a movie night was a good idea. It's just that she came up with a better one."

The Tamaranean turned to them and was a little unsure.

Starfire: "But that is all the best I got and everyone loves movies. How should I know that my sister would be the one to bring them in? It is almost like them thinking I am invisible."

Phos rolled their eyes and told her to stop behaving that way.

Phos: "Oh, for crying out loud, you are acting like Zircon when they were reassigned with Bort. You got to stop beating yourself up and just cheer up. Besides, going to a party is such a good idea to be with your friends, and show them who's in charge."

There was a bit of silence as Star asked them about it.

Starfire: "Tell me, friend Phos, have you ever been to a party before?"

The gem shook their head and responded kindly.

Phos: "No… It's my first time. I mean, it would be a good enough chance for me to add another thing I discovered in my encyclopedia. Who knows, it might be fun."

They soon smile and were eager to know what this party is all about.

* * *

Later that night, Phos now had a dismal expression with their ears being covered by their golden alloy on their arms.

Phos: "I take it back… This is not fun…."

Night has fallen within the city as the team was now in this party located in an abandon warehouse. All around them, people were dancing, the lights were flashing, and the music was pumping. The third part is what Phos can't stand. Giving they are a gem, their hardness level will break is the vibrations are too heavy. It's under okay decibels in this party, but it was loud enough that would make Phos's ears to break apart. So they use their arms and hands to help the sides of their head and covered it up to contain the noise. They never imagined that this party they were in would be that loud. But the others didn't mind as Blackfire was having the time of her life.

Blackfire: "Step aside, Earthlings. The queen of the galaxy has arrived."

The group stepped away while dancing as Black danced her way through with the rest of the team following. Raven and Phos remained behind and turned to see Starfire trying to get through. But she has been getting pushed and shoved around as they acted like she wasn't there.

Starfire: "Oh! Escuse- Oh! Ah! Sorry- Let me-"

One of the patrons walks past her and accidentally stepped on her foot. Star yelped and turned to the man that passed, telling him to apologize.

Starfire: "You really should apologize after stepping on someone's foot."

Rae shook her head from this and groaned to herself.

Raven: "Starfire really needs to get use to a crowded party."

Phos heard her, but barely with the alloy on their ears.

Phos: "WHAT?"

Raven turned to the gem and told them to take the alloy off.

Raven: "Phos, that is embarrassing. Remove the alloy this instant so you can hear me."

Phos turned to her, but couldn't get a word on what they said.

Phos: "What did you say? Can't hear you with all the alloy in and around my ears."

The telepath sighed and could tell that this isn't getting anywhere.

Raven: "Never mind."

They soon approached the middle of the dance floor as Blackfire start to dance. Her moves were crisp and clean, as if she understood Earth dances for a long time, even though she just came to the planet just last night. The team stood and watched, as she wanted them to join her.

Blackfire: "Now, don't tell me you big, tough superheroes are afraid of a little dancing."

Beast Boy stepped up and answered about the hybrid.

Beast Boy: "Bet you Cyborg can do the robot."

He soon started to mimic the robot dance, to which Cy glared at him and was not amused. Beast Boy saw that and decided to stop it, while Black dance passed them. Figuring that it's all right, they joined her and began dancing, a bit awkward of course. The girls, and one gem, watched on as Raven was getting annoyed by it all.

Raven: "This party is pointless."

As if on cue, a Goth like teenage boy stepped in and responded with her.

"Everything's pointless. Want to go talk about it?"

Rae looked right at him and reluctantly joined him, walking away from the two. Star saw them leave and wanted to join, but she didn't know what to say. Turing to Phos, she thought of joining with them.

Starfire: "Perhaps you and I can do something together in this club. You wish to dance?"

Phos couldn't hear her as they still have their melted golden hands on their ears. But they could hear a few cracks on the sides of their head and knew that they have to fix that. So turning to her, they told her to she's on her own.

Phos: "Sorry, Starfire. I'm afraid this party is too much for my taking. I need to find someplace quiet and patch myself up before my head shatters. Just mingle with the others and be yourself. You can do this!"

They immediately ran away to find someplace that's not so loud. Starfire saw them leave as well and felt a little alone. She rubbed her arm and didn't know what to do, as two boys walked past her before turning to get a good look at her. They soon join her as one of them asked how she's feeling.

"Hey, hot alien girl! You digging the scene?"

The Tamaranean heard them and was a little confused about the gesture. So she responded the best way possible.

Starfire: "I did now know we were supposed to bring shovels."

* * *

Meanwhile, Phos was somewhere within the stacks of crates, away from the noises as the music wasn't as loud as before. This would give them time to see what damage was caused by the loudness. Getting a compact mirror out, they flipped the lid and looked into the mirror to see any damage. It was then that they noticed cracks in and around their ears and sighed to themselves.

Phos: "Typical… Just typical. That music caused my ears to crack. Thankfully the farther I went, the lesser the noise is. I stay there long enough and I would have my head exploded, literally."

Getting the round cloth out with their own blend of powder, they dabbed it around and in the ear, covering up those said cracks. As they were doing it, they started to think what to do with this party idea they were going to put in their encyclopedia."

Phos: "Now let's see… How am I suppose to put something like that in my work. I should do an introduction, followed by the history, and the varieties of these parties. But I got a feeling with the huge amount of research to work with; I think I would be busy for a long time. Maybe I should get another binder and make a whole Encyclopedia about parties. Though I would add the one drawback of the music being too loud. I sear, these creatures. They should be worried about loosing their hearing if they keep on playing it that loud."

Once they powdered up both their ears, they leaned back and thought about Starfire and what she is going through.

Phos: "Poor Starfire. I know she's really trying to be relevant with the team, but she's taking it the wrong way. I get she's trying to impress her sister, but the more she forces herself into this competition, the more distance she gets with them. I wonder if she would think that it won't be worth it and leave just like Cyborg did before."

Almost immediately, they shook their head and realized that they were thinking negatively. What they didn't notice is that someone was approaching them while the gem decided not to think about it.

Phos: "No, no, no. Don't think of such things Phos. Starfire will never leave any of us. Not that they might have nowhere else to go to. You have to be strong for her. It's what you'll do. Just as long as she doesn't get herself into trouble."

Soon enough, her train of thought was immediately stopped when they heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well… Look who I run into at this party."

The gem heard that and turned to see who that familiar voice belongs to. It was the same girl that she encountered before, back when they thought she was Cinnabar. She still adorned the red hair and the outfit of Red Beryl's nightmares, along with the tattoos and piercings. Blinking, they realized who she is.

Phos: "Hey! You're that human I almost mistake for my friend."

The girl smirked and knew they would remember.

"Figures you won't forget that. I saw you in your own deep thought and decided to check on you. I believe we haven't introduced ourselves since our last encounter. The name's Victoria, but you can call me Vicky. You must be Phos, right?"

The green minted gem blinked and agreed with her.

Phos: "Um… Yeah… You could say that. How did you know?"

Vicky chuckled and let them know the answer.

Vicky: "Isn't it obvious? You are a part of the Teen Titans, the greatest teenage super hero team that ever lived. Who else would forget that? Though I got to admit, I'm surprised you are standing there away from the fun. Why don't you join up with the rest of your friends?"

She soon pointed to the group as Phos looked on. Already, they could see Cy and BB dancing with the ladies and Raven talking to that emo like kid. But they didn't see Robin, Starfire, or Blackfire around as they thought they just vanished. Their thought is that those three must be somewhere deeper in the party or needed some quiet time themselves. Sighing, they explained their reason why they are not joining the team.

Phos: "Let's just say I'm not a big fan of this type of music. Too loud for my taste."

Vicky crossed their arms and agreed with them.

Vicky: "Pft… I hear ya. Not everyone digs to tunes people listen to. They would rather prefer keeping the noise down, or a different genre. Me? I just come by to hang out with friends. Sadly, they didn't show and I'm all by myself. Then I saw you and thought that maybe you could use the company. You're interested?"

Phos heard her and thought for a brief moment. This girl isn't Cinnabar, but she does want to be with someone. Sighing, they decided to reel her in.

Phos: "Fine… Have it your way. I was getting bored from the start."

Vicky smiled and decided to join them to talk.

* * *

Five minutes later, the two had their backs on the crates and Vicky spoke to the gem on a few things.

Vicky: "So… You're a living gem, huh? Never thought you would be a super hero. Where were you from before being with the team?"

Phos remained silent until explaining about that part halfway.

Phos: "Let's just say it's someplace far away. Not that easy to find at all."

Vicky: "Oh… I see… Do you have any friends from where you're from? I'm sure they might be worried about you."

Again, more silence until they spoke up.

Phos: "You could say that. Twenty seven actually. We're a close-knit group that looks out for one another. Yep. Those were the days."

The two remained quite until the music switched to an upbeat temple. That's when Vicky asked what happened the first time they met awkwardly.

Vicky: "Back on the streets, you said you mistaken me for someone else. Care to explain to me what happened back there?"

Phos turned to her and could see that red hair and design of it that looked very familiar.

Phos: "You reminded me of someone I knew, someone I lost."

Vicky blinked and started to connect the dots.

Vicky: "One of your friends back home?"

Phos turned away and sighed deeply, doing their best in keeping Vicky in the dark.

Phos: "You could say that. They are very close to me in a way. Both of us special, to put things lightly, but they have a condition that can harm others and wouldn't come into contact with anyone. I wished to help them, but things got complicated and both of us got separate. I've been trying to find them, but with a city this big, it's impossible. Even with the help of the team, it's still difficult trying to find them. Maybe they have already left the city and moved someplace else. I don't know… But I still won't give up on them and would do anything to bring them back and take them home. That's a promise I tend to keep."

Vicky heard them and could tell that this gem was really focused on this friend of theirs.

Vicky: "You are really determined in getting your friend back, are you?"

The gem gave a deep sigh and responded in kindly.

Phos: "Yeah, I am… I already lost one before, I can't afford to loose another."

Vicky looked up to the ceiling and gave it some thought.

Vicky: "From what I can tell, you are really a concerning young girl who think she lost everything. That all this will dominate in your getting this friend of yours back so you can be together. I also believe that your friend has a reason in why she doesn't want to be seen. You are both entwined within each other's lives."

Phos blinked wide-eyed and turned to Vicky, surprised by this response.

Phos: "You really think so?"

Vicky nodded and continued with her explanation.

Vicky: "Even if the two of you don't look it, you are both destined to be together, for good, for bad, for the worst. And that both you will reunite one way or another. Caring for one another is the only way that you fill find your friend, but if you obsessed with it, you would ultimately drive yourself to madness. I'm sure in time, you will find her and return home. Hell, from what I know, your friend could be closer then you think."

She turned to the gem and gave a warm smile. Phos heard every word this human said and was impressed.

Phos: "Wow, I must say, you are quite the expert in this."

Vicky chuckled and told them about her major.

Vicky: "I might not look the part, but I am studying to get my PHD in physiology. I wanted to become a physiatrist to help those that have problems with their lives. You became my first case study for my reports."

Phos tilted their head and smiled warmly themselves.

Phos: "At least you not like Rutile and act like a quake. If you seen them, they are quite the demented one."

Vicky laughed at that and could tell that they were a jokester.

Vicky: "Oh, I'm not quake, just like to pretend to be one."

She soon looked up to the ceiling and notices something going on at one of the roof windows. Pointing up, she told the minted gem about it.

Vicky: "Hey, what is that?"

Phos heard her and looked up to see what she's pointing at. What they saw is two shadows fighting outside in the air. One is what appears to be Starfire defending herself. The other looked to be like that same drone with tentacles attacking her. She was putting up a good fight until the drone wrapped her around its tentacles and flew away, passing one set of windows after another. Looking on in shock, they told Vicky to get everyone out of the warehouse.

Phos: "Vicky, I'm going to need you to evacuate the people here. I'm afraid there's trouble coming."

Vicky saw that and decided to follow their advice.

Vicky: "You don't have to tell me twice."

She soon left to get the partygoers out while Phos started to follow the capture Starfire. They soon immediately stopped as they could see what is a brawl going one. Beast Boy was also captured and is being dragged through the warehouse while Cyborg was facing a third one. Raven was in the air as she lifted her arms up to levitate two crates, throwing them at the drone that caught the changeling. Both boxes hit as the alien drone let go of BB as he fell to the floor. Soon enough, the drone the caught Star flew out of control and smashed through the window, crashing right into a stack of crates. The third one was behind Phos and was about to capture them as well. But Cy managed to come in a deliver a punch to the side, causing it to careen away from the gem. Phos looked back to see Cyborg as he asked them where were they.

Cyborg: "Where were you, girl. We got some party crashers to deal with."

Phos soon answered their question.

Phos: "I was only talking. I didn't know that the thing we faced at the pier had more of them."

Cyborg: "Well, now we know!"

Soon enough, Star flew out of the destroyed crates while the drone that once took her followed. Getting both of her hands together, she fired a stream of green energy at it and pushed it back, right to where Beast Boy is standing. He saw that and jumped out of the way, doing a handstand before turning into a tiger. Growling, he charged in and swiped it with his claws, but it recovered as it and the other joined in to surround Starfire, which they seem to be focusing on the most. Fearing for her life, Star flew around while the three followed her. Before they would catch her, Cyborg came in and tackled all of them to the ground. He soon went into a fight with them as he grabbed hold of one in the middle and punched it completely. The second one to the right tried to grab him, but he managed to get a hold of it, performing an arm drag to toss it away. That left with the one of the left as it got its tentacles in position and spin them like a buzz saw. It charged in and hit the hybrid as he went flying in the air and through a wall. Phos looked to all of that and decided to join in before things could get dicey. Looking to all the crates, they outreached their arms and grabbed each crate and pivoted to throw them right to the aliens. They were completely bombarded by that and decided to focus their attention on the gem. They all flew on ahead and headed straight to them. Seeing this is going to be a fight, Phos tightened their fists and they started to form and shape into two mallets. With a quick swing, they hit one drone after another, as they were trying to get a hold of them. They soon smash into the crates and were buried under the debris. They soon came out and flew high in the air and started to dive down with the intent in attacking those that stand in their way. Starfire and Raven came in and fired their starbolts and aurora blasts to hold them off while Beast Boy joined in and turned into a triceratops to charge in. The three drones soon join at the tentacles and started to spin, deflecting the shots and hitting the dinosaur to keep them at bay. The two girls and gem as it as Star flew away from the incoming hit. Raven and Phos, not so much as the gem formed a golden barrier to surround them as the triceratops hit them and they all flew down to the dance floor, which was already evacuated thanks of Vicky. They soon crashed into a DJ set and were all on the floor. When the gold dissipate, Rae and Phos were both on the floor while the changeling changed back. Shaking off the attack, he turns to see the two teammates recovering as well and had an eerie feeling about this familiar scene.

Beast Boy: "Opps… ha, ha…. Déjà vu, much?"

The two recovered and glare at the changeling as Phos rubbed the back of their head.

Phos: "At least we were prepared for that. The last thing I want is to shatter in pieces."

Raven soon looked around and noticed that the drones were nowhere to be found, nor Star. She soon turned to the others and asked what happened.

Raven: "Where are those things? They were supposed to be attacking us by now.

Phos remembered what they were here for and told the others about it.

Phos: "My guess, going after the very alien the first one tried and failed. We have to go after them."

Before they all could get to them, they heard the voice of their leader heading towards their position.

Robin: "Raven, Beast Boy, Phos!"

They all looked to that direction and saw Robin, Cyborg, and Blackfire approaching them as Rae explained the situation.

Raven: "We got a problem. Turns out that drone back at the pier wasn't the only one we encountered. There are more of them, and they are all going after Starfire."

Robin approached the telepath and told her that he's already aware of the situation.

Robin: "I know. Cyborg informed me. Where's Starfire?"

Before anyone could answer, they heard an explosion not far from them and turned to see a newly created hole in the wall leading to an ally.

Phos: "Does that answer your question?"

Without a second thought, the leader ran to the hole while the rest of the team followed him. All but Blackfire as she stayed behind. The gem noticed it and turned around, noticing that something was off about her. But she shook it off and told her to get going.

Phos: "Blackfire, what are you waiting for? You sister is in danger!"

The older Tamaranean heard them and decided to follow them.

Blackfire: "You're right! I'm on it!"

So she floated up and flew right to the hole with Phos following. By the time they were at the ally, they could see three of the drones leaving while the one in the middle was carrying a dumpster. They could hear Starfire screaming in there as Robin took out of birdarang and threw it at them. The weapon hit two of the tentacles as they detach and caused the dumpster to fall back down on the ground, freeing the Tamaranean. When the Birdarang flew back to his hand, he and Cyborg belted out their battle cry at the same time.

Robin and Cyborg: "Teen Titans, Go!"

Before any of the team can do something, Blackfire came up above them and flew right towards the three. The Drones saw her and immediately went right towards her with their tentacles poised to capture. Black's eyes glowed purple as they immediately fired a line of energy right at their underbellies. One by one, they connected and exploded, shattering into many pieces. Blackfire soon landed on the ground admiring her handiwork as the tentacle of one of the drones sparked and twitched before shutting down. The team was shocked by this, but also amazed at what she did.

Cyborg: "Oh, yeah! Good times!"

Beast Boy: "Nice shooting, Tex."

Raven: "Very nice."

Phos: "Got to admit, you caught us all by surprise. I didn't even saw that coming."

They all joined up with her as Robin asked how she did it.

Robin: "How did you know where to hit them?"

Black's response is a shrug of her shoulders and a small grin.

Blackfire: "Lucky guess?"

That's when Cy stepped in and thought of an idea.

Cyborg: "We can use luck like that. Maybe you ought to join the team."

Blackfire heard that and was ecstatic at the thought.

Blackfire: "Me? A Teen Titan?"

But Starfire overheard it and popped out of the dumpster, drenched in filth, gasping in shock and horror. And just like that, Star's world has come crashing down on her.

* * *

 **That ends the second part of sisters. Thought I bring back that girl from the Go episode as a means of helping Phos out. I don't know if Vicky would be a returning character on a few occasions, but there is room for that. If you want me to keep bringing Vicky to the fold, let me know in the reviews. And don't forget to stay tune for the final part of Sisters, where things will start to get intense. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	10. Sisters (Part 3)

**So this is going to be the final part of Sisters with Phosphophillite involved. I got to say, this is the most fun episode I made so far. And it does help add Phos's skills and bring them back to the encyclopedia. It helps flesh Phos as not only part of the team, but themselves as well. Better then what they do with them in the manga. I mean, I look at this and asked myself why they turn Phos into a broken gem, emphasis on broken, mind you. I don't want to give you the details, but I suggest you read the Manga to see for yourself. Just to remind you, it will get dark after a couple of volumes. Still, I want to give Phos a better development with a bit from the Manga. I would like to tell you what, but you have to wait and see what I'll do. Meantime, let's proceed with this chapter.**

 **Looking at the last chapter, I only got one review and over a hundred hits. Better then the last one mind you, and certain got some attention. Hoping to see more of this in this chapter.**

 **On this chapter, Starfire feels like she doesn't belong anymore and decided to leave. But when two aliens took her in, Robin and Phos must stop them and save their friend. Will they succeed? Let's read to see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Land of the Lustrous**

* * *

Episode 3: Sisters (Part 3)

Up in space, the huge spacecraft was hovering over the planet, remaining on standby. The belly of it opened up and a drop ship of some kind with glowing red squares on the sides came down it. Two of the same aliens were on it as one of them asked of the progress.

"Any word yet from the three drones?"

The second alien shook his head and told him the news.

"It is as we fear, the girl managed to take down three of our drones. This is rather unfortunate."

The first one remained silent until he decided to come down after her instead.

"It doesn't matter. We now know where the girl is located. We will retrieve her and take her back one way or another. You got the actual location of the girl?"

He looked down to the console connected to drop ship and pushed a button. A digital map appeared and pinpointed the location of the prisoner.

"Giving what she took, it is easy to track. According to the map, she's located in a structure that's shaped like a T."

Hearing that, he decided to go on ahead to that structure.

"Then that's where we will find her. We should move quickly. The longer we wait, the sooner she will make her leave."

The ship soon descended down to the planet and makes their way to the girl.

* * *

Inside Titans Tower, Blackfire was floating in the middle of the lounge with the team sitting around sofa, hearing about those drones.

Blackfire: "Yes, those drones were a pain. Face them myself a couple of times. But there is one weakness in the underbelly. One precise shot, you will take it down quite easily."

Robin and the others heard her and were impressed by it.

Robin: "I got to say, you were wise in taking them down quickly. Last time we took it down, Phos was the one who destroyed the guidance system and blew it up. Though I am quite surprised that you possess the ability of using eye beams. I didn't see Starfire use that."

Black turned to the leader and told him what it was.

Blackfire: "It's a little something called a Transformation, the Tamaranean equivalent of Earth puberty. That is when you gain a new ability. The transformation itself could be a real pain though. When I had it, I just turned purple for two days. Though I don't know what my little sister would go though, just hope it's not as worse as mine."

Phos though was sitting on the kitchen counter, overhearing all of it, and started to worry about Starfire. Since getting back from the party, Star wasn't around when they arrived at the Tower. They started to get worried now, as they look to the others and asked about it.

Phos: "Speaking of Starfire, has anyone seen or heard from her yet? I haven't heard from since we all came back from the party."

The others heard it and worried about it too. Cyborg soon remembered what she said after entering the tower.

Cyborg: "Probably still in the bathroom. After that mess in that party, she needed a serious cleaning."

Beast Boy slouched back and was joking around.

Beast Boy: "Can't blame her. With that BO, she would stink up the place."

Raven glared at him and told him to stop it.

Raven: "Beast Boy? You're not helping."

The Changeling heard her and glared back. Phos though decided to go find her and bring her back.

Phos: "I'll go check on her. I'm sure she's just finishing up."

They jump off the stool and headed to the exit. As they were leaving, Blackfire just waved it off and told them that it would be a waste of time.

Blackfire: "You should give up while you're ahead, sweetie. If I know Starfire, she would be crying in her room after nearly getting attacked. Have to protect her and keep her company."

Phos stopped and tightened their golden fist and barely turned to look at her face.

Phos: "Where I'm from, we gems look out for each other and comfort each other. If Starfire need comfort, you would do the same. And if I know Starfire, she would never cry from a fight."

With the doors opening for them, they walk past the doors before closing behind them. The others heard that and turned to Black for an explanation. The Tamaranean decided to give her sister time.

Blackfire: "heh, heh… I wait until she's done bawling her eyes out."

* * *

Back in the hallway, Phos was walking down the hall, getting to the bathroom. But in their head, they were a little annoyed by Blackfire's actions.

Phos: "How could she call herself a sister? If I were her, I go to Starfire and comfort her, not bask in the glory. I don't think that they are either sisters."

Soon, their anger turned to calmness, as they placed both hands to their chest and thought of something.

Phos: "Somehow, I think Blackfire hiding something from us. Ever since coming here, that was something I was bothered with. It's like Sensei and the Lunarians…"

Just then, they remembered about that. They remembered about Sensei and the relationships with that Lunarian creature called shiro. They remembered the Sensei shares a connection with the Lunarians. They remember that all the gems knew that something was off with Sensei, but never say it. They would never forget about anything about that. All they want to do is to know the truth. To get the answers they need between the connection of Kongo Sensei and the Lunarians. Of course, that was completely derailed after they and Cinnabar were sucked into that portal and taken to this world. But if there is a chance that they return, they will continue to search for answers. But until then, they must remain with this team and help them out in anyway until they find their friend and a way to return home. Sighing, they hope that they get their answers soon.

Phos: "One day… Just one day, I'll return home and get what I need to seek."

Approaching the bathroom, they were at the front of the door, wondering if they would get in or not. To be fair, they never been to the bathroom in their life. They don't have to specific parts the others have and they are never embarrassed in their body, no matter how weird it is. But they need to be sure Star is all right and gently tapped on the door.

Phos: "Starfire? Are you in there? It's me, Phos. Is everything okay? You were in that bathroom since we returned to the tower and I am worried about you. Can you come out so we can speak?"

They waited for a response from the Tamaranean, but didn't hear a single word. Curious, they knock again.

Phos: "Starfire…? You're all right in there?"

Just then, the door slid open and the gem immediately turned their head away, hoping she isn't naked. Still, there was no word as they slowly opened one eye to see if she's actually there. That's when they soon realized that the bathroom was completely empty with no one around. Seeing this, they were really confused.

Phos: "Strange… Starfire isn't in here. Maybe she's back in her room."

So they headed to Star's room as see if she's in there instead. Approaching her door, they knocked on it to see if she's in there.

Phos: "Starfire, it's Phos. I checked the bathroom and you weren't in there. I only wish to talk to you."

Again, they waited for a response, but didn't get any.

Phos: "Starfire, you in there?"

Approaching the door, it slid open and surveyed the room. Looking around, they could tell that Starfire wasn't in her room either. Just a wide empty pink and purplish room with a circular bed. Looking at this, they were even concerned than before.

Phos: "Okay… Something just doesn't feel right. Starfire's not in the bathroom, not at her room. Where could she be?"

They were about to leave until they stopped and noticed something on Star's bed. It looks like a note of some kind with a message that say, _'To my friends…'_. Wondering about it, they approached the bed and picked up the note. Unfolding it, they noticed it was a letter and slowly skimmed to see what it says. Peering their eyes left and right, their worried expression turned into total shock as they realized what it was.

Phos: "Oh no…"

Dropping the letter, they dashed out of the room and headed to the one place that she might be. The letter landed on the ground with a part of the letter at the end that says, _'So long, my friends…'_

* * *

On the rooftop of the Tower, someone was walking towards the edge as the moonlight was being shown. That person is Starfire as she was holding a pink backpack. Looking up, she knew that it was time.

Starfire: "It is time to leave…"

She placed the backpack on her back and was about to fly. But as she was going to leave, a door popped opened and Phos came out, yelling her name.

Phos: "Starfire!"

The Tamaranean heard it and turned to see Phos bend down at the doorway, panting as if they were breathing any air. Star was surprised as she tired to play it nice.

Starfire: "Phos! What a pleasant surprise. I was just looking out at the view and-"

But the gem stopped her and knew what she's really doing.

Phos: "Don't pretend like I don't know. You're leaving us!"

Star heard that and tried to play it cool.

Starfire: "I beg your pardon?"

Phos got up and slowly approach her, explaining what they saw.

Phos: "Stop playing dumb. I went to the bathroom to check on you, but you weren't there. I check in your room, but you weren't there either. Then I saw letter you left on the bed saying that you're leaving. Why are you thinking about that? I want to know."

Star blinked and realized that this gem found out about it. Turning away, she lowered her head and decided to tell her the truth.

Starfire: "It is correct, I am leaving the team. But I am doing it because you already have someone reliable to fill my shoes."

Phos blinked and knew whom she was talking about.

Phos: "You mean Blackfire? You think that your sister is here, you feel like you're not needed here anymore? Don't get me wrong, Blackfire is cool and all but-"

Star immediately interrupted them and told them about that part.

Starfire: "That is the reason why I am leaving. I am happy to see my sister, but Blackfire is better than me in many ways. She rules the video games, and she is able to share very depressing poems, and she can give gems to people, and she knows the cool moves, and she always knows when people are not talking about shovels. And I am nothing like her. And when Cyborg said that she would be a part of this team, I soon realized that I am no longer a part of it. And if it is true, then I am not needed on this planet."

Phos heard everything she said and crossed their arms.

Phos: "So that's it. After thinking of all of that, after what you heard, you think that you should leave. Come on, Starfire, you're just jumping to conclusions. No one says that you are being replaced, and no one said that Blackfire is better than you. You are one of a kind. A close friend to others. That's all you are. I had to deal with Cyborg leaving the team, I don't want you to leave as well."

Star heard their complaint and decided to be done with it.

Starfire: "I am sorry, but I am afraid that I am willing to leave. After all, she will be a better Titan than I ever was. So long, Phosphophyllite. Even if it was short, you have always been a close friend."

She turned with a warm smiled before taking off and flew slowly to the night sky. Phos looked on and didn't know what to do. But that's when the two heard another familiar voice.

Robin: "Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye to the rest of us?"

Star stopped flying and both she and the gem turned to see Robin coming into the same door Phos came out of, holding a piece of paper. Phos saw him and fast approaching him, explaining the situation.

Phos: "Robin, thank goodness you're here. It's Starfire, she's-"

The Titan leader put his hand on their shoulder and told them everything.

Robin: "I know, I saw the letter. Thought you took too long and went to check on both you and Starfire. I found this letter in her room and knew about what's going on. You don't have to say anything."

He soon looked up to Starfire and told her that she doesn't have to leave.

Robin: "Starfire, I get where you going with this. Being overshadowed by the one you lookup can be frustrating. Which is the reason why I left my mentor and followed my own path. Because of it, I met you, Phos, and the others and made a great team. Having you leave would leave behind an empty hole that cannot be healed. If you feel like you don't deserve to be here, you can go on ahead. But if you do that, the Teen Titans will never be the same and you will be more alone than you will ever be."

Star heard all that he said and hugged herself, knowing that what she's making would be something she wouldn't want. If she leaves, she'll be alone and the team won't last. So this conflict is eating her alive. Floating down to the roof, she landed in front of both the leader and the gem and placed her book bag on the ground. Looking up to Robin, she was about to say something.

Starfire: "Robin, I-"

Before she could even start, she noticed something behind the two and gasped at the sight of it. Rob and Phos noticed her reaction and turned to see what she was looking at. That's when they saw a drop ship slowly rising with the alien in red and gray armor and a claw like weapon attached to the right arm. Both teammates got into their positions for a fight as Star stood back. The red armored alien soon pointed his weapon to them, firing a green like tentacle at them. Robin was caught by it and caused him to hit Phos and they both were pushed by the impact. They soon flew and rolled around while Phos formed a sphere to protect the both of them from the impact. That tentacle soon wrapped around Starfire as the Tamaranean struggled to escape. But the tentacle was strong and prevented her from getting out of it. He soon reeled Star in and pulled her up to the drop ship. At the same time, the golden sphere melted and opened up, revealing Robin and Phos unharmed. The leader shook it off and wondered what happened.

Robin: "That was unexpected. Who is that?"

Phos shook off the attack as well and came up with a logical guess.

Phos: "My guess, these are the aliens that sent those drones after us."

The two soon saw Star getting taken to the ship and knew that they were going to take her. Seeing that, the Titan leader soon got up and ran after her. Running to the edge, he jumped up and tried to get a hold of her. He barely got her foot and failed to grab her. Phos immediately jumped up and flew into the air. Reaching their arm up, it stretched out and grabbed a hold of the front nose of the ship. Then looking down, they reached their other arm and it too stretch, and grabbed a hold of his wrist.

Phos: "Hang on!"

The two flew high in the air, away from the Tower, soaring into the night sky. Phos retracted both arms and gripped tight on the belly of the ship with Robin letting go and activating the magnet on his boots to stay on the belly. He soon looked to them and was fortunate enough to have a hand.

Robin: "Thanks Phos. That was mighty quick of you."

Phos tilted their head and smiled.

Phos: "Hey, it was last minute. Besides, how are we going to stay close to Starfire if this ship flies away? Had to do something."

Before long, they could hear the two aliens speaking to Starfire, sounding very menacing.

"Prepare to leave Earth orbit. We have the Tamaranean girl."

"Once we return to Centauri, you will pay for what you have done."

The two overheard that from underneath and realized what's going to happen. The two aliens are about to take her to another planet. What they are going to plan for her is beyond them.

Phos: "Did you hear that, Robin?"

Robin nodded and has a seething look on his face.

Robin: "I did. And nobody's taking her away."

Getting his T-Communicator out, he pushed the button and it started to blink red.

Robin: "I already sent a distress signal to the others. They will follow it to our location. Meanwhile, we need to disable the ship and free Starfire. Think you can take care of the ship while I free her?"

Phos looked back to him and smiled.

Phos: "Can a gem slice an army of Lunarians in one swing? I'll handle it."

Robin smiled a bit before getting serious.

Robin: "Good. Now let's move it!"

Soon enough, the two jumped on opposite ends of the ship and landed on the top right in front of the two armored aliens. Rob soon tightened his fist and is ready to take Star back.

Robin: "Our friend stays here!"

The one in front of him didn't take it too kindly and charged in with a loud yell. The two jumped up when he thrust his weapon at them and went over him. Phos soon approached the capsule Star is in and told her that they got it.

Phos: "Don't worry, we'll have you out in no time."

With that, they stretched their arm and pulled back to deliver a kick to the one operating the controls. He staggered back and recovered from the attack, looking at the gem that is bent down on the terminal.

"Get away from that! You don't know what you're up against."

Phos looked back at Star still trapped and Robin fighting the other soldier and knew what it was.

Phos: "Let's see… Capturing a friend, attacking us, sending drones to do your dirty work. I don't know, I think we know what we're up against."

Hearing that, the soldier got into a sword-fighting stance and deployed a sharp blade out of his weapon cannon. Phos saw this and got their arm out, shaping it to be their sword. By then, he charged in and began the first attack by swinging the sword. Phos managed to block it with their own and the two clashed. Their swords collided with each other as sparks started to fly. The Gem pushed him back, but he recovered and charged again to deliver a quick blow. Seeing this, Phos jumped up and somersaulted over his head. The alien missed them, but instead hit the console as sparks started to fly. Landing on the other end, Phos was on one knee and did a quick pose to show their moves. But it was from behind as he turned around and could see his opening.

"This time, you won't escape!"

He charged right in and was about to deliver a blow. But the heels melted and spread behind them, extending up to form a shield to protect them. The alien soldier got caught by surprise, getting pushed back after hitting the shield. Getting up, Phos lowered their golden wall and looked right at the soldier.

Phos: "Who says I was escaping. I came here to fight."

With the golden alloy sword in position, they charged in and were ready to go to the offensive. Both of them continued to clash with their swords and were on an even stalemate. But the alien misstep his attack and Phos easily avoided it. With one quick slice, the golden sword cut the blade cleanly and it fell to the ground. The alien soldier looked to his crab like arm and was surprised by that. The gem stepped back and marveled at their work.

Phos: "Looks like I have the advantage."

The alien soon looked at them with his glowing yellow eyes and wasn't going to give up just yet.

"I would disagree."

With that he aimed his claw at them and the green tentacle came out. The minted gem was caught by surprise and the tentacle wrapped around their body, arms included. He soon swung them down to the ground as they could feel a crack on their forehead. The alien got down to one knee and was up at Phos's face.

"Give it up while you still can. Anyone who works with that criminal will suffer a sever punishment."

Phos looked up at the controls and decided that they should disable it to bring it down. Peering down to the blade they cut, they focused and one of the heels stretched and wormed its way to the blade.

Phos: "That sounds very reassuring. But I'll have you know that I would protect my friend with my life."

Once the gold heel stretched long enough to reach the blade, it lifted up and targeted the console. With that, they soon said what they are planning to do.

Phos: "Even if it means taking this ship down with us!"

With one quick fling, the blade flew past them and hit the console, sparking on impact. Electricity started to spread across it and started to short circuit, causing small explosions and them some. At the same time, with Robin facing the other soldier. He stepped back and was near one of the thrusters. This left the alien to fired his tentacle at him to knock him down. Robin soon used the cape to protect himself while the titanium material on it started to bounce the tentacle off it, causing it to hurl right to the thruster and damaging it on impact. Combine that with the console self destructing, and you got a recipe for a disaster. The alien that's keeping Phos down saw it all and was completely shocked.

"No!"

The drop ship soon started to loose altitude and was making a descent to the Earth's surface. This caused them all to loose balance and was hanging on as well. Phos soon used the two heels to stretch and wrapped around his face, causing him to go temporarily blind. The alien struggled to get out of it, but it was too strong to escape. Phos was soon freed from his grip and turned their hand into an anvil to thrust it to his face, knocking him out for a moment. Getting up, they held on while giving a quick remark.

Phos: "Next time you try to take me down, make sure that I am completely defenseless. You're welcome."

They soon jumped over the damage controls and approached Starfire to see if she was all right.

Phos: "You okay Starfire?"

The Tamaranean turned to them and nodded in response.

Phos: "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here."

Robin soon joined in and headed to Star as well, pushing the button to make the glass barrier disappear. The one alien that was facing Robin was holding on and was trying to tell his partner to control it.

"Get this ship airborne! Hurry before it crashes!"

The other alien managed to recover and quickly try to get the ship stabilized. But the damage of the controls itself is already impossible.

"The controls are heavily damaged! I cannot control it! Brace for impact!"

They are already hovering over the sandy desert not far from the city as Robin removed the green tentacle around Starfire. Giving her a chance to speak.

Starfire: "Robin! Phos!"

But they didn't have time in being reunited as Robin told her to hang on.

Robin: "Come on!"

The two soon hold hands with each other as they jumped off the ship with Star flying them to the land near the river. Phos followed suit as jumped off as well, using the gold on their heels to liquefy and formed a platform to cushion themselves from the fall. At the same time, the ship crashed on the sandy path and tumbled before coming to a stop. All three Titans managed to get out of there unharmed and were relieved that it was over with. By the time they were safe and looking at the crashed vessel, they could hear the voice of Beast Boy in the distance.

Beast Boy: "Star! Robin! Phos!"

They all heard that voice and turned to see Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg approaching them. Yet strangely enough, there was no Blackfire.

Cyborg: "You guys okay?"

Phos gave a sigh and was happy that they showed up.

Phos: "We are now. What took your guys so long?"

Rae soon looked to her friend and told her about that.

Raven: "Just because Robin sent his signal to our Comms doesn't mean that we would get there in a quick second."

Robin though approached them and told them that everything is taken care.

Robin: "Well, I'm glad that you all came to our aid. But as you can see, we were able to take down the threat."

The telepath soon noticed something coming from the smoke and asked about it.

Raven: "Really? Then what are those coming out of the rubble?"

Rob and Star looked back to the crashed ship and saw the two red alien soldiers getting out of the rubble and was walking out of the smoke. Phos noticed this and was getting annoyed.

Phos: "Seriously? Don't these guys ever give up?"

Robin soon got into a stance and told the others to do the same.

Robin: "Titans, get ready."

The others followed suit as they were getting ready to fight. But before anyone would start. One of the aliens said something that caught them off guard.

"In the name of the Grand Centauri Empire, you are all under arrest."

He soon placed his hand on his chest and took out his badge to show the team. They were completely dumbfounded by this as Beast Boy reminded those two of who they are.

Beast Boy: "Uh… You can't be the good guys. We're the good guys."

"And we are Centauri police."

Phos soon stepped in and decided to break off this awkward moment.

Phos: "Okay… I think we kind of gotten on the wrong foot. None of us didn't know that you were the police. Especially considering that you try to attack us with drones and capture our friend."

The other alien officer approached the gem and told them of what her friend is.

"The Tamaranian girl that you call a friend is nothing more then a criminal, a liar, and a thief. She's committed high crimes throughout the entire Centauri System."

He soon pointed to Starfire, completely confused by this sudden news. She soon turned to Robin and pleaded her case.

Starfire: "But it cannot be. I have never even been to the Centauri Moons."

Robin looked at her and knew that she was innocent. But when he looked at the necklace she still had on, he figured it all out and took it off of Star's neck.

Robin: "But I know someone who has."

Seeing the Centauri Moon diamond, Star's eyes were wide and realized who did caused the high crimes. Her older sister, Blackfire. Phos realized it too and face palmed themselves from that news.

Phos: "So it was Blackfire that caused these crimes and is framing Starfire? I knew something was up with her. Where is she? I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

Beast Boy heard the sound of soaring and turned to see a black silhouette flying high in the air. He soon turned back to the other and pointed to that.

Beast Boy: "If I were to guess, making a break for it."

Starfire turned to see her leave as Robin assured her that they will get her.

Robin: "Don't worry, Star; she won't get away with this."

But the Tamaranean confusion and shocked turned into anger as her eyes started to glow green and her teeth seething.

Starfire: "No she will not."

Almost immediately, she launched herself off the air and flew high into the night sky. Meanwhile, Blackfire, who was back in her own attire, was soaring briskly by, knowing that she managed rid herself of her little sister and get away with it. But just as she was going to leave the planet, Starfire flew up in front of her with her arms crossed and looked to be angry with her glowing green eyes.

Starfire: "Hello, sister…"

She was surprised the Star was floating in front of her, but she played it coy and tries to be innocent.

Blackfire: "Aw, you're mad. I know. I should've told you I was leaving, but you know that I hate long good-bye's and-"

But Starfire wasn't fooled by her and told her straight away what she is and her plan.

Starfire: "You are a criminal, and you were going to let me take your place in jail."

Black was shocked that she found out so soon and couldn't get herself out of this one.

Blackfire: "Oh… Well… Yeah…"

Starfire: "You will give back what you have stolen and turn yourself over to the police."

Blackfire though stood her ground and demanded what she will do if she didn't listen.

Blackfire: "And what will you do if I don't?"

Star's eyes returned to normal and didn't know what to say after that. She was trying to be nice in making sure her sister would listen reasonably. This is her sister she's trying to help. But Blackfire wouldn't give up at the least. With her eyes glowing purple, she opened up her hand and charged up her star bolt. Fully charged, she places it on her chest and it exploded, catching her by surprise as she was falling in the sky. Looking at what she done, she reminded her little sister why she's better than her.

Blackfire: "I always was the better fighter."

Star managed to recover from the attack and flew back up. With her eyes glowing green, she realized that this was personal.

Starfire: "Not anymore."

Blackfire was seething and retaliated they launching a rainstorm of purple star bolts at her. Starfire flew up high to reach her sister while avoiding the projectiles that were all over her. Flying up high, she charged her own Star bolt and threw it right towards her. Black continued to throw her own until one of them hit her hand and she yelped from the pain. Looking on, she saw her hand sparking green before looking up to see her sister towering over her with two of her hands glowing. Blackfire was ready as she too got her hands glowing and was ready for a fight. But before she can do that, two golden strips came out of the blue and wrapped around her hands, nullifying them in the process. She looked to this and surprise and struggled to get them off her hands. Star noticed it and looked down to see what it was. Turns out, it was Phos with one of their golden arms out with the Titans and the Cenauri officers surrounding them. They were struggling to reel her in and asked for help.

Phos: "Whenever you guys are ready, a little help would be more appreciated."

They all heard that as Robin told the others to join him.

Robin: "Come on team, with me!"

The others heard him and joined him as they both took a part of the gem's arm and he told them what to do.

Robin: "All right. On three, we pull. Ready? One, two, THREE!"

So the group pulled hard as the alien girl was dragged down with them. She was soaring down back to the ground as Phos was in position to ready the killing blow. Tightening their fist, it expanded and they wind back for a fatal blow. By the time the alien was in range, the gem trusted their punch forward and hit the Tamaranean in the body, causing her to fly right into a piece of rock in the side and was as good as stuck. Phos got both their arms back in position and was pleased with what they did.

Phos: "You were right, Blackfire. I am a very special one."

Black groaned as she struggled to get out. But as she was doing it, one of the alien officers approached her and showed his badge in front of her.

"Blackfire of Tamaran, you are under arrest."

She saw this and knew one thing, that there was no getting out of this. Lowering her head, she sighed and immediately gave up.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the two cops got Blackfire out of the rock and placed her in the containment tube to prevent her from escaping. There were even green tentacle like cuffs on her wrists and ankles, with an extra one over her eyes just so she doesn't use her eyebeams. Cyborg managed to repair the ship that crashed due to Robin's and Phos's attack and was about finished with the repairs.

Cyborg: "Almost there… Just about… Got it."

With that said, the engines hummed back to life and the ship started to float off the ground. He soon looked to the two and told them that they are ready.

Cyborg: "That should do it. You ship is tiptop ready and you can return to you home planet. Just try not to crash it again. You can imagine how hard it is to fix something like this."

The one that was at the controls thanked the hybrid for his work.

"Many thanks. I thought that with the damage this extensive, we won't be able to depart with our prisoner."

The first one soon turned to the rest and apologized for what transpired.

"And we greatly apologize for earlier. If we taken the wrong girl into custody and let this one get away, we wouldn't be able to find her again."

Robin approached the two and told them it was all right.

Robin: "It's okay. We didn't even know the both of you were cops. We all first thought you were going to capture Starfire. Guess we were both wrong."

Phos soon crossed their arms and was a little miffed of what just happened.

Phos: "Still, you all should've told us in the first place. Would've made things easier for us if we didn't attack you without realizing it."

Rob looked back to the gem and shook his head to be quiet. Then he looked back to them and decided to give them back was Blackfire took.

Robin: "Regardless, at least we have things ironed out before it went out of hand. I suppose you want this back."

He soon got his arm out and he was holding the Moon Diamond necklace Blackfire stole and placed around Star's neck to lure the authorities away to begin with. The main officer looks to it and decided to let them have it.

"You can keep it. Think of it as a token of gratitude between the people of Centuari to you."

The other officer approached his comrade and told them that they are not done yet.

"Besides, the Tamaranean took more of our resources from the planet. She will lead us back to them once we take her in and let her serve her sentence."

The two turned to the now imprisoned alien and was pleased that they got the right girl this time. But Star looked to this scene and couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. Even if she tried to frame her and took her place, she is still her sister after all. Turning her head away, she looked to them and asked for a small request.

Starfire: "Please… May I see her one last time? I cannot let her leave without saying goodbye."

The two officers looked to themselves, wondering if it was wise letting her see the prisoner after what they all had to go through. But seeing that she's already handled with, the one leading looked to the Tamaranean and told her to go ahead.

"As long as the prisoner is contained, you will go see her. But make it quick. We are already on a deadline and this prisoner must return to Centuari where she will be convicted.

Star nodded as she flew up and headed to the vessel. The others looked on as Phos wanted to step in to make sure that she's all right. Robin managed to stop them by placing his hand on their shoulder and shook his head.

Robin: "Let her handle it. She has gone through a lot as it is."

The gem turned to him with worry while looking up to Star to see what will happen. By the time she reached her older sister. She tapped on the glass to get her attention and told her that it was goodbye.

Starfire: "I know that you did some terrible things, but I want to tell you that you will always be a part of the family. I am hoping that you will turn over a new leaf and return one day as a new Tamaranean. So until then, farewell, my dear sister. Although you did betray and attack me, it was still…very nice to see you."

Blackfire wasn't kind and warned her that there will be payback from her.

Blackfire: "Next time, it won't be too nice. I will get out of jail, little sister, and I will get even. Mark my words."

And so with that, the two alien officers got on their vessel and lifted up, taking Blackfire with them to their mother ship. As they were disappearing, Starfire looked up and was heartbroken. One for her sister betraying her and the other knowing that she herself was almost taken to jail for crimes her sister committed. The rest of the team soon joined her and gave her comfort, knowing that she's not alone in this endeavor. Even Phos placed their hand on her shoulder to ease the burden.

* * *

The sun soon started to rise in Jump City as a new morning has begun. In Titans Tower, Phos was in their room, studying the physiology of sisters and siblings and figuring out how complex they are. After the incident with Blackfire, they soon have an interest in understanding the sibling standpoint and would like to add that into their encyclopedia. Skimming through the pages, they were intrigued of how siblings react to each other and how they behave, as they grow older.

Phos: "Interesting… I never knew that siblings would be so complex. This is something for my encyclopedia."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door as the gem turned to it to see who it is.

Phos: "Who's there?"

That's when they heard a voice from a certain Tamaranean they heard a lot.

Starfire: "It is I, Starfire. May I come in?"

Hearing that voice, Phos sighed and let her in.

Phos: "Come on in."

With that, the door opened and Star approached the gem, curious as to why they are still up.

Starfire: "Have you been up all night again, friend Phos?"

The gem nodded and returned to their studies.

Phos: "Yep… Can't sleep… It's complicated. Still, it gives me time in studying for my next section for my Encyclopedia. Check it out."

Star was curious and decided to join in, wondering what they were doing.

Phos: "Since Blackfire's betrayal, I decided to do research on siblings and how their bond change overtime. Been seeing multiple pages of behavior patterns, emotions, history, just about everything. Thought it would make a really good life lesson for any of my friends back home."

Star turned away and wondered about something. Looking back, she asked them of what she is thinking.

Starfire: "Tell me, friend Phos, in your home, do any of your friends betray you?"

Phos heard that question and was silent, before bursting into laughter.

Phos: "No, of course not. Sure we have our gripes from time to time, but we are a close-knit community, working together to protect each other. Heck, Yellow Diamond is the eldest of all of us and they look after all of us for a long time. Quite the wise and brave one, if you ask me. Why ask such a question? Are you still reeling about what your sister has done?"

Star heard them and turned away, explaining her answer.

Starfire: "I am…conflicted. I love my sister, always looking up to her. But there is a time where she might have been jealous of me back when we are young. Imagine that, your older sister jealous of their younger one. Quite an unexpected turn of event. But now, after what transpired, I would never believe that she would do such a thing to me, becoming a criminal and using me as… What is the Earth saying? A scapegoat? Using me as a means of taking her place in jail. It is quite shocking. But even so, I still care for my sister, even after what she has done."

Phos: "So after all of that, you still think you and your sister can still make amends?"

Star nodded and was quite honest with herself.

Starfire: "Indeed… She might be a bit jealous, but I know that deep down, she would also care for me. There was a time that I fear that she was going to replace me. That Cyborg said that they could use someone like her on this time. But this morning, Robin has told me that my sister could never replace me. No one could."

Phos sighed and decided that she was right.

Phos: "That's the thing, Blackfire would never replace you. Sure she was interesting and does things that you never do, but she doesn't have the warmness, or the kindness, or even the love from you. You are unique in your own way."

Star heard them and just smiled warmly over it.

Starfire: "Thank you for talking to me of that, friend Phos. You really understand what I am going through."

But then, she noticed something glowing in the distance and investigate it further. It was then that she has found the Enicmite stone Blackfire gave them not too long ago. Curious, she turned to the gem and asked why they are still keeping it.

Starfire: "Isn't that the Enicmite from the planet Calimar? The same one my sister gave you? Shouldn't you've returned it back to the Centauri Police? No doubt that it was stolen as much as the moon diamonds."

Phos looked toward the gem as well and thought of that.

Phos: "I was thinking about that. But I was thinking of keeping it."

Starfire: "And why would you do that?"

Phos looked back and couldn't help but to have the image of Padparadscha still fresh in their mind.

Phos: "Let's just say that someone deserves it more than me."

Star heard that and figured that it's a gem thing. So she decided to leave her be and return with the others.

Starfire: "I will let you continue with your research. Let me know when you are done with your next encyclopedia."

The green-minted gem smiled back and did a bit of a wave.

Phos: "Sure, no problem. I'll let you know."

With that, Star left the room as Phos went back to researching for their next volume. And giving the last few days they have, there is a lot to look into.

* * *

 **So that will end the Sisters episode. Got to say, it was quite an entertaining time with this one. Though I think that the way it ended was a little messy. But hey, I'm not perfect with this. Still, this will give us time for the next chapter/episode, where the Titans face off against the HIVE, and an additional threat that seems to be targeting Phos the most. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	11. Final Exam (Part 1)

**So this is episode four of the Teen Titans Phosphophyllite Chronicles series and this features one of the most impactful parts of the original series, 'Final Exam.' That's right! This is where the team gets their asses kicked by the HIVE, before the whole HIVE Five or any weird or dumb characters were added. Just the first three of Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth. Course, I will be adding a new character within this episode and most of the story in general. Now I'm certain that some of you might be wondering, who's this character I'm referring to. Well, keep a close eye on _'her'_ as you might be surprised.**

 **Looking to the last chapter, so far so good. Got myself one review and over 150 hits tops. And trust me, it is still climbing even when this chapter is up and running. Course I've been getting the same reviewer after a few chapters and no one else isn't responding. Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing, but I would like to see other people's feedback of my work. I just hope that this next chapter is where people will start talking.**

 **Now let is go on ahead for the first part of this fourth episode.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **As mentioned before, the next three chapters are going to take place in the episode, _'Final Exam'_. But I will add my own flare to the mix and make some alterations. The character I mentioned is going to be there, but there is another that should be a better fit here. You need to read to see what I am talking about. As for the apprentice herself, I was thinking that the uniform would be a combination of Robin's and Terra's with a few additional things to make this apprentice unique.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Land of the Lustrous**

* * *

Episode 4: Final Exam (Part 1)

In a blank screen, static started to appear as the visuals were slowly coming to. It was then that there was an octagon logo with a fancy yellow border and two checkered black and white picture with an _'H'_ in the middle and a banner that reads _'H.A.E.Y.P.'_ A female voice came out of the audio as she introduced the school and the graduates.

 _'The Hive Academy for Extraordinary Young People is proud to introduce this years top graduates.'_

A podium soon rises up to reveal three young teens, three of which are different. The one in the middle is a small young boy with a baldhead wearing a green jumpsuit with tech on him and goggles over his head. The one on the left is a young teenage girl with pale skin and pink hair done up like dragon horns and pink eyes with slitted pupils, wearing a black and purple witch like dress complete with a shoulder drip to expose her shoulders and stockings with boots. The third on the right is a bigger creature that would be older then the others, but is somewhat of a teenager with long orange hair complete with a goatee and wearing a black combat suit with a yellow holster engraved as an H and yellow combat shoes. All three of them jumped off the podium as the young boy went first while the announcer started the introduction.

 _'Gizmo, the boy genius, whose intellect can conquer any problem with an inventive solution.'_

He pushed a button on his chest and a pair of metal wings came out from the back of his pack. Getting his controller out, he took off and flew through a yellow hallway that almost looked like a honey cone. Compartments soon opened up and mini turrets came out and aimed at him, firing on sight. Gizmo flew around to avoid the shots before getting in range. Hitting a button on the control pad, a small missile launcher came out of the middle of his pack and fired multiple rockets, taking down all the turrets on the walls. He flew passed the smoke and landed on another podium, showcasing his work. But then, four compartments opened up and white robots with H's on their faces, X's on their chests, and pincers for hands came out and surrounded the boy. He soon took off as the young teen girl came down with her arms stretched out.

 _'Jinx, the enchanting sorceress, whose powerful hexes mean bad luck for her enemies.'_

With a ballerina like spin, she distributed pink like energy hexes to the walls above the four bots, causing pieces of them to detach and fall. They didn't have the time to process what just happened as they were easily crushed by the yellow octagon pieces. Jinx soon jumped off the podium and did a back stand to get herself upright. But looking back, she could see that a few things rose up from the floor as small cannons came out to aim at her. But before they could fire, the huge creature came down and smashed the cannon end, saving the sorceress.

 _'And Mammoth, the genetically-enhanced giant, whose unstoppable strength speaks for itself.'_

With a bit of a smirk, he grabbed the damage cannon and lifted with his sheer strength, tearing the weapon itself off its foundation. With a quick spin, he tossed it to the other two as it landed and skid to them, hitting the first one before moving to the second. With all cannons destroyed, Mammoth stood proudly of his job.

 _'Well-organized, highly-trained, and combat-equipped, these new Hive Agents are the perfect fighting force.'_

Just then, one of the Hive bots came up from behind and grabbed Mammoth in a bear hug. But soon after that, Gizmo came down and attached a strange device to its back. The moment it was armed, it sent electric shocks to the bot, shutting him down completely. Gizmo jumped off and landed on the ground in front of him while Jinx approached the big guy. Mammoth saw her and got his hands together, letting her step on them and launching her off to the hall. She soon pulled some flips down the hall while more turrets folded open and fired at her. She managed to avoid them, but the turrets hit each other, causing them to explode. Once they were all destroyed, Jinx landed on the floor feet first and turned to the camera with Gizmo and Mammoth joining her.

 _'And, for the right price, this ideal team can be yours.'_

Soon enough, the screen went back to static and returned to the logo of the Hive Academy. That's when an older woman with gray and silver hair tied up in a bun came in wearing a teacher uniform of the academy and a clipboard and finished with the presentation.

"As you can see, Mr. Slade, these three are the top students within our Academy. They worked hard to achieve a chance in working with the best, and considering you are looking for top tier agents to help you in your need, Brother Blood approved your paperwork and the heavy transaction you gave him. Now, these three are within your command."

She soon turned to the three students who are next to her and they bowed in the spotlight. Up on the thrown room, the person by the name of Slade was sitting there with the gears turning and smoke billowing out of the pipes behind him, feeling really pleased with the presentation.

Slade: "Thank you vice president. I was impressed, truly. However, robots and obstacle courses only prove so much. What I demand are operatives who can function in the real world and handle strict orders from their superiors. If you students are going to serve me, they'll have to pass one final exam… Destroy the Teen Titans, and then we'll talk."

The vice president heard him and looked to the students, wondering if they can handle such a feat. But Brother Blood spoke highly to these three graduates and wanted to see the best in them. Turning back, she gave a slight bow and agreed.

"Understood, Mr. Slade, we'll begin the mission immediately."

But before they could leave, Slade asked for one more small favor.

Slade: "One more thing… I am aware that these students function well as a team. But as extra credit, I think that they should work with someone who is outside the school itself."

She looked on and wondered where he was going with that.

"I'm not following."

It was then that Slade motioned his hand and a spotlight was drawn with nothing on it. But on cue, someone stepped into the light and revealed herself as the outsider. It was a female soldier with a curvy body with the only skin exposed is her mouth. The rest is covered in titanium armor that has an orange and black paintjob. She has a breastplate that covered her chest and upper back area with the left side black and the right side orange with an _'S'_ on the orange side. Silver body armor down her waist and legs with heavier plating on the lower waist area with the same black and orange color and a utility belt around the waste. Orange and black metal protectors are attached to her legs, knees, and the right upper and lower arm to protect her from falling. A metal glove on her right hand and a pair of metal boots on her feet. But on the left side is some kind of robotic arm that's made out of titanium that moves with gears on the arm sockets and mechanical fingers that move through thought. On the arm is a built in computer and slots for a small number of weapons including a blaster, mini rocket launcher, lasso, net, grappling hook, and a small blade. She is also sporting a sword strapped to her back and a black and orange helmet that covers her entire head and hair with holes to help her see. She stood at attention as Slade introduces her to the student.

Slade: "This is Poison, my apprentice. I brought her in many months ago and trained her to fight and survive. She will be of valuable use for your students and is close to one of the Titans. Let her assist your students in disposing the Titans. I assure you that she's the most trusted fighter I recruited."

The vice president of the academy looked to the apprentice and was a little hesitant about it. She never seen this Poison before and she was never a part of the Hive itself. But Slade worked hard in training her and she does look professional enough to assist the graduates in this mission. So with that, she bowed her head gracefully and told him that she understood.

"Very well, Slade. I'll go speak to Brother Blood of your apprentice to see if she will assist our students with your final exam. Course, she would need be to debrief on attack protocols and tactics, but I assure you that we will not fail you or your apprentice."

The three students soon bowed as well as the spotlights disappear. Once they were gone, Slade turned to his apprentice and asked her if she's ready.

Slade: "Are you ready, Poison."

Poison remained silent and didn't utter a single word. All she did was give a small nod as to say yes.

Slade: "Good… Now remember, you need to focus on your mission. As much as you want to confront one of the Titans, you cannot get distracted. Work with the Hive and make sure that your assignment is complete. I have high hopes in you."

Poison soon tightened her fist and was ready for her first mission out in the field. All that training, all that hard work, it's going to finally bore fruit. She will do anything to make her master proud. And if that Titan, that gem, gets in her way, she won't hesitate in destroying them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Titans Tower, it was another clear day and no much of crime is going on. This gave the team a chance to relax, even after the whole Blackfire mix up. In one of the hallways, Robin, Starfire, and Phos were walking down it, approaching the living quarters to meet up with the others. Star decided to entertain the other two by explaining a very important fact of deep space, finishing her explanation.

Starfire: "And that is the secret to traveling faster than light."

Phos heard that and was really intrigued.

Phos: "Wow! Thanks, Starfire. I never knew that were was a speed deep in space. I'm sure if my Agate legs can regain their speeding function, I might as well try that."

Robin turned to them and was curious about that.

Robin: "You move faster?"

Phos turned to the leader and was a little sheepish.

Phos: "Well, yes. But that was a long time ago. I lost my legs due to a Lunarian attack and got these Agate shells as replacement for my legs. Somehow, they gave me the ability to run faster. So fast that I was like Yellow Diamond when running. A complete blur. Sadly when I lost my arms and replaced them with the gold and platinum alloy, it removed my speed and I had to run normally. It is something that I cannot bring back, even if I try."

Robin heard their side of the story and was completely understandable.

Robin: "Sometimes, you got to sacrificing one thing in order to protect those you care about. Speed and strength won't go together."

Phos sighed and got the idea.

Phos: "Maybe you're right. Still, the idea of speeding faster than light would make a great article for my encyclopedia. Maybe if you help me with that Star, I would place a footnote of your help at the end. I'm sure Yellow would love to read something like that."

Star blushed and was eager to help the gem out. Since the whole Blackfire incident, Star tended to assist Phos with what they need for Encyclopedia research, mostly space considering the Tamaranean lives there.

Starfire: "I am honored. For saving me and stopping my sister, I will aid you in your studies and give you what you need for your Encyclopedias."

The three soon approached the side entrance to the living room as the doors opened for them. But when they were in, they could hear a lot of arguing coming from the other three teammates.

Cyborg: "Good, 'cause it wasn't funny! Now either help us look for the remote, or go back to your nasty old book-"

Raven: "This is a pointless argument over a useless device. You are wasting your energy and disrupting my concentration."

Beast Boy: "I'm telling you, I didn't lose it! You were the one watching TV last. So if you want to blame someone, look in the mirror!"

Star gasped as she turned to see something that was unexpected. Robin and Phos did the same as they noticed that the place went through a hurricane. The entire living area is filled with garbage and books while the kitchen has a lot of dirty dishes and utensils. But the main focus is the three teammates as they were arguing over something and one is blaming the other. Robin soon went ahead and tries to calm everyone down.

Robin: "Whoa! Take it easy, Titans. Combat practice is this afternoon."

Phos looked to all of this mess and was completely shocked by it all.

Phos: "What is going on here?! It's almost like a Lunarian Shiro came in and wrecked the place."

Cyborg soon pointed to Beast Boy and explained to the gem what happened.

Cyborg: "This little green stain just lost the remote! I wanted to watch something and that remote was nowhere to be found. And he said he blames me when he always loose stuff in the Tower."

The changeling turned to him and told him that it wasn't his fault.

Beast Boy: "Me? I never lost it. If I recall, you had the remote last time. So it's obvious that you had something to do with it."

Cy turned to him and complained back.

Cyborg: "Oh, like I wanted to loose the remote when I usually place it on the coffee table. That was the last place I saw it and now it's gone. So who's responsible for that?"

Phos heard the arguments and turned to Raven for help. But the telepath shrugged her shoulders and told them that they're on their own.

Raven: "Don't look at me. I just wanted to read my book. These two nincomputes just won't leave me alone."

Starfire looked at this and decided that the only way to stop a squabble is to give them something to eat.

Starfire: "We must mend your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them."

She soon headed to the kitchen to find something in the fridge, much to Cyborg's dismay.

Cyborg: "I don't need food! What I need is the remote to watch TV! Isn't it too hard to ask for?"

Both Robin and Phos walked down the step as the gem surveyed the area.

Phos: "Well, you can't find this remote with all this in the way. I mean, look at this! There's trash everywhere, books scattered about, the dishes haven't been cleaned in a week. It looks like Lexi had their way with this place after looking at Lunarians for too long."

Robin looked around too and knew that they have a point.

Robin: "Phos is right. This place is a mess. How are you going to find the remote when all this is in the way?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked to the two and started the blame game.

Cyborg: "Hey! Don't look at me, all this trash is Beast Boy's. You should see his room. He hordes so much that it's spreading to here!"

BB heard that and tried to cover that up.

Beast Boy: "Me? What about Raven? She has all her musty books here too, she leaves them anywhere she pleases."

Rae overheard him and tries to reason with him.

Raven: "For the record, I don't have any room to place these books somewhere. I'm leaving them here until I get a new shelf for these books."

Phos soon decided to give these three an idea that might work.

Phos: "Hey, this is just me, but why don't you three… oh… I don't know… Clean up?"

There was an eerie silence throughout the lounge as all of them looked to them with strange stares. So silent that the only sound would be Beast Boy's coughing. Phos could see that this isn't getting them anywhere and rubbed their forehead in annoyance.

Phos: "No wonder why none of you can't find the remote. You three are a complete mess."

BB soon decided to joke around with what they said, trying to lighten the mood.

Beast Boy: "Like the Tower."

Phos had it and snapped at the Changeling.

Phos: "YES! ESPECIALLY THE TOWER! Oh, may the Lunarians take me to the moon and use me for decorations."

Soon enough, the group started to argue with each other as nothing is getting done. The only time they all stopped is when Starfire freaked out and fired her star bolts at the inside of the fridge, causing it to explode in some blue goo that was within. Soon enough, the entire living area was covered in the disgusting stuff as the group was just as messy as the place. Knowing lunch in the Tower is a no go, Robin decided on a better way out of this and maybe cool some heads.

Robin: "Maybe we should just go out for pizza."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the team arrived at the pizza place where they all encountered Starfire months ago. After all that destruction, Jump City recovered from it all. The buildings were completely repaired, the streets are clean, and even the outside balcony of the parlor that's shaped like a pizza was reconstructed. It was quite a recovery from someone that wreaked havoc. And now they are back, as fellow pizza guest, wanting to order some pizza. However, there was still an argument going on. This time, it's for the toppings they want on their pizza.

Robin: "Black olives and mushrooms!"

Beast Boy: "No way, dude, I'm in the mood for some onions on mine."

Cyborg: "You all got it wrong, let's have pepperoni! That a pizza favorite!"

Starfire: "I am more interested in having a pizza with anchovies."

Raven: "Can we please just order something already? I'm getting hungry of you talking about your toppings."

Beast Boy: "As long as its vegetarian, I'm good."

Cy was annoyed and asked why he won't have anything meat related in a pizza place.

Cyborg: "Come on, man. How can you deny me the all meat experience?"

Beast Boy turned to his friend and explained why he's not going to have meat toppings.

Beast Boy: "Dude! I've been most of those animals! You want me to eat a pizza with murdered creatures?"

Starfire soon chimed in and came up with an alternative.

Starfire: "I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting."

She soon smiled after thinking of a pizza like that. The rest of the team, however, was disgusted at a pizza the Tamaranean thought of. Robin soon approached her with a menu and told her that it's a no go.

Robin: "Uh, Starfire, not everything on the menu is a pizza topping."

Star looked to the Titan leader and realized her mistake.

Starfire: "Oh…"

She soon rubbed the back of her head and blushed a little. As they were discussing on their toppings, Phos looked to them and was amused. Even after leaving the tower, they still argue over petty things. Makes them wonder if all teenagers behave this way. As they were watching, Raven, who was next to the gem, turned to them and was curious.

Raven: "You seem awfully quiet when we got here. Didn't even decide on an order yourself."

Phos turned to the telepath and gave a bit of a chuckle.

Phos: "Well, as much as I want something, I'm afraid I can't. I don't have the parts necessary to digest food you know. Still, just the way they are behaving makes me miss my home. Most of us gems always argue for such trivial things. But in the end, we worked it out and help each other. That's how life is back there. A shame this group can't get a break."

Rae heard them and sighed at the thought of it.

Raven: "Can you blame them? They act like children wanting to get whatever they want. They always behave that way. Even if we are a team, we all have our weaknesses."

Phos turned to her and remarked something she said to them when they first met.

Phos: "Or curses… You told me that you were cursed with something the day we met. I'm pretty sure that keeping it locked tight won't change anything and the others will find the answer out themselves."

Raven turned to them and reminded them the reason why she's keeping it.

Raven: "Well, I have a dark past I wish to getaway. It's never really that easy to accept it. But regardless, I keep pushing forward and do some good in this city."

Phos nodded and looked to this squabble.

Phos: "You and me both. Sigh… Just wish that Cinnabar would be here to see this. I know they don't want to be in crowded areas because of the mercury, but I'm certain that they would make a great teammate with our friends. If they stop fighting that is…"

So the group kept on arguing on who wants what on their pizza. Unknown to them, someone was watching on the rooftop, spying their every move.

* * *

Up on the roof, two people were looking down on the group. The first one is Gizmo as he was using his binoculars to see the group as Poison, Slade's apprentice, was starring at the one team member that's is a primary target. Gizmo looked to the group and wasn't impressed.

Gizmo: "Pft… This is the team Slade wants us to take care of? They don't seem to be working as a unit. They're just acting like a bunch of bratty kids. What a waste. Still, if he wants us to take them down so we can work for him, that's fine by me."

But he soon turned to Poison and was a little hesitant with her. Ever since Slade announced that she would assist the Hive in this assignment, he and the others were unsure to trust her.

Gizmo: "Though I don't know about you, Poison. I know your boss brought you here to assist us, but you are not part of this team. We Hive students work together and are one cohesive unit. You just got dragged into our mission. So let me give you a bit of advice to you. Stay out of our way! Got it?"

Poison remained in her position and was eerily quiet. That's another thing Gizmo and the Hive doesn't get. This Poison never says anything, not a single word. Almost like she has a vow of silence for her boss. Gizmo sighed and could tell that she won't talk.

Gizmo: "Still not talking? Figures… I don't get someone like you. Just give us a sign that you understand, okay?"

Poison heard him and was still silent. Almost on cue, she lifted her robotic arm up and pointed to something. Gizmo was curious and look back down to what she's pointing at with his visor. Looking down, he could tell that she was pointing at the green-minted gem that was with the team. Seeing this, he knew what she wanted.

Gizmo: "Oh, I see… So that's why you're with us. You want to fight that one, huh? Very well. You handle that one; we'll take care of the rest. Do we have a deal?"

Poison turned to the little kid and gave a nod for an answer. Gizmo smirked back and was relieved about that.

Gizmo: "I'll take that as a yes."

He soon got on the comm. and started to initiate the mission.

Gizmo: "Gizmo to Jinx. Begin phase one."

* * *

Back at the parlor, the team was still trying to figure out what they want to order. But then, Phos picked up a strange sound from close by, the sound of an engine roaring and a horn honking. They stood up and asked the others what they were hearing.

Phos: "Guys? What's that sound?"

Everyone else stood up and heard that sound as well.

Robin: "Sounds like a bus, and it's driving out of control."

Beast Boy soon heard the sound of crying and looked down to see something even more unexpected.

Beast Boy: "Down there!"

They heard him and look down to see a discarded baby carriage with a baby inside crying. They soon look up and saw the bus driving down the hill, approaching the carriage in the middle of the street. Seeing the situation, Robin told the others to take action.

Robin: "Titans, Go!"

Soon enough, the group jumped of the balcony and proceeded in saving an innocent life. Starfire started to fly down and pushed the carriage away from danger. Meanwhile, Cyborg jumped down and was in front of the bus with Raven landing from behind. He soon grabbed the bus by the front to stop it. But he was being pushed down with his metal feet skidding. Phos soon joined in, as they were high in the air with their heels launching and was over the bus. Immediately, she stretched their golden arms and wrapped the bus around by to the ground and their hands merged together. Landing on the ground, their heels cushioned her fall and anchored them to slow the bus down a little more. But it wasn't enough to stop it. That's when Raven came in and outstretched her hand. Inside the bus, the crankshaft was coated in black magic and automatically pulled down to park, stopping the bus completely. Cy and Phos was relieved that it was over and relaxed for a bit. As they approached the bus, they noticed the door was opened and no one is driving it.

Cyborg: "Um, don't buses normally have bus drivers?"

Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy were at the carriage and didn't see a baby. Just a green and yellow teddy bear that Robin just picked up.

Robin: "And don't baby carriages normally have babies?"

It was then that they heard a voice of a young kid in that teddy.

Gizmo: _"Aren't you pit-sniffers normally this stupid?"_

The teddy's yellow eyes started to glow and immediately fired at the three teammates. The three didn't see it coming and was flying over the rest of them and right into an ally. Cyborg, Raven, and Phos saw it all go down and wondered what just happened. Just then, the bus lifted up in front of them and hovered over them before crashing back down. Soon enough, Mammoth, who was the one lifting the bus from the back, came out of the smoke to dust himself off while Jinx and Gizmo joined him, feeling accomplished with their handiwork.

Gizmo: "That was too easy. What a bunch of clutch heads. You guys want to get pizza?"

Before they were successful with their work, they could hear Robin's voice from the distance.

Robin: "This isn't over!"

In the ally they flew into, Robin and Starfire were dusting themselves while Beast Boy was in the garbage can with a banana peel on his head. At the same time, the bus Mammoth crushed the other three blew up as a blue beam of light came out of it. It was at that time that the hybrid came out with an angry look on his face while Raven came out as a black raven before rematerialized while Phos was in their protective golden spear as it opened up and they appeared.

Cyborg: "We're just getting started!"

BB removed the peel off his head and was confused on those three individuals.

Beast Boy: "Who are these guys? And what's a clutch head?"

It was then that the three joined together with their poses and introduced themselves to the team.

Gizmo: "We are the Hive."

Mammoth: "Your worst nightmare."

Jinx: "And this is Attack Pattern Alpha."

Almost immediately, all three of them charged in for an all out assault. Gizmo soon flew with his jetpack and wings out and fired multiple projectiles at Rob, Star, and BB, nearly burying them into the rubble. Raven was fighting with Jinx while Cyborg has a test of strength with Mammoth. Meanwhile, Phos saw what happened to the leader and his teammates and had to do something.

Phos: "Oh no you don't. You're not getting away with this so easily, you know."

With their arm out, it formed a sword and they swung it, causing it to stretch long. That sword slice one of the wings and caused him to fly out of control.

Gizmo: "What the-?"

He soon falls to the ground and was going to crash. But with a push of a button, spider like legs came out of the pack and he landed right on the floor. Looking at the gem, he was a little upset about that.

Gizmo: "Smart move, greenie. But don't think you got the last laugh!"

With that, he controlled his legs and a proton cannon attached to the front was fired. Phos immediately jumped back with one of their heels extended the height and landed at a farther distance. Looking on, they could see the young genius turning to them and firing another round. Quickly, they formed their hands together and created a huge shield to deflect the shot. When the projectile was fired, the blast pushed them and caused them to fly to a car. The gem managed to recover quickly and formed a half a spear to their back, crashing into the side of the car and causing a serious dent. They soon shake off that attack and were a little annoyed.

Phos: "For Sensei's sake, these guys are starting to become a major pain. Looks like I have to-"

Before they could finish what they were saying, multiple silver projectiles appeared out of the blue and barely missed the gem, with the last one grazing their cheek and formed a scratch on that spot. All of them hit the lamppost as they all have the S like shape on them. Phos turned to it and was confused by it.

Phos: "Huh…?"

Turning to the direction of the throw, they saw some kind of female soldier in fitting armor with orange and black attire that sports the same S standing on a theater marquee. Looking at that, Phos was questioning who this one is.

Phos: "What in the world! Who are you?"

The female soldier look down to the gem and didn't utter a single word. That's when Gizmo came in and told her to handle this gem.

Gizmo: "Poison, handle this lame-o. We'll handle the Titans."

With that, he scurried to the battle to assist Mammoth in removing Cyborg from the equation. Phos looked back before turning to this Poison and hold their ground.

Phos: "Look, Poison was it? I don't know about you, but I don't have time facing you. Why don't you leave me alone so I could help my friends?"

Poison's response was a bit more aggressive as she got her hand on the hilt and pulled her sword on her back. The gem looked to this and could tell that this was bad.

Phos: "Guess I'll take that as a no."

They soon got their golden sword up and were raring for a fight. With that, Poison jumped off the marquee and flew high, doing a flip below the sun. By the time she got down, she positioned her sword to break them in the middle. Phos lifted their gold sword up and blocked the strike. Poison was soon pushed off as she did a somersault to land on the ground. She soon charged in and went on the attack, swinging her sword in many directions, trying to slice them. Phos blocked each attack with their weapon and trying not to get crack. However they need to remove that sword from her, otherwise it would cause stress in their gem like body. They try to swing the sword to her midsection, only for her to jump up to avoid it and rolled on their back. Turning around, the two clashed with both weapons and sparks started to come out of the swords. The two starred at each other and could tell that they are evenly matched.

Phos: "You got skills, Poison, I'll give you that. But I am more experience than you in many ways. Here, let me show you!"

With that, their other arm created a whip and got a hold of the sword. With a bit push, Poison stumbled back as the sword was removed from her hand. Phos tossed it aside and was pleased with what they done.

Phos: "Looks like you're defenseless without your weapon, huh? This is going to be easy."

Poison looked to her sword and had to get it back. With quick thinking, she lifts her robotic arm up and a compartment opened up. It revealed an arm-mounted blaster as she was charging it up for an attack. Phos saw that and immediately got their arm up to create a shield to spread up to their entire body. By the time it was fired, the red beam hit the shield and pushed the gem to a building, smashing into a storefront window and through a display case. When the smoke cleared, they shook off the attack and reverted both arms to normal, rubbing their forehead in unexpected occurrence.

Phos: "Okay… Definitely didn't see that coming."

Getting up, they looked up to see Poison firing at the gem with quick projectiles. Quickly, they formed another barrier. The blaster shots deflected the projectiles, but then, one of them broke through it and barely missed the green minted gem. Phos was caught by surprise and never expect that to happen.

Phos: "No way! That shot went through my alloy! That has never happened before. Whoever this Poison is, she's really resourceful. Better get out of it before she really destroys me."

With that, they quickly ran away and hid from cover, jumping over a cashier and put their head down to avoid the projectiles trying to figure out how to retaliate. Meanwhile, Poison continued to fire until she stopped and notice that the gem wasn't around. That could give her time to get to her sword and finish her off. She immediately ran to sword and grabbed the hilt. But as she got it, a table came flying out of the store and heading towards her. Looking up, she immediately got into position and slices the table in the middle, cutting it in half. Looking on, she could see Phos standing there with her arms split into multiple, carrying random objects in and around the store.

Phos: "All right, let's see if you can handle this!"

With that, they tossed a cash register, mannequin, box shelves, bench, newspaper vending machine, and mailbox right at her. Poison saw this and her sword in position and armed her blaster. With that, she sliced half the objects thrown at her while shooting down the rest in quick and graceful moves. Once that was in the clear, Phos launched themselves up with their heels and came down with their sword ready to slice. But Poison saw that coming and jumped out of the way. The gem missed her as she did a handstand on a truck and landed on her boots. With her robot arm out, she fired her blaster and performed an onslaught on the gem. They quickly ran to cover and, jumping and sliding on the hood of a car and hid behind it. As they hid, they turned to team to see how they're holding up. Already, the team was having trouble as it is with the Hive. They didn't see Cyborg or Starfire, and Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin are already having their hands full. Seeing the situation, they had to do something.

Phos: "This Poison is starting to annoy me! I got to help my friends."

Looking to the car they were hiding in, they decided to loose this person and get back to the team. Getting their feet to the side of the car, the heels twisted and curled for form a pair of springs. The springs soon pushed the car and it headed right to the truck Poison was on. She saw that and pointed her blaster to the car, charging it up to full blast. Firing a charged shot, the blast hit the car and exploded in a huge plume of flames and smoke. She soon started to wonder if the gem was with that car? She soon got her answer as Phos was through the smoke in the air and headed straight to the female soldier. Poison didn't have the time in avoiding it and got her sword in a defensive position. Phos connected with force and pushed Poison right off the truck and crashed into a newsstand. Quickly, the gem jumped and landed on a balcony railing over the newsstand. Reaching both arms out, they extend and wrapped around the truck, pulling it down to the damaged newsstand and it fell in a tilt, trapping Poison completely. Phos looked to this and was glad they got it out of the way.

Phos: "Love to chat, but I have something else to take care of. Talk to you soon!"

With that, they jumped off the balcony and landed on the sidewalk, with the alloy cushioning the fall. They soon ran up to the battle, hoping that they won't be too late.

* * *

Back to the main fight, the Titans were having a hard time against the Hive. Cyborg was lifted up by Gizmo's jet pack and flying around while Starfire chased after him. Meanwhile, Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy were easily outgunned by the student's strategies and weapons. Beast Boy, who was already on the ground after getting thrown by Mammoth when he was in his elephant form, was getting annoyed.

Beast Boy: "Is it me, or are we getting our butts kicked?"

Both Rob and Rae turned to him and responded at the same time.

Robin: "It's just you."  
Raven: "It's just you."

Robin: "Listen up, team. I have a plan."

Before Robin could explain that plan, both Raven and Beast Boy were shot down and blasted them off the ground and far from the leader. Rob saw that and turned to see the Hive standing there with confidence with Gizmo armed with a mounted laser cannon over his shoulder.

Gizmo: "Gee, Scrumbuffer, sure hope your fancy plan includes getting fried."

Robin stood his ground and was prepared to fight solo.

Robin: "You'll just have to find out the hard way."

He got into a fighting stance, gesturing them to bring it. With that, they responded by attacking him at once. Gizmo pointed his laser cannon down on the ground and fired at it, causing it to crack. Jinx soon joined in and waved her hands out to expand the crack with her hexes. Mammoth completes it by jumping high and pounding the cracked ground with both fists. All combined into a huge shockwave that surround the leader and gave him little time to escape. He started to fall through the hole and was screaming for his life. But then, out of the blue, a golden arm stretched out and grabbed Rob by the foot. The three saw that and was surprised.

Gizmo: "Whoa! What the crud?"

All three looked up and saw Phos standing on the lamppost with their other arm wrapped around it. Gripping, they try to hold Robin up as much as possible.

Phos: "Hang on, Robin! I'll get you up!"

With a quick pull, the arm retracted and lifted Robin up. In moments, they got the Titan leader up out of the hole and he was in the air. Once he was in the air, he tossed multiple silver balls from his utility belt and they threw down to the three. Gizmo quickly aimed the laser cannon and fired at them. But when the blast hit the balls, they all exploded in a blinding light, causing them to be blinded temporarily.

Gizmo: "Ah! Can't see!"

Pretty soon, but Robin and Phos landed back on the ground in front of the hole the Hive created and was relieved that they got some breathing room. The leader turned to the gem and was thankful for what they did.

Robin: "Thanks for the save, Phos. I thought I was a goner."

The gem rubbed the back of their head and did their best.

Phos: "Don't mention it. Though I would've been here sooner if Poison got in my way."

Robin heard that and wondered what they meant. But before he could say something, Beast Boy came in with a bit of worry.

Beast Boy: "Robin!"

He turned to see Beast Boy and Raven heading to check on him.

Raven: "Are you okay?"

Robin nodded and decided to leave before the Hive could recover.

Robin: "Titans, fallback!"

The three heard that and was confused.

Phos: "What? You kidding me? We can take them!"

Robin turned to the gem and told them that there will be another time.

Robin: "For now, we retreat and fight another day. Fallback!"

With that, he took out a disk and threw it to the ground, administering smoke to cover their tracks. At the same time, the Hive regained their sights and looked around to see what happened. That's when they saw smoke in front of them dissipating and not a soul around. It was then that the three knew what happened.

Gizmo: "Crud… They all got away. That's just our luck."

Mammoth though crossed his arms and was confident at what they did.

Mammoth: "Why the sour face, Gizmo? We beat them so much; they ran away to lick their wounds. That's a success in it of itself."

Jinx soon placed her hands on her hips and agreed with her large student.

Jinx: "Yeah, Gizmo, don't get too worked up about it. Those Titans have learned their lesson. They should know that they never mess with the Hive."

The two laughed it out while giving each other a high five. But Gizmo turned to them and told them of the situation.

Gizmo: "Don't you two klutz get it? Slade hired us to take out the Titans, not let them flee. We can't let them recover and counter attack us. We need to finish them off while the iron's hot."

He soon looked around and noticed that someone is missing.

Gizmo: "Hey! Where's Poison?"

By the time he asked that, a huge blast came from the tilted bus and got everyone's attention. Turning to the direction of the blast, they saw Poison walking out of the blast dusted herself up. Gizmo looked to her and demanded what happened to her.

Gizmo: "There you are. Just where the scrud were you? The Titans have gotten away and you were nowhere to stop them. I know you are Slade's apprentice and have a grudge with one of them, but that doesn't mean you can abandon this group. This is the reason why the Hive don't work with outsiders."

As he was arguing, Slade's apprentice took out some kind of device from her utility belt and was working on it. Gizmo noticed it and asked what she was doing.

Gizmo: "Are you listening to me? We have to find the Titans and destroy them before they can retaliate on us. What the scrub are you doing?"

Poison didn't respond to his questions. Instead, she tossed something to Gizmo, leaving him to catch it. Once caught, he looked to the device and gave a bit of a smirk followed by a chuckle. Both Mammoth and Jinx looked to each other, wondering what's so funny. That was when Gizmo turned to them and told them to get back to the hunt.

Gizmo: "Jinx… Mammoth… Prepare for a second assault. This time we won't wait until the Titans return. For we will see them, sooner then we think."

He soon lifted up the device and it turned out to be a GPS map with an S symbol on it that's on the move. Turns out, Poison planted a tracker on Phos during the fight and is following their every move. It is already evident that the team was on their way back to the Tower. A perfect place to finish them off.

* * *

 **That will end the first part of Final Exam. Already, you can see that I made some form of changes. Specifically, Robin getting saved by Phos since in the actual episode, he fell and disappeared. Then there's the whole Slade apprentice thing. I know you might be thinking that Robin would be it, but I think I have something special in that future apprentice episode that would include a twist so epic that none of you won't see coming. It might be a bit different, but I have something in store for the next part, where the Titans must face the Hive in their own home. Stay tune to find out. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	12. Final Exam (Part 2)

**So, there have been a snag in this story. Not writers block mind you, just a character error. See, this reviewer, Girl's Dark Imagination, clamed that Phos is a little more talkative in the story while in the anime and manga, they were mostly quiet after Antarcticite was taken. Now I never realized this until now and didn't think that Phos was showing too much emotion. Then again, considering that they were in another dimension with no way back, gaining some new friends did cause her to open up a little and show some of their old self. Still, that's just the thought. I can try to fix this. After all, this story is still fresh and with 2 reviews and 65 hits on the last chapter, I can't stop this. So here's hoping that I am able to fix this little issue.**

 **Now moving to the next chapter, the Teen Titans situation went from bad to worse as the Hive infiltrated their Tower. Will they be able to get out of this and defeat them? Let's read to find out.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Now on this chapter, the second part will take place in Titans Tower where the Hive will intrude. But I am planning to do something completely different. See, I want to showcase Poison as a credible threat and this chapter will be the focus on her. I also know two certain character to fit this role too, so you already know which one is going to be. I'll let you read through to see what I have planned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Land of the Lustrous.**

* * *

Episode Four: Final Exam (Part 2)

Another half an hour later, four Titans returned to the Tower, defeated and wounded from the fight against the Hive. Never in their careers have they ever been defeated so easily by four people. Then again, they had never face such opponents as them. With the front door opened, they headed into the main lobby with Raven helping Beast Boy as he was inured from the attack. Passing the rows of sofa chairs, Beast Boy sat on one of them and was contemplating what happened.

Beast Boy: "That didn't just happen. Tell me that didn't just happen."

He turned to Raven for an answer while rubbing his thigh. The telepath soon removed her hood and gave him an honest answer.

Raven: "It did happen. We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it."

Seeing the injury, Rae approached the changeling and helped mending that wound. With her hands out, it started to glow a light blue like color, cooling the wound and healing it up. BB was surprised by it and never thought Rae can do something like that.

Beast Boy: "Who knew we had a doctor in the house? Thanks."

Raven: "No problem."

Robin looked to the two and sighed to himself. This was the biggest screw up that ever happened to them. And now they have to retreat to recover and form a new strategy. Turning to Phos, he could see them sitting on the other sofa chair, looking poofed after that fight with Poison. Getting into their suit, they took out their compact mirror to see the damage on their face. Seeing the scratch that exposes their green-minted color, they applied power to it to cover it up. The leader soon approached them and asked if they need anything.

Robin: "You okay? Should I provide you with something to fix you up?"

Phos looked to him and shook their head.

Phos: "No… I'm good… Nothing like a little powder covering would fix."

Once the cheek was covered up, they put the compact away and were a little silent. Rob soon approached their side and decided to talk about what happened.

Robin: "Look, I know that what happened back there wasn't our best. But we had to retreat just so we can strategize on their next move. It's all in the matter of gaining an advantage."

Phos looked to him and told him that they got the idea.

Phos: "I'm not stupid, you know. I know how strategy works. We gems form plans to fight against Lunarians all the time, and if things didn't work out, we always count on Sensei protecting us."

They soon turned away and thought about their opponent they faced.

Phos: "It's just that this Poison that gets me a little concerned. She seems to have some sort of grudge against me, yet I had never seen her before. She was quite skilled and combat ready. Even that blaster she used penetrated through my golden alloy. Never in my life have any projectiles break through it. What is she?"

The leader listened to the Gem's worry and told them something while placing a hand on their shoulder.

Robin: "Considering what we face, it does feel like a rival of yours. Even if you don't know it yet, this Poison certainly has a keen interest in you. If it is the case, then you have to be just as good as her to defeat her."

Phos turned to him and asked how.

Phos: "And how would I do that? I don't know if you notice it, but I never handle someone like her. She nearly broke me apart. Is there any way in taking her down?"

Rob turned away and was silent. But then he told them to be patient.

Robin: "Don't worry. I'm sure you figure it all out one day. But right now, we have pressing matters to attend to."

As he was saying that, they heard a code being imputed and the door was opening. That's when Cyborg and Starfire came in, oblivious to what has happened to the rest of the team.

Cyborg: "Maybe y'all should call me flyboy. I was halfway to Gotham City before Star zapped that thing off my back. So, what'd I miss?"

The two approached, wondering what happened. The rest of the team though looked to each other and wondered how to say it.

Cyborg: "Tell me how we kicked their butts. Come on, I gotta have the play-by-play."

They couldn't leave these two hanging, so Beast Boy approached the two and explained about what happened.

Beast Boy: "Well, some butts were kicked. But it was ours."

Raven soon joined in and explained in detail.

Raven: "This Hive, whoever they are, took us out easily. Almost costs us Robin. We had no other choice but to fallback."

The two heard that and was shocked by the news, so much so that Cyborg was putting himself to blame.

Cyborg: "Argh! I should have been there! I let that kid sneak up on me and- What was I- It was a trap, and I- I should have known."

Phos soon got up and told Cy that it wasn't his fault.

Phos: "Don't beat yourself up over this, Cyborg. Even if you were there, it wouldn't make any difference."

Robin soon joined in and agreed with the gem.

Robin: "Phos is right. The Hive was well organized and well strategize. We never got a chance in gaining any advantage with them."

Star soon approached the leader and checked on him.

Starfire: "Well, at least we are all undamaged. So there is hope that we can return to the battle and be victorious."

Robin: "Maybe, Star. But we have to formulate a plan if we are to defeat them. They seem to have the protocols in taking us out easily. We need to find a way to counter that."

Phos sighed and turned around, thinking about that and soon.

Phos: "Well whatever the case, we need to come up with something fast. Giving how we were beaten, I fear that they will come back and stop us."

Robin turned to them and could agree with them, but he soon notice something on their back and it was blinking red.

Robin: "Phos, what's that on your back?"

The gem heard him and was confused by that response.

Phos: "Huh?"

Peering their neck, they too notice it as well. With their alloy, they stretch to reach the thing and pried it out of their back. Looking at it, they notice that it was a small device that was blinking that has that S symbol on it. Intrigued, they turned to Cyborg and asked about.

Phos: "Cyborg? What do you think this is?

They soon stretch their fingers, just so Cyborg could get a closer look. Doing a scan with his red eye and looking into his handheld computer on his arm, he determined what it is.

Cyborg: "Looks like some kind of tracker. How did you managed to get that on your back?"

Phos thought about it and remembered what happened. From what they can piece together, Poison must of placed it there when she rolled on their back. Must've happened when the gem wasn't looking.

Phos: "Might have been when Poison was fighting me. She might have placed it on my back when she rolled on it. Why?"

Robin soon took the tracker and immediately dropped it. Stopping his foot on it to destroy it, he answered in an honest yet aggressive tone.

Robin: "Because she was tracking you when we were retreating. No doubt was following us after we fallback. Which means that Hive will be here soon. This was really sloppy of you not to realize you were being tagged. You should've checked first before hand."

Phos realized their mistake and turned away.

Phos: "Oh… I see… Guess the faults with me, huh?"

Rob sighed and decided to focus on what will happen.

Robin: "We'll worry about it later. Right now, we need to get everything ready. No doubt the Hive will come here to finish the job. We need to make sure that we don't get defeated again."

The others knew that and had to be ready. But Raven asked when they would arrive.

Raven: "Exactly how long till they get here?"

Before Robin could answer, the doors were blown open and caught everyone by surprise. They all turned to see what happened when out of the smoke, the three Hive students and one apprentice came in, looking ready to cause more chaos. Beast Boy saw them and knew that they were in serious trouble.

Beast Boy: "Oh no…"

Mammoth cracked his knuckles while Gizmo has his spider legs out. Poison though remained cool and collective as Jinx has a devilish smirk on her face.

Jinx: "Oh yes…"

The team soon got into a defensive position, ready to go for another round.

Cyborg: "You guys got lucky last time, but you're in our house now!"

Gizmo looked to the place and was impressed by it.

Gizmo: "Yeah… Nice place you got here. We'll take it!"

He soon pushed a button on his handheld and a rocket pack came out of his back, firing multiple mini missiles. The group got hit and flew right up the first set of stairs. On one side, Starfire flew up to toss a large number of star bolts while Raven got pushed back using her shield to deflect the blast. Phos soon flew over them and melted their heels to form a platform to soften the fall. On the other side, Beast Boy landed on his back, a little dazed by what just happened as Cyborg backed away and was firing his sonic cannon at the Hive. Robin soon jumped and ducked, avoiding a boulder that was in mid air and used his Bo staff to deflect the S like shrunkens Poison threw. Seeing how the situation is fairing for them, he decided that dividing their forces will give them an advantage.

Robin: "Titans, split up!"

Soon enough, the group separated and went to different directions. Starfire and Raven flew up the steps, trying to slow down Mammoth that was chasing after them. Beast Boy turned into a jaguar and ran fast with Jinx in pursuit. Cyborg was running upstairs as Gizmo followed him. And Robin and Phos took to the higher levels while Poison chased the two, focusing on the one gem she wishes to fight. The two ran up the stairs as Poison fired her blaster right at them. Phos soon formed a barrier to deflect the shots, knowing well that Poisons projectiles can break through at any moment. Robin soon took two disks and threw it right at the wall where the elevator shaft is located. Once connected, they exploded and form a big hole for the two to get in. He soon turned to Phos and told them to keep moving.

Robin: "Phos! This way!"

The gem listened and retracted their barrier, just in time as the red projectiles were going to break through and break their body. Once they reached him. Robin took his grappling hook out and fired it to the highest part of the shaft. Phos did the same as they extended their arm and reach to the same level as the grappling hook. Once they took off, they flew high in the shaft to reach the top floor. Phos soon turned to the leader wondered if they would apologize now.

Phos: "I guess you want an apology after luring the Hive into our home?"

Robin looked to them and told them that it would have to wait.

Robin: "I'll deal with that soon. Right now we got pressing matters to tend to. We need to keep our distance from her and find a weak spot."

By the time he said that, a grappling hook came between the two and missed them, latching onto the same level as their's. The two looked down to see what it is and discovered that it was Poison who is using her grappling hook attached to her robotic arm and is in pursuit. Phos looked to that and realized that there's no way out of this.

Phos: "Tell that to her!"

Their heel soon shot out and formed a dagger that extended down to Poison. With her sword out, she blocked the stab and the two were back in their fight in the shaft. Robin could see that they were keeping her busy, but has to get out of it as they are immediately running out of room to maneuver. Looking to the elevator doors above them, he threw two more exploding disks and they connected to cause an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the doors were exposed and they have an opening. With that, Robin jumped out with Phos doing the same. The two continued to run as Poison got out and went after them as well. The chase went on as they can run any longer with the threat behind them. Robin soon turned around and threw a bunch of birdarangs right at her. But in slow motion, Poison got her sword out and in a quick angle, sliced each of them in one direction, splitting them all in two. Then, with her robot arm out, a mini rocket came out and opened fire on the two. Robin and Phos though managed to turn a corner and got away, causing the rocket to miss them and hit the wall, exploding on impact. They staggered and continued to move with Poison not far from them. Robin soon notices the double doors that lead to the training room and told Phos to get in.

Robin: "Through there! Hurry!"

With that the automatic doors opened as Robin took out one Birdarang and tossed it to the panel. When it hit it, it starts to spark and short-circuited, causing the door to close. The two Titans managed to reach the door and squeeze through; leaving them completely safe while Poison was at the other side. Both of who took a breather as Phos was getting irritated.

Phos: "Okay… This Poison is really starting to get on my nerves. You think that door will hold?"

Robin relaxed and looked back at the door.

Robin: "That door is made out of heavy titanium, enough to withstand a big enough explosion. We'll be safe."

By then, they could hear the sound of pounding on the door and turned to see what it is. That's when they notice a dent coming out of the middle. It continues to grow and grow until the line was exposed. A robotic hand soon came out of it and was trying to pry the doors opened. Phos backed away and knew that the door won't hold at all.

Phos: "Gee, Robin, do you want to rethink your decision?"

Robin backed away as well and knew that there was no other way out of it.

Robin: "We better hide! Follow me!"

The two soon ran away and looked for a convenient place to stay safe. At the same time, the robotic hand started to push the part of the door opened as Poison made her way in. Looking around, she didn't see any Titans. Just training equipment, target sensors, and an obstacle course. But considering the door she went through is the only way out, she knows that they're not far. Slowly, she walked into the training room and removed her sword out of her back to get it ready to slice. What she didn't know is that Robin and Phos were both up at the control room on the second floor, looking down to see Poison surveying the area. They were fortunate enough that they went up to the high levers and hid, otherwise they didn't want to face someone as tough as her.

Phos: "This can't be good. If we don't get out of here, it will be a matter of time for Poison to check the higher levels. What should we do?"

They turned to Robin to get an idea. The leader looked down as well and had to find a way in getting out of this mess. Looking to the controls, he soon come up with a plan and went on the controls. The gem saw him do this and was curious of what he's planning.

Phos: "What are you doing?"

Robin kept working while inputting a certain training program he installed after the whole Cinderblock/Plamus mission.

Robin: "Trying to see how fair Poison is when facing her biggest opponent yet."

He soon pushed enter and the machine started to whirled to life. Back down, Poison peered her eyes around and didn't see any sign of them. However, there is a second floor, so she was planning to head on up there. But before she could get there, she heard the sound of metal clanking on the floor and turned to the sound. That's when she saw a piece of pipe rolling on the floor and out of the darkness. The moment it stopped to her feet, she got curious and went on ahead to check it out. She soon approached the area and only sees nothing but darkness. But as she got closer, a red eye started to appear in front of her and slowly started to rise. Poison backed away and got into a defense position as a huge metal combat bot rose up and approached her. It looked down to her and targets her as a threat. With its fist tightening, it delivered a rocket like punch. Poison started to jump back and avoided the hit, flying and landing at the farther end. Arming up, she fired her blaster and continuously fire at it. She managed to damage it, but it won't be enough as it started to pound both fists to the floor. That cause a seismic wave and nearly caused her to trip. She soon jumped up and pointed her robotic arm right at the bot, firing what looked like a long net that covered it up. Pushing a button on the arm, it started to send an electric current through the body and was short-circuiting. With its guard down, she fired another rocket right at it and went right for the chest, creating a hole in it. The bot was soon shut down and was taken out of the picture. But as she was busy, Robin and Phos were both moving and went to two opposite ends of the second floor scaffolding, setting up for an attack. When they did, the two saw the bot going down and decided to pull this off now.

Robin: "Now!"

They soon jumped off and used their weapons to take her down. Poison started to take out her sword and used it to block Phos's sword swing. At the same time, her metal arm opened a tiny slot over the wrist and a long blade came out of it, blocking Robin's staff. The two were surprised when Poison managed to escape it, even more with Phos getting annoyed.

Phos: "Oh, c'mon! How is that fair?!"

She soon pushed the two off and went on the offensive, swinging both blades right towards Phos. The gem waved their arm to form a golden barrier to protect her from the swing. The soldier bounced off the barrier and dragged their feet to a stop. Robin soon jumped in and used his staff to swing at her head. She managed to block it off with the blade attached to her arm and held on with sparks flying. Robin looked right at her and demanded what she wants.

Robin: "Who are you? Do you work for the Hive? Why are you targeting Phos? Answer me!"

Poison only remained silent and didn't utter a word. Yet she still wants to fight as she pushed him off and went to attack him. Using her sword, she performed some quick and easy maneuvers to remove him from the battle. But he blocked reach for them with his staff and couldn't get a single opening. He soon lifted his staff up to block a sword strike, but she held it on as the sword slowly pierced the metal and was going to break. Phos removed the barrier on them and saw Rob trying to hold her off, but was on the verge of getting killed.

Phos: "Robin!"

Looking back, they saw a huge metal crate behind her and decided to use it on the intruder. Stretching their arm out, they wrapped it around the container and held on to it. With one back pull, they flung it and it flew right towards the intruder. Poison felt that when the container's shadow was getting bigger around her and peeked to see it heading towards her. Knocking Robin off his feet, she turned and used her sword to get into position, with a quick slice; she cut the container in two when it was close as both halves went past her. But when she did that, Phos was behind in the air with her golden sword poised to strike. Poison went on the defensive and blocked the attack with her sword as Phos connected and jumped off her in a flip. With her heels acting as pogo stick bottoms, she landed safely and charged in with now two swords attached to her arms and swung around. Poison blocked them with both her blades and the two were evenly matched. The two started to cross swords with each other and held on as much as possible. But Phos knew that if they keep using their gold for too long, their body will start to crack. And crack it did as their cheek had one going up the side of their face and a bit of gold was oozing out. Robin soon got up and decided to be the one saving their friend. Getting a freeze disk out, he threw it to the floor and it slid right under Poison. Phos saw that and decided to break off.

Phos: "See ya!"

Both swords soon melted and pushed them away from her. Poison looked at that and wonders what that was about. Looking down, she could see the freeze disk and realized that she got herself caught. The disk exploded and froze the body of Poison, leaving only the head. She struggled to get out, but it was too much to bear. Robin and Phos joined together and looked to the captured intruder, wanting to ask her a few question.

Robin: "Now we can talk? Tell us who you are and why the Hive is targeting us. Are you and your team working alone, or were orders given. You better tell us now, or else."

Poison looked to the two and didn't utter a single word. Phos looked at her and was suspicious about her.

Phos: "Whoever she is, she's not in a mood to talk. Likes to be silent by the looks of it."

Robin sighed and decided to leave it like that.

Robin: "It doesn't matter. She'll be in that ice for a long time. She'll talk when she's ready. Let's get back to the others. They might need our help in handling the rest of the Hive."

The gem nodded as the two turned and leave the training room. But as they were leaving, Phos heard something and turned around to see what it is. That's when they noticed something moving in Poison's arm in the ice and was glowing. Seeing this, they warned Robin on what is going to happen.

Phos: "Robin? We have a problem here!"

Robin heard them and stops to turn to see what it is. That's when the blaster on the robotic arm glowed brightly and the ice was beginning to crack. Seeing this, he turned to the gem and told them to protect themselves.

Robin: "Phos, look out!"

Almost immediately, the laser fired and broke off the ice, causing it to scatter in a million pieces. Phos protected themselves by using a golden shield and Robin jumped back to avoid the incoming icy debris. Phos removed their shielding and could see that Poison has free herself, getting annoyed by her more and more.

Phos: "You are really starting to become a pain!"

They soon charged in and got their one arm to form a sword and a shield of liquid gold on the other. The two soon collided and clashed with their swords, going high, low, and side to side. Robin looked to the fight and decided to give the gem a bit of an assist. But it's not by him. He looked to the console and headed to it to input a code, activating another training program that might help them. Meanwhile, on the ground, gem and the intruder were clashing it out and were even. Phos started to spin and used both arm blades as a chopper to cut her up. Poison flipped back to avoid each of the slices. Stopping, Phos swung one blade and Poison blocked it. As the two ere holding their ground, they heard the sound of drones flying overhead. The two looked up and noticed that they are training drones used for Starfire to use in aerial combat. Seeing this, Phos got out of the line of fire as the drones fired on the intruder. Poison saw this and ran away to avoid the gunfire. Heading to a wall, she ran up it and was high enough to jump over the drones. Taking aim with her laser mounted cannon, she fired at the drones and they exploded in midair. She soon landed back on the ground and looked up to see Robin heading straight towards her with his Bo staff. Poison readied her sword and block that attack. She soon used the blade on her robotic arm to go for the head. Robin tilted his head to the side and missed that strike. He soon pushed her off and took out a bunch of little balls to throw, creating a flash that temporarily blinds her. With her disposed, he charged in and threw a few birdarangs at her. But with quick instinct, she deflected each of them with her sword and was safe for the moment. Phos soon fast approached the battle and extended their heels to jump up to her, swinging their golden sword to finish her off. But surprisingly, she grabbed their arm with her metal hand and twisted her body around, causing them to spin and flew to the other end. Phos managed to recover and stretched their other arm to get a hold of the railing on the catwalk, jumping over it to land on the metal surface. Robin soon took that distraction and charged in with his staff to deliver a fatal blow. Poison though managed to parry and avoided the swing. But he twisted back and swung the staff to her face. This caused her to block with her sword and the two weapons made an X formation. Robin held on as much as he could, but that sword was mightier then the staff. Before he could get an advantage, Poison head butted him with her helmet, putting him in a daze. That when she grabbed him by the color with one hand and fell back, performing a quick takedown and launched him up to Phos. The gem saw that and placed both hands together to form a huge mitten, grabbing the him and comforting the impact. Moving him to the scaffolding, they placed him on the metal surface and reverting her arms to normal, checking on him.

Phos: "Robin? You all right? Speak to me!"

Robin groaned and never thought that he would loose the fight.

Robin: "For some thin like soldier, she packs a mean head butt."

The gem smiled and knew that he'll make it. But looking up, they could see Poison already up on the catwalk on the opposite end of the training room. Before they could do something about it, the intruder aimed her mounted laser at the two and fired a full on shot. Realizing the danger, they engulfed themselves in a gold sphere with Robin in it and the beam hit it, causing it to push right though the wall, damaging along the way. Phos held on as much as they could as the could see the golden walls in front of her burning and seeps of light are coming out of it. Gritting their teeth, they have to hope that they don't get destroyed in the process.

Phos: "Please hold on for a little longer. I don't want to get turn into dust!"

Before they knew it, the sphere breached the outer wall of the Tower and they flew in the air and out of the island, splashing into the sea. It floated for a for short seconds until it opened up and formed into a boat like device to float that is connected to their heels. Phos was in the middle of it and saw Robin, who was recovering from the attack. Looking up, they soon saw a commotion going on in the Tower as four more Titans were spat up and heading towards them. Phos saw this and had to rescue them. Outstretching their arms, they split into four wrapping them around their bodies and pulling them in. Once they got them to safety, they checked on the team to see if everything was all right.

Phos: "I take it that we got beat, again."

Beast Boy looked to the gem and retorted what they said.

Beast Boy: "Gee… Really? What gave that away?"

When Robin recovered, he decided to get back in the action.

Robin: "C'mon team, we need to get back to the Tower and take it back."

Starfire looked back to tower and noticed something at the open window of the main lounge.

Starfire: "I am afraid that it is already too late. Look!"

They all looked to where Star was seeing and saw all four Hive members standing in front of an open window looking down at the Titans they ousted. It was then that Gizmo decided to give them a proper farewell.

Gizmo: "Have a nice afterlife, you snot-eating losers!"

As soon as he said that, Jinx stretched her hands out and pink hex came out and spread down to the sea. When they hit the water, they formed a huge tidal wave that was heading straight towards them. The group watched on in shock and horror and didn't know what to do as Phos looked on with a blank expression.

Phos: "Oh, you got to be kidding me!"

Robin soon told everyone to hang on.

Robin: "Brace for impact!"

Almost instantly, the wave went over them and came down in a huge crash, causing the group to disappear into the sea. The Hive looked to their work and was successful in their mission.

Gizmo: "And good riddance. Those Titans didn't even put up a fight. Come one, the place is ours. Let's redecorate and then contact Slade on our mission."

The three walked away to begin with fixing the Tower to their own needs. But Poison looked right at the spot where Phos disappeared and was very quiet. In her head, she wanted to be the one to finish them off, not let others do her work. Gizmo soon stopped and turned to see Poison looking down at the sea and decided to bring her back in.

Gizmo: "Hey! What are you death or something? We got the place all to ourselves. Help us with the arrangements."

Poison heard that and sighed, figuring that there will be another day. Turning around, she headed to the Hive as they start working on the Tower.

* * *

Many minutes later, everything was quiet at the beach on the opposite end of the Tower with the waves crashing on the shore. But then, six individuals came out of the shore and walked to higher ground. They were indeed the Titans and they tasted the worst of defeats. The Hive beat them, took their Tower, and left them for dead. Thankfully, they survived, but were beaten and damage. Cyborg and Phos were the worse as they suffered more then the others. Cy had Gizmo hacked him and caused him to short circuit and lost an arm. As for the gem, they not only have to deal with cracks on her body, but the sea water lose a bit of her powder finish, exposing their peppermint color on parts of her skin. Even showed the black and white agate legs she used to have before covering them up with the powder, thinking of how weird their body was with the legs and arms. The group was completely tuckered out with Robin walking away, thinking about something. Beast Boy soon got on his knees and tries to lighten the mood around here.

Beast Boy: "So, uh… Who else never wants to go surfing again?"

But none of them were in the mood as Cyborg shut him down.

Cyborg: "Not now, man."

BB soon got up and tries to reason with him.

Beast Boy: "Hey, I was just trying to-"

But Raven got next to him and places her hand on his shoulder, letting him know that now isn't the time. Cy soon started to make repairs as he opened his fingertip and a welder came out. Opening one of his leg compartments, he began working on his systems that were sparking like crazy. Starfire looked to the damaged and decided to help.

Starfire: "Perhaps I could be of assistance."

Cy though continued working and let her know that he has it covered.

Cyborg: "I got it."

But Star wouldn't give up as she tries to help him.

Starfire: "But you are so damaged and-"

That's when the hybrid turned to her and snaps completely.

Cyborg: "I GOT IT!"

Phos could see the anger in his eyes and decided to break it off before it starts to get messy.

Phos: "Hey! She only wanted to help! What's gotten into you?"

The hybrid soon turned to the gem and explained to them what they went through.

Cyborg: "What's gotten into me?! Girl, did you not realized what happened?! We got kicked out of our house, a pint-sized point dexter took me for a joyride, and, incase you haven't noticed, I just became left handed!"

He showed the stump where his right are use to be and was incredibly pissed off. Phos looked on and try to calm him down.

Phos: "Okay, you're being over exaggerated. We messed up, no big deal. The best option is the pick up the pieces and move on. That's what we gems do back home."

Cy though reminded them how they all got into this mess in the first place.

Cyborg: "Oh really? Well the last time I checked, you were the one who brought them into our home! You caused it all in the first place before any of us can recover! And now we're homeless because of you!"

Phos was completely insulted and explained herself.

Phos: "Okay, first of all, I didn't know I had a tracer on my back. Poison was the one placed it there during the first fight. And secondly, don't think you can blame me for those loses, considering that all of us weren't prepare to face someone like the Hive."

Cyborg: "And yet who was it that brought them into our house, huh? Who was it? You know for a fighter, you're not all that bright!"

Phos just about had it and gritted their teeth over his complaints.

Phos: "What was that?"

Raven can't take it and broke off the fight.

Raven: "Enough! We need to control our emotions."

But the hybrid turned to her and spat back at the telepath as well.

Cyborg: "Or what? Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?"

Phos soon got annoyed and had to put a cap in this fight.

Phos: "Stop this, Cyborg! All this fighting isn't going to change anything. We need to work together to get out of this mess."

Cy peered his eyes to them and told them that it was too late.

Cyborg: "Work together?! News flash! Working together didn't work out well for us. Don't you guys get it? They won, we lost! It's OVER!"

They all soon look at the Tower they got kicked out of and knew that Cy has a point. Loosing one battle is one thing, but getting beat up and kicked out, that's another. They all remain eerily quiet, as none of them didn't know what to do.

Beast Boy: "Then…the Teen Titans are finished?"

Just as everyone was about to give up, they could hear Robin from behind them.

Robin: "Not yet."

They all turned around to see their leader standing on the rock side with his arms crossed and a confident smile on his face.

Robin: "Not if we can help it. We're going to take back the Tower and stop the Hive once and for all."

Phos soon approached him and asked how they would do that.

Phos: "With all due respect Robin, but how are we going to accomplish that? They beat us twice and took over our home. What makes you think we can beat them a third time?"

Robin: "Because the Hive think that we're dead. Which means we have the element of surprise on our side. All we need is a plan to pull this off. And I think I got one that might work."

Everyone looked to each other and wondered what their leader has in mind. So they all approached Phos's side as Beast Boy asked what they should do.

Beast Boy: "Okay, dude. We're all ears. What's the plan?"

Robin soon explained the plan to the team, a plan that, without a shadow of a doubt, would help them gain the advantage.

* * *

 **That will end the second part of the Final Exam episode. So basically, I focused on Robin and Phos taking on the mysterious Poison. Since the others will have the same result, I thought I do something different with Robin and Phos. And looking at my work, it was successful to a T. And now we prepare for the final part of the episode, where the Titans fight back. But we'll they succeed. I'm sure you all know how that will end. But you need to read to see where this is going to go down. Please Review and Happy Birthday to me. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	13. Final Exam (Part 3)

**So here is the last part of the episode of Final Exam and this is going to get entertaining. Yes, this is a copy of the episode with a few changes. But this is focused on Phos and this new archenemy of Poison. It is quite an entertaining experience and I have to experiment on this new character. And I guess there are those who figured out Poison already. I mean, I know who it is and I was planning it for some time. Still… Spoilers… There are reasons why a lot of people don't want the Avengers: Endgame spoiled because it would ruin the moment. I mean, I watched it. I don't want to say anything about how it ended. And yet we have idiots on Youtube and Deviantart spoiling the shit out of it because, be that artwork of what happened or sneaking into theaters recording certain moments illegally. Again though, I appreciate some who figure out about Poison's identity and I know that it was a matter of time before they put the pieces together. It's just that you should keep things to yourself and not ruin the moment for everyone. I mean I already got 2 reviews and 122 hits from the last chapter with a total of 17 reviews and 3,378 hits on the whole story. I don't want it lessen because there will be moments that will be spoiled.**

 **Anyways, back to the chapter where the team takes back the Tower and defeat the Hive. Spoiler warning, they succeed. I mean a lot of people saw the original episode, what do you think will happen? Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Another final part that won't focus on the team, but instead focus on Phos and Poison. Place your bets on who is going to win.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans for Land of the Lustrous**

* * *

Episode 4: Final Exam (Part 3)

Night has befallen in Jump City as the T Tower was getting a redesign. It still has a T on it, but one of the lights from the right side is off while the rest of it remained on. Not only that, but new construction came, changing the T letter into that of an H. That's right, since the Hive defeated the Titans, they took over the tower and remodeled it to create their own home. It's already nearing its completion, considering that it only took them a few hours in rebuilding the place from the ground up. Inside though, the tower looked the same as the Hive was just drinking up their victory.

In the hallway, Jinx was in Raven's room searching for some new threads to wear while Poison has her back to the wall, getting a little impatient. In that room, one cloak after another flew out as the sorceress was getting annoyed.

Jinx: "No… No… No! Argh! What's with these Titans and their fashions. First that alien has tacky wears that looked like it came from the sixties. Then that robot has just his armor he has on all day. The green freak is a complete mess and smelled like he hasn't washed his clothes in years. And now this witch got nothing but cloaks that isn't my color. At least Robin's utility belt is the only thing fashionable around here. The rest, not so much."

Poison internally sighed and thought she check things on her own. Leaving Jinx's side, she looked around to find something of interest. This is the first time she felt bored ever since Phos was defeated. She was actually expecting a challenge from them. Now it was all for nothing. Looking around, she stopped and notices a door with Phos's name on it. Curious, she decided to check that out to see what's in there. Approaching the door, it opened to show her and plain old room with nothing in it. But she felt like something was in there and decided to investigate it. Skimming through the place, she only found a vanity stand filled with powders, krazy glue, and resin like substances. There was a computer desk next to it with it still on showing research of some kind. And a vast number of binders that is piled up. Looking to the books, she picked up one and skimmed through the contents. To her, it almost looked like an encyclopedia in a gem's eyes. Apparently Phos seemed interested in research of this world. Still, she felt like something is in there, and she needs to know what. Placing the encyclopedia on the stack, she turned around and noticed a plain bed with a wall behind it that looked out of place. Approaching it, she tapped on the wall to hear a certain sound. Getting closer to the bed, she felt a metal bang compared to the rest of them. So with her robotic arm out, two wires came out of it and inserted themselves into the two ports that were located. Turning on her onboard computer, she inputted the code to gain access to whatever is behind it. Once it went green, a compartment opened up to reveal a scanner of some kind in the form of Phos's hand. The apprentice looked to this and wondered where this will lead. Looking to her normal hand, she placed it on the scanner and begins scanning her's, which is similar to Phos's. Once the scan was complete, it blinked green and another compartment opened up. She looked to that one and wondered what was inside. That's when her eyes behind the metal helmeted grew wide and discovered that it's Cinnarbar's arm within the glass container, swimming in mercury. Poison looked at it and started to show a bit of emotion. Placing her hand on the glass, she rubbed it down, as if it was connected to her in someway. If only Phos knew the person behind the masked helmet is, then maybe there would be some relief. Unfortunately, those days were long past and now she serves under her one true master. As she looked to the arm, she could hear a voice coming from the entrance.

Jinx: "Ah, there you are."

She stopped and turned to see Jinx wearing Robin's utility belt and holding a couple of Raven's robes, standing at the doorway, doing her best in hiding the containment glass behind her.

Jinx: "I thought I lost you. I was in that room for a few minutes and you decided to leave. You might not be a part of the Hive, but you are still part of the team. So try to keep close to us, okay?"

Poison just nodded and silently placed the containment glass containing the gem's arm back in, making sure she doesn't see it. Jinx soon walked into the room and looked around the place.

Jinx: "So… This is the teen gem's room, huh? Doesn't look much like the others. It's all plain and bland. There are not even clothes in this place. What, does she wear the same dress suit thing with the short shorts all the time? I can only imagine how much in reeks in there."

Jinx soon turned to the stacks of binder's and soon got curious about that.

Jinx: "Wait. What are those?"

Approaching them, she picked up one of them and read it out loud.

Jinx: "Phos's Encyclopedia of the New World? What does that mean?"

Opening it, she skimmed through it and was dumbfounded about what's in there.

Jinx: "Seriously? It only shows stuff I already know. Why waste time doing research on things that everyone knows about?"

She soon tossed the book to the side and decided to handle the rest.

Jinx: "Oh well, might as well dispose of them. It's not like they're anything special about them."

With that, she stretched her arms and hexes appeared, about to rip them off in pieces. But just as she was going to do that, a shrunken appeared beside her face and latched on to the wall. Jinx was caught by surprise and saw the S shape object, knowing what it was. She turned to Poison and demanded why she did that.

Jinx: "Hey! What was that about?! I was just having a little fun."

But as she fully turn, she got introduced to the point of the apprentice's sword right up her face and in-between the eyes. Poison stood there with the sword pointing at the student, threatening her of something. And even though she didn't speak, her body language did the talking for her. Looking on, Jinx sighed and decided not to make an enemy out of a teammate.

Jinx: "All right, fine. Have it your way. I won't touch anything in this room. You can have at it all you want."

Poison responded kindly by removing the sword from her face and placing it in her holster in the back. The sorceress crossed her arms and gave a bit of a sigh.

Jinx: "Sheesh… You're a real piece of work. Really curious why Slade sees in you. Oh well, let's get back to the others. I'm sure they're waiting for us."

Jinx soon walked away and exit the room with Poison following her. But she soon stops and looked down at the encyclopedia the sorceress discarded. Picking it up, she placed it back on the pile and left the room as well, making it look like nothing was left untouched with the exception of the shuriken and… something else left behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main room, the rest of the Hive were having their own fun. Mammoth was at the kitchen rummaging the fridge while Gizmo was perfecting a trophy he obtained. That trophy, Cyborg's arm. Two little bots were scurrying the walls, moving the trophy as Gizmo instructed them on where to place it.

Gizmo: "Higher. A little to the left. A little more. Perfect!"

He gave the thumbs up as the two bots scampered away. Looking up at his catch over the door, Gizmo felt so accomplished of what they did with the Titans.

Gizmo: "Slade's gonna have kittens when he hears we whipped the Titans and took their stinkin' tower."

He head on over to the entertainment sector while Poison and Jinx made it in as they headed down the steps.

Jinx: "Not to mention Robin's favorite fashion statement. Ugh! But that's the only thing fashionable around here. The rest is just so awful!"

Mammoth soon took out rotting burger that's covered in blue slime and agreed with the sorceress.

Mammoth: "Tell me about it. All their food is way out of date."

He said as he scarffed down the bad looking burger and went to searching. Gizmo soon turned to his big friend and told him that it will all be worth it.

Gizmo: "I'm sure that we'll clean it out when we're done remodeling the place. Meanwhile, I think we should have a party. We all deserve it after what we did."

However, Poison was going to spoil the fun as she appeared in front of the little kid and jumped over the sofa, sitting on it and pointed to the S logo on her breast plate. Gizmo looked to what she was referring too and let her know that he got it.

Gizmo: "I know, I know. You want to contact your boss on your progress. Sheesh… You really are a stick in the mud. Don't worry; we'll contact him when we're done. Meanwhile, let's celebrate with some tunes."

He turns to one of the mini computers and pulled out the CD collection, realizing it contains music he would never listen to.

Gizmo: "Argh! And I thought the food here is rotten. Look at all the music they listen to."

He soon started to toss CDs away and mention them in one word.

Gizmo: "Crud! Snot! Megacrud!"

Looking to another CD, he turned to Poison and asked her something.

Gizmo: "Yo, Poison. Anything in here you might want to hear?"

The apprentice though remained silent and took out a wielder from her utility belt, making repairs on her robot arm after the fight with Robin and Phos. Gizmo glared at her and never knew what goes on with her.

Gizmo: "Jeeze, you're quite something. Wonder if you ever speak?"

He soon went back into searching for some tunes, but throwing CDs he did not like. What he didn't know is that they're celebration will be cut short. Up above the door, where Cyborg's arm is resting on the mantel, tiny gears moved and the tip of his middle finger opened up to reveal a camera lens. It moved around to get a good look at what's around, searching for something. It first panned to Jinx trying on one of Raven's robe to see if she can work something out. Then moved to Mammoth raiding and eating the stuff in the fridge. And then seeing Gizmo tossing CDs away while Poison kept working on her robotic arm. That's when it detects a vacant computer terminal that's not guarded and decided to take it. Jumping off the mantel and landing silently, it scurried down towards the target; stopping and scanning in making sure that the Hive students were looking. Going up the side, it reached the terminal to the left and jumped on the chair to start working. That's when many cables came out of the arm's stump and attached to the keys. The screen soon turned on and the Towers defenses were automatically activated, turning it off in the process. Yet, the Hive didn't realize that until the alarm was sounded and the red lights were blinking. They all stopped what they were doing and looked around, wondering what happened.

Jinx: "What the-! I thought we disabled the security. Gizmo?"

She turned to the young boy, as he wasn't sure what was going on as well.

Gizmo: "Don't blame it on me. I did shut the security down. Something else is going on here."

Just as he said that, the Tower started to turn into something from the Poltergeist movie as kitchen cabinets were opening and closing and CD shooting out in rapid fire. Gizmo immediately fell on his butt and crawled away while Poison got her blaster out and fired a few of them in the air.

Gizmo: "What the hairball?"

By the time he said that, the chair next to him swiveled and revealed the corporate. It was Cyborg's arm. Gizmo turned to see it and got startled by it, giving it time to attack. Bending down, it fired its cables at the boy and they wrapped around him. Gizmo was caught off guard and tried to escape, but the arm jumped off and ran, dragging him along. Poison saw this and tries to take the arm out. But the boy genius stopped her from doing that.

Gizmo: "Don't fire, you dense lunatic! You'll hit me by accident!"

Just then, the sides of the arm opened up and thrusters appear, firing and launching the arm in the air while Gizmo was still being dragged, crashing into the vent and disappearing. The other three were shocked by what happened, that they too didn't realize that they were out in the open as well. Almost immediately a black claw came in and grabbed Jinx, taking her up to the ceiling before disappearing. That was followed by the main door opening that got Mammoth's attention, only to get hit in the back by a star bolt and pushed him out. That left Poison all on her own, as she saw all that go down and got her sword out in one hand and her blaster on her robotic arm. She surveyed the area and waited for something to come at her. But what she didn't know is that something was coming up in the middle of the main window and watched her. That's when she heard a tap on the glass and turned to see something she didn't expect. It was Phos, standing on the golden platform from their heels as they extended up to the top floor. All of which they repaired herself and applied enough powder to cover their skin nicely. With a golden blade attached to their arm, they decided to pick off where they left off.

Phos: "Last time we fought, you got me off guard. This time, though, I'm ready for you. Give me your best shot!"

Poison saw Phos and gritted her teeth, realizing that they still survived after all of that. Getting her robotic arm out, she fired her laser and hopes to take them out once and for all. Phos's platform soon lowered and they dodged the shot as it hit the window and glass shattered around them. Poison fired another and another, but Phos avoided each of them with the platform moving along with them. They soon decided to have this intruder follow them and immediately shot the platform up high, all the way to the roof.

Phos: "Catch me if you can!"

Poison watched them go up high and had to stop them. Taking aim, she fired one more laser shot and it hit the golden stand, cutting it in half as pieces of gold harden and crumble to the ground. Phos felt that and managed to recover. Getting their heels back to normal, they outreached their arm and it stretched up to the highest girder. They shot upwards and hoped that their target is going after them. Poison soon jumped up to the window and looked up to see the gem going up to the construction site. Quickly, she jumped out of the window and got her metal arm out, firing a grappling hook out and that to reach another top girder, retracting it, she flew up after them as the two reached the top. Once she did, Poison landed on the width girder to act as a platform. Standing straight, she could see Phos standing on the opposite end with their golden sword at the ready.

Phos: "I don't know who you are, or why you have a keen interest in me, but you hurt my friends. And trust me, hurting those close to me will pay you, deeply. Now then, shall we begin?"

Poison gritted her teeth and decided to blast them away to pieces, firing her weapon at them. Phos saw this and immediately jumped down and off the girder, avoiding the first shot. Falling, they stretched their free arm and grabbed the girder, swinging below it and avoided a few more shots. Launching themselves high into the air, they did a corkscrew before repositioning and coming down to her with their sword high to strike. Seeing that, Poison got her own sword out and blocked the attack, pushing them back. The gem flipped and landed with their melted heels and immediately charged in to go on the attack. Both of them clashed with their weapons and blocked each other's strikes. They soon held their ground as sparks flew between the blades with Phos realizing that this wasn't getting them anywhere.

Phos: "Looks like we're evenly matched. No way you would beat me without your little backup."

Poison heard that and decided to put the odds into her favor. Peaking down, she saw a part of the lower girder and thought of a way to put the odds in her favor. With her robotic arm down, she armed her mini rocket and fired it right at the spot. Phos saw that and realized she pulled a fast one on them. But before they could react, the rocket hit the area and the beam broke off, causing the chain reaction that caused the whole structure to topple with them on it. The two soon started to fall as metal debris rain down over them. Poison quickly got her grappling hook out and fired it as another beam and retracted it to fly towards it. Phos did that same and stretched out their arm and took the girder on the other end, getting away from the collapse.

Phos: "Well, that just happened. This Poison is very resourceful."

Before they could recover, multiple shots came around them and turned to see the intruder shooting her blaster while swinging below. Phos needed to find their own advantage and went over the girder and safely landed on it via golden platform. Quickly, they ran and kept their head down while blaster shots nearly missed them. Looking around, they noticed a bag filled with bolts to stable the girders and decided to use them as a means of retaliation. Getting their arm out, it stretched while their five fingers multiplied by many, grabbing each one. Once they got a hold of them, they started to spin really fast and the bolts came out, acting like bullets from a submachine gun. All the bolts came down to Poison and were about to hurt her, a lot. But she found a way to counteract that and stick her robot arm out. That's when a nozzle with a little flame came out of bottom palm of her hand and spewed out a flamethrower. The fire hit the bolts and they were easily melted, leaving her in the clear. Phos looked to this and was easily upset about this.

Phos: "Seriously?! How many weapons does that arm have?"

They soon grabbed a couple of bolts and spin like a tornado, firing them at her again. Poison soon used her flamethrower again and melted the bolts. When the flames dispersed, she noticed that the gem isn't on the spot they were on. Seeing that, she looked left and right, wondering where they were. What she didn't know is that Phos managed to jump down to avoid the flames and hung on the steel beam Poison was on. Feeling that they dooped her, they decided get her while she's distracted. They reeled herself up to beam and slowly got on it. Meanwhile, Poison was oblivious of Phos's arrival and still searching for the gem. Looking around, she felt someone was watching. That's when she heard the voice of the gem behind her.

Phos: "Excuse me, looking for someone?"

Poison heard that and got her sword out, turning to attack them. Phos managed to block it off with their gold alloy sword and pushed her away from the attack. Poison backed away and spins her sword around to prepare for battle. Phos looked on and knew that they're in for a fight.

Phos: "I gotta admit, you fought well, almost like Bort. The difference between you and them, at least Bort fights fair."

They soon charged in to attack, making sure that they can end it now. Poison blocked that strike and did a sword slice of her own. The two soon clashed their weapons, looking for an opening to their defenses. But she doesn't want to deal with a sword fight and go to the extreme. Both blades join together and held on tightly. But then, Poison armed her blaster and pointed to their leg, wanting to shoot it down. Phos felt that and had to get out of it. Quickly, they grew their heel and extended up, avoiding the blaster shot. Poison just missed the leg, and looked up to see the Phos in the air. She fired a few shots and Phos deflected them with her sword. Seeing that was useless, they decided to focus on the heel and fired at it. The heel broke off on contact and that started to break apart. The Gem fell and need to recover. Stretching their arm, they got a hold of the nearby bream and swung below it, launching themselves high in the air. Poison saw this and aimed her blaster in the air, firing right at them. Phos did some quick maneuvers in the air to avoid the shots while heading straight towards her. Seeing how close they are, she decided to switch weapons and fired her net to trap them. Phos saw this and sliced her net with their sword, cutting it in half. Getting their one leg extended, their other heel started to compress and sharpen, turning into a dagger. The intruder noticed that and jumped out of the way, performing a cartwheel. They landed on the spot Poison was and missed her. Looking up, they were getting angry and needs to take her out quick. Changing their other heel into a dagger, and forming two swords out of their arms, they used all blades to strike fast and hard. She used all swipes and slices to take this stranger out, but Poison managed to avoid each of them with ease and looked for an opening to exploit. By the time she found one, she dodged a kick from the dagger heel and tripped the gem down. They landed on the beam back first and sent a shockwave through their body, cracking the neck and all the way up her face. They gritted their teeth and tried to get up, but Poison pinned them and got her sword up high with both hands on the hilt, ready to end it once and for all. But before she could do it, multiple hexes from Jinx came up from over them and caught the two by surprise. Poison nearly lost her balance and had to get back on track. But Phos took that chance and kicked the apprentice in the sternum, making her cringe in pain. Then the heel extended and pushed the intruder off of the gem. By the time she was off, she was soon hit by a side beam and her body was wrapped up in the golden substance. Poison struggled to get out of it, but the alloy hardened and prevented her from escaping. Phos soon got up and rushed to her, pointing their sword right at her with a confident smile on their face.

Phos: "Looks like I win. Not so tough without all those nifty weapons on your arm, huh?"

Poison starred her down and was viciously upset about being defeated. Phos though looked at her and knew they got it handled. But as she was about to be defeated, Phos could hear the sound of metal grinding as they looked down and noticed all the metal girders around them breaking apart from Jinx's hexes. One of those girders where the two were currently on, started to break apart. Seeing the situation and two looked to each other before looking right to the distance, realizing what would happen.

Phos: "Oh Shhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Was all that the gem said as they were falling down the girder and disappearing in a cloud of smoke from the rest of the girders. By the time the smoke cleared, all that's left is a pile of destroyed girders and debris that buried both Phos and Poison. Everything was quiet until the girders at the top exploded and streams of gold came out of it. All the gold soon came back down into a golden sphere. That golden sphere soon started to open up and Phos was keeling, looking damaged with cracks on their face and legs. Taking a breather, they got up and were a little miffed about what transpired.

Phos: "Sheesh… Cutting it too close. I can't believe that I almost got crushed by all that."

But when they were recovering, they almost realized that there was someone else with them and had to make a quick search.

Phos: "Oh no! Poison! Almost forgot about her!"

Peering their head around, they noticed that the intruder was nowhere to be found. Thinking she might be buried underneath the metal girders, they rushed to one section and multiplied their arms and lifted them up to make a clearing. Going through the debris, they noticed that Poison was nowhere to be found. Not even a sign of the body. Lifting up one girder, they sighed and figured that she was long gone.

Phos: "Terrific. No sign of her. And I had her on the ropes too. This is so not fair."

Feeling defeated, they decided to check on the rest of the team, wondering if they need an assist in their own fight.

Phos: "Well, might as well help the others. I'm sure they might need some form of assist."

With that, they launched themselves over the debris with their heel and reached the team. That's when they saw them surrounding the Hive and looks like the enemy force has been defeated. Landing on the ground with their heels breaking the fall, they approached Robin and looked to what they have done.

Phos: "Well look at that. I would seem that you didn't really need my help."

Robin heard them and turned to see the gem approached the group. Noticing that they're alone, he asked what happened.

Robin: "Where's Poison. Did you defeat her?"

Phos started to sound sheepish and gave him an honest truth.

Phos: "Technically, yes. I was about to win too, if all those girders didn't fall and nearly buried me. If I didn't save myself, I would've been in many pieces. As for Poison? I don't know what really happened to her. She was in the debris with me, but I didn't see her, let alone her body. Somehow, I got the feeling that I would be seeing her again one day."

Robin heard her explanation and figured that it was the case.

Robin: "It would seem that way. Don't worry, you face her again soon. Right now, we should start taking these three to the authorities. After what they put us through, I would be lucky if we won't see them again."

He soon turned to the three Hive members as they were all dog piled into each other with Mammoth in a daze and Jinx struggling to get out. Gizmo though was the only conscious one in the group as he was trapped on top of Mammoth and has his free arm out that's holding the communicator.

Gizmo: "Cram it. I'm callin' Slade."

Robin soon heard the name and realized something. These three didn't attack them because they feel like it. They attack them because they were ordered to. Feeling curious, he grabbed the kid by the collar and freed him from Mammoth, holding him with both hands to demand answers.

Robin: "Who is Slade?"

But Gizmo kept quiet and decided not to tell him.

Gizmo: "Wouldn't you like to know, barf brain?"

High up in the constructed beams, someone was looking down and was watching the victory unfold. That was Poison as she managed to survive the fall and used her grappling hook to make an escape after getting freed from the golden alloy. Looking down, she knew she accomplished her mission and jumped off the girder, disappearing from view, to return her master.

* * *

Back in Slade's liar, the headmistress of the Hive Academy heard the news of the graduates defeat and wasn't happy. She soon explained to Slade what would happen to the three students.

"I assure you, such failures are not tolerated within the Hive. Once the agents have been retrieved from the authorities, they will be disciplined. Strictly disciplined."

She pounded her fist, knowing that she meant business. Slade walked out into the opening and turned to her, letting her know that they didn't really fail.

Slade: "Actually your agents served my plans quite well. I never expected them to succeed. They were merely messengers, meant to let them know that something big is coming to them. But someone needs to be there to make sure that your students deliver it fairly. Which is the reason why I have my apprentice be with them. She's only there to see if the message has been sent. And the message has been received."

He soon pushed a button on the remote and one of the screens behind the headmistress sparked to life. It was then that the view of the Titans gathered appears with the voice of Robin repeating the one line.

Robin: _"Who is Slade?"_

And then another.

Robin: _"Who is Slade?"_

And another.

Robin: _"Who is Slade?"_

Until all the screens showed the same scene and repeating the same line. No doubt, Poison was there to record the message after the Hive's defeat. And now the message is on every screen as the Headmistress looked at it all. No doubt, the final exam has been passed, but not with the Hive student. Instead, it was Poison's final exam, and she passed it in flying colors.

* * *

Back in the Tower, the demolition crew came in and removed the gowdy yellow structure the Hive students placed. Now the tower is back to its former glory as the team got back in cleaning what was left behind. With Phos, their room wasn't much touched. It might be a little messy, but at least it wasn't worse. They started to reorganize all of their encyclopedias and remove the S shuriken, making sure that they are all neat and proceeded to head down to the bed. Getting next to it, they decided to check on the one thing they're cherishing. With the panel opening, they placed their golden hand to it and it begins scanning. That's when the compartment opened up and a glass containment object slid out and showed Cinnabar's arm swimming in mercury. Seeing this, the gem smiled and was pleased that wasn't touched.

Phos: "Looks like they haven't taken you, huh Cinnabar? For a second there, I would've lost a piece of you. Though, I don't think I can blame them. Taking an arm that's filled with mercury isn't the best thing to steal. Regardless, at least I'm happy you are still here."

They rubbed the surface of the glass, feeling pleased that a piece of Cinnabar is still around. If only they could find the rest. Looking down to the floor, they noticed something shinning on the floor. Curious, they bend down to see what it was. Turns out, it was a small drop of mercury, laying on the floor and shining brightly. Phos blinked and was confused as to why it was there.

Phos: "That's strange… Where did this little droplet come from? Is there a leakage from the containment box?"

Getting back to the glass container, they checked to see if there was any leakage. Looking thoroughly, they could tell that it was tight.

Phos: "Looks like the containment box is still secure. No leakage what so ever. There's no way that little droplet would get out. Unless…"

Looking back down to the little bit of Mercury, they start to wonder one thing. Only a certain gem can excrete mercury from their body. Can it be possible that they have return?"

Phos: "Cinnabar…?"

Just as they were thinking about it, they heard the door opening and sounded upset.

Raven: "Argh! I can't believe it! Those Hive students really crossed the line."

Phos heard that voice and got up from her spot to see Raven entering the room, holding some of her robes.

Phos: "Raven! I can see you are in your best moods. Is everything okay?"

Rae turned to the gem and wasn't happy, at all.

Raven: "No. Everything's not okay. They went into my room. No one should Ever go into My room."

Phos heard that sourness in her voice and chuckled a little. They know as much as any of their friends and teammates that they should never go into Raven's room. Something about invasion of privacy. Either way, the gem knows strongly well never to go into her room, or there will be some serious consequences.

Phos: "Yeah… I figured much. Maybe you should put up a sign on the door that says, _'Do Not Enter'_. That should've made things easier for you."

The telepath glared to them and thought is was a bit much.

Raven: "Is that supposed to be funny?"

Phos got their hands up and try to fix their own situation.

Phos: "What? No! That's not what I meant. I'm just only trying to help you on your privacy."

Rae heard that and relaxed for a little bit, looking around the gem's room.

Raven: "Well, at least you're room is the only one that hasn't been touched. Looks like everything is in order. Maybe they haven't gotten around to it when they took over."

Phos looked back down to see the dot of mercury on the floor and was still thinking about it.

Phos: "Perhaps you're right. Though I got a lingering feeling that someone was here."

The telepath raised an eyebrow and was a little confused about that.

Raven: "What are you talking about?"

Phos blinked and almost spilled it out. So they rubbed the back of their head and laughed nervously.

Phos: "Oh… Forget it. It's just nothing. Just a gem's curiosity is all."

Raven looked to them and decided to brush that aside.

Raven: "Whatever… Anyways, let's head back to the command center. Robin wants us there. After what we all had to go through, we all deserve a little break. At least until he finds out about this Slade guy, whoever he is."

The gem heard that and gave a bit of a smile.

Phos: "Sure thing. Not like we have anything else to do other then fighting crime."

So the telepath left the gem's room to return to the others, leaving them alone for a brief moment. Phos soon looked down to the dab of mercury and was still curious if the very gem they were looking for was there. But they brushed it aside and decided to leave that for later. That little dot will dry up soon, leaving nothing but a bit of residue, not much to hurt anyone. Still, as they were leaving their room, they smiled and knew one thing. Cinnabar is close by, closer then they thought. They don't know where, but they got the feeling that they will finally be reunited very soon. Oh, how close they are with the truth.

* * *

Back in Slade's lair, Slade was sitting on his metal throne as he was waiting for someone to come. After that meeting with the Headmistress of Hive Academy, and the failure of the students, at least he was accomplished with one thing. That he was successful in delivering the Teen Titans a message. And he couldn't help but to thank the one person to handle the job perfectly. That's when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the spotlight. It is on that moment that Poison stepped into the spotlight and stood at attention, entering his lair. Once she is at the spotlight, she went down to her knees and bowed to him with hands on the floor. Slade looked down to her and was pleased with her work.

Slade: "Excellent work, my apprentice. You have proven that you can handle yourself in a field battle. Though you have failed in facing your enemy, you did deliver the Titans a message. And that is what matters most."

Poison heard the word failure and wasn't happy about it. She tightened one of her hands into a fist and showed rage in that hand. Slade noticed that and assured her that it will be all right.

Slade: "Patience, my dear. What happened was just a warm up. Soon, you will return to finish your job against this Phos. Until then, you have to wait and train for your next fight with them. Now, go ahead and rest. You deserve it."

Poison heard that and relaxed her hand. Getting up, she turned around and left the spotlight. Once she left, Slade bend down and had his hands together to his face, knowing that his apprentice he recruited months ago is going to get what she wanted in a long time.

Slade: "Soon, Poison, you will get revenge on the one who betrayed you. I promise you that."

* * *

Back with Poison, she headed down the dark and dreary hall, approaching her room. Once she got to the metal rusting door, it opened upwards and let her in. By the time she was in, her room was more like a personal prison cell. There is a cot bed at the corner that was a bit dirty, a worn out punching back, paper bulls eyes for targeting practice on one wall, a work station filled with tools she uses to repair her robotic arm, and a vanity mirror with similar items Phos was using and a crack in a diagonal corner. But the one thing that is most important is all the newspaper clippings on one wall. All of them depicting the Teen Titans, with some of those relating with Phos that has S shaped shurikens on their face. Looking at it all, she was relieved that she was back home. It was apparently her own little seclusion space to clear her head. They soon approach the vanity mirror and sit on the stool, carefully removing her helmet like mask. On a closer look at the cracked mirror, she removed her helmet, where she got a glimpse of herself. Her red eye that was looking angry, a tuft of red hair that shines and glitter over a dimly lit light over the ceiling, and a streak of mercury that's coming out of her eye and down her cheek.

* * *

 **So that will do it for the final part of Final Exam. Yep, you got it right. This episode is focusing on Phos and the mysterious Poison. Though I'm sure everyone is starting to connect the dots on who Poison really is. Again, spoilers. Course, the buildup of the reveal would be something to talk about. But you all have to wait until the reveal comes. Until then, stay tune for the next episode, and this one is going to be everyone's favorite. Not going to tell you about it. You just going to have to wait and see for yourself. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	14. Nevermore (Part 1)

**So here comes the next chapter of the Teen Titans: Phosphophyllite Chronicles. This time it is a favorite episode of mine as much as everyone else's. _'Nevermore'!_ Now I get there was another episode, 'Forces of Nature' that would come up after Final Exam. But I would really wish to mix things up as a way to make this story more interesting. And with this focusing on Phos's and Raven's friendship, it would make for a really good dynamic. Now then, let us begin with the story.**

 **But first, let's check on what happened on the last chapter. So far, it looks pretty promising. One review and over a hundred hits. And, hopefully, it will steadily climb in the near future. Course, the fan of this story, fernandamichelleraya, knew about the identity of Poison and I can't blame this person. With the story going where it is, you have to connect the dots. I mean seriously, who else would be Poison in that armor, and why the name? It seems to be the most obvious. Still, it's nice that someone figured it out. Just didn't want the whole thing spoiled because of a few little details. Oh well, we just need to wait and see what happens. For now, let's sit back and enjoy reading the three parter of the next episode.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **As stated before, this will take place in the episode, 'Nevermore' and will be centered around Phos and Raven's friendship. Sure, Beast Boy will be there for a comedic effect, but it's all about the gem and the telepath, not the changeling. I think you'll see what I mean when you read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Land of the Lustrous**

* * *

Episode 5: Nevermore (Part 1)

Ever since coming to this world, Phos learned a valuable lesson. Expect the unexpected. The Gem has seen so much that was indeed unexpected. Aliens from space that are nothing like Lunarians. Huge monstrous beings twice the size of a normal being. Teenagers with powers and abilities that are inhuman. Pretty much everything they had witnessed that no gem can even comprehend. But on this night, there will be something that Phos would never see coming.

It's a cold and dark night as the Titans were on the street. They got a call that an armored truck filled with gold was attacked and they needed to stop the crook from taking it. And for a gem with arms made of the same substance, it is personal. By the time they got there, they encountered the thief that isn't what they were expecting.

On stop of the truck that fell on its side, there was a man who could be in his forties or fifties with a black goatee, depending on his face. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with a built in tight hood that has a white fin on top and a headband, a belt with yellow compartments, silver gauntlets that is administering glowing yellow lights that are like Starfire's and a picture of a light bulb on his chest. Indeed, he is some kind of super villain. And judging by the sound of his voice, he's has an ego that's just as bad as him.

Dr. Light: "Your pathetic skills can't outshine the brilliance of Dr. Light."

With that, he pointed his glowing gauntlets at them and fired a beam of light at them. The team immediately jumped out of the way and scattered as the beam missed them and exploded on contact. Robin was the first to strike as he landed back on the ground before jumping back up, flinging a bridarang at him. Light jumped off the truck and avoided the projectile as the Titan leader jumped on the truck he was on. He soon turned around and was about to attack again until the doctor got up and was slightly impressed.

Dr. Light: "You're fast, but I doubt you'll enjoy moving at the speed of light."

He opened the bulb picture on his chest to reveal some kind of sub conductor and it charged up and fired at him. Robin had little time in avoiding it as he got pushed off by the beam and sent flying to the roof of a building. Beast Boy was up next as he ran towards him, turning into a wolf to pounce on him. Light sidestepped to avoid the pounce and turned around to attack the changeling next.

Dr. Light: "A wolf is no threat when it's blind as a bat!"

He soon took out tiny bright projectiles from his belt and threw them at the wolf. BB was about to attack until all the projectiles exploded in front of him, delivering the type of blinding light a camera does. He got do disoriented that he changed back and was in a complete daze. Starfire soon flew in and fired multiple green projectiles at him, to see if her might is as strong as his. But the doctor thought differently as he got his hand out and projected a yellow like energy dome, absorbing the star bolts. Once that was done, he lowered his barrier and got to his back and threw a disk to her. It landed on the ground and levitates, with the four prongs starting to spin. That's when strange light barrier came up and engulfed the Tamaranean, trapping her completely. Before Light could say something to her, he soon heard the voice of a certain hybrid from behind.

Cyborg: "Watch yourself, lightweight. Things are about to get heavy!"

He turned around and saw Cyborg behind him carrying a piece of the wheel and stick that he pried out of the truck. He soon charged in with his weapon and swung it to the ground. Light caught the blunt of it and was pushed back from the impact, landing on his butt in the process. Almost immediately, he got his arm out and charged a very powerful blast out of his hand. The beam hit the weapon Cy was holding and snapped it in two, causing him to stumble back. The doctor soon got back up and got both hands in the air, forming a red oval orb that was glowing brightly. He soon started to fling it to the Titan and was about to destroy him. Cy managed to avoid it, only for the projectile to hit the truck and exploded behind him, engulfing him completely. When the smoke cleared, the hybrid was buried in melted metal from the truck. He struggled to get out, but hardened quickly, preventing him from escaping.

Cyborg: "Hey! Let me-"

He soon looked up to see Light approaching him and decided to do what he was going to do.

Dr. Light: "Now if nobody minds, I'll be taking the gold."

By the time he said that, he heard the voice of a monotone teen close by.

Raven: "We mind."

He turned to the direction of the voice and saw both Raven and Phos, ready to fight him. Rae levitated in the air as she was about enchant her words.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, Zin-"

But as she was about to attack, Light fired a beam at her and she got pushed on the concrete, skidding to a stop. Phos turned to see their friend attack and was shocked.

Phos: "Raven!"

Turning back to him, they were seething and stretched their arms out to him. They soon grabbed the gauntlets and wrapped around them, doing the same maneuver as when they did it with Starfire, leaving his power e-mute. At least this time, Light isn't super strong like her. The doctor struggled to get out of it, but it was super strong and he cannot freed himself. The gem looked to this and couldn't help but to remark with a nickname they always give to Rutile.

Phos: "Try using those powers now, quake."

Light looked to this predicament and couldn't help but to smirk.

Dr. Light: "Foolish girl… Don't you know that any metal source, no matter what kind, can be used as a conduit for lightning? Here, allow me to demonstrate."

With that, the light bulb started to glow brightly and electricity came out of it and spread to his arms. They soon connected to Phos's and spread right towards them. By the time they felt that, they were soon exploded in lightning and had a seizure with static spread around them. Not taking it anymore, they let go of him and the impact sent flying right to a store, smashing through the window. They soon landed on the ground and bump the back of their head on some kind of pedestal. They could feel small cracks on their body as burn marks were on their powered skin and their eyes were spinning around after that sudden shock.

Phos: "Okay… Note to self… Never use your arms when in the middle of a lightning storm. Learn that the hard way."

They soon shook off the aftermath and managed to get up. Slowly struggling, she turned and got up, only to be introduced to something familiar. It was a pink oval sphere that was in the middle of the pedestal that was shinning brightly over the light. They blinked and looked down at the title of it, reading it out loud.

Phos: "Morganite?"

Indeed, it is a Morganite gem, nothing compared to the pink quarts gem back home. Looking around, they could see more gem like displays around them with titles on the pedestals. The Diamond gem that shaped like an actual diamond. The Bort gem that is designed in necklace. A small and round Jade gem that cold be used as an ornament. The sphere round bronze gem with the title of Rutile. And octagon yellow them that resembles Yellow Diamond. A blue and gray shard that says Euclase. A round blue and red gem that says, Alexandrite. Pretty much, every gem was around them along with some new gems they never heard of. Looking up, there was a sign over their head that says, _'Gems From Around the World'_. Blinking they could tell that this is someplace they never thought to come to.

Phos: "Huh… Wasn't the reunion I was expecting."

They soon turned to the one display case and saw something that caught their eyes. There were two gems that had to same minty green color as their hair with one of them breaking apart to show its beauty. What caught their attention is the title that says, _'Phosphophyllite'_ and was surprised by it.

Phos: "That's me…?"

Starring at the case, they remembered what Raven said after the first meeting and marveled at the sight of it.

Phos: "Wow… Raven was right. I do represent beauty when broke apart. I never thought of that till now."

Just then, they heard an explosion coming from outside as the displays started to shake a little. Feeling that as well, they knew that the battle was still going on and had to get involved.

Phos: "No time for sightseeing. Have to help the team."

They soon left the area and jumped out of the smashed window to join in the battle. When they got there, they noticed that Dr. Light had the advantage and Raven was on the floor, looking hurt. Seeing this, they had to get down there and help her out. But as they were going to get to her, they could hear her voice sounding threatening.

Raven: "Don't come any closer."

Phos stopped and noticed something wasn't right. They never heard Raven sound like that, let alone giving the enemy a fair warning. Light stopped and thought that it was amusing.

Dr. Light: "What's the matter? Afraid of the light?"

It was then that Phos saw something very frightening. Raven immediately snapped and got up with her eyes glowing. But they weren't bright white, instead, they were crimson red. She grew tall as black tentacles came out of the bottom of the robe like cape, all heading towards the doctor. Light backed up and was caught by surprise, backing up and trying to get away. But the tentacles grabbed him and damaged his suit, slowly dragging him towards Raven.

Dr. Light: "No! NO! My suit! What are you- No! Stop! You win! I surrender!"

But the telepath didn't listen as she repeated Light's question differently, in a dark and sinister voice and a twisted smile.

Raven: "What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?"

Dr. Light: "I surrender!"

He soon screams a high-pitched scream as he got sucked into the cape and disappeared. He kept on screaming as Raven is doing who knows in that cape. Phos watched it all go down and didn't know what to think. They watched on with fear in their eyes. The same type of fear then whey watched as the Amethyst twins were crushed and almost taken to the moon. The same fear when Antarcticite was taken to the moon and they were too late to save them. Now they are seeing the fear of Raven's dark side. But they cannot stand there. They had to do something. Dr. Light is a bad guy, but he is still human. And he doesn't deserve to get treated like that. Gaining the remaining bravery they had, they soon rushed to her, yelling at Rae to snap out of it.

Phos: "Raven! Stop!"

Rae heard their voice and her eyes snapped open to normal, taking a deep gasp. Feeling guilty, she shrunk and the cape dragged away. That soon revealed Dr. Light on the ground, quivering in fear with his suit completely wrecked. Robin and Starfire headed to his aid and checked on him.

Robin: "It's okay. You're going to be all right."

Light was completely scared for his life as his eyes were bulging and his voice disheveled.

Dr. Light: "It was… No. So dark. Make it stop. Make it stop."

Phos saw what happened to him and was shocked by what Raven did. They soon approached her side and wanted to know if she's all right.

Phos: "Raven… Are you all right?"

The telepath just turned away and lowered her head, not saying a word. It's obvious that something was wrong. However, Beast Boy and Cyborg came in with the changeling demanding what went down.

Raven: "Dude! Raven, what did you do?"

Raven soon turned to him and her eyes glowed red again, snarling right at him. He immediately freaked out and backed away, covering himself from what she will do to him. Instead, the telepath recovered and walked away from everyone, wishing to be alone. BB recovered as he still had no clue what happened.

Beast Boy: "What's her deal?"

Cy rubbed the back of his head, wondering about that too, while Phos glared right at Beast Boy, annoyed about what he said. Looking back, the gem saw their friend disappearing to the alley and had a long list of questions in their head. Indeed, after what they saw, they never expected anything like that.

* * *

The following morning, everything is back to normal. Well, with the exception of the whole, Raven going berserk part, somewhat normal. Inside the Tower, it was Beast Boy's turn to cook breakfast and decided to his own take on scrambled eggs.

Beast Boy: "Rise and shine, amigos. Breakfast is served."

He finished cooking his special breakfast and carried it over to the table where Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were sitting at. Placing it on the table, the Titan Leader saw this and was impressed.

Robin: "Thanks, Beast Boy. Everything looks great."

Star soon remembered a certain tradition on her home planet and explained it to the Changeling.

Starfire: "On my planet, such a feast would mark the arrangement of a marriage. Tell me, Beast Boy, to whom are you engaged?"

BB heard that and was a little freaked out over the fact of marriage, clenching his chef's hat. Cyborg immediately grabbed a plateful and munched it down. But he soon got a bad taste from it and spit it out, realizing what those eggs are.

Cyborg: "That's not eggs! That's that Tofu stuff!"

He soon chuck a glass of milk that Beast Boy gave them, only to get the same taste as the eggs and spit that out as well.

Cyborg: "That's not even real milk!"

BB put his hands on his hips and could tell that he didn't like it.

Beast Boy: "Hey! At least appreciate that I made a completely healthy breakfast for all of us. What's so wrong about that?"

Cyborg: "I'll tell you what's wrong. It's that is made of this soy crap and it's bad for my digestive system. You know I like real eggs and milk coming straight for the farm. Not this non meat mess."

Beast Boy: "Dude! Do you have any idea where all those eggs and milk comes from? That's murderous! How can you be so cruel? I'm sure everyone would enjoy my dish. Speaking of which…"

He soon turned to Phos as they were starring out at the window showing the city.

Beast Boy: "Yo, Phos! You hungry? I got plenty of Tofu eggs and soy milk to go around."

The gem didn't respond as they stare off into the view. Cyborg looked to this and turned to the changeling of the gem's liabilities.

Cyborg: "Dude! Phos is a gem. The girl doesn't need food to keep them going. Just the sun. Or have you forgotten about that?"

BB turned to him and told him that he was being sincere.

Beast Boy: "I'm only trying to help. That gem's got a eat something, even if they have no stomach."

Star though looked to this and was a little unease by this.

Starfire: "Now that you mention it, Phos has been strangely quiet this morning. They have not spoken to anyone since last night."

Cy sighed and knew why.

Cyborg: "Can you blame them? We all seen Raven snapped and turned full-blown horror movie on the doc. I'm sure we would all be a bit nervous about what just happened."

Robin looked on and knew that something was bothering them, and no doubt it has something to do with Raven. Placing his fork down, he decided to speak to them and left the table. Approaching the gem, he asked them on what's going on.

Robin: "Hey, Phos. Everything all right?"

Phos heard his voice and snapped out of it, turning to see the worried look on his face.

Phos: "Oh! Robin! Sorry I didn't listen. I was in deep through is all. What's going on?"

Robin looked to them strangely and decided to speak to the gem of what's been happening.

Robin: "You ask me? You've been awfully quiet since last night and it's worrying us. Does this have to do with Raven?"

Phos heard that and turned away, wondering if it's best to talk to him about it.

Phos: "Sorry Robin. I guess I was a little out of it. You could say that what Raven sort of caught me by surprise. I never have seen her act this way before."

Robin heard them and knew that was what's bothering them. Turning away, he decided to share his feelings about it too.

Robin: "I know. What she did with Dr. Light caught us all in a loop. Thankfully, you managed to snap her out of it and she went back to normal. If you didn't, then we would've had a casualty in a criminal. I'm sure that she's trying to figure things out herself. Give her some time and I'm sure that she'll be all right."

Just as he said that, the door opened and Raven walked into the room. Everyone turned to see her and wondered if they would talk to her or she would speak to them. But it didn't happen. Instead, she immediately went to the kitchen and made herself some tea to most likely calm herself. Phos didn't like this type of silence as they needed to talk to her. So they approached the kitchen and asked away.

Phos: "Morning Raven. You seem to be all right so far. You certainly give me quite a scare last night. Is everything okay? What exactly happen to you back there?"

Rae didn't respond as she finished making her tea and started to poor it. The gem could tell that she wasn't in the mood and thought of leaving her alone, at least until she is ready to talk. But just as they were leaving, Beast Boy came up the telepath and decided to offer her some breakfast.

Beast Boy: "Hey, Rae. You want breakfast. It's good. Wacky-Wacky tofu eggs and baky.

But the telepath didn't listen as she uttered two little words.

Raven: "Herbal tea…"

BB still won't give up as he tries to coax her into eating.

Beast Boy: "C'mon. Just one little taste. You could use a little food after the way you cooked Dr. Light."

Rae was starting to get a little antsy and was getting annoyed over the Changeling's annoyance and immediately snapped, turning her head to him with her eyes glowing red. The same color as when she attacked Light.

Raven: "NO!"

Beast Boy got caught by surprise, as the plate of tofu eggs he was holding started to glow and explode on his face. Immediately calming down, she could see everyone's worry and decided to make her leave.

Raven: "Sorry… I need to be alone."

She soon walked away with her cup of herbal tea and left the common's room. As the door closed, BB was a little miffed and didn't like the response he got. Robin soon got to his side and decided to have him talk to her.

Robin: "Maybe you should go apologize."

Beast Boy heard that and told him that it wasn't his fault.

Beast Boy: "Me? I'm not the one who just turned breakfast into a battlefield."

Phos soon was on the other side of him and reminded him what he did.

Phos: "But you did annoy her when you knew that she was having a rough night yesterday. At least I know when to keep my distance when she's in that state."

He soon got miffed and turned to the gem, letting them know that he was just helping, while Starfire joined them and Cyborg walk past them to head to the kitchen.

Beast Boy: "I was trying to be nice, but no matter how hard I try, she still treats me like tofu eggs. You know she's never once laughed at any of my jokes?"

Cy was washing his dish when he overheard it, letting him know that it was the case.

Cyborg: "At least she listens. I just kind of tune you out."

BB heard him and glared him down, knowing that wasn't funny. The others understood what he was talking about and explained that it wasn't easy.

Starfire: "We know that you wish to help Raven considering what transpired that night, but she is…complicated. There is much about her we are not meant to understand."

Phos soon joined in and reminded them of what they might do.

Phos: "Maybe I should go in and check on her. I mean, I am her friend after all and I need to see if she'll be all right."

Robin turned to them and told them that it's beyond their control.

Robin: "Raven said that she wants to be alone. Perhaps it's something she needs to take care of it herself."

The gem turned to him and explained to him of what the gems in their world did.

Phos: "Back home, when one of the gems have problems, we usually chip in together to make them feel better, be that a screw up or a lost of one of our own. What happened last night was someone none of us expect and I got the feeling that Raven might need our help more then ever. If we chip in, I'm sure we will make her happy."

BB crossed his arms and was a little miffed on that.

Beast Boy: "Pft. As if Raven can be happy."

Robin glared to him, signaling him to shut it, then turned to Phos to explain about their friend.

Robin: "Look, I know you're the closest thing Raven has to a friend right now and you wish to help her out with what's bugging her. But this is Raven we're talking about. She tends to keep things to herself. If she wishes to handle this one her own, then we'll respect her wishes. Just give her some time, I'm sure she'll get over it."

He soon patted their shoulder and walked away from them. Phos though turned to the door Raven went through and was still worried about her.

Phos: "Raven…"

* * *

Half an hour later, the team finished with their breakfast, with Cyborg cooking his own meal, and were going to handle their own thing in the tower. With Phos, they were walking to their room and were still concerned about their friend. It's been bothering them for some time and really wanted to help. Even if Robin assured them she can handle herself, there's the sinking feeling the Rae could still need someone to be with. Thankfully, their room was not far from Raven's so they can go and check on her before retiring for the day. With a sigh, they hope that she should listen to them.

Phos: "Oh, Raven… I don't know what's gotten into you last night, but you can't keep to yourself. I don't care on what you and Robin says, I'm going to talk to you and be with you with your problems."

They walk past their room and turned the corner to get to Raven's. But when they turned, the gem stopped and back away, hiding in the corner. Peeking a bit, they could see Beast Boy standing at the Raven's door and looked to be worried.

Phos: "Beast Boy? What's he doing there?"

Then they remembered what Robin said and figured it out.

Phos: "I see… He's here to apologize for what happened at breakfast. Wonder if he's going to do it…"

They waited for him to see if he can knock on the door to say something. He stepped up front and raised his arm to start knocking, but backed up and was a little hesitant on the thought of it. Phos starred at that and with upper eyelids slanted down, realizing he's not going to do it.

Phos: "Yep… He can't apologize to her. Sigh… Looks like I have to be the one to coax him into this mess."

They soon walked out of the corner and headed to Raven's room. At the same time, Beast Boy was trying to figure out what to do. If he knocked, what would Raven's response be? Will she be calm? Will she be angry? Will he sub come to the same fate as Dr. Light? He doesn't want to get caught by her rage. Still, he needs to apologize for bothering her. Otherwise, it will make him a terrible friend and teammate. He re-approached the door and slowly started to knock on it. But all he got out of it was a light tap, silent enough that no one would hear. Opening his one eye, he was completely relieved and wouldn't have to worry about her.

Beast Boy: "Oh well, no ones home."

He soon walks away and whistled to himself, thinking that he's in the clear. But as he was leaving, he bumped into something hard and rubs his nose in pain. He soon heard the voice of a certain gem.

Phos: "Where do you think you're going?"

He slowly looked up and saw Phos starring right at him, with their golden arms crossed and a Bort like stern. The changeling starred at them and was a little nervous.

Beast Boy: "Phos! Uh… Hi there. Um… I thought this was the bathroom. I mean its sort of difficult considering the halls here are like a maze so-"

Phos: "The bathroom is located on the other side. Trust me, I was there when I was looking for Starfire. Why are you at Raven's door?"

He looked back at the door and returned to the gem with sweat coming down his face.

Beast Boy: "Oh… That… Well… You see…"

That's when the gem placed their hand on his head to told him to knock again.

Phos: "Knock harder."

They turned him around and pushed him right at the door, much to the Changeling's dismay. Gulping, he reached his arm and knock a little louder. But still, the door didn't open and he breathes a sigh in relief.

Beast Boy: "See? She's not in her room. Guess I'll try again later. Heh, heh…"

Phos started to get annoyed of BB's refusal and decided to handle it themselves.

Phos: "Oh for crying out loud. Move! Let me handle this."

He pushed the changeling to the side and went in front of the door, knocking it harder than what he did.

Phos: "Raven? It's me, Phos. Can you open please. I want to talk to you. And Beast Boy's here to apologize as well. I don't know what you will do to him, but he's becoming a pain in my gem like behind now."

Beast Boy heard that and was prepared for the worse. Still, no answer, no opening, nothing. He calmed down and decided to tell them that they should go.

Beast Boy: "What I tell you? She's not in. We should probably go."

Phos rolled their eyes and is starting to get annoyed, so much so that they formed a fist and it expanded twice the normal size, if not three times. Lifting their arm up, they quickly banged it louder then before, hoping that the telepath would listen. Of course, they used too much strength with the door as it creaked and tilted down, falling right into the floor in Raven's room. Phos and Beast Boy stare at it with sweat drops down their faces. The gem especially as they were silent with their fist returning to normal.

Phos: "Oh… Uh… Opps…?"

Beast Boy: "Now we both need to apologize."

They soon peeked into the door and didn't see Raven anywhere. Instead, they were looking at the room that is just as dark as Rae. It was dark and gothic, filled with books, artifacts, and a other strange nick knacks. Phos peered their head into the open door they made and decided to check and see if the telepath is around.

Phos: "Uh, Raven? Are you in here? Look, I'm sorry about the door. Beast Boy's with me and he wishes to say something to you. Raven?"

Still, there wasn't a single response as there was no one present in the room. Beast Boy noticed it and decided to do a cardinal sin in the Tower.

Beast Boy: "Dude, she's not here. C'mon."

He immediately step into Raven's room and begins to look around at the strange relics and books.

Beast Boy: "Looks like Halloween came early this year."

Phos realizes what he's doing and try to get him out of there.

Phos: "Beast Boy! What in the name of Red Diamond are you doing? You know you can't be in Raven's room! She doesn't let anybody in here. Hell, I'm her closet friend and I damn well know that I not allowed in there."

BB turned to them and assured them that he has a reason.

Beast Boy: "Oh please, Phos! This is our big chance to find out more about her. Do you want to know what's been bugging her lately?"

The gem sighed and answered honestly.

Phos: "Yes… But not going to the room to the point she'll get mad and shatter me to pieces. Trust me, I don't want to end up as Lunarian decorations."

He heard them and shrugged his shoulders from that response.

Beast Boy: "Fine… You stay there and keep watch. I'll go and check her room and find some answers on her behavior."

He soon walked away and started looking into her room. Phos looked at both ends of the hallway and was still worried about this.

Phos: "I still think this is a bad idea."

The Changeling started to look around Raven's room, finding something that can count as an answer to her erratic outbursts. Approaching her desk with a twisted mirror over it, he encountered something off putting. It was a handheld mirror with four spikes on each corner and a pair of red rubies on the top and bottom part. Picking it up, he looked at his reflection and was amused by it.

Beast Boy: "Huh… Check this out. Looks like some kind of beauty mirror. Who would've though Raven spends time sprucing? AAH! Is that a zit?"

He soon put his finger on where the zit should be and try to pop it. But as he was looking at the vanity mirror, four pairs of red eyes appeared and starred right at him before disappearing in a second. That caused the changeling to panic as and drop the mirror in shock. The moment it landed on the floor, a black aurora with a glowing red outline came out of the mirror and hit the ceiling. That evil aurora turned into a claw like hand and grabbed Beast Boy, pulling him in. He struggled to get out, with Phos not realizing it as they were keeping watch.

Phos: "Beast Boy, I think we should get out of here. If Raven finds out, she'll-"

They turned around in hoping to talk him out of this suicide mission. But when they looked to the room, their eyes were in complete horror as they saw Beast Boy getting grabbed by a dark claw and was being sucked into the mirror he picked up moments ago.

Phos: "Beast Boy!"

They quickly reacted by stretching one arm and grabbing him by the ankles as he was half submerged into the mirror. But the force was too strong that they were being dragged by their golden heels. Turning to see an exposed pipe, they used the other arm and stretch and grab a hold of it. It soon turned into a tug of war as they were trying to get Beast Boy out of the predicament he put himself into. Still, it wasn't enough as they were being pulled into the mirror just as Beast Boy disappeared into it. Gritting their teeth, they try there best into saving the Changeling. But then, the pipe started to snap and they flew into the mirror, screaming right into it. Both of them soon disappeared into the mirror as it exploded in a puff of smoke, returning to its normal state. The room grew eerily quiet, with the rest of the team not knowing what has happened to both Phos and Beast Boy.

* * *

 **So this is where I'll cut this episode. I know it might be a bit cheeky, but I think this is a good way in splitting this to the other part, where Beast Boy and Phos enter Raven's mind and interact with her emotions. That and I want to add a little something special that is similar to a story from another author that did this. Just a little something to spark their friendship between each other. Trust me, this is something that could catch you by surprise. So you better stay tune for the next chapter where Phos and Beast Boy enter Nevermore. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	15. Nevermore (Part 2)

**Okay… I want to be perfectly clear. I never watch the TTG series in a long time, since I stopped watching mid season 2. I never like the show, I never enjoyed its bad humor, it's zero character development, lack of story, or making fun of the original on a few occasions. There is a reason why I avoid the Teen Titans Go to the Movies like that of the plague. So I don't get my brain cells killed by watching a train wreck in slow motion. I know that people says it was good, I still won't watch because of what it is, a superhero movie mocking superhero movies with the Teen Titans being the running gag. Still, with the stinger at the end credits with the original Titans appearing saying that they're coming back, I am ecstatic about it. But instead of an actual season six of the original that we were waiting for, we get a direct to DVD of the Teen Titans vs. Teen Titans Go! Film. And that's when I loose all hope to the franchise.**

 **Now I never watched the trailer, nor the actual movie, but I do have the gist of it. From what I can piece together, it involved some kind of magical megufin where it open portals to alternate universes and it focuses on the Titans in general. Which tends to lead to both the original and the TTG versions meeting each other and considering the situation, hilarity ensues. So basically it's the TTG Titans being silly of the situation while the original Titans try to be serious. Yeah, it's just stupid. And while they do have a feud with each other, they managed to work together to stop Trigon, the profound bad guy behind the reality warp, with the help of the Titans of past and future, including a few surprises. Again, this is all I can put together, as I never had the chance in watching the trailer or actual movie.**

 **So now comes the question if I would watch it or not. Well… Probably… I mean it has the original Titans that had never made an appearance since 2006. But with the TTG characters involved, it's going to be a sticking point for me. I mean, I could use that mini movie as part of the Phosphophillite Chronicles. But that's going to be a long time before I get around to it. I'll think about it for some time. Speaking of which, let's get back to the chronicles and see where the gem and Beast Boy are getting themselves into.**

 **Picking up where the last chapter left, I seem to have a good reaction with two reviews and over 200 hits. Very positive at best. Though, I think the reason why this was good is because of the long delay of the chapter. I haven't updated it since late July and I'm already pressed for time. I have another chapter that would fit the Phos/Poison feud and something special for December. I swear, if I don't fill my quota soon, I might have to make a few changes. But we'll see what happens after this.**

 **Previously, Beast Boy went into Raven's room and provoked a dark entity in the mirror, sucking both him and Phos into it. Trapped in an unknown world, the two must find a way in getting out of there. But they encounter a few surprises along the way. You have to read and see.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Now this one will most likely take place in the mysterious world and will have all the features from the original series, but there is one thing I add that someone else did in the Fanfiction community. A Mountain Sage, did a story that involved the Teen Titans and Bioshock with Eleanor as one of the members of the Titans, she, or he, don't know of the author as much as anyone else, added a little something special for the friendship between Raven and Eleanor. Now I'm going to add that to my chapter as well. Not going to explain about it, but if you want to know more, read _'The Titan of Rapture'_ on Mountain Sage's profile and see for yourself. Read the whole thing if you want. It's not a completed story, but you get where the author was going. Until then, enjoy this chapter and how I mix it up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Land of the Lustrous**

* * *

Episode 5: Nevermore (Part 2)

In a black and red portal, Phos and Beast Boy were falling through it, completely caught by what has happened. And it's all because of the changeling himself. Since Raven snapped and almost killed Dr. Light, BB tried to make breakfast for her, only to literally blow up in front of his face. Now because of that and the lashing from his teammates, he now has to apologize to her. When he got to her room, he was hesitant in knocking on the door. But then Phos came in and told him to handle this, yet he was still worried. The gem decided to handle it their own way and knocked on the door, hard. So hard that they accidentally brought the door down. Thankfully, Rae wasn't there and they should've left. But BB decided to do something that would make her angry. He went into the room and searched for answers. Phos got worried and tried to coax him out of it. But he insisted to find his answers and looked around, when he spotted a mirror of some kind and used it to pop a zit he found. But as he did that, red eyes appeared on the mirror and exploded in a back and red claw, grabbing him and sucking him into the mirror. Phos saw that and tried to save him, but they too got sucked into the mirror. Now here they are, falling into this strange portal, fearing where they are going.

After what felt like an eternity, they both came out of the portal and was falling into some sort of dreary night sky with rocks floating around them, red stars, and an eclipse of a red moon. Knowing of the situation, they need to land somewhere otherwise they would fall forever. Quickly, Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew down to the one rock in the middle while Phos got in position and stretched their arm out, causing it to stretch and planted on the ground, forming a platform to cushion the fall. The moment they landed safely, they looked up to see the portal suddenly close on them, preventing them from coming back. Phos turned around and looked at the vast emptiness of space, realizing what they went through once more.

Phos: "Oh no, not this again!"

Beast Boy though turned to the gem and told them something he already did.

Beast Boy: "I told you we shouldn't go to her room."

They soon turned to Beast Boy and glared deeply, knowing it was he who was responsible in getting them in this mess. Sighing, they went into their suit and took out their communicator, opening it up to get on the GPS. As they were busy pinpointing their exact location, Beast Boy looked around and was a little confused of where they are.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Where are we?"

Phos kept on checking on the GPS and was getting confused by where they are. They keep on checking to see if it was accurate, but it still didn't make sense. Scratching their minty green hair, they tried to explain as much as they could.

Phos: "You're asking the wrong gem. The GPS on my communicator says that we're still in Titans Tower."

They continued to check over and over until BB paced around the gem and asked on what to do.

Beast Boy: "Right… So how do we get back?"

Phos thought about it long and hard until they came up with a dumb explanation.

Phos: "Um… We walk?"

The changeling immediately got up their face and told them that it wasn't funny.

Beast Boy: "Come on, I'm serious! We're on a rock in a middle of-"

But just as he was going to finish, the ground on them started to shake as they were holding on for some time. They soon looked ahead and noticed something unexpected. All the rocks around them started to gather together and formed a path for them to walk on through. BB starred on in disbelief as Phos repeated what they said.

Phos: "Like I said, we walk."

He blinked and rarely have an idea on what to say.

Beast Boy: "Oh…"

The two soon started walking down the path of floating rocks and followed it someplace that's taking them. What they didn't know is that something was watching them on a dead tree branch with four glowing red eyes looking down on them. As they were walking down the stone path, Beast Boy was upset about what has happened.

Beast Boy: "If sending us to Weirdsville is Raven's idea of a joke, I am so not laughing. I mean, who booby-traps a mirror?"

Phos heard him and reminded him why they were in this strange world to begin with.

Phos: "Booby-trapped a mirror? You kidding?! The two of us wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't go into Raven's room and touching her things! What exactly were you thinking?"

Beast Boy turned to them and told them of why he had to do that.

Beast Boy: "Oh, please… I had to do it because I can finally learn more about her. How are we suppose to even trust her when she does stuff like last night and doesn't tell us anything?!"

Phos: "Well, there's just talking to her without risking injury. Ever thought about that?"

Beast Boy: "Dude! You've seen how she behaves! There's no way I'm going to talk to her. The best bet is to find the answers ourselves. What you expect me to do in talking to her?"

Phos: "Well, it's better then breaching privacy and poking around behind someone's back. Trust me. There was a time I snaked into Jade's room when they're out on patrol and they came in early and gave me some banter. Even tore my arm when they-"

 _"Turn back…"_

The two stopped dead in their tracks when they heard that creepy and childish voice and they turned around, cautious on where that came from.

Phos: "What was that?"

They soon heard it again.

 _"Turn back…"_

Beast Boy peered up to hear the voice and found something quite unique. On top of an arch like ring in the path, three black baby ravens were perched with glowing red eyes, muttering the two words one after another.

 _"Turn back…"_  
 _"Turn back…"_  
 _"Turn back…"_  
 _"Turn back…"_  
 _"Turn back…"_  
 _"Turn back…"_

Phos looked to the birds repeating themselves and finds that quite disturbing.

Phos: "Okay… That's not normal…"

But Beast boy looked to them and smiled at the thought of some company, even as weird as it looks.

Beast Boy: "Sweet! Bet you they can tell us how to get home."

He soon walk towards the arch where the birds are to see if they can help them. Phos though remained cautious, as they believe that it could be a trap."

Phos: "They seem interested in us leaving. I mean, shouldn't you be a bit concerned of creepy red-eyed baby birds telling us to leave."

BB stopped and turned to the gem, letting them know who he is.

Beast Boy: "Hello! Remember me? Beast Boy? If they were dangerous, I'd known."

Phos crossed their arms and gave a bit of an annoyed look, knowing that the changeling was dubious of what's about to happen. Still, they are keeping their distance while Beast Boy decided to talk to the birds.

Beast Boy: "Hey there, little guys. My friend and I were wondering if-"

He turned around to ask them all a question of how to get out. But as he fully turned, he noticed that the baby birds were no longer on top of the arch. Confused, he looked around and wondered where they went. That's when he went down and saw those birds fluttering down to his feet with two more joining them, repeating the same words.

 _"Turn back…"_  
 _"Turn back…"_  
 _"Turn back…"_

Just as they said that, something very disturbing happened, their eyes squinted to evil as they split to four and their beaks were showing razor sharp teeth. Beast Boy saw that and immediately freaked out, turning around and running away from the murderous ravens. He was so freaking out that he knocked down Phos as they both collided and fall to the ground, with him rolling away. Phos managed to get up, fortunate enough that the fall didn't break them. But was immediately caught as they got up and a flock of demonic birds came in and swarm around them, trying to attack. The gem immediately got their arms out and formed an umbrella like dome to protect themselves from the aerial assault. For Beast Boy, they rolled around and was face first on the ground, stopping completely. The birds came in and were about to strike, but he turned into a hippo and opened his jaw, letting a small flock in. Closing it, he chewed on them to take them out. Indeed he's a vegetarian and can't eat meat, but he's using the chewing tactic weaken them, not kill them. But as he was chewing, his eyes snapped opened and opened it, revealing the crows biting his tongue. He shook his head to get the crows off of him and has welts in his tongue. Phos kept on protecting themselves with their golden umbrella and was getting annoyed.

Phos: "Shew! Shew! Get off me!"

Immediately, the umbrella expanded and went forward, pushing the birds away and flew away. Getting the clearing, Phos turned around and saw BB on his knees, rubbing the feeling back in his tongue.

Beast Boy: "That taste so nasty…"

The gem approached the Changeling and got him up.

Phos: "Come on! I gave us enough time to escape before they can recover and strike back. We have to move! Now!"

Hearing that, he got the message and the two ran down the path, hoping to find an exit. Beast Boy soon turned into a horse and galloped faster, letting Phos to jump on him and rode on him. As they were making a break for it, the dark ravens gathered together and flew after them. Phos turned back and realized that they were following them and has to get rid of them. Turning their body around, they stretched their arms and they grew fast, multiplying into sharp spikes. But they all managed to avoid the attack and regrouped. Seeing that, the gem was irritated and went at it again, retracting and flinging again. Once more, the crows kept on avoiding them and it was starting to piss them off. So a small group of them flew over the two while they were distracted and got over the front of them spinning in a circle to form some kind of portal. As they were doing it, Phos retracted her arms and had it with those pesky birds.

Phos: "This is hopeless! These birds are going to cause us so much trouble! We have to get out of this place and find Raven. Perhaps she will know what is going on around here."

Beast Boy heard that and nodded while galloping. But as he did that, he looked up and noticed a huge portal above and close to them. He neighed to them about it, trying to get their attention. Phos notice it and looked up to see the portal as well, wondering what it was. That's when a demonic red fist came out of it and hurled down to right to the path, destroying it. Lifting it up, they could see a large gap in their way, making it impossible to get through. The gem and the changeling watched it all go down and were completely shocked by it.

Phos: "Oh no… That's not good. Speed up Beast Boy! Don't stop! We got to make the jump!"

Beast Boy heard them and had to make this risk. Speeding up, he rushed right to the edge as the demonic ravens flew after them. They were soon getting closer to the edge of the path. With determination, he galloped hard and made the jump. In slow motion, the horse was high in the air and over the gap, with their image on the eclipsed moon. By the time they came down, they both thought that they would make it. But it was too short of a landing as they missed the other edge and were falling into the abyss. The ravens saw that and flew away, knowing that the intruders have been dealt with. By the time they vanished, something golden came out of the edge and wrapped around it. That's when Phos was hanging with one arm while using the other arm to hold onto Beast Boy's horse mode, wrapping it around him like a harness. They hold on for so long that they needed to lift both of them up.

Phos: "Hang on! I'll pull both of us up!"

The gem tried to get them up and was using all of their strength to do so. But it was too much as they could hear tiny cracks throughout their body, fearing that they would be breaking apart. Gritting their teeth, Phos had to hold on for dear life. But as things were starting to get intense…

"Hey, guys!"

Phos heard that and opened their eyes, confused by that familiar, yet preppy voice. Turning to the direction of the voice, they saw something that was really bizarre. Right in front of them is Raven, wearing a pink robe, and was standing there upside down.

Raven?: "What's up?"

The gem blinked at the sight of it and was extremely confused.

Phos: "You're… You're asking me?"

As if on cue, the world around them went upside down, or right side up depending on whose side it's on. Phos looked down, or up, on the ground and was caught by surprise, as they fall and landed on the ground. That soon followed by Beast Boy as his horse mode was falling after them. Thankfully, he changed back and landed on the gem, otherwise, he would've crushed them and shattered them to pieces. The two were piled onto each other and didn't know what to think. But what really got them is that Raven was laughing over their pratfall. And that's the weirdest part. Raven never laughs in her life. Beast Boy soon started to get up and was confused by her arrival.

Beast Boy: "Raven? How did-? Where are-? What just-?"

But he immediately noticed her attire and was even more dumbfounded about it.

Beast Boy: "Why are you wearing PINK?!"

Raven laughed a little and answered honestly.

Raven?: "Cause, it's my favorite color?"

BB blinked and didn't think Pink was Rae's color.

Beast Boy: "It is?"

Phos soon got back up and dusted themselves out, decided to apologize and ask the telepath for some help.

Phos: "Listen, Raven, as far as fashion is concerned, Beast Boy and I would like to apologize for coming into your room and snooping around. It wasn't my intention in getting into your personal things. Though I think Beast Boy is the one that started this mess in the first place."

They glared right at the changeling as he turned to the gem and laughed a little nervously, rubbing the back of his head with a sweat drop coming down his head. They soon got down right to business of getting out.

Phos: "Besides that point, we sort of got ourselves stuck in this crazy place. I don't suppose you know how to get back, right?"

Rae place her hands on her hips and smiled a little, responding back.

Raven?: "Naw, it's cool. I figure that you would one day come here and need of an explanation. I don't think now's the time. As far as getting back, the forbidden door is the only way out from here."

She soon pointed to what looked like a floating mountain that's far from the path and is the only way through.

Raven?: "But you don't want to go there. Not now."

The two looked to each other and was confused about the way she said it. Beast Boy soon turned to her and wanted to leave now.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Yeah we do."

But Phos is a different story, as they noticed that Raven's been acting off. Besides the pink uniform, she was being honest and somewhat, happy. Normally, she would lash out after something like intruding in her room. This is somewhat strange of her to behave like this. So she checked on her and immediately ask if she's all right."

Phos: "Raven, are you okay. You seem a little…off as of late."

Raven turned around and assured them that she's fine.

Raven: "Oh, but of course. I am light as rain. But don't say I didn't warn ya."

So she went on ahead and went through the arch, running down with her arms out and pretended that she was a plane with sound effects and the like. The two Titans walked to the arch, confused by what they just witnessed.

Phos: "Okay… Is it just me, or is Raven behaving like a hyperactive Red Beryl?"

Beast Boy: "Dude, forget that! I didn't even know Raven can do happy."

The moment they approached the arch, they disappeared in a ripple, appearing in someplace completely different. They stopped and observed the area they were in.

Phos: "What the…?"

All around them, they were in a flowery field made of pink with pink trees dotted across the area and pink mountains, with the sky all bright and yellow. A strawberry floated past them as they both started to get confused by it all.

Phos: "Um… Where exactly are we now?"

BB looked around and answered it in a joke.

Beast Boy: "If I were to guess, I think this might be where air fresheners come from."

It was then that they heard laughter from the side and turned to see Raven laughing hysterically from that joke.

Raven?: "Good one!"

The two looked on and didn't know what to think. Raven? Laughing? It doesn't make much sense.

Phos: "Wait a minute… Did you just laugh?"

Beast Boy: "At one of my jokes?"

Rae turned to the two and answered with a smile on her face.

Raven?: "Sure! I always thought you were funny, BB. But hey, looks aren't everything."

She laughed it up as the two were surprised she was making jokes of her own. She soon spun by one foot and turned to Phos, wanting to know that they are fun as well.

Raven?: "Hey! Don't feel bad Phos. You are as funny too."

She soon hopped over to them and placed her hand on their shoulder. But by the time she made physical contact, something strange happened. Both their eyes glowed white as they seen something that was a part of Phos's shattered past.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _In the school made of quartz in the only small island on a planet made entirely of ocean, the younger gems were playing a game from within. A game of hide and seek from what Sensei remembers. Phos was doing the seeking while the rest of the younger gems were running around for a good place to hide. Phos was at the pillar in the middle of the room, long before they had the agate legs, gold arms, and short hair, counting up to ten. She was also wearing a spring uniform that comprises of white collared button shirt with a smaller black tie and a black loosely shorts that expand at the bottom to form some bizarre looking skit complete with straps that go up their shoulders and cross in an X in the back to connect to the other end._

 _Phos: "5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… Ready or not, here I come!"_

 _They soon got out of seeking and ran around looking for their friends. Searching around, they rubbed their chin and wondered where the others went._

 _Phos: "Now let's see… Where will I be hiding?"_

 _They started to search through the second floor, passing the elder gems and lifted the blinds up of one of the rooms and checked under the desk, finding Benitoite hiding there._

 _Phos: "Found you!"_

 _Benito turned to them and gave a giggle._

 _Benito: "You got me."_

 _Phos then proceeded to find the next gems and rummaged through the area. But then, they remembered the tailor room and went in there, skimming through the sewing equipment and cloths. One cloth in particular shows what looks like some movement and gave a quick smile. Parting it away, they could see Red Beryl with their knees on their chest and was caught._

 _Phos: "I see you!"_

 _Beryl heard that and immediately huffed on it._

 _Red Beryl: "Drat! And I worked so hard in finding my hiding spot."_

 _They soon proceeded to search for the next gem and knew where to go. Approaching the weapons smith room, they soon look under the circular table filled with swords and found Obsidian hiding under it. The gem chuckled and reminded them that they knew where they were._

 _Phos: "Again? Under that table? You really need to work on finding a new hiding spot Obsidian._

 _The weapons smith huffed and was upset about that._

 _Obsidian: "Oh, come on! I like this area! It's where I work on my craft."_

 _For five minutes, they managed to find a few more young gems that were hiding across the school grounds. They started to find Watermelon hiding in the sheet of one of the dorm rooms, Sphene behind under a row of chairs they made for extra storage, Heliodor hiding under the bench in the medical ward, and Zicron underneath the war table. Now all that's left is Diamond as they looked around to find any sign of them. Unfortunately, they weren't anywhere in the school grounds. Standing there, they rubbed their head finding the brightly colored gem._

 _Phos: "Now let's see… If I was a diamond shining brightly, where would I be…?"_

 _They pondered it for a bit and couldn't have the foggiest of clues. Already, they searched the entire school grounds but didn't find them. No way they would be outside, the Lunarians would've seen their bright rainbow like colors. So where else could they be? Turning around, they notice something shining from the man made pond that has huge Lilly pads and Jellyfish swimming underneath. Looking down it, they soon realized where that gem was._

 _Phos: "Ah ha! There you are."_

 _Approaching the end of the fountain, the mint color gem stuck their head into the pond and began searching. Thankfully, they can survive without air as they don't possess the lungs needed to breathe. Searching around, they could see the shiny haired fem at the bottom looking up and smiled._

 _Phos: "Looks like I got you, Diamond!"_

 _The gem looked up to her friend and smiled back._

 _Diamond: "Sure looks that way."_

 _A few minutes later, all the younger gems were gathered behind the pond with Diamond soaking wet and splashes of their gem color on their face. Phos soon stood there, triumphant at their game._

 _Phos: "Yes! I win! I win! I win!"_

 _Benito crossed their arms and pouted._

 _Benito: "Of course you win. You always good at finding us around the school. Kind of makes me wonder why we even play this game if there's very little to hide."_

 _Heilo turned to their comrade and told them that it is what it is._

 _Heilo: "My, Benito, give Phos a break. At least they are having fun with this game. It's not easy to be cooped up in the school and not go out in the field. They need to find a way in entertaining themselves."_

 _Benito turned to the yellow haired gem and responded back._

 _Benito: "Still, there has to be a way in entertaining ourselves then hiding around places we all know where we will be."_

 _Watermelon thought about it for a bit and came up with an idea with eyes gleaming._

 _Watermelon: "Oh! Oh! Why not tag? Hear that one of us has to be it while the rest has to run around, trying not to get caught."_

 _Phos overheard that from the long green haired gem with a pink coloring on the top of their head and didn't like that game._

 _Phos: "Argh… Not tag! I can't play something like that. I'm not as good of a runner then the rest of you!"_

 _Zicron place their hands on their hips and bent down to them with a coy grin._

 _Zicron: "Well, you better start running then, otherwise, you will loose us."_

 _All the gems soon laughed at the thought of Phos catching up to them while Dia simply stood there, trying not to insult their friend. But before that next game should begin, a familiar voice told them to stop."_

 _Jade: "All right, all of you, play time is over."_

 _The group heard the voice as they all turned to the direction to see Jade standing there with Euclase behind them holding a clipboard filled with papers. The speaker looked to all of them and figured that they were doing something fun._

 _Jade: "What is this?"_

 _Phos soon stepped in and explained to Jade about it._

 _Phos: "Oh! We're playing hid and seek! A game where many people hide and one shall seek. And I won it! You should play it yourself, Jade. You could at least have some fun."_

 _Euclase chuckled a little without Jade watching as the speaker sighed to told them all to get back to work._

 _Jade: "As much as I want to waste my time in partaking in fruitless games, we have to be on alert incase any Lunarians decided to come and attack us. Which is why I'm asking all the younger gems to report back to your seniors for training. Double time!"_

 _All the gems in a line sighed and uttered the one word in unison._

 _"Okay…"_

 _Soon enough, all of them left Phos and returned to their seniors for sword practice. Phos was about to go with them too until Jade stopped them._

 _Phos: "Except for you, Phos. You're needed at the library for a study session with Ghost."_

 _The gem heard that and crossed their arms with frustration. It has always been like that. Every time they wanted to train, Sensei Kongo or Jade stop them and told them to study. And on their face, they don't like it at all._

 _Phos: "Oh come on! I don't want to study all day, I want to fight. Just let me swing a few times, please. I promise to return to studying after."_

 _Jade placed their hands on their hips and explained to the gem why they are not allowed to do something like that._

 _Jade: "Phos, we've been over them many times. You have a hardness of 3.5. Any slight slip or fall and you'll break to pieces. That's the reason why Sensei doesn't allow you to fight. Besides, the last time you held a sword, your arms fell off."_

 _Phos: "That was because that I wasn't expecting that sword to be that heavy. This time, I am more prepared. Just let me hold a lighter sword. Please… I don't want to be stuck in the library with Ghost Quartz. They give me the creeps."_

 _Jade soon lifted their hand to Phos's face and shut them down._

 _Jade: "Sorry, but Kongo wants you to study until you're finished. His rules, not mine. Besides, you can only fight if you have a job. And you still haven't found one yet. Now head to the library, now!"_

 _Phos heard them and groaned in defeat, knowing that they won't get away from it._

 _Phos: "Okay… I understand…"_

 _Diamond soon heard that defeat and turned to the mint colored gem and told them that they'll play later, just to keep them happy._

 _Diamond: "Sorry, Phos, but we have to get back to training. Maybe next time we'll go back in playing. All right?"_

 _Phos's eyes light up and looked up to their friend, nodding in approval._

 _Phos: "Okay!"_

 _Jade soon turned to Dia and told them to get moving._

 _Jade: "Diamond, get to Bort now. You know how they are when you are late."_

 _Diamond heard the speaker and got the message._

 _Diamond: "Right! Sorry! Bye Phos! I'll see you later!"_

 _They soon turned back and run to meet up with Bort. Jade and Euclase soon followed them as they all left Phos behind, leaving them all alone. They soon wave and still felt a little upset._

 _Phos: "Bye… I'll see you soon… I guess…"_

 _Slouching their shoulders down, they turned around and made the slow walk to the library to study. And to think that all they wanted is to play with everyone and fight._

 _End Flashback…_

* * *

Raven let go as both she and Phos stepped back, surprised that that happened. But to the pink robbed Raven, her shock turn to excitement and she approached the gem, asking about what they saw.

Raven?: "That was so sweet! What was that?"

She was up their face, waiting for an answer. Peering their eyes around, they soon answered very honestly.

Phos: "I… Er…. I don't really know. It just happened. Can we please get going? I really want to leave now more then ever."

Rae blinked a little decided to let it slide.

Raven: "Kay! Whatever you say, Phos."

So she went on ahead, and was actually skipping down the path. As she was leaving, Beast Boy watched it all go down and was really confused of what just happened.

Beast Boy: "Uh… What just happened? The both of you were a little quiet when Raven touched you, and both of your eyes were glowing."

The gem shook off what transpired and decided to keep moving. Turning to Beast Boy, they told him to start walking.

Phos: "Let's just get going. The sooner we get out of this crazy place, the better."

So the two followed a skipping Raven down the path, hoping to get out of this bizarre world. But what they didn't know is that on the braches of the pink colored trees, a few black ravens were watching their every move, waiting for the right opportunity to take them out.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of Titans Tower, Raven was there, meditating in her lotus position. Since the incident with Dr. Light, she needed to be alone, to clear her head and get away from distractions. It's bad enough that she lost herself, but it's far worse that she was lashing out at her teammates, mostly Beast Boy. Her only option is to meditate and clear her mind. At least she hopes that nothing bad ever happens.

But then, she got the lingering feeling that something wasn't right at all. Her sudden snap must've unlocked something she was trying to keep bay. Something so sinister that she had to keep it in line. She has always been doing that since she was a kid and managed to keep that darkness in check. But now, things have changed and she's a teen. Thus leading to that darkness to re-emerge from her and slowly pushes itself out. She knows it all to well. It is a part of her life. Now she needs to control it again before it takes over her. Hopefully, being alone will do the trick. Sadly that was short lived as she heard a voice from behind her.

Robin: "Raven, you OK? We stopped by your room and the door's been knocked down."

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg soon approached the telepath, wondering what happened in her room. Raven's eye snapped open in shock. But it wasn't the fact her door was down, it was something else. During her meditation, she saw something completely different. A strange looking building made of quartz on an island in the middle of a vast sea. Multiple people with multicolored shiny hair styles. And a familiar gem that looked completely different from the one she met not too long ago. All of them were playing a game of hide and seek and they were having so much fun. So much so in fact, that Raven immediately burst out into laughter, catching the three teammates by surprise. They backed away in fear, scared of what happens when she acted differently. But then, she immediately covered her mouth, trying not to overload herself with emotions. Realizing that something is definitely wrong, she decided to investigate it and excused herself.

Raven: "I'm going to my room. Don't disturb me."

Quickly, she got up and headed right to the open door, reaching her room to find her answers. All three of the Titans starred on in surprise and was confused of what just transpired.

Starfire: "Many of your Earthly ways are still strange to me, but that was…just plain freaky, correct?"

Cy rubbed the back of his head and was just as dumbfounded as Star.

Cyborg: "Just plain freaky is an understatement. That was borderline messed up."

* * *

Back to Raven, she started to walk down the hall to get to her room. During that time, she was contemplating what she had seen. Those memories weren't hers, but someone else. Judging by the strange beings and the location, no doubt, they belong to Phos. She even seen the gem herself in that memory, but she looked completely different from the cool and tough fighter she became. How did she see something like that? Did something unlock? She needs to get her answer, and she knows where to find it. Heading up to her room, she entered it noticed the door that was taken down. A quick matter to fix as her hand was encased in black and lifted the door up to connect to the frame, making sure no one looks at it. Looking around the room, she could tell that nothing seemed amiss. All books and artifacts are in their rightful place. But walking down, she spotted something on the floor and looked down to see what it is. Turns out, it was her hand mirror, lying there on the floor. She recalled that she placed it on her vanity the last time. Something tells her that someone must've touched it, and she knows who it is.

Raven: "No!"

* * *

Beast Boy: "She ditched us! I can't believe Raven ditched us!"

Returning to the mysterious world that BB and Phos went into, the two were walking down the path through the pink grass and trees. They were supposed to follow the pink robed Raven, but she seemed to have up and left them and went on ahead. The gem sighed and had to tell the changeling to calm down.

Phos: "Now, now. It's not that bad. We still have a path to take to get us to this forbidden door. I mean it's the only path that leads us there. And besides, Raven could be scouting ahead, looking for any danger. You know what happened when we encountered those vicious birds."

Beast Boy: "And have us alone to defend ourselves? Hardly. I swear, the next time I see her it's not going to be pretty."

The gem face palmed themselves and figured that he would get a little aggressive.

Phos: "You really are that one sided, you know that right?"

The two soon approached another arch and wanted through it. But when they did, the area around them faded away and returned to the dark red star sky. Both of them soon felt that and looked around, realizing that they were both back in this dark place with floating rocks and dead trees. Phos did a double take of what transpired and had to calm down.

Phos: "Okay… I am officially going to stop thinking of this too hard. If I keep on questioning this place, my head would literally explode."

Beast Boy turned to them and backed away, remembering the last time it happened.

Beast Boy: "Ew… Don't do that! Last time that happened is when you were trying to play that Clue board game and was overwhelmed so much that you head burst out and gold spilled all over the floor. We had to clean all that up when you left a mess."

As if on cue, something came up in front of them and gave them a scare. Turned out, it was Raven, but this time it was different. She was now wearing a gray cloak and she looked miserable. Phos took a breather and was happy that she came back.

Phos: "Raven! You scared us! Thank goodness you came. You went on ahead without waiting for us. What happened?"

Beast Boy soon kept to his promise and demanded it too in an aggressive tone.

Beast Boy: "Yeah! Where were you? SHOPPING FOR ROBES?!"

That outburst caused the telepath to back and in a fearful position and started to tear up. The gem saw this and lightly punched him on the shoulder for that insult.

Phos: "Nice going, Beast Boy. You scared her."

BB saw this to and didn't think that he could cause his friend to breakdown that easily.

Beast Boy: "Whoa! I didn't mean to get that angry. Just didn't think she can actually cry like a baby."

Phos soon glared to him and figured that what he's saying isn't helping. He soon gulped and decided to leave to find their way out.

Beast Boy: "Um… I'm going to go on ahead and find our exit."

He soon dashed away from the gem, leaving the two alone. Phos soon looked to a quivering Raven and had to do something to cheer her up. So they bend down to her and told her that it's all right.

Phos: "Hey… Are you okay? Don't worry, Beast Boy didn't mean it. He's just a little uptight with all this going on. Here, let me help you up."

They soon offered a golden hand to help the telepath. Raven turned to them, with tears coming down her cheeks, and was really hesitant. But being that they were being sympathetic, she decided to take their hand. But by the time they touched, their eyes glowed white and the same thing happened again. They were delving deep into the gem's memories, and by far the most tragic yet.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _It was a cold and silent winter night back at the quartz school as one light was shinning. The light was coming from the medical bay as Sensei Kongo was aiding Phos as they were seriously wounded. Looking at their body laying on the slab, he could tell that the gem was in far worse shape then imaginable. With the gold and platinum alloy that they were trying to hold together, there were cracks on their agate legs and face, a few of them seeping the same alloy as the arms. Looking onto the body, they knew that it was bad._

 _Kongo: "Interesting… It would seem that the gold and platinum alloy seem to have successfully adapted to your body, Phosphophyllite. And judging by how they are reacting, it would seem that they are struggling to solidify by your thought."_

 _He soon turned to the shelves and proceeded to find the proper tools needed to fix the gem up. However, he had to give the bad news of these new appendages._

 _Kongo: "However, gaining these new arms, comes at a hefty price. The alloy you now currently posses now spread through your body, making your body heavier then before. It also went down your agate legs, relegating your speed down to normal. So you won't be running faster than before. Also, the more you use that alloy, the more strain to your body and will cause multiple cracks. I have managed to get as many shards as I could, but I'm afraid I didn't get all of it. What makes it worse is that your memories attached to the arms, combined with the shards that were lost, were now gone. So because of it, your memories could be jumbled. Do you remember anything?"_

 _Phos was silent and didn't say anything. In their head, they have failed. They failed to destroy the Lunarians? They failed to save Antarcticite. They failed… Getting their deformed hand on their face and will never forget what transpired._

 _Phos: "I don't know yet… But I will never forget of what happened."_

 _Kongo remained silent and knew that was the case._

 _Kongo: "Indeed… The loss of Antarcticite is quite devastating to you. I would believe that all the other gems would think the same thing once they awake from slumber when Spring comes. I blame myself for the loss as well. If I had come sooner, if I wasn't trapped by the Lunarians, there would be a chance that-"_

 _Phos: "No…"_

 _The sensei stopped looking for the tools he needed and turned around, seeing Phos going into denial._

 _Phos: "You can't blame yourself for the loss of Antarcticite. You did you best in stopping the Lunarians. The only one who's at fault around here, is me…"_

 _They soon lifted their golden hand up slowly and see it deformed and melting. Looking on, they explained what happened._

 _Phos: "I only wanted to be stronger, just so I can prove to everyone that I am a capable fighter. When Antarcticite said that if I had arms as strong as my legs, it got me thinking that I would loose my arms to gain new ones. Even the ice floes told me to remove my arms. I hesitated it a lot and didn't know if I want to loose my arms or not. That was until I slipped and floor into the ice, and lost them anyways. If I didn't loose my arms, if only I had just left with just the legs, Antarcticite would of still be here! It's all my fault!"_

 _They soon outstretched their arm to the side and it stretched completely to hit a pot on the bench, taking it out and shattering it to pieces. Getting their arm back, they started to cry as gold tears came down their cheeks._

 _Phos: "I didn't want this… I didn't want them to get taken to the moon… I didn't want any of this to happen…"_

 _They were in complete denial as they were weeping over a tragic loss such as this. Kongo listened to all of this and understand what they were going through. Loosing gems is the hardest to accept. He been going through that ever since Red Diamond. But Phos experienced the greatest of loss when they seen Antarcticite get taken right before their eyes and couldn't do anything about it. Knowing the reason, they approached the gem and wiped the golden tears from their cheeks, letting them know that everything will be all right._

 _Kongo: "Phosphophylitte, I understand what it's like, loosing those you are attached to. But you can't bare this burden on your own. I will be there to help you through the pain. And through time, you will learn harness that loss as a way of strength. I promise."_

 _Phos listened to him and stopped crying, looking to sensei. Indeed, the fault has to be with sensei for not getting there on time. But it was Phos who didn't do anything to save the winter gem. And even if they managed to have the strength to save them, it was already too late. Sitting up, they soon embraced Sensei with a hug and made a promise to him._

 _Phos: "Sensei… I won't be letting you take this burden anymore. I promise that I will bring Antarcticite back, along with any other gem that they had taken and protect the gems that are still around. I won't let the Lunarians get away with this. I won't…"_

 _Kongo heard that and realized that by the tone of their voice, they have changed. They are no longer the preppy, youthful, and troublesome gem he knows. Instead, they have become serious, and determined, and cool like gem they are becoming. With that, he could accept them and the promise, but knew it would be difficult._

 _Kongo: "I appreciate your determination, Phosphophylittle. But it won't be easy. You would be risking your livelihood for the sake of your elders. If you fail…"_

 _Phos tightened their grip around Sensei's body and assured him that they won't fail._

 _Phos: "I won't. With these new arms, I will use them to protect everyone here and won't let the Lunarians touch anyone. I will be strong enough to save them all."_

 _The two were in an embrace, knowing that there is a long grief for Antarcticite. There is no telling what the other gems would feel when hearing this news. Still, Phos promises to protect them all and returning the elders back home. It is a tough task to take, but they are determined to accomplish that. And there's no for an answer to them. So he accept Phos's offer and hope that they aren't in over their heads._

 _Kongo: "Phosphophyllite…"_

 _End Flashback…_

* * *

Phos let go of the gray cloaked Raven and backed away, not realizing what just happened. Rae though turned back after feeling that memory and was silent for the whole thing. She soon looked to her with sad eyes and decided to tell them.

Raven?: "I'm sorry for what happened to your friend."

Phos looked on and was confused by that, but snapped back and realized that she was looking into their memories again.

Phos: "How… How were you able to-"

But before they could ask, Beast Boy interfered.

Beast Boy: "Hey!"

The two turned to the changeling as he was pointing to the mountain area floating at the rock and had something in the middle of it.

Beast Boy: "That's that forbidden door you told us about, Rae?"

The telepath nodded, letting them know that they are at the right place. The changeling was ecstatic and decided to head right towards the mountain.

Beast Boy: "C'mon, guys! We're almost-"

Before he could finish, a wall suddenly burst up from the ground and stopped him completely. Soon enough, more walls rose from around them and trapped them completely. They all gathered together, wondering what just happened. What it was is a labyrinth that appeared and trapped them, forcing them to journey out of it. But they didn't want to as they want to get out of there quicker.

Phos: "Oh, I don't have time for this!"

Melting one of their heels, they launched themselves off the ground and was going to escape from above. But just as they were leaving, they hit some form of invisible barrier and electrocuted them, screaming in pain. They soon fall and crashed right into the floor, barely cracking from the impact. They slowly sat up and rubbed the back of their head, a little dazed of what happened.

Phos: "Ow…"

Beast Boy saw this and decided to get out the hard way.

Beast Boy: "That's it! We're officially getting out of here!"

He soon turned into a rhino and charged in to crash through the wall. But when he collided with the wall, it didn't break through and he got a headache from that. He slumped on the floor and was in a daze. Phos and Raven saw this and approached him, checking to see if he's all right.

Phos: "Beast Boy! Are you okay?"

He changed back and groan, rubbing his head from the pain on the impact.

Beast Boy: "Urgh… I'm fine… Just getting one massive headache after trying to break through. What's up with that? Are the walls made of atomatium or something?"

That's when Raven came in and told them on where they were.

Raven: "It's a maze. You can't get out. You have to go through."

Phos heard her and looked to her, asking if she can help them.

Phos: "Can you help us get out of here?"

Raven heard that and told them that she can do that.

Raven: "I can show you the way. But when we reach the end, you won't like me anymore. He already doesn't like me."

She was referring to Beast Boy as she look down feeling scared. BB heard her while recovering from the pain and looked up to assure her that he's not mad at her."

Beast Boy: "Come on… That's not-"

But before he could explain himself, Raven started to walk away and guiding them to a way out of the labyrinth. Both of them looked on in confusion as the gem helped Beast Boy up.

Beast Boy: "Gee, Raven, moody much?"

Phos soon shrugged it off and told him that they're still processing what they have experienced.

Phos: "Don't look at me? I'm still wrapping my head around what I have been seeing."

The two soon followed the telepath, wondering where she is taking them.

* * *

For over thirty minutes, both Titans followed Raven through the corners of the maze, hoping that they see an exit soon. But during those thirty minutes, Raven started to apologize, constantly. And she had been none stop ever since.

Raven: "And Beast Boy, remember the time I called you an immature pinhead? I'm sorry for that too. And Phos, remember the time I made fun of you when you tripped and cracked into pieces? I'm sorry for that as well. And also the-"

The two started to get annoyed by her apology marathon and couldn't take it anymore. So much so that they both responded at the same time.

Beast Boy: "For the hundredth millionth time…

BB and Phos: "We forgive you!"

Raven stopped and turned to them before returning to walking, not uttering a single word. The two looked on and kept on following, curious of Rae's own behavior.

Beast Boy: "Is it me, or is Raven acting weird. Like weirder then normal."

Phos heard that and was curious about this behavior as well.

Phos: "Wish I know. Raven is always a secluded individual when it comes to a social life. Always keeping to herself and not wanting to talk to anyone. And to see her behave like this, it's baffling, even to me. You think that this has something to do with last night?"

The changeling shrugged it off and didn't have a clue.

Beast Boy: "Who cares! Raven's been behaving weirdly since last night. No doubt something's bothering her, yet she won't say it. And this sudden switch back and forth is not helping. Something's up, I know it."

Phos listened to him and sighed. Beast Boy is always a jokester, but there is a time where he could get serious over things. Sometimes, a little too serious. But at least they knew he is more concerned as them. They just hope that things don't go too bad. The three kept walking until they reached the end of the wall. Rae soon turned to them and told them that they made it.

Raven: "Here we are…"

BB looked around and noticed that there was no exit.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Raven? I don't see anything that resembles an exit. All I see is just a wall."

The telepath heard that and turned to the wall to touch something. Almost immediately, the wall split opened and showed another path. This time, they could see the end of the path with the mountain towering over them and a dome like structure with bat wings on top. But at the exit were two robbed statues with one arm in opposite directions and four eye masks that represent the equivalent of a theater of happy and sad. Raven soon turned to them and told them that they made it.

Raven?: "That's the end."

The two were amazed that they have actually got out of that and thought that it was a breeze.

Beast Boy: "Sweet!"

Phos: "Huh… That was too easy, if you ask me. Not that I'm complaining. At least we're not getting assaulted by birds, or worse."

The two walked forward to leave the maze while Raven backed away, fearing of what's going to happen. What they didn't know is that those two statues eyes started to glow red, marking that they are beginning to pose a threat. Almost immediately, the two statues moved quickly and blocked them. Colliding into each other. They soon started to turn to face them, first the happy statue, then the sad, then back to happy. But it wasn't happy, it was something evil. Pretty soon, two swords materialized with the lower arms and then have a second set of higher arms above. The two Titans backed away and realized that they spoke too soon.

Beast Boy: "No way…"

Phos: "Looks like I spoke too soon."

They both turn to Raven, wondering what they have to do. But she shunned them and warned them that this was going to happen.

Raven?: "Told you you wouldn't like me when we got here."

Almost immediately, she disappeared, most likely in hiding. Phos notice that and try to talk Raven out of it.

Phos: "Raven! Raven! Where do you think you're going? Get back here and help us!"

Yet, there is no answer as she was already gone. Turning back, they could see the statue approaching them with its swords ready. Blinking, they knew that the two of them were in trouble.

Phos: "Oh dear…"

Quickly, the two went into defensive mode as Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew away. Phos soon turned both their golden arms into their sword and got in a battle stance. With two swords out, it swings at the gem, wanting to break them. Using both swords, they deflected one swing after the next, trying to protect themselves. Quickly, they put the two swords together and block a double sword attack that would be impossible to avoid. They hold on for dear life and was trying to find an opening. They soon extended their arms and covered the statue arms just to hold on for dear life. Beast Boy notices that and decided to come in hot, by diving down to deliver a blow. But the statue grabbed him by the hand and held on tight. The changeling struggled as he was trying to get out while the gem and using all of their strength to hold it back. Still it was a fruitless endeavor as the statue was getting to upper hand. But before things could get bleak…

Raven?: "Yo! Eight eyes!"

Almost immediately, someone came in with a rocket kick and that it right in the face, causing it to fall down to the ground with a thud. Both Phos and Beast Boy were free from the grip and wondered what caused such an attack. It was then that they saw Raven landing on one knee and this time was wearing a green cloak and looked to be raring for a fight. She started to get up with her hands on her hips and continued on with the assault.

Raven?: "Woo-hoo! In your faces!"

She soon charged in ahead and pick up where she left off. The statue managed to get up and was ready to handle that pest completely. With the telepath near him, it swung its sword, only for her to sidestep to avoid it. Then another swing and she dodged it back as well. It soon tries to do some quick strikes only for her to move quickly to avoid them. Finding an opening, she jumped up and headed down to it with two of her fingers out. It didn't have time to register it until the fingers pierced the stone and cut him down in the middle. The moment she landed on the ground, the statue was split in two and fell in both directions, crashing and shattering in the process. The two Titans watched it all go down and were a little surprised. Not only Raven finally came to their rescue, but also has another change of attitude. It was like she's a completely different person. The telepath soon got up and removed her hood; feeling accomplished with what she did and wanted to share this moment with the others.

Raven?: "Hoo-wah! Hi-fives! Come on!"

She soon outstretched her hands and was waiting for them to hi five her. But they starred on dumbfounded and didn't know what to think of Rae's erratic behavior. She soon looked to them strangely and was confused by their reaction.

Raven?: "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Don't leave me hanging."

Still more silence as she decided to head towards the gem and offered a high five.

Raven?: "Here, Phos. Hi-five me! We did a good job together!"

The gem looked to her hand was a little confused. But giving the circumstances, they shrugged it off and decided to handle it.

Phos: "Fine. I'll do it. But don't think you get away with this change of attitude."

So they proceeded to hi five their golden hand to Raven's But when the two connected again, their eyes lit up and another new memory of Phos was unlocked.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _In the green fields of grass, the wind blew and the sky was clear. But then, a mint gem started to run through the field and was heading someplace. That gem is none other then a young Phos as they were reaching some sort of battlefield taking place. Turns out, they overheard from the war room that a big sunspot was appearing in the eastern plains, which means a powerful Lunarian is coming. So powerful enough that two team need to take it down. At least until Sensei arrives to dispose of it. Phos never fights, but they would like to watch. So climbing up a steep hill, they got a view and saw Dia and Zicron standing by. Seeing them, they smirked and decided to surprise them. Sneaking up, they soon pounced on them and shouted._

 _Phos: "Dia! Zicron!"_

 _They both yelped as they were taken down by the gem, getting pinned in the process. The two looked to the mint gem and was surprised that they showed up._

 _Dia: "Phos! What are you doing here?"_

 _Zicron: "It's dangerous out here, you know. You can't simply fight!"_

 _Phos: "I know, but I can watch the fight. I never got a chance seeing a big Lunarian sunspot before. Would be good to see if I can fight it!"_

 _The three soon got up and dusted themselves up as the gem asked them what are they doing?"_

 _Phos: "What are you two doing up here? Shouldn't you be down there with your superiors?"_

 _The two looked to each other before going back to Phos, with Dia feeling a little neglected._

 _Dia: "Bort and Yellow said that we wait up here while they fight. It's not fair. I'm a Diamond just like Bort. I can handle myself."_

 _Zicron turned to them and reminded them of their cleavage._

 _Zicron: "Did you forget about your durability? While you have a hardness of ten, you still quite fragile under direct impact. There is a really good reason why they don't want you to fight something that big."_

 _Dia turned to the orange gem and reminded them that they can still fight._

 _Dia: "At least let me prove that I can fight. I don't like to be on the sidelines watching."_

 _Phos gave a big of a chuckle until they told them to relax._

 _Phos: "Now, now, Dia. There's no need to be angry. Besides, we got the best seats out here. Come on! The fight is about to start!"_

 _They soon went on ahead and got a good enough view of the fight. Both gems look to each other and were concerned about this one._

 _Zicron: "Should we be worried about the youngest of the group getting into trouble. They are the weakest next to Cinnabar, your know."_

 _The diamond was a little sheepish and answered respectfully._

 _Dia: "I'm sure they won't cause any harm out here. After all, we're far from the battle. Not like we would be spotted."_

 _They soon headed to Phos's position and joined in on the watching. Zicron though rubbed their arm a little and still think it's a risk._

 _Zicron: "Still think it's dangerous."_

 _They soon joined the two as they watch the battle from afar. They all look down at the base lower area of the land and saw Yellow and Bort standing there, slowly taking their swords out to begin the battle. Yellow, being the eldest of the group, looked up towards the sky and could see a sun spot starting to form._

 _Yellow Diamond: "There! Do you see it?"_

 _Bort looked up to the sky and noticed the sunspot growing an expanding, bigger then the others._

 _Bort: "I do… Looks like this one's going to be a new type."_

 _Yellow Diamond: "Indeed it is."_

 _By the time the sunspot formed, a black rainbow cloud started to appear as Lunarians came from the bottom and slowly rise to the top, all of them in some form of prayer. When they all appeared, a huge Lunarian priestess emerged wearing a veil that covered its face with netting on top of it. The two gems readied their swords as Yellow gave out the orders._

 _Yellow Diamond: "I'll go on ahead to distract it. My speed can keep it preoccupied enough so you can get on that cloud and cut it in half."_

 _Bort swung their sword to the side as their long black hair blew through the sword's wind._

 _Bort: "Very well. We'll split up to cover more ground. Ready?"_

 _Yellow nodded._

 _Yellow Diamond: "Ready."_

 _The smaller Lunarians up front readied their bows and fired the first wave of arrows at them. The two immediately ran in two opposite directions as the arrows miss them by a few inches. But Yellow was the fastest as their speed made look like she was a yellow streak. They soon stop and waved at the Lunarians to get their attention._

 _Yellow Diamond: "Hey! You're looking for me? Come and get me, I'm right here!"_

 _The group heard that and turned to the gem to see it waving at them. Soon enough, the ones in the ground launched more arrows while the ones in the back threw their spears. Yellow quickly sidestepped, but that side stepped made her jump from one side to another, dodging the projectiles with ease. They even use the sword to deflect some of the projectiles if they almost got them. As they were busy, Bort saw their focus on Yellow and decided to strike now while there is a chance. Running up to a half dead tree, they jumped on it and landed on the branch. Launching off it, they flew high in the air and over the cloud. Some of the Lunarians noticed the black haired gem and immediately focused their attention on them, firing their arrows. With a quick spin, Bort's strips of hair connected to the arrows and immediately deflected, forming a shield. Once they were in the proper position, they immediately came down on the huge Lunarian, cutting it in a straight angle. By then, the huge priestess bended backwards and fall off the cloud and landed on the ground. At the same time, the cloud started to disperse and vanished with all the Lunarians on it. Once it disappeared, Bort landed on the ground with one knee and has their head down to take a breather. Yellow soon approached Bort and was pleased with what they did._

 _Yellow Diamond: "Excellent work, Bort. That was quite a feat."_

 _The black haired gem got up and seethed their sword into the holster, feeling proud of what they did._

 _Bort: "All in a days work. With these Lunarian sightings happening frequently, we all have to be on constant watch."_

 _The yellow haired gem soon looks to the piece that fell off the cloud and realized that it hadn't disappeared._

 _Yellow Diamond: "Strange… That piece of the big Lunarian did dissipate like the rest. I wonder why? Could it be possible that something is in that one."_

 _Bort turned to see it as well and figured that was the case._

 _Bort: "It does seem that way. This was a new type of Lunarian we haven't faced and normally unique types such as this always has something special."_

 _With that, Yellow decided to check it out themselves and walked towards it._

 _Yellow Diamond: "I'm going to investigate."_

 _Bort decided to tell them to be careful._

 _Bort: "Be careful, Yellow. Who knows that surprised that thing has?"_

 _Yellow continued to get close to piece of the Lunarian priest and assured them that they got it._

 _Yellow Diamond: "Oh, you worry too much, Bort. I can take care of myself. What's the worse that can happen?"_

 _They soon got closer and investigate the priestess that didn't disappear like the rest. But as they got near, something slowly started to peak out of the hole and slowly rising. By the time, they outreach their hand to it; something long and sharp came out of the hole and rose high, showing a glittery green color. Quickly, they stepped back with quick speeds and rejoin the black haired diamond and they both got their swords out to battle. Immediately, another sharp green pincer came out of the next hole. And then another. And another. And another. Soon enough, the top half of the priestess has a total of eight green sharp legs and acted like a spider hybrid. Yellow look to this and realized what it was._

 _Yellow Diamond: "I should've known the Lunarians would have something like that in their arsenal. And look at the color. It belonged to Green Diamond, one of my former partners. How cruel can they get?"_

 _Yellow had a disdain in their voice, yet remain poised and cool to the situation. Bort soon looks to this and decided to handle this._

 _Bort: "I know how you feel, Yellow. Loosing a close friend could be devastating. However, we need to focus on defeating this Lunarian. We'll worry about getting those pieces later. Let's go!"_

 _Soon enough, the two started to run right to the Lunarian spider hybrid and were ready for a fight. The hybrid soon scampered towards the two. Once they got together, the feud starts with the Lunarian using the front legs to the two. With their swords out, they blocked the attack and held their own with sheer strength. They soon push it off of them and it staggered back. Quickly, it recovered and came charging, this time with a quick attack, stabbing multiple times. Yellow got in front of used their speed to block each attack in quick succession. At the same time, Bort flew up and poised their sword out with their hair flowing in the air. They were going to go for the face, as a way to end it all. But the Lunarian got two more spider legs up and blocked it with the gem's hardness. The two held their ground and was using all they have to survive. Back up on the steep hill, Phos, Dia, and Zicron look down to the battle and were shocked to see how the fight escalated. So much so that the rainbow colored gem has to do something._

 _Dia: "This is bad. That Lunarian is too strong and they can't take it on themselves. We have to do something. We have to fight!"_

 _They started to seethe their sword from behind and were ready to fight. But Zicron lifted their hand to them and told them not to fight._

 _Zicron: "Hold on, Dia. If Yellow and Bort wanted our help, they would've told us. But they told us to remain here and be on standby. They are both skilled fighters, they can handle themselves."_

 _Phos though acted all innocent like as they went on ahead and hug from behind._

 _Phos: "Besides, I don't want to see my precious Diamond getting hurt. You are such a cutie!"_

 _Dia felt that from behind and struggled to get out._

 _Dia: "Ngh… Phos! Please let go! I don't want to trip and fall on top of you."_

 _Phos hugged tighter, refusing to let go._

 _Phos: "No way! I'm not letting go of you, Dia. You're too cute and pretty to let go."_

 _Zicron watched the scene and face palmed themselves._

 _Zicron: "Oh, Phos… You never learn, do you?"_

 _Back on the lower plains, both Yellow and Bort kept on holding their ground as they deflect the attacks of the Lunarian with spider legs made out of pieces of Green Diamond. The spider hybrid soon lifted its sharp points at them and was about to strike hard. The two gems got to the defensive and crossed both their swords in an X like formation. The two legs struck and hit the sword, causing an impact that blew some wind in their faces and their hair blowing wildly. They were soon pushed away and flew in the air. They soon twist their bodies and landed on the ground, recovering from the attack. Yellow look to this and realized that they were in trouble._

 _Yellow Diamond: "This is bad. All of our attacks aren't phasing it and it will be a matter of time before this fight will shatter our bodies. We have to do something."_

 _Bort heard that and didn't respond. Instead, they look at the Lunarian intently and notice it getting into position. Looking to the Lunarian and its combat, they came up with a plan._

 _Bort: "Yellow, same plan as before. Use your speed to your advantage. Keep it busy long enough for me to take it out."_

 _The yellow haired gem heard that and turned to wonder if the plan will work._

 _Yellow Diamond: "And you're certain that plan will work?"_

 _Bort shrugged their shoulder and hope for the best._

 _Bort: "It's the only option we might have. Now go!"_

 _Yellow nodded from that word._

 _Yellow Diamond: "Right!"_

 _With that, they dashed towards the Lunarian in blinding speed, leaving behind a yellow streak with their hair. They soon stop and stood their ground to intimidate the threat. The Lunarian spider noticed them and decided to focus its attack on them. With one pincer leg up, it started to attack them. But they immediately sidestep out of the way, with the speed that flashed from one end to another. It turns to them and got the other pincer up to bring down. Again, they sidestepped and did a quick dash to avoid it. The process went on as the Lunarian priestess missed Yellow as they sidestepped in a quick second. Bort looks to the fight and knew that it was distracted, giving them a chance to attack. Traditionally swiping their sword to the side, they got into position and ran right towards the Lunarian with its back turned on them. Getting into the proper position, they jumped up high and did a flip and got into a position with their sword over their head. But before they could actually slice it down the middle, the two back legs rising up high and blocking the strike. Bort was caught by surprise and didn't expect the Lunarian could do something like that. Almost immediately, it pushed the gem off and they were sent flying to the sky. Yellow noticed this and was concerned about them._

 _Yellow Diamond: "Oh no! Bort!"_

 _But before they could do something about it, the pincer leg hit them in the stomach as they were distracted, this sent the gem flying right towards a wide dead tree. They were hit hard in the back and slumped down, causing a couple of cracks on their body. The Lunarian looked to Yellow and knew it took the first one down. Now for the potential threat of Bort. Turning to the gem's direction, it saw them flying down and landing on the upper hill area, the exact same location where the three other gems currently residing. They soon crash to the ground and formed a crater. The black haired gem struggled to get up as they were a little damaged from the impact. Dia saw that attack and is concerned for their partner._

 _Dia: "Bort!"_

 _They soon ran towards their partner, hoping to save them from being broken apart. Zicron looked to them leaving and told them to stop._

 _Zicron: "Dia, wait! It's too dangerous!"_

 _But they sped fast, trying reach Bort on time. Zicron gritted their teeth and figured that it was going to be bad._

 _Zicron: "This is not good."_

 _They took out their sword out of the covering and turned to Phos to remain where they were._

 _Zicron: "Phos, stay here. Hide someplace so the Lunarian won't see your mint color. And whatever you do, don't cause too much trouble."_

 _The green minted gem heard them and wish to help out as well._

 _Phos: "What? No way! I'm not staying here while my Diamond gets hurt. Let me-"_

 _But before they could finish, Zicron dashed ahead and went after Dia. Phos starred on with disbelief and couldn't believe that they left them behind._

 _Phos: "-help!"_

 _They huffed and were annoyed by being the only one not to fight._

 _Phos: "Stupid, stupid, stupid… Why won't they let me help them?"_

 _Bort was slowly getting up and shook off the effected, feeling the crack on their forehead. Looking up, they saw the Lunarian spider hybrid on the ground and looked to be going to do something. Almost immediately, it leaped up in the air and flew high through the sky, right towards the black diamond gem. They saw this and had little time in avoiding it, preparing for the impact. Almost on cue, Dia and Zicron got in front of them and prepare their swords for a defensive. The two gem legs hit the obsidian swords and created a gust of wing and nearly blew them away. Thankfully, they held their footing and managed to push it off them three. The Lunarian soon landed down and skidded to a stop, surprised that it happened. Bort looks to the two and told them to get back._

 _Bort: "What are you two doing? You were told to hold position and not move until Yellow and I vanquish the threat."_

 _Zicron soon turned to them and pretended that that's a thank you._

 _Zicron: "Gee… You're welcome!"_

 _Dia soon followed and decided to protect their partners._

 _Dia: "Sorry Bort, but you were just hurt and Yellow is out. We cannot stand there and watch you get shattered. We must help you."_

 _Bort heard that and realized that they have a point. With Yellow out of commission and them badly injured, they would need all the help they could get. Turning to the hybrid about to make its next move, they joined the two and swipe their sword to the ground._

 _Bort: "Just do me a favor and don't break apart during the fight. I hate to see Yellow get angry of me after this. Now get ready. It's coming!"_

 _The Lunarian spider hybrid soon recovered and charged in for a second attack. All three gems soon split in position and went right into the defensive. With swords at the ready, the deflected each pincer strike and try to look for an opening. But the creature just prevented them from attacking and keeping them busy with the many strikes it contained. Back on the lower plains, Yellow Diamond recovered from the last attack and got up, wondering what happened. Looking up, they could see the Lunarian assaulting all three gems and realized that it would be close to impossible._

 _Yellow Diamond: "Damn it. This Lunarian is too strong. I don't think the four of us can hold it off."_

 _Thinking of what to do, they have come up with the most logical of options._

 _Yellow Diamond: "There's only one who can defeat this thing. Let's hope I'm not too late."_

 _With that, they ran off with incredible speeds and left a yellow streak behind. But with Phos, they just watch the battle and was scared for all the gems lives, especially Diamond._

 _Phos: "This is not good. If this keeps up, they would all be shattered to pieces. I have to do something. Oh, but I can't fight. Stupid 3.5 hardness level. Why do I have to be at the bottom of the scale?"_

 _Looking around, they noticed what appeared to be pebbles on the ground. Picking one of them up, they soon smile and knew what needs to be done._

 _Back in the fight, Bort, Diamond, and Zicron were getting into the defensive as they were blocking the attacks from the Lunarian spider hybrid. They deflect the Green Diamond legs and were looking for an opening. Dia soon jumped back and kept their distance, keeping a close watch on the hybrid's moves. That's when they saw an opening and decided to take the shot._

 _Diamond: "I got an opening! I'm going in!"_

 _With their legs in position, they pounced and ran as fast as they could. Bort noticed that warned them that it was too late._

 _Bort: "Dia! Wait! It's too risky! Get back!"_

 _But it was too late as they reached the creature and dropped to the floor, skidding to make a hit right at the underbelly. But just as they were about to connect, the Lunarian spin in a circle and the legs turned into a saw blade with quick speeds. All three of them were caught from the attack and were hit, causing them to fly from the impact and crashing in three separate directions. Zicron and Bort landed on the ground with a thud, with cracks on their arms and legs. Dia got the worst of it as they flew and their left leg and right arm got separated from their body. Crashing to the ground, they struggled as they don't have the two appendages with them. Looking up, they saw it heading towards them and realized that they are in trouble._

 _Diamond: "Oh no! Bort! Zicron! Yellow! Help me!"_

 _But there was no response as the two gems were unconscious and Yellow already left. Seeing the hybrid approaching them, they soon closed their eyes and turned their head, ready to embrace being shattered. By the time it approached the prone gem, it raised its green colored gem legs to finish the job. But suddenly, a pebble hit the top of its head and landed on the ground. It stopped and looked up to see what did that. That's when they saw Phos standing there with another rock in their hand and told it to stop._

 _Phos: "Hey! Stay away from my Dia! You hear me!"_

 _They threw another pebble to get its attention. After another hit in the head, the Lunarian looked up and saw Phos standing there with their hair glittering wildly. Staring at them, it immediately targeted the gem and charged towards her with scampering gem legs. Phos saw it speeding towards them and immediately realize their error._

 _Phos: "Oh… Didn't really plan ahead with this. Time to run!"_

 _They soon turned around and ran as fast as they possibly could with the hybrid giving chase. Bort and the other gems saw this and realized that the younger one has made a grave mistake._

 _Bort: "Is that Phos?! What are they thinking aggravating that thing?! Zicron, attend to Dia! I'll go after that klutz."_

 _They soon ran after the gem and the Lunarian while Zicron started to check on Dia and the two detached appendages. Bort ran as fast as they could, but it was fruitless as the Lunarian with Green Diamond legs was faster then them._

 _Bort: "Damn it! It's too fast for me. Gotta quicken the pace if I am to save that useless gem."_

 _As for Phos, they were running as fast as possible to escape the Lunarian. But this is the Phos before the Agate legs, so they don't run as good._

 _Phos: "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What were you trying to do? Get shattered!? I can't run anymore! Legs not strong like the others. Can't even make it out!"_

 _Almost immediately, they tripped when one of their shoes slipped off their feet. Almost immediately, they trip and fall to the grassy ground, landing with a hard thud and caused a couple of light cracks in their body. Lifting their head up, they spit out the grass in their mouth and were a bit dazed. But when they turned on the grass, they could see the Lunarian nearing them and immediately pounced to pin them. Phos didn't have time to recover and get up, as they covered their body with their arms and was preparing for the worse. But almost immediately, they heard a snap of the fingers and the Lunarian/spider hybrid vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving behind the spider legs made of Green Diamond as they fall to the floor. Phos didn't feel any attack and blinked, removing their arms to see the gem legs and blinked in confusion._

 _Phos: "Wh… What?"_

 _That's when they heard a voice of a familiar priest._

 _Kongo: "Still getting into trouble, I see. I thought you were suppose to remain in the school, Phosphophillite."_

 _Hearing that voice, they soon knew who it belonged to. Slowly turning around, they could see Kongo standing there with Yellow on one side and Jade, Euclase, and Rutile on the other. Blinking, they were surprised to see him there._

 _Phos: "Sensei…"_

 _Yellow soon approached the gem and assured them that everything is going to be okay._

 _Yellow Diamond: "I decided to get Sensei's help since this Lunarian was tough. Thankful that we came just in time, otherwise you would've been shattered."_

 _Phos kept starring at their sensei and was happy that they were saved at the last minute. Of course that pleasant thought was soon interrupted by an already angry gem._

 _Bort: "You! Three and a Half!"_

 _They soon cringed as they heard that voice and turned to see Bort looking rather pissed with Dia and Zicron behind them, with the orange gem holding on to the rainbow colored gem and holding the detached appendages. They soon marched towards the mint colored gem and berate them of their actions._

 _Bort: "Just what do you think you were doing here?! You know this area is dangerous today and that fight with the Lunarian proved it! You should've known any better then coming here when the sightings are stronger this time of season. But no, instead you decided to head down there because."_

 _Phos puffed as they got up and dusted themselves off, trying to explain what happened._

 _Phos: "Oh, please… Like I want to get bored in the school. I just want to see the fights. Though maybe I wouldn't be in danger if any of you would let me fight. It's been over two hundred years, yet none of you would let me join the battle. What gives?"_

 _Bort face palmed themselves and explained why._

 _Bort: "What gives is that you are completely clumsy, you are terribly lazy, your have a weak hardness, you break when you trip and fall, and you don't have a job! You think you can fight when you are in poor condition."_

 _Phos: "But you let Antarcticite fight, and they are a half a hardness lower then me. At least let me join in one battle, just one."_

 _Bort: "As if I would train you, you weak pathetic little-"_

 _Yellow has heard enough and separate the two, telling Bort to stop it._

 _Yellow Diamond: "That's enough you two. Stop it. All this arguing won't change "_

 _The two turned to the eldest gem and was silent for a while. Thankfully, cooler heads prevailed as Bort turned away and decided to leave it be._

 _Bort: "Fine… Whatever you say."_

 _They soon bolted off and returned to the school. Phos soon stick their tongue out and pull a raspberry on them, knowing that they had enough of them._

 _Phos: "That's right! You better walk away. You might be the most skilled, but Yellow's the wisest of them all. So learn to respect your elders!"_

 _But the yellow gem turned to Phos and explained their actions._

 _Yellow Diamond: "As for you, Phos, what you did was really reckless. You decided to face that Lunarian head on and almost got shattered. You know that you're brittle by a mere touch. You can't just simply fight in your condition."_

 _Phos heard that and turned to explain themselves._

 _Phos: "B- But I had no choice. It was going to harm Dia. I had to distract it enough to get it off of them. They are my closest friend, isn't that right, Dia?"_

 _They turn to them for an answer and Diamond simply was caught by surprise and tries to avoid it._

 _Dia: "Eh? Um… Yeah, I guess so. Bort, Zicron, and I wouldn't stand a chance if Phos hadn't got its attention."_

 _Phos smiled and turned to the elder one to show she was telling the truth._

 _Phos: "See? What I told ya? I save their lives just by distracting the Lunarian. Heck, maybe that will give me a job of a distracter if Sensei decided on it._

 _Jade overheard that and decided to butt in._

 _Jade: "Now wait just a second. Distracting isn't much of a job! I don't think there is such a thing as-"_

 _That's when Sensei stopped the speaker by lifting his hand, letting them know that he got this. He soon approached the minted gem and explained about this mess._

 _Kongo: "Phosphophylitte, I am pleased with what you did and protected your elders."_

 _Phos turned to him and had a smile on their face._

 _Phos: "Really?"_

 _But Kongo decided to stop them and told them of the risk._

 _Kongo: "However, what you did wasn't your choice. Risking going into battle when you do realized that you would break easily if anything happens to you. As far as a job is concerning, I'm afraid a distracter will not suit you, considering your hardness. Give me some time and I promise you work that would fit you. Do you understand?"_

 _Phos heard him and pouted in defeat, knowing this won't be close to being a part of the fight, let alone a job. Sighing they decided to respond in kindly._

 _Phos: "Yeah…"_

 _Kongo soon placed his hand on their head and rubbed it a little. Then he went back told the others to recover and return._

 _Sensei Kongo: "Rutile, bring the pieces of Green Diamond back to school. We need to see if it's enough to complete them. You also need to attend to Diamond as they were damaged in the fight. The rest of you should return to the school to be checked on and explain to Alexandrite about the new type of Lunarian that you all encountered."_

 _They all stood in attention and responded to his orders._

 _"Yes, sensei!"_

 _So they all begin working on the recovery and cleanup while Dia approached Phos and thanked them in the save._

 _Dia: "Thanks for rescuing us, Phos. It was really brave of you."_

 _The moment they walk away, Phos remained defeated, as they didn't succeed in getting a job or joining the battle._

 _Phos: "Yeah… That was brave… Unfortunately, that didn't get me anywhere. If only I can fight."_

 _End Flashback…_

* * *

Phos backed away and was trying to process what they had seen. Indeed, it was one of their memories, but it was impossible to replay that over again. The green robbed Raven felt that as well and was extremely ecstatic.

Raven?: "Whoa! That was so…AWESOME!"

They soon rushed to the gems side and asked about a billion of questions.

Raven?: "What was that? What were those things you faced? What fighting style did those people did? Why did that yellow one moved so fast? How skilled was the black haired one? C'mon! I need to know."

Phos was rubbing their head and was still trying to process what they had experienced as well.

Phos: "Honestly… I don't have the slightest of clues. Hell, I don't get how you touch me and that happens."

As it was going on, Beast Boy starred on with bug eyes and was still trying to process what's happening with the telepath. Changing robes is one thing, but changing different attitudes, that's a whole 'nother story. Shaking it off, he just about had enough and burst out in anger.

Beast Boy: **"WHAT IS YOUR DEAL!?"**

The green robed Raven turned to him and was confused in what he meant.

Raven?: "Huh…? What's gotten into you green dude."

Phos stepped back and could tell that this was about to get ugly. So they watched on as the changeling explained about what he experience since last night.

Beast Boy: "What's gotten into me? Let me tell you what's gotten into me! First, you nuked my tofu breakfast that I kindly gave you, then you finally laughed at my jokes, then you're all weepy, and now you're a Marine? It's almost like you're behaving like your not you and it's getting annoying! Make up your mind. Who are YOU?!"

As soon as he asked that question, something really shocking happen. The pink robed Raven came down on one side of the green robbed and the gray robbed Raven slowly sulked to the other side. All three of them stood in front of the two and answered at the same time.

"I'm Raven."

The two were flabbergasted as BB immediately cracked and passed out, landing hard on the floor with a thud. Phos starred at all three and was trying their best not to let their head explode in fragments and gold liquid. But looking at the three, they soon started to put the pieces together.

Phos: "Wait a minute. Happiness… Sadness… Bravery…"

Beast Boy got up and shook himself out of that shock as the pink robbed Raven approached him and joke half heartedly on his behalf.

Raven?: "You forgot Dopey."

She soon chuckled at the joke she made as Phos finally got what's going on.

Phos: "Different sides of Raven's emotions, all of which taken in human form. Beast Boy, do you have any idea what this means? If these three represents Raven's emotions then-"

Beast Boy soon realized what they're referring too and completed their thought.

Beast Boy: "We're in her head."

Just as he got his answer, they heard the familiar monotone voice above them.

Raven: "And I want you out."

The two turned to see who that's from when out of the shadows, Raven, the real Raven appeared and landed in front of her doppelgangers. The moment she arrived, the three vanished as she got up and explained about what they did.

Raven: "The mirror you found in my room is for meditation. It's a portal into my **MIND** not a **TOY**!"

That last sentence led to her scowling at Beast Boy, who she knew that he was the one who used the mirror. BB stagger back a little gave a cocky grin, knowing he screwed up badly.

Beast Boy: "Heh, heh… My bad…"

Phos soon joined in and try to iron out their role in this.

Phos: "To be fair, I didn't want to go into the room. But Beast Boy here insisted in coming in and looked through your things. He just only wishes to find out what's gotten into you since last night and… Well, we both got into this mess."

Raven turned to the gem and gave her a major warning.

Raven: "And that action you two caused has put us all in jeopardy."

The gem heard that and was curious about what she meant by that.

Phos: "Put us in jeopardy… What are you talking about?"

What they didn't know is that an army of black ravens surrounds them on dead tree branches and starred at them with red eyes. By the time Raven arrived, they all flew off their perches and came down to gather together in one spot. Rae noticed it and told the two to leave before it's too late.

Raven: "You have to go, now!"

But Phos wouldn't take no for an answer and demanded what's going on.

Phos: "Oh, no. I'm not leaving this spot until you tell us what's really going on around here!"

The telepath looked to them and figured that they want answers, so she started to explain what has been happening.

Raven: "Last night, something got loose. Something bad."

But Beast Boy ain't buying it and decided to cut to the chase.

Beast Boy: "Oh, no, you don't! I've had it with this mystery girl routine. I want to know exactly what we're talking about here."

Raven groaned and could tell that he was being his annoying self. Fortunately, she didn't have the time to snap him out of, she looked up and feared the worse that's about to happen. A huge red tornado was starting to swirl as a loud roar came from the tornado. Once it dissipates, out came a huge muscular giant with red skin, long white hair, and a pair of four yellow eyes.

 _ **"Hatred Shall Rule!"**_

The three looked up to this beast and never thought something like that exists. But Raven knew who it is and gave them the long story short part.

Raven: "Let's just say I have issues with my father."

The three slowly backed away as the huge beast look down to the three and snarled at them. Phos watched on and realized something. Whatever's Raven going through, it's just as worse as they thought. And they were smack dab in the middle of it.

* * *

 **That would do it for the second part of Nevermore. Wow… This chapter took longer then expected. Guess this is what you get when you add more details into the mix and have so much stuff to do in the real world. I hope the third and final part will be shorter then this one. Cause frankly, I have plans for something in December and I hope I get through with this episode along with the next one. If not, well, I guess there's no way around it. Anyways, you all better stay tune for the next and final part where the three Titans face Raven's greatest enemy, her own rage. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	16. Nevermore (Part 3)

**So here comes the final part of my favorite Teen Titans episode of Nevermore with Phos's involvement. Now I want to apologize for the last chapter. I didn't want to have any intentions in making it longer then expected. But when you have other stories you're working with, stuff to do in and around the house, events I went to, and the occasional job searching, sometimes life throws you a few curve balls. Still, I wasn't expecting in making a longer chapter, even though I was trying to make the second part look more unique between the friendship of Phos and Raven. Hopefully, I sure hope, that the next ones won't take this long to make. I was kind of hoping on one more episode before something special in December. Though judging by the negate timeframe, I don't know if this would be possible. I can go and try my best in cramming all this in a one-month frame, but if it all goes wrong, I have to make a few changes. Either way, I will try my best in updating these chapters faster then before. Wish me luck.**

 **Checking the last review, not as great as the last one. Got one review out of this and over eighty hits. I guess it could either be people stop waiting for me to upload the next chapter, or they gave up entirely. Either way, it doesn't look good for this story. I just hope more reviews and hits will rise up in the near future. Cause the way it's going. I'm a little nervous.**

 **On this final part of Nevermore, Raven, Beast Boy, and Phos faces the most dangerous enemy in the telepath's psyche, her own rage. Will they be able to defeat it and escape in time? Let's read to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Land of the Lustrous**

* * *

Episode 5: Nevermore (Part 3)

Ever since they were born from the Chord Shores, Phosphophylitte learn the one thing in her home, always fear the Lunarians. Indeed, they look like a bunch of peaceful beings in a Buda like environment, but they are dangerous once they firing their arrows at them gems and take them to the moon to be created for decorations. They never knew what's more scarier then them. But now, looking up at this huge red demon with glowing yellow eyes and a menacing look, they realize that there a more beings that are scarier then the Lunarians. The huge beast roared out to the sky, wanting to fight. Both the gem and Beast Boy saw this knew that they got themselves into a lot of trouble.

Phos: "Run!"

With that, the two started to run away to the gate that can take them back while Raven stood in fear, true actual fear. The giant soon look down to Raven and fired at her with his eyebeams coming out of all four eyes. Rae managed to fly out of the way as the beam hit the spot and missed her, causing it to explode. He soon focuses his attention to the two Titans running away and stomp on towards them. The two continued to run as the changeling immediately regretting his decision.

Beast Boy: "Okay! You're right! Going into Raven's room WAS a bad idea!"

The mint colored gem decided to ignore him and told him to run.

Phos: "Just shut up and keep moving! We're almost out!"

They were approaching the gateway, as it was glowing red with swirls around them. They were just about to make an escape until the giant fired his eyebeams at them blocking the path. They were both hurt as they struggled to get up, which lead them to be completely prone to any attack. The demonic giant look down and was eager them off and was about to fire. But suddenly, Raven appeared and placed her hands out, saying her magic words.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Soon enough, a black barrier came in and covered the three completely. The creature started to fire his eyebeams at them and it hit the shield. The two Titans stood back and watched as their friend was trying to hold it off as best she could. But the strain was too much and the shield is on the verge of breaking. Looking back, she knew that the two are in grave danger and told them to leave.

Raven: "Get out of my mind, NOW!"

The two heard that and looked at each other in shock. It's one thing to get attacked by something really huge and menacing. It's another to have Raven fight it by herself. That's one thing they cannot allow.

Phos: "Raven, wait! You're telling us to leave while you take that monster on yourself? That's a suicide run!"

Beast Boy heard that as well and agreed with them.

Beast Boy: "They're right, Rae. You can't take that thing on your own. Let us help you out!"

Raven though was struggling to keep the shield up as the monster was using everything in his power. Gritting her teeth, she told them why they have to escape.

Raven: "It's my problem, I'll deal with it. If I lose, you'll be stuck in this world forever!"

The monster soon sticks his hand out and launched multiple fireballs as they rain down on the dome. After many hits, the barrier disintegrated and left nothing left the three completely defenseless. By the time the smoke cleared, Raven has her arms crossed and looked up to the giant towering over her. Phos and Beast Boy starred on and were fearful for their friend. They were planning to rush in to help, but not before Raven turned and stick her hand out to them, her glowing black hand.

Raven: "GO!"

Almost immediately, they were being pushed right towards the gate and were caught by surprise. They stopped just mere inches as they watch to see her fly up to battle the giant. Lifting her hand up, she fired aurora blasts slow him down. But he was unfazed by that and swipes his arms to take her out. She soon uses her speed to immediately dodge each swipe and beam and kept him busy. But with Phos and BB, they looked at the battle and turned to the gateway. They have a way out, but they don't want to leave their friend behind. Looking to each other, they decided to do what is best.

Phos: "Beast Boy? You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Beast Boy smirked to them and knew what they're planning.

Beast Boy: "Dude, you know that I'm all in."

With Raven, she was keeping the creature busy for as long as possible, hopefully the two managed to escape, but she just doesn't know if she would be able to defeat something so massive. Even with all the avoiding and shooting, it still won't be enough. She soon went behind him and was about to attack from behind, but the giant turned to her and fired his eye beams at her. Rae was caught by surprise as she crossed her arms for the impact, yet didn't have the time to shield herself. The blast hit her and she was severely wounded, falling to the ground. The creature grabbed her with his huge fist and tightened the grip, preventing her from escaping. He looked at her unconscious body and knew that he has won.

"Rage shall consume you."

But just before he can destroy her, he heard a roar and looked up to see what it is. That's when he saw a green King Kong charging towards him and spearing him to the ground, forcing him to let go of her. She soon started to fall and was about to crash into the ground. But Phos soon ran to her and melt their heels to launch up to the telepath. Getting their hands out, they created a golden hammock and let her land on it, completely unharmed. Slowly coming down, they placed her on a nearby slab as Beast Boy, who was the King Kong, lifted the giant up in the air and after beating him down and tossed him off the floating island, letting him fall into the abyss. He roared and pounds his chest, knowing he was victorious. But turning around, he changed back and rushed in to check on Raven as well. Once he reunites with Phos, he asked if she's doing okay.

Beast Boy: "How is she? Is she still going to make it?"

Phos checked on her and doesn't know for sure.

Phos: "Don't know… I'm no medical expert. However she is breathing, so I guess she'll pull through."

They soon rubbed their head to check if she has a fever. But then, her eyes glowed white as a lot of memories, or shattered memories, were dancing in their head. Everything from their youth, to the gems, her home and sensei, Cinnibar and Antarcticite, the losses and battles, even pieces of memories that she cannot process as it's missing certain key pieces, flash in their head. They soon step back and place their hands on their head, screaming from the reaction. Getting on their knees, they relaxed and the memory surge was all over. BB looks to that and was confused.

Beast Boy: "Okay… What was that?"

Phos looked to their golden hands and wasn't sure of that.

Phos: "I don't know… I really don't know. From what I felt, it was as if the memories were replaying in my head. It baffles me."

The Changeling looked on and wondered what that was about. But that was until he heard moaning and checked to see what it was. That's when he saw the telepath recovering and let Phos know about it.

Beast Boy: "Dude! She's coming to!"

Phos heard him and immediately recovered, checking to see if Raven's all right.

Phos: "Raven? Are you okay? Speak to us!"

The telepath groaned and fluttered her eyes, seeing the changeling and gem over her. Slowly sitting up, she was shocked that they didn't leave.

Raven: "You…stayed? But I thought neither of you cared."

Phos smirked and told her and they wouldn't leave her.

Phos: "We're friends, Raven. We would never abandon you. And as far as I'm concerned, we will help you defeat this thing, whatever it is."

They soon offered her a hand, hoping they would help her. Rae looked back and was a bit hesitant at first. But seeing their eyes, she knew that they won't leave her to fend for herself, even if they took no for an answer. So looking to their golden hand, they soon grabbed it and got herself up. Once she did, she looked up to them and told them that this was a risk.

Raven: "You know, you are endangering your lives if you stay here to fight."

Phos tilted their head and chuckled a little.

Phos: "Please… I risk my life everyday to defend my home from Lunarians. A simple giant would be a breeze."

But as they were talking, Beast Boy soon notices something and warned the two about it.

Beast Boy: "Good… Because guess who's back!"

The two looked to him before looking up to see something rising and shadowing the three. Apparently, the red, white haired, giant returned and he was really pissed.

"Feel my fury!"

He soon fired his eye beams and they flew straight to the three. Phos quickly got in front and formed a golden dome to protect them as the beam hit it and pushed it to the wall. Once it was over, the dome melt and Phos looked on with a pissed off look on their face as well.

Phos: "All right, big guy. No more nice Gem. You're going down!"

Quickly, they ran towards the giant as Raven and Beast Boy flew up for an aerial advantage. Rae started to fire more Aurora blasts as him as BB became a pterodactyl to fly around him in circles. He soon swooshes them away to get them off of him. But that was all merely a distraction as Phos was running towards him and knew how to take him down. Getting their arm out, it took shape and formed a huge mallet, going for the one weakness of just about anybody, the feet. Jumping up, they swung the hammer down and hit the foot right in the square middle. The red demon felt that and screamed out in pain, feeling the aftershocks that come to it. He soon looked down to the gem and was about to fire. But then, he felt a huge tug as Beast Boy grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down right into the ground. Letting go, he flew away as he landed flat on his back. Raven soon flew over him and waved her hands, creating magic cuffs on the wrists, legs, arms, and waist before covering his face. Rae looked at her handiwork and thought that she was in the clear. But suddenly, the beams broke through the dark blindfold and flew straight towards the telepath. This time, she was ready as she crossed her arms and created a dark magic sphere, pushing her from the impact. Phos saw this and was shocked by it.

Phos: "Raven!"

The creature soon fired the beam wildly as the changeling flew around to avoid the shots. He soon was using all of his strength to free himself. After one quick tug, the dark magic shattered and he was free. Getting up, he looked down to them and fired another beam at them. They soon saw this and immediately ran to get away from the beam. Quickly, Beast swooped in and grabbed the gem by the shoulders, lifting them up to the air and avoided the beam in the ground. The explosion caused a lot of smoke as the demon soon walked out of it and surveyed the area, realizing they were already gone. He soon turned around and walked the opposite direction, hoping to find the three. As he was searching, Raven, Beast Boy, and Phos were hiding behind the rock like wall, looking to him leaving. Phos gave a sigh of relief and was glad that was over with.

Phos: "Phew… That was too close for call. This guy is too much. Who the Hell think he is?"

Before they could figure it all out, Raven mentions who that is.

Raven: "That is my Rage."

The two turned to her and was silent about what she said. That was until Beast Boy butted in and was freaking out.

Beast Boy: "Wait! Back up for a second! You're telling us that that thing that's trying to kill us is actually one of your emotions?! Man, you got some serious issues!"

Phos looked back to see the giant that's suppose to be Raven's rage and was really confused by it.

Phos: "So you're saying is that this thing is connected to your anger or something? I didn't think that it was one of your emotions, let alone that big and ugly!"

Raven turned away and knew that they needed some serious answers. Deciding to tell them, she removed her hood and explained everything to them.

Raven: "Like I said before, I had issued with my father. See, when I was born, I was cursed with this power. This magic, all that I used, it's all driven by emotions, meaning the more I feel, the more energy I unleash. To control this power, the monks of Azarath trained me to control it. The only way to handle a power of this magnitude, I had to shut off my emotions, keep them in check. To do that, I had to create a world in my own mind for my emotions to grow and manifest without any of them seeping into my subconscious. As you can see, each of my clones has a certain emotion connected to me. They even have the power to look into peoples memories just by simple touch. Happiness, Sadness, Bravery were the ones you've encountered during your journey. But there are more of them around that represent other emotions, Laziness, Intelligence, and…"

She looked back to Phos and was a little silent before she finished the last word.

Raven: "…Love, just to name a few. But Rage… Rage is a different being all together. It is beyond control and difficult to manage without me keeping it in line. And last night… Last night proved that it would be difficult controlling it."

Phos turned back to see Rage wrecking havoc throughout the land, looking for the three. Seeing this, they knew they have to do something.

Phos: "Then we better keep that in line, and fast, before it destroys the place."

Raven looked back and didn't think it would be possible.

Raven: "But it's too strong. Even with you're help, I cannot defeat it."

Phos gave it some serious thought until they come up with the best option. Turning to the telepath, they told her of those emotion clones she has lying around.

Phos: "Then we're going to need an army. Why not use those clones of yours? If that one can fight against you, surely the others will fight beside you."

BB soon joined in and knew the perfect clone for the job.

Beast Boy: "Yeah, the green one kind of kicked butt."

But Rae stopped that thought and told the two that it would still be the same outcome.

Raven: "It still wouldn't be enough. None of my other sides have the kind of power we need."

The gem heard that and thought hard. That's when an idea came to them and approached the telepath on their plan.

Phos: "If not alone, then what about together? They're all a part of who you are. Each emotion, each Raven, are one and the same. If you can join together, you will have all the power to defeat Rage."

Raven heard that and turned to think about it. What Phos said could be true. By joining together, she would be strong enough to defeat it. But the consequences could be dire, as she never tried something that risky before. Looking back, she asked if it would really work.

Raven: "And you're certain that will work?"

Phos tilted their head and smiled.

Phos: "Hey, it won't hurt if you try it. Though I suggest that we better do it now before that beast gets too powerful."

Raven thought a little more and then decided to pull this off.

Raven: "Okay, I'll do it. But I'm going to need time to concentrate."

The three soon heard an explosion and looked to see Rage shooting at anything that moves. Seeing this, the two of them decided to keep it busy as the changeling told her that they got it.

Beast Boy: "Go ahead and gather yourself. Phos and I will be it busy until you're ready."

He soon turned into a pterodactyl and took the sky, flying towards the creature. Phos saw him go and decided to join him, turning to her and placing their hand on her shoulder.

Phos: "Don't worry, you can do this."

They soon left her side and join Beast Boy in the fight. Raven soon placed her hood over her head and concentrated, opening her eyes that were glowing white, ready to bring all of her doubles to view.

* * *

As she was focusing, Beast Boy and Phos rushed to Rage and would keep it distracted long enough until Raven was ready. BB in his pterodactyl mode swoops in and dives down to the ground. This gave the gem time to stretch their arm and latched it on the changeling's talon, lifting themselves off the ground. The two went under the legs and flew up high to reach his face. That led to the creature looking at them and was seething.

"You can't escape pure evil!"

Phos rolled their eyes and was getting annoyed by its reaction.

Phos: "Yeah, yeah… We got the idea. Beast Boy, get me higher."

Quickly, he flew up and was over the giant as it fired their eyebeams right at them. The beam barley miss them but it didn't matter. Phos was high enough to let go and fall right on top of it. Using both heels, they melted and grew to take shape, and that shape is the form of comically huge anvil made of gold. That anvil hit the beast right on top of the head and put him in the daze, causing it to fall flat on its back and crushing anything that was in the way. Phos managed to jump off Rage and landing to turn the anvil into a cushion for their fall. Looking on, they were amazed that that actually worked.

Phos: "Wouldn't you know, that scene I saw on TV really worked."

Beast Boy soon landed next to the gem and change back, giving them a bit of a smirk.

Beast Boy: "And you say watching cartoons was bad for me."

But before they could even relax, they noticed something coming out of the spot where Rage was and was flying towards them. Upon closer examination, it looks like a huge boulder soaring towards them. Phos soon notice that and warned Beast Boy about it.

Phos: "Look out!"

They soon launch themselves to Beast Boy and pushed him out of the way. The two dodged the attack as the boulder missed them completely, forming a dent in the process. The two looked to the boulder and was glad that they got themselves out of it. Turning to the direction it was thrown, they could see Rage getting up with boulders in its hands.

"You will suffer my wrath!"

It soon threw the boulders at them, hoping to crush them. The two immediately split up to avoid the incoming boulders, trying to get to safety. BB turned into a cheetah and ran with all four, avoiding the tossed boulders while Phos used the negated speed and heels to do quick leaps. Each of them avoiding the boulders with ease, but they knew that it will be short lived. They have to regroup and retaliate against the giant. Quickly, Phos jumped over the broken wall for cover as Beast Boy turned into a kangaroo and jumped high enough to get behind a huge slab. Once they got into hiding, Rage stopped and waited for them to come out. But they haven't as it decided to go after them.

"Cowards! You can't escape your agony!"

It soon headed to the spot where Phos is and was ready to flatten them. Phos could feel the ground shaking and knew that they were in trouble.

Phos: "Come on, Phos, think! You got to stall this thing long enough for Raven to strike back. What to do?"

Thinking this through, they decided to pull of the most riskiest decision.

Phos: "All right then. If you want to fight me, I'll give you a taste of your own medicine."

Taking a deep breath, even if they don't have lungs, and outstretched their arms and they grew and extended. They soon wrapped their body in a cocoon and it soon grew and extended, growing into something huge. At the same time, Rage was slowly approaching the spot Phos was on and slowly peaked to see where they were. But before it can see, a huge golden fist came out of nowhere and punch it in the face, causing it to flying to the other end and smashing through anything on the ground. It groaned and wondered what just hit it. That's when it noticed a gold hand grabbing onto the slab and lifting itself up. That is when it was the golden head of Phos slowly rising from the ground and slowly started to stand up. The giant stood its ground and observed as what appears to be a giant sized Phos incased in gold standing up, complete with uniform. They got into a stance and were ready to face the creature. Rage looked on and wasn't impressed.

"Pathetic…"

It soon charged in to attack the gem. Phos charged as well and was ready to fight it. The two started to collide when they hit their fists into each other and impacted each other. The two staggered back and before returning for another go. Both of them were ducking it with flying fists, ducks, dodges, and kicks, with each of them on an even stalemate. Meanwhile, Beast Boy looked on and was surprised that Phos can do that, but believes they need some help.

Beast Boy: "Dude! That looks so cool! Still, they might need my help. Heh, heh… This is going to be fun."

He soon ducked down and begins to change. At the same time, Phos and Rage were now going through a test of strength where why had their hands together and locked in a wrestling position. The two kept their ground and didn't budge a single inch. Deep in the gold alloy, Phos was holding on with all their strength and was feeling the strain. They could feel the tiny cracks on their body as one went down their face.

Phos: "C'mon, c'mon… Just a little longer. I hope Raven is ready."

Rage snarled at them and looked eager to finish the gem off.

"So pathetic… So weak… Allow me to remove the pain…"

It's eyes started to glow and was about to fire the golden giant in the head. But before it could fire, there was a huge explosion coming from behind and it heard it. It turned around and saw a green King Kong coming out of the rubble and roaring at it. The giant looked on and was growling over it. But Beast Boy was distracting it as Phos saw this and immediately use this as an advantage, leading to a head butt to the side of his face. Rage staggered a little bit and let go of the hold, trying to recover. BB soon roared out loud and charged in. The red giant turned around and saw the changeling charging and was ready to swing his fists at him. Quickly, it grabbed both fists in the air and held on for a while. Phos saw the vulnerability and went on ahead with their long arm turning into their trusty sword, running behind to deliver the critical blow. However, Rage has eyes in the back of its head, mentally, and drop to the back to fling the green giant monkey off of it. Beast Boy flew and headed right towards Phos. The gem was caught by surprise and didn't have enough time in avoiding it. The two collided and crashed hard on the floor. That crash soon led to the gold splashing and melting, loosing the giant form. Both of them were in a pile of gold as Beast Boy returned to his normal form and shook his head from the collision. He looked up to see Phos in the middle of the golden pond and they looked worse for ware. Running to the cracked body, he checked to see if they're fine.

Beast Boy: "Phos! PHOS! You all right?"

The gem slowly got up and used the remainder of the arms to solidify to get them up. Turning to him, they smirked a little and try to joke around.

Phos: "Eh… I've been through worse. Though I think a heads up would've been nice."

BB heard that remark and was annoyed by that.

Beast Boy: "Hey! I was caught by surprise. Who would've thought that he would take me down that easily."

The two soon heard a growl as they both looked up to see the demon towering over them with success in its work.

"There will be no escape!"

It soon stretched its arm out and fired something. That something are flocks of birds as they all flew right towards them in rapid speeds. Phos soon notice that and had to protect both them and their friend. Lifting their arm up, they formed an umbrella and grew it to protect both of them. The birds hit the umbrella and bounced off it, however, there were too many of them to count. The gem tried to hold on as they were protecting both them and BB with the huge gold umbrella. But it would be difficult as they used up a lot of concentration on the giant clone as the alloy was starting to get weak."

Phos: "Damn it! I've used up the strength of my alloy to create my giant version! I can't hold it for much longer!"

Beast Boy notices it and didn't like the odds.

Beast Boy: "Not good… This is so not good. C;mon Raven, where are you?"

Rage kept on firing its birds at them and could tell that it was working. So much so that it thought it had them in the bag.

"Suffer and succumb to my darkness."

But before it could finish them off, it heard a low, yet familiar voice.

Raven: "Stay away from them!"

It turned around to see where the voice came from and saw something completely baffling. Standing before it was Raven, but not the Raven it knows. For one, she is as tall as Rage. For another, her cloak was an angelic white. What really happened is that Raven gathered all her emotion clones to ban together to stop this threat. After much focusing, she managed to merge all the clones into her and together, they form one entity that can defeat the rouge.

With her cape billowing in the wind, her eyes opened up and was glowing white, raising her hands up and administer black lightning bolts. Those black bolts wrapped around Rage and trap it completely, preventing it from escaping.

Raven: "You're going back to where you belong!"

The red demon struggled and didn't want to return, not by a long shot.

"Never!"

Immediately, it freed itself from the bind and was ready to feud with its creator. Raven could see that as she folded her arms in an X formation and use all her power to take it on. With her eyes and mouth exploding in energy, she got her arms out again and fired two black beams right at it. Rage did that same as it tightened its fists and fired its fiery beams right towards her. Both beams started to collide, as it now became a test of strength between powers. At the same time, the crows started to surround the two Titans as they soon started to vanish from the either. Phos and Beast Boy notice that and Phos removed the golden umbrella to see what was going on. That's when they notice both Rage and Raven trying to defeat one another with their powers.

Beast Boy: "Dude… Is that…Raven?"

The gem looked on and couldn't believe that she actually pulled this off.

Phos: "It sure looks like this. I wasn't expecting that at all."

The changeling looked on at the battle and thought that he should help her. But before he could go, Phos stopped him and told him to wait.

Phos: "Hold on. If Raven wants help, she would ask it. Besides, I'm sure she's taking good care of herself."

During that time, Raven and Rage was pushing each other with their beams and were struggling to overpower one another. Rage managed to get the advantage as his fiery beams as it was pushing into Raven's. She was holding on for dear life as she was struggling to get back at it. The giant looked on and was pleased that it was about to finish her off.

"You are weak, child. You have always been since the day you were born. No matter how powerful you are, no matter what you do, you can never be like your father. You are a failure…"

Raven was on one knee as the flaming beam neared her hands. She could tell that she was loosing and need to get back at it. Turning, she could see Phos and Beast Boy, looking worried about their friend. Phos especially, since they were the only friend that is closest to her. Seeing them, she knew that she couldn't give up on them, on her friends, on her family. Turning to the creation, she decided that she heard enough.

Raven: "No! You are wrong! I am nothing compared to my father. I will grow powerful enough to defeat him. But he will never control me. And neither will you!"

She soon got back up and pushed the enemy's beam with her power, willing herself to protect her friends. Her black beam soon pushed back and it was at a much faster pace then that of rage. It tried to push back, but Rae's beam was too powerful to stop. Almost immediately, it was hit by that beam and was engulfed in black magic. With on quick flash of white light, Rage was defeated, but there was no giant. In its place is another clone of Raven, this time, decked out in a red cloak. That Raven levitated down to the white cloaked on and stood there in silence. After what felt like an eternity, the red Raven looked up to her with all four glowing red eyes and knew its place. That Raven soon glowed red and turned into energy, going right into the white one. She felt that red energy in her and was engulfed in a white light. When that faded and smoke came around the area, there stood Raven, the original Raven. She stood up proudly, knowing that she defeated the one thing that would loose control. When she opened her eyes, she started to feel woozy as she used up a lot of energy to fight off Rage. She soon falls off the stone podium and was falling. But then, she landed on something soft as her hood fell off her face. She recovered and realized that she was on a cushion made of gold. Turns out, Phos made it to her and caught her, making sure she doesn't fall into the floor.

Phos: "Don't worry; I got you."

They lowered her to the ground as Beast Boy joined in to go check on her.

Beast Boy: "You okay, Rae? How are you feeling?"

Raven looked to the two and could see the worry on their faces. So with a bit of a smile, she told them that she'd make it.

Raven: "Better now. Thank you, friends. I don't know what I can do against my worst of emotions."

Phos smiled back and was glad that Raven is back to normal, somewhat.

Phos: "Hey, I've been through what you had to go through. It's all I can do to get you on the right path."

Beast Boy soon asked her if she was all right.

Beast Boy: "So, we really are friends?"

Rae nodded as a means of a yes.

Beast Boy: "And you really think I'm funny?"

That expression soon changed to her gloomy self, as she knew that he was trying to get to her.

Raven: "Don't push it."

* * *

During that whole time, it was dark at Jump City as the Tower was illuminating the sea bay. It was quiet out there and no sign of any danger. But there was one danger that was about to happen…

Starfire: "Please… Let us simply…"

At the hallway, Starfire was at Raven's door, wanting to knock on it to go and check on her. All day, she wanted to speak to her and see if she's getting better. But Robin and Cyborg's been refusing to let her go because they want to serve the telepath's wishes and let her handle her problems on her own. Still, Star wouldn't give up and even after insisting and the rejections; she still wants go and check on her. And there she was, trying to knock on Raven's door, but Robin and Cyborg were trying to hold her back, despite her inhuman strength.

Robin: "No, Star! We told you a million times! Raven asked us not to disturb her!"

Cyborg: "Yeah! Last thing the three of us want is to suffer the same wrath that Dr. Light went through."

Rob was trying to hold her wrist that was near the metal door while Cy held on her waist, trying to pull her back. Yet the alien strength she has was impossible to hold her back, as she really wanted to see if she's fine.

Starfire: "Please, friends, we cannot let her be alone all day. It is imperative that she needed our company. She could be weeping and-"

Robin: "That's nice and all, but we don't want to bother her!"

Cyborg: "I agree with Rob! This is a suicide mission! Something I sure as Hell don't want to be apart of!"

Starfire: "But if we merely-"

As things were about to get ugly, the metal door slowly started to open and Star looked to see what's going on. She gasped and backed up, catching the two boys by surprise and fell to the floor and onto each other. Her shocked turned into adulations as she saw Raven at the door, with Beast Boy and Phos in between her. Both Rob and Cy saw them as well and was confused, considering no one was allowed in the goth's room. But the changeling and gem were there, breaking that rule. So they asked about it.

Cyborg: "What are you two doing in there? Where have you guys been?"

Rob soon notices the cracks on Phos's face and legs and wondered what occurred.

Robin: "And what happened to you, Phos?"

Both team's looked to Raven as she looked to each of them, wondering how to respond. So Phos decided to explain about it as much as possible.

Phos: "It's a long and very complicated story. But everything worked out all right, and Raven managed to suppress what bothered her. So everything worked out in the end."

Robin heard that and was quite surprised. The fact that Phos and Beast Boy managed to get into Raven's room is one thing, helping her with the problems she was facing is another. He soon looks to the telepath and wanted to know if what they said was true.

Robin: "Is that true Raven. Did these two manage to help you with what you've been going through?"

Raven heard her leader and looked to him with a bit of smile.

Raven: "Let's just say they have been a big help. Because of them, I managed to handle my problems and now, there won't be anymore outburst like last night."

Star heard that and claps her hands together, wanting to mark this momentous occasion.

Starfire: "Wonderful! Then we must celebrate this occasion. I know, we shall prepare a new breakfast feast to honor Raven's problem being solved."

All three of them looked to her dumbfounded as the hybrid reminded her of the time.

Cyborg: "Uh… Star…? It's already nighttime, a little late for breakfast if you ask me. Maybe we should cook up a nice dinner, and I'm professional at that.

BB looked up to his friend and was a little disgusted.

Beast Boy: "Ew… And have you cook murdered animals, that's so barbaric! Maybe I should have some herbal tea instead."

He soon turned to Rae, knowing that she wants to same thing. The telepath heard him and turned with a bit of blush, thinking about Star's offer instead.

Raven: "Actually, breakfast sounds…nice."

BB heard her response and his eyes were gleaming with excitement.

Beast Boy: "Breakfast for dinner, coming up!"

He soon ran off to the lounge, wanting to start cooking. But Cyborg ran after him and had to stop him from making another terrible breakfast.

Cyborg: "Oh no! I'm cooking this time! We're having real eggs!"

The two ran off as the rest of the team decided to walk together to the lounge. Raven though stop and turned to see Phos with their head turned away and rubbing their arm. Curious, she asked them to come.

Raven: "You coming?"

Phos looked back and decided to stay behind.

Phos: "No, I'll pass. Can't eat anything remember? Besides, I need to fix myself up after that fight."

The telepath listened to their response and nodded in understanding, turning around and headed to the lounge with the others. Phos though remained silent and returned to their room to fix themselves up. But they needed some time alone after what they have experienced in Raven's mind.

* * *

Half an hour later, Phos was sitting on the edge of the roof of Titans Tower, with their legs dangling and looking up at the moonlit sky. They managed to cover their body up with powder, but the mental scarring was something they need time to heal. Ever since that incident in Raven's mind, there were so many things they didn't understand. Like those clones of the telepath, or the worldly dimension representing her mind. Or every time the two touches, images of Phos's memories emerged. There were so many things that they didn't understand and didn't want to over think it a lot. But there's always that nagging suspicion that Rae would want to know about those memories and was looking for answers. And judging by what transpired, it would be soon. The wind soon started to blow from behind and the gem felt that, turning to the side, they knew someone was there, and they know whom.

Phos: "What do you want?"

Standing behind them, was Raven as they looked the usual monotone expression, but with a bit of curiosity.

Raven: "I headed to your room after breakfast to speak to you about something. But when I entered, you weren't there. I figured you would be up here, since this is where you need to be alone to clear your head."

Phos chuckled and knew this is correct.

Phos: "Can you blame me? After what happened in that head of yours, I need some time to clear my own mind. Still, I'm surprised you would come up yourself after that. So what do you want with me?"

Rae lowered her head and took a breather, wondering how to approach this. So she went to their side and sit next to them, deciding to talk to them about what she saw.

Raven: "We need to have a little talk, about those memories of yours."

The gem figured that was the case and gave a bit of a sigh.

Phos: "I see… What have you seen?"

Raven wanted to say something, but didn't know how to explain it.

Raven: "Nothing I can make sense off. Just certain images that are a bit jumbled. A building made of quartz in the middle of a desolate island… People that are like you, but with different colored and styled hair. Buda like aliens with bows and arrows… Vast amounts of ocean with some sort of female humanoid jellyfish… A huge balding man you look up to… Hard to put together. Even when I talked to my emotions, they've been saying that they saw you in those memories, only more different and happier. None of what I saw made sense and I want to speak to you of what I saw."

The gem slumped their shoulders and wish they would help.

Phos: "Honestly, I'm not sure how I can help. My memories are a bit of a mess since loosing pieces of me."

Raven: "Please, explain…"

Phos turned to them and told them about the gem's body structure.

Phos: "When we were born, us gems possess inclusions within our bodies, micro organisms that keep us alive and functional. They also contain our memories during our longevity. If we are to loose pieces of our bodies, we loose pieces of our memories. I'm pretty much an example of loss."

They soon look to their golden hand and continued on.

Phos: "I lost both my legs and arms over stupid things that I've done. And because of it, most of those memories were lost. I can still remember bits of pieces from them, but they were completely vague. Even if I were to help you, I cannot explain everything to you."

Rae heard them and looks down, figuring that's the case.

Raven: "Then tell me what you know, where you from, what happened. I need to be able to put these things into context or-"

Phos: "Memoirs aren't something I can pluck out of my head. It's difficult to remember certain pieces when I don't have the full picture. Sometimes it takes me time to gather what I know. Besides, you are one to talk."

The telepath turned to them and wondered where they were going with this.

Raven: "And that would be?"

Phos: "When we first met, you told me that if I knew the truth, you wouldn't want me to be around. And when we were fighting Rage, you told me that you had issues with your father. I don't want to pry into you past, I just want to confirm that secret and the thing we fought was related. And I don't care if what you said would be scary, I will always be there for you, Raven. You are the closest person I have as a friend in this world."

Raven listened to Phos's statement was caught be surprise. Phos would always be by her side, even if she told them the truth. It was like they didn't want to abandon those that need help. But then again, they figured that's the reason why they want to find Cinnabar, to help the red gem find a job better then the one they currently have. Looking down, she soon decided to tell them all she knows, but under one condition.

Raven: "All right, I'll tell you my life, but only if you start telling yours."

The gem turned to her and thought that was a good enough compromise.

Phos: "Very well… But just as long as you tell me everything about you. So… Where do you want me to start?"

Raven thought about it and decided on where to start.

Raven: "How about at the very beginning."

Phos gave a bit of a smile and decided on where to begin.

Phos: "All right, here goes… A long time ago, my planet was visited six times by six stars. Those stars broke off gave birth to six moons…"

* * *

 **So that will end the final part of Nevermore. I got to say, this is the longest three parter I had to work with. Considering the second part was a hassle, it sort of took time to put it together. Because of that, I have to work around what to do with the next episode, because I need to do something special for Christmas. I will let you know what I'll do on the next part. But until then, I hope you all enjoy my favorite episode with Phos involved. Stay tune for the next one. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	17. Forces of Nature (Part 1)

**So we are going to head on down to the next episode of Teen Titans, Phosphophollite Chronicles. Now I've been giving it a bit of thought and I came to a decision what I would do. I'm going to try and get this episode up and going with two solid parts. The reason why is because the episode I'm using is shorter and would've focus on Star and Beast Boy. However, I wish to get the Phos and Poison feud going on this end. And since it does involve the first feud between Robin and Slade, it seems to be the most awfully fitting that Phos and Poison have their own fight. Trust me, that would happen in the second part. For now, let's just focus on this little filler as a way in going through with the story.**

 **Also, there's going to be a bit of a problem updating the Christmas episode after this. Giving now that we're in the Christmas season, I'm afraid I won't keep that promise. After all, a guest review, which is one of four people who reviewed it, told me that I need to look after myself and don't overdue this hobby. Still, I had planned on doing this but with the Nevermore episode I posted took longer, with the second part that had taken many months, I guess I lost track of time. Also, I had many other stories I'm working on, so this is no doubt a problem. He also told me that it would be all right if I post the Christmas episode late, but it won't be fitting with the season. Still, I want to know what you think I should do. Should I post the Christmas episode anyways after this one, or just wait it out until next year. Leave your answer on either the comment section or the Private Messaging. I love to hear your response.**

 **Checking the last episode, it felt the same, besides the four reviews, the hit counter is just the same number, 101 at least. Not that I'm complaining, but the second part was around the hundred as well. I guess this is me over thinking, but at least I have people reading this. Let's hope we break this on this episode.**

 **Heading to the next episode, a day after the Nevermore incident, with two destructive forces wreak havoc over Jump, it's up to the Titans to stop them. But darker forces are in play, and a familiar foe returns to settle an old score. What will become of the gem? Read to find out.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This two parter will take place in the episode, _'Forces of Nature'_ , another one of those Slade arcs that would be perfect to continue with the Phos and Poison fight. Would make it much more interesting. But until then, I would use the start of the episode as the jumping off point.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans for Land of the Lustrous**

* * *

Episode Six: Forces of Nature (Part 1)

Lighting breaks through the sky followed by the sound of booming thunder, as the sky is clouded in dark and threatening clouds. It was a miserable day down in Jump City as a freak storm came rolling in and causing problems with the people. Down at Titans Tower though, one individual was intrigued by storm. At the window of the corridor, Phosphophylitte was looking right at the stormy view and marveled at the sights and sounds of it. Just feeling the vibrations of the thunder would make their skin crack in fear, but they remain composed and wanted to see the glorious white designs of the lightning marks. It felt so, amazing. As they were enjoying the moment, a familiar voice was calling them out.

Raven: "You know, it's a little dangerous to stand too close to the window. That lightning hits you and you would literally blow up in pieces."

Hearing that voice, they turned around and saw Raven behind them, looking a little worried for the gem. Phos smiled a little and assured her that it will be all right.

Phos: "Oh… It's okay. I get use to the storms. And the chances of it hitting me are quite slim. It's just that, I do enjoy the little show the clouds put on."

Phos turned back to see the lightning hit the ground and the roar of thunder soon following it, continuing with the conversation.

Phos: "Just the way lighting comes down with brilliant designs, and the loudness of the thunder would make even the oldest of creatures quiver in fear. Me? I don't fear such things as getting struck by lightning. I'm a gem after all, and if it hits me, I do get put back together."

Rae looked on and was a little crept out by Phos's way of life. So she turned and walked down to the hall, feeling a bit miffed.

Raven: "You gems are weird, you know that."

Phos heard that statement and decided to join their friend, explaining to her of their structure.

Phos: "C'mon, Raven. You know me. I don't fear anything like death. We gems can live through the elements, be that hot or cold. Rain won't get us sick, snow won't freeze our butts off, and we can also live underwater. It's quite unique in how we survive. Besides, coming from a half demons, that's quite a compliment."

Raven overhead that and sighed. Ever since the fight in her mind yesterday, Rae was curious about the gems life back home and wanted to speak to them about it. Phos too wanted to know about her as well, giving that what happened was a bit crazy. So they both agree on telling each other's story and keep it a secret from the others.

Raven's story was that of darkness as she was the half demons of an evil entity of a father and a human mother. Where she was born in Azarath and trained by the monks to control her powers and shut off her emotions. To the time she left her home to live on Earth, to protect everyone before meeting the gem and the rest of the team. It was hard to talk about it, but she managed to let them now of everything and strangely enough, Phos accepted her as a friend even after all that.

For Phos, they had to tell the telepath what they knew of their life with pieces of their memories forever lost. They knew of the history of their kind, to the day they were born, the hundreds of years of not fighting due to their hardness, her kind and her sensei, loosing Antarcticite, and even the promise of Cinnibar. However, pieces of their memories they couldn't recall, such as their time in the sea or other past exploits. Still, they gave as much as they can remember and Raven couldn't believe it all. Still, after all that, she would still consider the gem as a friend and wouldn't abandon them even after all that.

Even after telling their own stories, Rae still thinks that they need to keep this a secret from the others, especially Raven's past. If the truth would be out, it would only be on her terms. With a bit of a smirk, she decided to give a bit of a rebuttal.

Raven: "You're one to talk, you 300 year old gem."

The two share a quick laugh as Raven decided to ask about the weather in their world.

Raven: "Still, do you have these storms in your world?"

Phos nodded and answered back.

Phos: "Pretty much… But never freak storms such as that. Normally, we have those of rain coming down and lightning and thunder around it. Which is good for us considering Lunarians would never attack us in the middle of a storm. Though I really want to know on how storms are created."

Raven: "You've done your research."

Phos: "Yep. Both the science and the urban kinds. I figured that the storms are caused by heat that radiate from the ocean and form clouds to create storms. I also know that storms were caused by Greek or Norse culture, be that this Zeus or Thor. I must admit, urban myths and legends are quiet a strange one for you humans. Could make an excellent edition to my encyclopedia collection."

Raven heard that and sighed over that idea.

Raven: "Just don't get this in your head. You might be surprised of how much info you would find in those legends, be that true or not."

The to walked down the hall and were at a T-junction on the way to the main lounge. But as they reached the area, Phos turned and noticed something that didn't look right. So they stopped and pointed to something that they saw.

Phos: "Say… Isn't that Beast Boy? What is he doing?"

Rae heard them and turned to see what the gem was pointing at. Turns out, she could see Beast Boy in his ram like form pushing a huge rubber band onto a bizarre looking contraption. Blinking, she figured what was about to happen.

Raven: "Don't really know… But it would seem that Beast Boy is up to his old tricks again. And judging by what he got, it's nothing too good."

That's when Phos leaned to her and smirked, figuring what needs to be done.

Phos: "I assume we're intervening."

Raven smirked as well and thought of the same thing.

Raven: "Oh yes…"

The two soon headed to where Beast Boy is at, wondering what is he up to this time. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was pushing the huge rubber band to the hook end of the pulley system that has a lever connected to string. With one huge push, he managed to get the band on the hook and changed back. Holding a balloon filled with mysterious liquid, he had a devilish look and some maniacal laughter, as he was about to do something so sinister.

Beast Boy: "This is going to be so sweet!"

But just as he was about to pull it off…

Raven: "What are you doing?"

He gets startled by the voice behind him and almost dropped his water balloon. He successfully recovered from that and peeked to see Raven and Phos looking at the contraption he made.

Phos: "Judging by the complicated invention and the evil look you got there, I'm assuming that this is another one of your dumb pranks."

BB knew they want answers and decided to tell them.

Beast Boy: "All right. You two got me. But it's not a dumb plank. It's a brilliant one."

The telepath and gem looked to each other and was a little unsure of it. Rae soon asked what's it for.

Raven: "Brilliant or not. It's still just a prank that would cause some serious problems. So, what's the occasion this time."

That's when he told the two about what he has planned.

Beast Boy: "All right, check it out. Remember how Cyborg put red dye in my shampoo and I turned brown for two days?"

Phos soon remembered about that and couldn't help but to snicker.

Phos: "Oh, how could I forget? You should've seen the look on your face when you were dripping in that stuff."

The changeling glared at them and decided to refocus on his plan.

Beast Boy: "Well, it's payback time! Lady and Gem, I give you the Beast Boy Insta-lube 9000! See, when chrome-dome steps around the corner, his foot tugs the string, the string trips the lever, the lever releases the mother of all rubber bands, which sends a balloon load of motor oil flying right at him, and **WHOOSH**! Instant redemption! Pretty clever, huh?"

He soon proceeded to place the balloon filled with motor oil into the rubber band and felt proud with his work. Both Rae and Phos listened to his plan and were silent for the moment. That is until the telepath soon compliment him in the driest way possible.

Raven: "You're a genius."

Phos soon looked to the contraption and was at least impressed.

Phos: "Yeah… Despite this being a prank, you were really innovated. Green Diamond would've appreciated your creativity."

BB waved it off and told them that it was nothing.

Beast Boy: "Oh please… It's just a little good clean dirty fun."

Almost instantly, he heard that door opening from the corner and knew that his target is coming.

Beast Boy: "Here he comes! Hide!"

He soon hurried to a place to watch before immediately turning back and grabbing his two comrades in the process. All three of them hid at another corner as they watched to see if the trap will be pulled. However, there are concerns of who's coming or not as the two try to convince him that this was a bad idea.

Phos: "Beast Boy, are you sure that he's-"

But he soon shush them on that question. Again, they asked.

Raven: "But what if-"

Again, he shushed them. So the two decided to be quiet and watched to see how his plan will unfurl. They could hear the footsteps getting closer while Beast Boy was giddy to see his prank coming to fruition. What he didn't know is there someone else is with them as he asked what are they doing.

Cyborg: "Why are we hiding?"

Beast Boy shushes them a third time, only to realize who that voice belonged to. His eyes started to bug out and he immediately freaked out and turned to see Cyborg crouched to their level.

Beast Boy: "Cyborg? You can't be Cyborg!"

Cyborg: "I can't?"

Phos sighed and reminded the changeling on where Cyborg's room was.

Phos: "Clearly you still don't remember any of our living quarters. Cyborg's room is on the other end of the Tower."

BB heard the gem and was completely shocked.

Beast Boy: "What?! When if Cyborg's room is on the other end, then who…"

He soon heard the footsteps getting closer and turned to see who is actually approaching his trap. Peeking to the side, he could see another Titan turning to corner and approaching the trap. That person was Starfire as she headed down the hall, not realizing that there was a coming her way. The moment she hit the wire, it started to pull to the lever and slowly removing the rubber band that has the balloon filled with motor oil. Beast Boy tried to stop it as he hurried to grab the water balloon in slow motion. But it was too late as the balloon was launched and flew right towards the Tamaranean. Star has little time in getting out of this as the balloon hit her face and motor oil was splattered all over her head, dripping down her hair, and caused her to fall from the impact. Star laid on the floor, confused and a bit hurt from the attack as Beast Boy approached to check on her.

Beast Boy: "Starfire!"

The other three soon joined him to check on their friend.

Cyborg: "You okay?"

Star slowly rose from the floor and was still in a daze. Blinking her eyes, she still doesn't know what just happened.

Starfire: "This is…punishment? I…did something wrong?"

The three didn't know how to respond until Phos told her that she didn't cause any problems.

Phos: "No Starfire, you didn't do anything wrong?"

But it was Raven who told the alien who was to blame.

Raven: "Beast Boy, on the other hand…"

All three of them turned to the changeling, knowing that it was his fault in this whole prank fiasco. BB peered his eyes to them before looking to the down Tamaranean with a sheepish grin, trying to apologize.

Beast Boy: "Star, it was…"

He was trying to get the words out.

Beast Boy: "You weren't supposed to- uh…"

Still nothing as the three looked to him and wondered how he would respond to his mistake.

Beast Boy: "I didn't-"

With nothing to say, he decided to try to joke around it, trying to lighten the mood up.

Beast Boy: "Heh… Just remember to change that oil every 3,000 miles."

Apparently, it didn't go well as he chuckled nervously. Phos face palmed themselves and was a little annoyed.

Phos: "Really? That's all you got to say? Oh Sensie give me strength."

Starfire was the worst as she jumped up and exploded right at him.

Starfire: "On my planet, we have a name for those who do such terrible things. You are a- a- **CLORBAG VARBLERNOOK**!"

BB was confused and didn't know what that meant.

Beast Boy: "I'm a what bag?"

The three soon surround him and implied to what she just said.

Cyborg: "You heard the lady."

Raven: "You are such a clorbag."

Phos: "Definitely…"

BB could see them all starring at him and try to reason with them.

Beast Boy: "Come on, you guys. Can't anybody take a joke?"

Phos crossed their arms and told him that what he did wasn't funny.

Phos: "When a prank goes wrong and someone is hurt because of it, it's never a joke."

By the time they said it, lighting flashed and thunder boom, louder and aggressive then before. The blast of it nearly startled them as they wondered what happened. That is when Robin arrived and told them to move.

Robin: "Titans, trouble!"

The group turned to him and Cyborg wondered what's going on.

Cyborg: "What's the situation, Robin?"

Robin: "It's on the bridge, something is causing wide spread destruction. We move out, now!"

The group soon followed the order and left, leaving Beast Boy breathing a sigh of relief.

Beast Boy: "Phew… That was close. For a second there, I thought I was done for."

Just then, a golden arm came up and grabbed him by the neck, nearly choking him.

Phos: "Come on clorbag, we got a city to save!"

Phos retracted their arm and dragged Beast Boy with it.

* * *

Down at the bridge leading to the city, the cars were driving on both ends, either leaving or entering Jump. But suddenly, the thunder and boomed above it and lightening came down and hit the middle of the bridge. It caught the truck driver by surprise as he turned his truck and careened it to a stop. Many of the others cars saw this and stopped completely and caused a huge traffic jam. The middle of the road was filled with smoke as something was in the middle of it. By the time the smoke cleared, there stood two teens dressed in what looked like feudal Japanese armor. One is small and thin with bright yellow skin and hair with orange armor that resembled a lightning bolt. The other is big and burly with light blue skin and darker hair with dark blue armor that has a cloud in front. The two started to look to each other and had devious smiles on their faces.

Thunder: "May we have fun here, brother?"

Lightning: "Of course. We are Thunder and Lightning. We can do whatever we please!"

The one called Lightning grasps his hands together and created static electricity. He soon pointed it up to the top of the bridge and fired multiple lightning bolts through the cables, reaching to the top and causing sparks to fly out of it.

Lightning: "Look, brother! I command the sparks to dance!"

He laughed as sparks rain down on them. The people who got out of the cars witnessed it and immediately run from the hot sparks that were falling. The one called Thunder was impressed as he decided to do his own type of fun.

Thunder: "Amusing. Now listen as I make music."

He soon stretched his arms out and gave a heavy clap, creating a blast that spread across the bridge. That force caused all the windows of the cars to burst and shatter as a batch of cables snap and flew around like crazy. Lightning soon turned to see the side of the truck and decided to leave his mark on it, firing a lightning bolt and form a picture of a bolt.

Lightning: "Let all who pass this way know Lightning was here!"

Thunder: "And Thunder, too!"

Thunder clamps his fists together and caused the area to vibrate. People started to run for their lives as their vehicles jumped off the ground and landed back down, causing multiple alarms to blare. The two laughed it up as the smaller teen was impressed.

Lightning: "Most amusing."

Just as they were having a good time, a voice came in and decided to end it all.

Robin: "Hate to break it to you…"

The two heard the voice and looked up to see Robin standing on the truck bed along with the rest of the Titans, all of whom prepared to fight.

Robin: "But you guys have a lousy sense of humor. This ends… Now…"

The two saw the team and was furious about their arrival.

Lightning: "No one gives order to Thunder and Lightning. Taste my power!"

Lifting one hand up, he flung a ball of light and it flew towards them. Robin saw this and told everyone to move out.

Robin: "Titans, Go!"

The group jumped up as the projectile hit the truck and blew it up, but missed them completely. Star soon swoop in and fired her star bolts towards the two. Both of them jumped out of the way as Lightning decided to run on top of the cars to get away. Star soon followed and avoided a bolt from the troublemaker. She soon landed on one of the cars and ran on one roof to another. Soon enough, the two were flinging their projectiles towards each other while running on the roofs and hoods of the cars. Star soon charged a huge enough bolt and flung it towards him. But Lightning managed to dodge it and flung lightning on the side of the car, engulfing it in flame. The Tamaranean felt that and covered herself from the heat. But it was just a quick diversion as the young bolt charged a powerful blast at her and pushed her away from him.

For Cyborg, he was duking it out with Thunder as he swung and misses. The two soon grappled each other as they were wrestling to see who could overpower the other. But then, they went up the ante with the blue brute charging his hand with blue energy and the hybrid arming up his cannon. By the time the two connected, it caused a sonic blast that pushed the two away from each other. Cy landed flat on his back after that attack. Thunder though, quickly recovered, as a cloud appeared and he landed right on it. Flying through the air, his next target was Robin and fired thunder blasts at him. He quickly duck and avoid each blast. One of them blasts hit the support cable for the bridge and flung upwards. Rob noticed it and quickly grabbed it after dodging another blast. He flew high into the air and flipped to land on the cufflink, with the cable coming back down, he surfed on it until he jumped and headed towards Thunder. The blue brute try to hit him, but the Titan leader grabbed hold of him by the shoulder and flung him off his cloud.

Returning to Lighting, his next target was Raven as he blasted lightning with both hands. The telepath avoided each attack and came back down with a series of fast kicks. The yellow kid blocked each kick in an X formation and backed away. Figuring that he had enough, he shot another lightning bolt and hit Rae square in the chest, causing her to fly down to the ground. But just as he was going to relax, Beast Boy came in and bear hugged him in his panda bear form, preventing him from escaping. Lightning felt that and had to escape, leading to him administering lightning from his body and causing the changeling to short circuit until his human form returned. He was soon immediately freed from hold and laughed manically.

Lightning: "Your powers are strong, but mine are stronger."

As soon as he said that, a batch of gold hit him and pushed him to a car, causing him to collide on his back. The alloy soon returned to Phos, who controlled it and turned around grab hold of a motorcycle someone discarded after the assault. Lifting it up, they flung it and went over their head, having to coming down on the threat. Lightning shook off from the last assault and saw the motorcycle heading straight towards him from above. With both hands out, he fired electricity at it, causing it to explode on contact. Phos shielded their eyes from the blast and looked and reverted their arm to normal. Looking back after the explosion, they saw lightning standing proudly with both hands sparking.

Lightning: "Your ability of that golden alloy is quite unique shiny haired one. Let's see if it fairs to my own."

Clapping his hands, he stretched them out and formed a lightning whip to use for the fight. Phos saw him whipping his weapon and remembered the last time they encountered someone with light in his name.

Phos: "Great… Just what I need. Another one of these electric loons."

Soon enough, both their arms shifted into swords as the two stood their ground for a few seconds. Finally, the two charged in and clash with their weapons. Lightning used the whip to hit them, but the gem sidestepped out of the way to avoid the contact. Then launching with their heels, they jump high and came down, spinning with their swords to the side. Lightning quickly ducked down and rolled out of the way to avoid that attack, hoping to not get hit by it. He was successful as they landed with a quick slice stance and missed him completely. Turning back, they look back to see him firing more lightning bolts with his fire hand, trying to shatter them. Phos immediately ducked and dodged each attack until they were backed into a trucker bed. Lightning saw this and spins his body to perform a swift and mercerous whip on the gem. Quickly, they jumped with their heels as launching points and flew over the trucker bed with the whip missing them and tearing the truck in half, spilling it's contents. Those contest were in fact propane tanks as they spilled all over the floor. Phos landed and looked at the contents that were around them. Realizing the situation, they look up to the electric being looked a little fearful.

Phos: "Oh no…"

Quickly, their arms multiplied and grabbed as many propane tanks as possible, throwing them all at the threat. Lightning saw that and tossed electric bolts at them, causing them to explode in the air. The gem managed to get some of them, but there were others that and still scattered. They were about to grab them, but Lightning caught up to them and outstretched his arms to form chain lightning. All the bolts hit the tanks and they started to warm up. Knowing what it means, Phos quickly covered themselves in a golden spear to protect themselves from any blast. Soon enough, all the tanks exploded and pushed the gem away from the force of it. That sphere soon hit a barrier the split between the bridge and knocked them out, causing the gold alloy to melt and become a puddle around them. Lightning looked at this and wasn't impressed at all.

Lightning: "Good… But not good enough."

He soon rushed in to help aid his brother against the green changeling that was face to face with him. Phos was completely out like a light and her vision was completely blurry. But they did overhear the voices of Beast Boy and Thunder from the distance.

Thunder: _"Your power of the animals is impressive green one. Rise so we may do battle."_

Beast Boy: _"Why are you doing this?"_

Thunder: _"Because it is not sporting to attack an unready opponent."_

Beast Boy: _"No. Why are you wrecking everything?"_

Thunder: _"Um… Because it is amusing?"_

Beast Boy: _"Do they look amused?"_

Thunder: _"I…"_

Beast Boy: _"This isn't funny. It's wrong."_

Before they could understand what was going on, Phos immediately passed out and could see nothing but blackness. They were out of it for a few seconds, but to them, it felt like forever. After feeling out of it, they heard the voice of a familiar gem.

Antarcticite: _"Phos… Phos…"_

The gem heard that and groaned a little, trying to get up. Their eyes started to flutter, as their vision was a little blurry. But from what they could see, would be the obscured version of a certain gem with short glittery white hair and a white suit to match.

Antarcticite: _"Wake up Phos. Time to go to work."_

Phos saw this with their own eyes and shook off the dizziness to see the gem first hand.

Phos: "Antarcticite? Is that you?"

They rubbed their eyes, wondering if what they are seeing is who they think they are. But when their vision cleared, they didn't see the winter gem, but rather Raven as she checked on her friend.

Raven: "No, it's me. Raven. Are you okay?"

Phos saw her and shook their head, realizing their mistake.

Phos: "Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were a friend I lost a long time ago."

Raven sighed and was lucky that they're still all right, if not confused.

Raven: "It's okay. At least I know that you're still in one piece.

Phos sighed as they focused on solidifying their arms. As the alloy started to gather around them, they asked what happened.

Phos: "So what happened? Did we stop those two delinquents?"

The telepath shook her head and gave the gem the bad news.

Raven: "Sorry, Phos. But they beaten us and fled the scene. Robin wants all of us together to search for them before they cause more trouble."

Phos got their arms formed and solidify and flexed their fingers, hearing what occurred. Knowing that they are still around, the gem got up and decided to listen to her.

Phos: "All right, let's go."

The two soon joined the rest of the team as Robin explained to them what they encountered.

Robin: "All right, Titans, listen up. We got two criminals on the loose and will cause trouble for the city if we don't stop them. We need to find them and fast before they hurt someone, or worse. We'll split up and search the city for any sign of them. Cyborg, check the west side. Raven, the east. Phos, take up north. I'll head south. Beast Boy, you and Star scan from the skies."

BB heard that and looked to the Tamaranean, who is still a little miffed about what happened with that prank. So concerned that he raised his hand and asked for a quick replacement.

Beast Boy: "Um… Maybe Cyborg should come with me instead?"

There was a bit of silence as the leader reminded him of Cy's one disability.

Robin: "Cyborg can't fly."

The green changeling blinked and figured that it was the case.

Beast Boy: "Oh… Yeah…"

Cy though lightens his mood, as he pinched his cheek and wished him luck.

Cyborg: "Have a nice flight, my little Clorbag."

As all that was going on, someone was watching from the high point of the bridge. That person is Poison as she was on an assignment to recruit a few people for Slade's next plan. Scanning with the digital binoculars, she watched as the team begin to split, but focus on Phos. It was then that she heard the voice of her master through the comm. piece in her helmet.

Slade: _"Excellent work, my apprentice. We now have some potential candidates to help with my plan. Track them and get a lock on their next position.. I will join you as soon as I prepare myself for recruitment. And Poison, focus on the task at hand. I know you wish to handle one of them, but the gem isn't the priority. The priority is that of Thunder and Lightning."_

Poison heard that and gave a silent sigh, knowing full well that the mission is more important than the feud. Standing up, she turned and fired a grappling hook out of her robotic arm, launching herself and heading right to the city.

* * *

Half an hour passed as the team spread out to find Thunder and Lightning before they cause more destruction. Phos decided to take the rooftops of the high rises as they lifted up with their heels elevating them. Once they reached the top of one of the buildings, they stepped on the stone cold surface and walked up to antennae with a blinking light. They soon launched themselves with their heels again and latched onto the top of the antennae. Looking around, they surveyed to area to find anything that resemble two teens with weather like properties. They did see lightning and heard thunder, but no sign of the two.

Phos: "Sheesh… Finding these guys is like finding needle in a haystack. At least that's what the saying goes around here. Those two could be anywhere, causing mischief."

Thinking about it, they slumped their head down and remembered a piece of a memory that wasn't lost.

Phos: "Those two… They kind of remind me of…me…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Jade "Phosphophyllite!"_

 _Dia: "Phos!"_

 _Bort: "Hey! Three and a half! Where'd you go?"_

 _The kaleidoscope of colors were dancing around the outer pillars of the school, searching for the young gem. Turns out, the young one has a habit of wondering around without any consent of patience. Raised voices were filled with concern, wondering where the minted gem was._

 _Jade: "Damn it… This is the third time this week. THIRD TIME! You think that young menace should learn their lesson by now."_

 _Euclase: "Do you think that they might be out in the field again? Phos does have the tendency in going out there when there is a Lunarian sighting."_

 _Dia shook their head and find it to be impossible._

 _Dia: "They can't have gone that far. They were with me just moments ago."_

 _Bort though groaned and decided to check the fields out anyways._

 _Bort: "Either way, I don't think that weak gem would be that stupid in facing the Lunarians poorly equipped. Still, I better find them out of the field anyways. That Phos is always predicta-"_

 _Phos: "You who! Looking for me!"_

 _They soon heard a voice high above as they crank their heads up, causing several stress factures to their shoulders and necks. That was when they saw Phos up on the top of the slanted pillars, about three-quarters from the ceiling. They waved to them while hanging on for dear life and got their attention._

 _Phos: "Hey guys! What's up?"_

 _The group starred up with worry as Bort crossed their arms and was a bit upset._

 _Bort: "Phos! What in the world are you doing up there? You know damn well that you would fall and break into pieces at that height. Get down there, this instant!"_

 _Phos shook their head and didn't want to._

 _Phos: "No way, Bort! This is a good spot to see the sea from here. You should take a look for yourself! You might be surprised what you find."_

 _Just as they said that, they pointed to show the view of the ocean. But as they did that, their other hand started to slip and they nearly loss their balance._

 _Phos: "Whoa, whoa WHOA!"_

 _The gems watch in shock as see the young gem slip and fall. Normally, the fall would've broke them apart and shatter into a million pieces. Fortunately, the green minted gem missed the floor, but splashed right into the pond. With a huge enough splash, it would've broke them apart. The gems watched on and didn't move after Phos splashed into the water. Course, that's when Dia immediately snapped out of it and decided to go after them._

 _Dia: "Phos!"_

 _They soon started to jump into the pond in an attempt to find them. Bort watched their partner go and decided to go with them._

 _Bort: "Dia! Hold on! Don't rush in and save Phos yourself!"_

 _But the brightly colored gem was already in the pond, trying to find their friend. The black haired gem turned and was a little annoyed by this._

 _Bort: "For crying out loud…"_

 _They soon followed them and jump into the pond. This in turn lead to Jade and Euclase to look to each other and then joining the two in the search of Phos. The four were already underwater as they search through the pond for the troublemaker. As they were looking around, the secretary gem noticed something glowing and waved to the others._

 _Euclase: "Hey! I think I found something!"_

 _The group heard them and headed to their position to see what they found. When they got there, they noticed pieces of Phos's old arm in pieces, all of which are glittering in the exposed parts. Dia look to this and knew whom the pieces belong to._

 _Dia: "Those pieces are a part of Phos's arm and hand. I know it."_

 _Seeing this as well, Jade looked to the four and told them to continue the search._

 _Jade: "Spread out! Search every inch of this pond! More pieces of Phos have to be around here."_

 _So the four started to spread out with Euclase getting hold of the first pieces they found. What they didn't know is that the certain gem survived, somewhat._

 _Up on the pond surface, an arm emerged from the water and grabbed hold of the edge. With one big push, Phos emerged from the pond and lay on their back from the fall. Panting, they use their only arm to shield their eyes from the sun as the salt water dripped down their power skin, with some of it falling off and leaving splashes for their green mint color. They soon started to laugh out loud and realized that what they were doing just worked._

 _Phos: "I can't believe it. That actually worked! I know that my entire body would break apart if I hit the floor, but if I adjust and change my momentum, I would simply sacrifice a part of my body to spare the rest. Oh, I'm so smart! Maybe this would be a good enough excuse in joining the battle!"_

 _As they were thinking about that, a shadow soon over loomed the gem, letting them felt the cold breeze from their rocky skin. Feeling that, Phos removed their arm to see what's blocking the sun, only to see the eldest of the gems towering over them. Yellow Diamond. Starring at them, the gem smirked and gave a bit of a light laugh._

 _Phos: "Heh, heh, heh… Hi, Yellow. What nice weather we have today, huh?"_

 _There was a bit of silence as the yellow gem looked at them with a stern expression. Phos could tell that they are starting to connect the dots, and try to make an excuse._

 _Phos: "Oh! You might be wondering why I look wet and missing an arm. Funny story. See I was… Diving! Yeah, that's right! I thought I can do some diving into the pond to see if I could survive. Maybe that would be my job. Professional diver. Does have a nice ring to it, right?"_

 _Yellow still don't believe the gem as they tap their finger and gave a bit of a stern look. Phos chuckled nervously and started to realize something. Yellow isn't buying on anything they said._

 _Phos: "Um… I'm in trouble, aren't I?"_

* * *

 _Just a few minutes later, they were all in the medical ward where Rutile was busy putting the pieces of Phos's arm together with glue and applying powder on any splashes that was exposed to salt water. Jade, Euclase, Dia, and Bort were there, all of whom were searching for a while and have exposed gem skin in parts of their arms, legs, and faces while Yellow was next to an almost repaired Phos, looking disappointed in what the gem was trying to do._

 _Rutile: "Honestly, this is starting to become the normal around here. Every time I tend to go have a rest, you always show up with a piece of you damaged. I can never get a break, not for one second._

 _Phos knew that they were referring to the green-minted gem and turned away, knowing that it their fault._

 _Phos: "I know… I know… I'm sorry for getting you worked up on me. But at least I was only proving something."_

 _Phos did tell everyone what they were really doing and get why they did that. Yellow though turned to them and told them that it doesn't matter._

 _Yellow Diamond: "Indeed, your theory of breaking one part of your body by use of momentum and angle was…acceptable. However, that doesn't change the fact that you can't fight due to your hardness and durability. Plus, your antics is really causing all the gems to overwork. If you keep this up, you will age all of us until we're all dust. Just look at Dia. Do you really want them to get strain by your actions."_

 _Phos turned to see Dia looked a little tired after doing a pointless search, with Bort rubbing their shiny hair. The mint gem turned to them and was a little silent._

 _Phos: "It's not like I want them to worry about me. And it's Dia we're talking about. They can handle me."_

 _Bort glared at them and didn't like what they said._

 _Bort: "Clearly, you don't know how fragile Dia is, even if they have a hardness of ten."_

 _Rutile sighed as they complete putting together Phos's arm before approaching them with a bit of advice._

 _Rutile: "Looks Phos, I know you wanted to prove to us that you can be a capable fighter, but with your hardness, cleavage, and durability, it would be impossible for you to participate. The best option you have left is to be patient, spend your time with something else in mind, and try not to drag all the gems with you. Besides, you still need to job to do and Sensei is trying to find one for you. Perhaps with time, then maybe there is something you should do in this long lasting life span. Do you agree?"_

 _Phos heard that and turned away, knowing that it meant not fighting and waiting. But they reluctantly agreed._

 _Phos: "Sure… Whatever…"_

 _The doctor bent down and got the arm ready for attachment._

 _Rutile: "Good. Now hold still while I attach your arm. I just hope that this time, you won't cause any more trouble from here on out."_

 _And with that, Rutile attaches the arm with glue onto Phos and they cringe in pain._

 _End Flashback…_

* * *

Phos remembered that part plain and clear and closed their eyes and smiled.

Phos: "That was a long time ago…back when I was just a young rock at a hundred. I was young and naive that time. Boy, how much things changed. Though, just the way these two are, I understand why they would do such destructive things. Boredom can really make the worse out of you. I just hope that they are found in time. I don't know how much this city can take with them running amok."

By the time they thought of that, they could hear a huge explosion coming from someplace. That's when they turned to the direction of a huge building where there is a huge courthouse that has a pond in the middle. They could also see lightning coming down and thunder booming in that direction. Could Thunder and Lightning be there? Just then, they heard the communicator beeping and took it out of their suit, flipping the lid to heard Starfire sounding panicked.

Starfire: _"Friends, Beast Boy and I have located the ones who are called Thunder and Lightning. They are located at the main courtyard in front of a wide building with a curved entrance and we are engaging them. We might need some back up!"_

Phos heard that and knew where the fight was taking place. So knowing it, they contacted her.

Phos: "This is Phos. I'm close to your position. Stay put. I'm on my way."

They soon put their communicator away and jumped off the antennae to start free falling. By the time they reached the closest building, they stretched their arm and grab hold of the flagpole. Grabbing on to it, they swung and flew overhead, reaching the next building. They created a cushion with their heels and ran from one end of the rooftop to the other. Jumping off the roof, they slide on the ramp of glass with the gold as a slider. They soon slip and fall deeper, landing on a moving subway car that was moving fast to their destination. Jumping off the subway, they reached a nearby ally, getting closer to the battle. Getting on the fire escape, they landed and jumped to another fire escape. They could see the open courtyard and was about to reach it. But as they were getting closer, they look down for a landing and noticed something, or someone. It was then that they found a familiar enemy dressed in metal and bandages talking to what appeared to be an old man with white hair and Japanese style beard and mustache, dressed in a red like robe an with a black overdress and bandages on the waist and some kind of circular straw hat on his head. They stop what they were doing and look down to see the familiar foe below them.

Phos: "Is that, Poison? What is she doing there? Better yet, who's that guy with her."

It was then that he overheard the conversation with the mysterious man to Poison.

Slade: "Now Poison, I want you to keep watch and make sure no other Titans get involved. I cannot have any of them to interfere with my recruitment."

Poison tightened her fist, knowing what she wanted the most. Slade knows it and reminded her of the mission.

Slade: "Patience, my apprentice. You will get your chance with Phos, in time. In fact, I'm certain this gem is coming here to help with the battle. We shall see…"

He soon patted her on the head, like that of Sensei Kongo. Phos looked at that and blinked a little, confused about that and what the old man said.

Phos: "Did… Did that person said apprentice? Something just doesn't feel right. I should help Starfire and Beast Boy. But with Poison here, I get the feeling something bad is going to happen. I need to do something."

So with that, they jumped over the railing and grabbed hold of the metal. Slowly, they stretch their arm, trying not to make a sound and watched intently. Already, they could see the old man starting to leave Poison's side and headed to the courtyard where the fight was taking place. With her alone, now maybe it would be the right time to strike while she's distracted. With their other arm out, they turned it into their sword and lowered a little more to get a good enough height to strike hard. Lifting their sword up, they were ready to deliver the fatal blow. But as they were getting ready, Poison felt that and tilt her head a little to see what's making that noise. Feeling that, she smirked and knew who was behind them. Quickly, she turned around and unsheathes her sword, pouncing for an attack. The gem was caught by surprise as they got their sword in front of them and blocked off the rushed attack. They held on for so long that it was starting to strain their body. So they let go of the railing of the fire escape and the arm came down, turning into a huge mallet. Poison looked up and saw the mallet, knowing that she needs to get out of there. Jumping back, she avoided the mallet hit and was safe for the moment. That said mallet, hit the spot Poison was on and created an indent on the ground. With them free, Phos reverted both arms to normal and got into a stance as a means of defense. Poison soon got into her stance with her sword ready and stood her ground as well. The two looked to each other and haven't said a word until Phos started to speak up.

Phos: "Hey, Poison. Been a while. Last time we fought, you were with the Hive. Now it looks like you branched off from them and has a new person to follow. Who was he?"

Poison remained completely silent as to not answer any of the gem's questions. Phos knew that she's keeping to herself and wouldn't want to answer. But they keep on asking on the old man.

Phos: "I overheard that old man saying that you're his apprentice. Who is he? What is he connected to you?"

Still, no answer. The gem sighed and figured what this was about.

Phos: "I get it, you like to keep quiet. But you are going to tell me one way…"

They then created both blades with their arms and was ready for a fight.

Phos: "…Or the other."

Poison looked on and couldn't help but to smirk. So with one sword out, a blade appeared on the wrist of her robotic arm. The two remain still for a few brief moments until it was Poison who charged in to attack. Once the two collided, they use their blades and swing and block each strike. Sparks fly after each contact and was trying to outwit each other. Both of them and their blades close to each other in an X formation and were pretty much in an even stalemate. Phos gritted their teeth and had to think of a way to escape this duel and help their friends. Poison just look at them and didn't show any emotion other then the intent for revenge. The blade on the robotic arm got close to Phos's face and in between the eyes. But as the blade to close to them, the blaster appeared and charged up to fire at their head. Phos saw that and knew they had to get out of there. Quickly, the two blades came together and formed a small shield to protect their head. The blaster soon fired and hit the shield and before it could break and hit them in the face. But as the shield broke, Phos wasn't there anymore. They vanished without a trace. What really happened was that Phos jumped away with their heels pushing them up and they made their escape. They jump back up to the fire escape and grab hold of it, wrapping the alloy on the steel handle. Once they were safe, they breathed a sigh of relief and were fortunate to get out of it. Poison soon looked up to see the gem hanging and could tell that they escaped the blast. Phos look down to the apprentice and was annoyed by that trick.

Phos: "Deciding not to fight fair, huh? At least Bort and Yellow fought with fairness and not cheat to gain a victory. You, on the other hand, aren't both of them."

Poison just grunted and pointed her blaster up to them to fire a random shot. Phos jumped off the fire escape and went to the other end of the building, letting the blaster hit the spot and destroy part of the fire escape. They got on the air condition on the window and held on, looking down to see Poison already following their every move with her weapon. She soon aims and fired at the gem, letting the blaster try to hit them. With the alloy arms, they jumped up and stretched to get on another air conditioner, pulling upwards and away from the blast. They soon jumped off that and went back to the fire escape and ran up it as the next blaster shot hit the second air conditioner. Poison was getting annoyed and rapid fire on the fire escape that Phos was running up of. Phos felt that and lifted an arm to melt and create a shield to deflect the blast. But learning from experience, the energy of the blasters will pierce through that shield and destroy them. So the best bet is to get to higher ground as a means to fight back. Poison kept on firing and was getting angrier the more Phos rose higher. So she decided to finish it off and switched her weapons to a mini rocket, firing it at the top. That projectile soon flew upwards, pass the gem and getting to the top. Phos notice it and knew that they have to out before the steel shatter them. Knowing they were at the right height, they jumped over the railing and came back down as the rocket hit the top and destroyed everything downward. Poison saw the gem escaping and falling to her, wondering what they were up to. That's when they saw them with their arms and their legs down looking to stomp on her. To top it off, their heels sharpen and extended into daggers, ready to pierce her face. Poison blinked and realized what they were planning. Quickly, she jumped back and was a good enough distance. Phos saw that dodge and adjusted their landing by flipping down and outreached their arm, melting it and creating a platform to slow down their momentum and softly land. Looking up, they were about to fight back until Poison took a lasso out of their robotic arm and tossed it to her target. That whip grab a hold of Phos's arm and immediately pulled them towards her. Phos managed to hold on, but they were getting closer and to the apprentice as she got her sword out and was ready to slice. The gem soon grabs a hold of a pipe and wrapped their hand around it. The hold was long and hard as the arm stretched from the strain. They could even feel a few light cracks coming from their body, knowing that they are using too much focus. Poison pulled them closer and got their sword poised the slice down the middle. They were just about face to face each other as she was ready to deliver the killing blow. But Phos's fear turned into a smirk and was ready to put their plan to motion.

Phos: "Fooled ya!"

With the arm up showing the lasso, it started to melt and the whip went through it. That in turn led to the gem to launch back and saved them from getting sliced. Poison was surprised by that and watched as the gem flew away. Yet they are still holding on to the pipe as if they were planning on something else. Phos flew and stopped far away, but they were in good position to take the apprentice out. That's when with the other arm; they stretched it out and grab a hold of the piece of the fire escape that dropped on the floor. Soon enough, they turned into a slingshot and fired themselves right towards Poison. Positioning their body up, the heels melt and merge to become a rectangular brick and immediately hit Poison in the sternum. The apprentice cringed in pain and was completely pushed off her feet. The gem heard a few cracks, but thinks it came from them as they were the only gem around. Phos soon let go as they dropped her and slid on her like a surfboard. The two soon stopped completely and Poison was in a bit of a daze. By the time they came to, a golden sword was pointing at her head and she looked to see Phos looking successful in their fight.

Phos: "A reminder… When you pick a fight with me, make sure that my alloy doesn't melt and go through your little gadgets. Now start talking! Who was the old man and why are you working for him?"

Poison didn't say anything. She just turned away and didn't utter a word. Phos starred on and was getting pissed at this point.

Phos: "Fine… If you don't want to talk, I'll get my answers the hard way."

They lift their sword up high and were going to get her answers in a whole different direction. But just as they were about to go there, they soon heard a huge explosion from close by. Looking up, they notice that the place was a complete war zone. All the domino pillars were destroyed and there wasn't a sign of anything standing. The only things that stood is the old man holding some type of contraption that fired a blaster and Thunder and Lightning in the smoke looking dumbfounded by what happened. But what they didn't see is Starfire and Beast Boy as they were nowhere to be found. Seeing this, cause the gem to panic.

Phos: "Starfire! Beast Boy!"

But panicking led to them dropping their defenses. Because of that, Poison took that opportunity and deployed her dagger on her arm to go for one of the Agate legs. With one quick swipe, she cut the leg and it fell to the side with the rest of the body falling. Phos felt the cut and the falling and was caught in the loop. Poison soon freed herself and wrapped her legs around Phos's waist, flipping them away from her. The gem flew and hit the remains of the fire escape on the floor. The gem got dizzy for a few moment before looking up to see Poison already standing and aiming another mini rocket at them. But instead of firing at them, they aimed up to the remaining fire escape and fired the rocket. The remaining pieces fell and headed straight towards the gem, leaving them no time to escape with one leg. So the only hope for them is to create an umbrella out of gold and pray for the best result. In a brief moment, the gem was completely buried in the rubble and was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

* * *

 **So I'm going to end this episode here. I am fully aware that it was a bit of a cliffhanger, as we don't know what will happen to Phos, Star, and BB. However, if you did watch the Forces of Nature episode, then you will know how it will end up. Anyways, you guys will stay tune for the second and final part as the team must ban together to stop a giant fire monster from wrecking havoc across Jump City all the while Robin and Phosphophyllite must face Poison and a mysterious foe. And for those of you who are wondering about the Christmas Episode, again, leave your thoughts in the comment section or in private messaging if I would continue with that or leave it for next year. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	18. Forces of Nature (Part 2)

**So… I had been looking into these chapters and the Land of the Lustrous manga's and the most recent ones were starting to get disturbing. From what I discovered is that Phos is more broken then usual, turning into a monstrous and shattered gem that wants to destroy everything. Don't believe me, there are images of this new and evil Phos on captions and Deviant Art and… Oh boy… That's nightmare fuel incarnate. It's actually sad really. Seeing Phos in this state made me feel like it shouldn't have happened. I as any other person who watches the anime find Phos to be the best character as they were determined to fight and would do anything in accomplishing it. That's the reason why I made this story. Because I want to see the gem succeed then going down this dark and twisted path. Trust me, this adaptation of Phos's character is far better then the one in the manga.**

 **Getting that out of the way, it's time we go down to the final part of Forces of Nature. Yes… I said final part because this one is going to be a two parter. I feel like it's much more sufficient in the final fight between Phos and Poison along with the first confrontation of Robin and Slade. And it will make things interesting in the coming episodes. Also, I still don't have any responses from anyone on whether or not I do a Christmas episode being that the holidays have passed. I just hope I get that out of way if people are interested in the reviews. If not, I'll save it for next year. Though I think I should start working on the three parter if I'm not busy. But we shall see.**

 **Speaking of reviews, last one is certainly something. While I have one review, I do have 160 hits. I pretty much a handful of readers saw the last chapter. Pretty sure more people will be reading this story and this chapter, considering what's been going on as of late. But it's just me. Let's see if this chapter will get some heads turned, including the twist I will have in the end.**

 **So on this second and final part, the team has to stop a giant fire monster from destroying Jump City. At the same time, Robin and Phos must encounter two different foes, with one being someone the gem has faced.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Now this part will take place between the fiery beast scene on the episode. But I won't be focusing on that scene particular. Instead, I would be focusing on both Robin and Phos taking on the old man, who is Slade by the way, and Poison. There will be a chance that the two will team up, but not on this chapter. I'll be saving it for the season one finally. But for now, enjoy Phos vs. Poison round two.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Land of the Lustrous**

* * *

Episode 6: Forces of Nature (Part 2)

Phos was completely unconscious for some time as they were easily defeated by Poison in a dangerous fight. They had it all under control until a huge explosion distracted them, leading to the apprentice to slice the leg to loose their balance, take them down, and fired a rocket at the remaining fire escape to bury them. The collapse knocked them out and was fast asleep. Trying to regain some form of conscious, they could hear the echoing voices of Lightning and the old man Poison was with.

Slade: _"You're gifts are your own. Who are they to tell you how to use them?"_

Lightning: _"And who are you that commands such power?"_

As they were hearing these voices, they soon heard the voice of Antarcticite in their head, as images of the two appeared in front of the gem.

Antarcticite: _"You're spoiled… This is why working in groups is so-"_

Phos: _"I didn't get into trouble… That's what's so frustrating that I can't sleep. Plus, I hear it's exhausting just trying to stay awake in the winter. So I thought maybe I could try testing myself through it."_

Antarcticite: _"Very well…"_

It soon switched to the voiced of the old man.

Slade: _"I am but a humble old man whose power is drawn from nature, like your own. Come with me and sow as much destruction as you please."_

Then it returned to the memory of Phos and Antarcticite.

Antarcticite: _"We low hardness gems have nothing if not our courage."_

Phos: _"There are things I just can't do."_

Antarcticite: _"Because you never try."_

Phos: _"I do things I can as best as I can."_

Antarcticite: _"And so you never accomplish anything new."_

Then they heard Thunder's voice sounding worried.

Thunder: " _Will we harm anyone?"_

Then back to Antarcticite blaming themselves from failing to find Phos's old arms to Sensei Kongo.

Antarcticite: _"Both of Phosphophyllite's arms were lost. The failure is all mine. I am terribly sorry."_

Phos: _"What?! W-w-wait, this was clearly all my own fault."_

Antarcticite: _"I scoured the area as completely as possible, but… Never mind, I'll be more thorough this time!"_

Sensei Kongo: _"This was all due to the lack of caution on my part."_

Antarcticite: _"No… It was because I'm not used to working in a team and was reckless. I've never made such a blunder before… I don't know what to do…"_

Then back to Thunder asking if what they would do would hurt people.

Thunder: _"This destruction… Will we harm the innocent?"_

Slade: _"Would it matter if you did? You are unique, gifted, better. Why should anything interfere with your enjoyment?"_

It was at that moment, Phos remembered the moment Antarcticite was taken and left behind a promise to the gem before heading to the moon.

Antarcticite: _"Make sure Sensei doesn't get lonely. And take care of winter…in my place."_

That lead to Phos's eyes to snap open and realized that they were buried underneath the rubble. Quickly focusing hard, they used both arms break the rubble out and setting them free. Slowing shaking from the attack, they groaned and got annoyed about remembering that.

Phos: "Damn it, Antarc. You really like to remind me of your demise."

Looking up, they noticed that Poison wasn't around. Obviously, she must've left after nearly crushing them. But the apprentice was somewhat successful. Even if Phos wasn't shattered, there were cracks on their face and leg with gold alloy seeping into a few of those cracks. Phos rubbed their head and wondered how long has it been.

Phos: "How long was I out? Guess long enough for Poison to leave."

But then, they immediately remembered that explosion and who was in that courtyard.

Phos: "Oh no! Starfire and Beast Boy! I have go check on them!"

They soon got up to get to the battle, immediately forgetting something. Pretty soon, they nearly fell and grabbed piece of shredded metal to keep themselves balance. Looking down, they noticed that there's a stump on left leg and remembered that as well.

Phos: "Oh yeah… I completely forgot that Poison took my leg down. Guess I was caught in the moment."

Seeing the stump leaking out, they started to focus and learned a new trick from Robin. The leaking gold started to solidify and gathered, taking on shape and mass until it became the identical leg they lost completely with the heel. It is something they learned from Robin if a piece of their body was removed and would use the gold as a temporary replacement until the real one is together. Getting back up, they stomp on the replacement leg and smiled.

Phos: "There we go. Much better."

They soon walk up through the ally and found their agate leg still lying there, completely prone. The gem sighed and was glad that it wasn't taken or destroyed.

Phos: "At least my leg is in one piece. For a second there I would've lost my third leg."

They soon pick up the leg and proceeded to the courtyard to see what happened. What they saw was completely horrendous. There was rubble just about everywhere and there wasn't a soul around. Feeling worried, they decided to call out their names.

Phos: "Starfire? Beast Boy? Are you out there? Say something!"

They walked around through the rubble and were getting scarred more and more as they didn't hear them anywhere. So they tried again.

Phos: "Star! BB! Please let me know where you are! I need to know if you are all right!"

Still nothing as they backed away to the rubble and rubbed their temples, wondering if they got out or not. But as they were trying to figure out a way to find them, a green spider start to crawl out of the rubble, searching for someone. That spider soon turned into Beast Boy and saw Phos in front of him, surprised that they arrived too late.

Beast Boy: "Phos?"

The sound from behind startled them and turned to see the changeling back in one piece. They smiled and were glad that he was there.

Phos: "Beast Boy! Oh thank Red Dia that you are all right."

BB soon noticed the damage on their body and was shocked at their condition.

Beast Boy: "Wish I can say the same to you. What happened? You look like you were trying to escape the Seven Dwarves."

The gem looked away and was a little nervous about what occurred.

Phos: "Misadventure. I'll explain when we find Star. Speaking of which, where is she? She was with you, right?"

BB's expression changed dramatically and told the gem what happened.

Beast Boy: "She was… We were ambushed by those two when we were investigating this place. We held on until some form of blaster attacked. She was caught in the rubble explosion and… Well… You have seen the results."

Phos heard that and immediately realized what happened.

Phos: "No…"

Beast Boy soon jumped down and asked for their help.

Beast Boy: "Quick! Help me move all this rubble. She's got to be in there somewhere."

The gem nodded and dropped their leg to use all the help they can.

Phos: "On it."

Multiplying their arms, they grabbed the large debris and picked it up while BB lifted a few. During the recovery, Beast Boy was trying to speak to Star, as if she was in the rubble and must've survived.

Beast Boy: "Star? Starfire? Where are you? Come on, give me a sign here. You have to be all right, OK? 'Cause I- It was a joke, you know… Back at the Tower and… I'm sorry. I never said it, but I'm really really sorry. It was supposed to be funny, and you could have been hurt, and… I'm a total clorbag."

He lifted a bigger boulder off the pile and dropped it, but immediately gave up and hung his head down, feeling defeated. Phos looked at this while grabbing a few more boulders and was surprised at how emotional he was becoming. Sure it was his original attention to get payback from what Cyborg had done, but Starfire got caught and the Changeling didn't know how to say it. Who would've thought this mess made his let out his true feelings. It must be hard for him to admit he goofed up and they can't blame him. But as they were looking at his defeated state, they soon notice a shadow coming from behind him and were getting closer. Curious, the gem turned around to see who it is. It was then that they got a surprise of their life and told Beast Boy to turn too.

Phos: "Beast Boy…? I think you better…"

Beast Boy just waved it off and interrupted the gem.

Beast Boy: "Don't say anything, Phos. I know that it is all my fault. If I didn't set that Instalube up, if I didn't apologize to Star sooner… We all wouldn't be in this mess to begin with. I'm afraid that Starfire is gone, and I should say I'm sorry sooner. I just wish that she forgives me."

By the time he said that, a voice came from the shadow and responded with a familiar tone.

Starfire: "I forgive you."

BB heard that as his eyes snapped opened. Turning around, he saw Starfire standing there with her arms behind her back and a warm smile on her face. His reaction speaks for itself.

Beast Boy: "Starfire!"

He quickly jumped up to her and turned into a little kitty, meowing in excitement. Star got her hands out and grabbed the kitten, giving him a warm hug. Beast Boy soon looked up and gave her 'the face' as he would call it as the Tamaranean giggled with his embrace.

Starfire: "I am glad you are unharmed as well."

Phos soon approached the two and was surprised that she was in one piece.

Phos: "We were going to say the same thing to you. We thought for sure that you were a goner after all of this. How did you…?"

Star turned to them and reminded them of both their strength and what happened the last time.

Starfire: "Friend Phos, I am a Tamaranean. My strength and durability can help me survive through the worst of calamities. Need I remind you of the time you drop a sign on top of me the first day we met?"

Phos blinked and remembered that time. That was when they met the team and fought Star back when she was terrorizing the city. Course, they wish to forget what they had to go through with her.

Phos: "Oh yeah… How could I forget about that? Could still remember the time you flung me into a building with your brute strength. Still have the cracks from that."

Beast Boy immediately turned back and was on his knees, being extremely apologetic.

Beast Boy: "I am so sorry. You got to forgive me."

Both the gem and the alien turned to him as Star bend down and placed her hands on his shoulders, assuring him that she had done that.

Starfire: "I already have. Now those evil brothers must be made to apologize."

Phos thought approached the two and told them what they found.

Phos: "I think we have more problems then two elemental brothers. We also have a familiar face that came back, along with someone else."

Both of them looked to the gem and were confused by what they said.

Beast Boy: "A familiar face and someone else? What are you…?"

Before he could finish asking, they all heard a voice of a certain leader from behind.

Robin: "Phos! Beast Boy! Starfire!"

The three turned their heads to the direction of the voice and saw Robin, Cyborg, and Raven approaching their position. Apparently, they seen or heard the explosion and headed down there to investigate. That is when they saw all that destruction and the three remaining Titans, one of which was badly damage.

Cyborg: "Y'all all right?"

Raven: "We've heard the blast coming from here and decided to check it out. What happened?"

All three looked to each other until Phos decided to step in and try to explain it.

Phos: "It's long and complicated…"

* * *

Five minutes later, Phos managed to tell everyone of what transpired with Thunder and Lightning. During the explanation, Robin was fixing Phos up with an emergency kit he carried around completely with Krazy Glue and powder incase the gem was seriously damaged from battle. He already covered up the cracks on their face and leg. Now all he has to do is glue the other leg to their body. As he was placing the Krazy Glue into the exposed agate, Phos finished up on what transpired.

Phos: "And there you have it. Poison was here and was with this strange old man. And judging by what happened here, left with those two brothers."

Everyone heard her and was a bit surprised that this strange rival of Phos returned.

Cyborg: "Poison… Isn't that the strange girl with the robotic arm that was with those Hive students not too long ago?"

Beast Boy was sitting on a piece of rubble and remembered about that group.

Beast Boy: "You mean those three delinquents that nearly took us out and took over the tower? How could I forget? That pink haired sorceress got the drop on me, literally."

Starfire soon stepped in and thought they taken care of all of them.

Starfire: "But I thought the HIVE were defeated and apprehended."

Raven turned to her and told her that they didn't take all of them.

Raven: "Well, we only got three of them. Poison slipped through our fingers and fled. I never thought that she would return this soon."

Robin heard this and thought that it was strange as well.

Robin: "Doesn't matter. Now that she's back, maybe we might be able to stop her and have her join her friends behind bars."

He soon finished spreading the glue and showed Phos what he did before placing in on the body.

Robin: "Well…? What do you think? Is that enough?"

The gem looked to his work and was impressed.

Phos: "Yeah, that good. Not too much, or the glue would seep out of the cracks.

They soon look down at the golden prosthetic leg they made and watched it melt and sink into the stump. Once they did that, Robin places that leg to the stump and connected it to the body. As he was checking to make sure the leg was connected, he asked Phos about the other person that was with Poison.

Robin: "This stranger Poison was with… Did you get a good look at him?"

Phos nodded and try to gather as much detail as they remembered.

Phos: "Sure… It was an old man dressed in some strange red robe and bandages, a white beard and mustache that goes long, and a strange looking straw hat. He looked like something out of that feudal era Japan articles I was reading for my encyclopedia research. The strangest part is that I overhead him calling Poison his apprentice. Really weird, don't you think?"

Robin heard that while making sure the legs was attached and didn't think it was.

Robin: "No, it's not. An apprentice is when an old master passes knowledge and technique to a young one to help continue the line. Though, from what you said, it is strange that a mysterious assailant with a robotic arm following the shadows of an old man."

Beast Boy heard that and reminded him of something else.

Beast Boy: "You think that was weird, check this out. When I was searching for Star through the rubble, I overheard that old dude that he has power that is drawn by nature. But judging by the red beam that destroys everything in one hit, I don't think Nature can do that."

Cyborg listened to that and found it a bit strange as well. Looking around, he soon notices something that was billowing smoke and checked to see what it is. By the time he got there, he took a closer look and realized what it was.

Cyborg: "That's because it isn't nature that did this. It's technology."

He soon picked up what he found and showed it to everyone.

Cyborg: "Here. Take a look."

He soon threw it in the air so they can see what he found. Phos immediately stretched their arm and caught it in midair, retracting it back to see what the hybrid has discovered. It looked like some kind of camera thing with stilts and a jack in the box cranker, but in it is some sort of laser weapon that had a low red hum and some type of wire connected to it with a power pack. Cyborg soon explained to them on this discovery.

Cyborg: "That is some sort of high powered laser cannon, minimize and customize to pose as a camera of some kind. There's a cable connected to it that has an unlimited power source. My guess is that this thing caused all this destruction in the first place."

Robin finished up dusting the cracks on the attached leg of Phos and got up to see the device up close.

Robin: "And how do you know that this is a laser cannon?"

Cyborg: "Because this is the same type of cannon tech Cinderblock used on me and Phos back at the train yard while you guys were busy with Plasmus."

Phos heard him and remembered about that time, then remembered one of the weapon mods that Poison currently possess.

Phos: "That's right! Cinderblock used that weapon on us, but it was on a really large scale. Come to think of it, Poison has that type of technology on her robotic arm when I faced her. This sure sounds coincidental."

Robin heard that and started to put the pieces together.

Robin: "So, we have a mysterious stranger with knowledge to technology and weaponry. And to make things worse, recruited two dangerous felons that would destroy anything they touch."

Beast Boy overheard it and told the leader that it wasn't the case.

Beast Boy: "Um… Actually Robin, I don't think those brothers don't pose a threat."

The leader heard him and turned to the changeling for an explanation.

Robin: "Please… Explain…"

By then, Beast Boy decided to tell everyone what he believes the two brothers are.

Beast Boy: "I don't think they are evil. I think they're just like me."

The others heard him and wondered what he meant.

Cyborg: "Just like you? In what way?"

Raven soon come up with words that resembled that of Beast Boy.

Raven: "Obnoxious… Rude… Not funny… I can do this all day."

BB glared to her and explained what those two brothers and him have in common.

Beast Boy: "We are both misunderstood. Like me, those two think that what they were doing is fun. What they didn't know is that their style of being fun is hurting those around them and could lead to some dire consequences. I learn that the hard way."

He soon turned to Star and smiled, knowing how troubled he was with his prank. He soon turns back to the others and continued.

Beast Boy: "I've seen it with the older brother. I can tell that he doesn't want to harm anyone. But now with this guy bringing them in, I fear that what he has plan for them that can't be good."

Robin heard his side and knew that he has a point. All those two wanted is to have fun, but their antics could lead to destruction. And now with them joining this mysterious old man with access to tech, it could spell a disaster for everyone.

Robin: "If that's the case, then we have to find them and stop them before they cause far worse harm."

Though they have to accomplish that, the obstacle they have to deal with now is where to find them.

Starfire: "But how can we locate those brothers. They have already left after Beast Boy and I were caught in that blast. They could be anywhere!"

Just then, they heard a loud roar coming from afar. Hearing that, they all turn and saw something quite unexpected. Up on the high mountaintops, there stood a huge giant made of fire with an _'S'_ engraving on it. Seeing that, they all deduced what caused that.

Raven: "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that must be the brothers doing."

Cyborg: "Brothers and that old man. Look at the size of that thing! It looks big enough to burn an entire forest!"

Robin then looked at the giant and noticed its trajectory. Looking to the city, he soon realizes where it would go.

Robin: "Or an entire city. If that thing gets down here, there won't be a Jump left to protect! We need to get there now before it comes down that mountain. Raven!"

The telepath heard him and knew what he wants her to do.

Raven: "Gather around! I'll get us there quicker."

So the group went around Raven as she started to focus. Opening her glowing white eyes, she waved her hands into an X and a black circle appeared around them. It soon engulfed the team and turned into a huge Raven, flying high to the mountains where the burning giant was with the team in it.

* * *

Around the same time, Thunder and Lightning look up to the huge beast and was shocked by it. They never thought that this would escalate rather quickly. After all, they just followed the strange old man to cause as much destruction, without harming humans in Thunder's case. When they climbed the highest mountaintop, they were introduced by multiple dummies made of sticks and hay. Lightning was of course upset about this, but the old man insisted to give it a try. So try they did and the two started to hit the dummies and they were engulfed in flames. At first they thought they finally found some fun to be had, but that was all an elaborate rouse as the old man chanted something and the red lines appeared on the flames, all of which connected into a huge person. That in turn created this giant as it rises up and roars after being awakened. Once it was completed, the old man raise his arms up and gave the fiery giant the order to burn something down.

Slade: "Burn fire! Burn it all!"

The giant heard him and turned to the city that's down the mountain. It was going to march down to the city when the Titans immediately approached in front of it. Thankfully, Raven did bring them there via black magical big and blocked the giant's path.

Robin: "Didn't anyone ever tell you? Play with fire, you're going to get burned."

The giant soon waved its arm and a stream of flames came out of it and headed towards the group. The group immediately turned around and jumped down the cliff to avoid getting burned. But that first attack caused the trees around it to burn away, giving it a clear path. Robin looked up to see it march down, burning everything in its path. The rest of the team managed to recover and watch as the giant was coming down the hill to reach the city.

Phos: "This is bad. If that giant reaches the city, everything will be gone!"

Robin got the message and decided to stop it.

Robin: "Not if we have anything to say about this. Titans, Go!"

The group soon started to run and flew down the hill, catching up to the giant as it started to approach a few houses on the hill. Once they all caught up, Robin started to throw a bunch of pellets at the creature. The pellets soon exploded and formed a fog to blind it. Raven soon came out of the flames and thought of an idea to stop this reign of terror.

Raven: "Blaze can't spread if there's nothing to burn. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

She outreaches her hands as they glowed black, firing a telepathic wave down to the forest. That wave hit a bunch of trees and they were engulfed by the black magic, pulling them of the ground and away from the fire giant. Robin saw this and followed with her plan.

Robin: "Good idea, Raven. Beast Boy, Starfire, Phos, help her out!"

The three heard him and followed on Raven's plan, spreading out to remove anything flammable in the giant's way. BB started to turn into an Ox and charged towards the first batch of trees, knocking them down like dominos. Star soon flew high and threw a single star bolt to take down a huge batch. Phos then turned both their hands into golden axes and easily chopped up trees in their path. Stopping to turn, they uttered the one word from every lumberjack.

Phos: "Timber!"

Soon enough, all trees started to fall at the same time and crashed to the ground. Looking at the fallen trees, they smirked and were pleased with their work.

Phos: "Heh, heh… Always wanted to say that."

With all the trees cleared, the giant has nothing to burn. This gave Cyborg a chance to finish it off. Going ahead of the beast, he turned and jumped high in the air, coming down to pound the ground. That caused a blue shockwave and headed towards the giant and hit it with such velocity. That led to an aftermath of dirt and dust as the group watched on to see if they were able to defeat it.

Beast Boy: "Is it out?"

The changeling soon approached the dust, wondering if that was over and done with. But by the time the dust settled, the fire giant emerged and roared right at them. The group was shocked that it was still alive as Raven blurted on what Beast Boy said.

Raven: "You had to ask."

But Robin wasn't paying attention to the giant. Instead he was focusing on the old man that caused all this with the help of Thunder and Lightning. Seeing him, he decided to handle him personally.

Robin: "Keep that fire contained. I am going to have a little 'talk' to the old man."

Phos heard him and recalled the old man and his connections with Poison. So they decided to join him on this talk.

Phos: "Okay if I tag along? You could use a little backup."

Robin turned to the gem and thought it would be best, considering what they witnessed.

Robin: "I never thought you asked."

* * *

Meanwhile, back up the cliff, the old man look down to the fight and knew the Titans will intervene. So he needed to make sure the plan goes smoothly and require the help of the two brothers.

Slade: "Go, young masters! Fire is your creation. They have no right to destroy your fun."

Lightning was getting pumped and was itching for a fight.

Lightning: "Yes! We must fight!"

Thunder though was questioning everything after hearing Beast Boy telling him that what he's doing is wrong. He soon turned to his little brother and told him of what they were doing.

Thunder: "But brother-"

However, he turned to his bigger brother and stopped him there.

Lightning: "Do not annoy me with your foolish concerns. Come!"

Thunder heard the spat and was really conflicted. He knows that what he's doing seems to be wrong, but his brother was blinded by sheer joy of the chaos he's creating. Still, he cannot turn on him, and decided to go with him. Just then, a lightning bolt hit the two and in a cylinder of light, they both vanished to get to the team that was dealing with their creation. The old man looked back to the battle feeling rather confident. But as he was enjoying himself, he heard a voice from close by and turn to see who's coming. That's when he saw Robin coming down at him with a thrust kick and knocked the staff off his hand, landing and implanting the ground. He landed on the other end and turned to see the old man just looking rather calm in the matter. Phos soon joined him as they jumped down and made a cushion out of their arm to soften the fall. Seeing the two, he lifted his hand up and the cane detach from the ground and flew up to his hand. He soon got into a standby stance and looked to the two, very pleased with their arrival.

Slade: "Robin, we meet at last. And you must be Phosphophyllite. My apprentice told me a lot about you. So nice that I finally see you face to face."

Phos heard that and was really confused about that statement.

Phos: "Hold on. How does Poison know about me? I have never seen her before in my life."

The old man tilted his head to the side and could tell that they have no idea.

Slade: "Odd… She hasn't told you? Though I feel that she never got into talking to anyone other then myself. And to think the two of you were friends."

That got the gem very upset and told him straight away of that statement.

Phos: "Poison and I aren't friends! Heck, I never had seen her before in my life! So if you think that me and Poison have a connection, you are dead wrong."

Robin soon lifted his hand and decided to get to the point.

Robin: "You know about us. But who are you?"

The old man tightened his cane and told them who he is.

Slade: "Me? Why I'm just a humble old man, who's power-"

Phos soon interrupts him and finishes what he was saying.

Phos: "Who's power come from nature. Yes, yes, we got the message. We also go the fact that your so-called power doesn't come from nature, but of technology. That modified laser cannon you made is the same one on Poison's robotic arm. So basically you're not a man with mystical powers. Who are you, really? And no theatrics."

The old man starred at the gem and could tell that they would be a bother. Thankfully, he always has someone watching his back.

Slade: "My, aren't you quite the forceful one. But you're opponent will not be me."

Just as he said that, the two heard footsteps from behind the old man and realized what he was referring to. Approaching behind him stood poison as she unsheathes her sword and was ready to fight.

Slade: "It would seem my apprentice has heard you, and doesn't look happy. Poison, dispose of this gem while I take care of the Boy Wonder."

The apprentice turned to him and nodded in approval, before glaring at the gem and getting into an attack stance. Phos looked at this and realized their error.

Phos: "Okay…. Really wish I didn't say that out loud."

Robin turned to them with his bo-stall out and told them to focus.

Robin: "Let's worry about your blunt later. Right now, we need to take them out. Get ready!"

The two stood their ground, waiting for the opposing group to strike. Both the old man and Poison remained in their stances as the four were like statues with the background of the giant coming down the hill while lightning and thunder blasts were appearing. It was then that the two charged with their weapons ready to slice. The two saw that and immediately got into defensive positions. Robin got his bo staff up and blocked the old man's cane while Phos launched themselves with their heels and shot up to avoid the attack. They soon flipped and came down while Poison strike at the spot the gem used to be. Turning around, she could see them landing on the other side and turning back to her. Both of them were in opposite directions as Phos decided to get this fight over with once and for all.

Phos: "Don't know why you want to pick a fight with me, but I'm sure going to end it."

So the gem turned one of their arms into a sword while the other became a shield. Poison soon got her sword in her hand while a red energy shield from her robotic arm. The two did a stare down for a while until booth charged into each other. Both weapons soon started to collide with their swords clashing into each other. They hit high, they hit low, they hit to the sides and the middle. They were evenly matched in both armaments and endearment. Poison got her sword up and was about to knock Phos's head from their body. Phos lifted her golden shield up and blocked the strike, giving them an opening to the waist. They soon swung their sword to the waste area, only for Poison to have it blocked by her energy shield. The two soon held on as they were trying to out strength each other. But as they were holding it, a burning tree close by started to fall and headed straight towards the two. They heard the sound of it and turned to see it falling to them. Looking to each other, they realized that they would both get crushed and let go to run into two opposite directions. The tree fell and crashed to the ground, exploding in flames. Phos managed to escaped the fall and turned back to see the wall of flames where the tree fell. Looking at this, they wondered where their rival was and if she succumbed to the flames. Before they could go and check, a missile came out of the flames and headed straight towards them. Seeing them, they sidestepped out of the way and the missile flew past them. Quickly, they stretched their arm out and grabbed the missile and with a quick 180, they swung the rocket back and flew towards the spot, exploding on the fallen tree on impact. Just then, Poison came out of the flames with a quick jump and armed her blaster on her robotic arm and fired rapid shots. Phos did some somersaulted flips and went back to avoid the ricochet of red projectiles. Once Poison was coming down close, she switched her blaster into her dagger and thrust it forward to go for the heart, of in Phos's case, the chest. The gem soon got back up and saw the apprentice heading straight towards them with the dagger coming down to the body. With both their hands, they melted them and thrust forward, grabbing hold of Poison and pushed her away from them. She was soon launched and flew towards a burning forest, disappearing from the flames. Phos watched on and wondered if this time, they got her. So they lifted themselves by the heels and formed a platform to elevate up and get a high enough view through the smoke. Looking around, they couldn't find her anywhere. All they could see is a lot of smoke and fire without a sign of this mysterious rival.

Phos: "Doesn't look like she's around. Maybe she got caught in the flames and didn't survive. That's rather fortunate."

Looking around more, they soon notice Robin fighting this old man as they clash their staffs together. Seeing this fight, they decided to assist the leader in his fight.

Phos: "Looks like Robin is handling himself. But it would seem that he is in need of some assistance. Better get down their and-"

Before they could finish what they are saying, a red beam hit the base of the podium and tore a chunk of it. That is enough to cause the podium they were on to tilt and fall. Phos was caught by surprise as they started to fall while the podium melted and went back to their heels. They soon started to go through the burning branches and were about to shatter on the ground. Thankfully, they recovered by stretching their arms and form a liquid mattress to comfort their fall. Phos landed safely, as the liquid reverted back to their arms as their uniform was on fire in certain places. But with them being just a gem, they are impervious from fire and won't feel any pain. Getting back up, they crank their neck and were in a bit of a daze.

Phos: "Ow… Talking about cutting it close. A few more moments and I would've been shattered to a billion pieces. Wonder what hit me?"

As soon as they asked that, another blaster shot came by and nearly missed them by a few inches. The gem felt that and wondered where it came from. That's when they noticed a dark silhouette going behind the trees and whizzing on by. Seeing that, they try to follow with their head and couldn't get around as the shadow was fast. They soon didn't know where it was, until another shot came from behind. The gem felt that and ducked down, missing the shot completely. Coming back up, they could see the shadow running past more trees and vanished instantly. Seeing this, Phos was starting to get annoyed.

Phos: "Hey! Don't move you pesky punk. Quit hiding and show yourself!"

They waited for another attack and could see a shot heading from the left, then the right, then the front, and then the side, and finally the back. The gem quickly dodged each and every shot and got down from the last one. With their golden arms crossed, They started to flatten as the fingers extended and turned into sharp blades.

Phos: "Too soon!"

With that, they got their arms out and their fingers extended, going right between the trees. With a quick spin, the bladed fingers started to slice through the trees and they all fall and topple around them. With the trees down, they reverted their arms back and looked on to see what is in the clearing. That's when they saw Poison standing there, completely caught and with no cover to hide in. The gem blinked and was shocked to see her still alive even after that hit and the fire. But that shock turned to anger and was getting even more annoyed by this.

Phos: "You… You just don't give up, do you?"

They soon turned their arm to a sword and were ready to take her down. Poison did the same with her sword unsheathed and swipes it to the side. The two held their ground as a beam went to the sky in the post where the fiery giant was and the clouds started to gather. Just then, Poison was the first to react as she charged in and position her sword ready to slice her down the middle. Phos got her sword up and went into a defensive position. Both swords clashed while a lightning bolt appeared at the same time, coming down from the clouds. Phos pushed the apprentice away as she did a quick flip and landed right on the ground with one knee. They looked up to see Phos launching themselves with their one heel and headed straight towards the apprentice. Poison managed to block that with her sword and they collide once again, with another lightning bolt came down after followed by thunder. Phos landed as the two held on for a while. But Poison needed to find a way in escaping and get an advantage. Looking at one of the fallen trees, she decided to use it and stick her robotic arm out, firing a grappling hook. The line attached to the trunk of the tree and with one quick pull, she brought the tree towards the two. Phos heard that and turned to the side to see the trunk heading towards them. Quickly, they turned to the trunk and with one quick slice, cut the tree in half, having the burning bark flying in two separate directions between them. Once the tree was away, Phos took a quick breather, not realizing that Poison has an opening. With the dagger out, she came up and went right to the gem's neck. Phos felt that and backed away, avoiding the strike and blocked it with her other golden sword they formed. The two soon got into a clashing of swords as they used their weapons to collide to each other, not even hitting their body parts. At the same time, lightning came down while thunder was booming around them. Phos soon went completely crazy as they did multiple swipes with her swords. Poison blocked each of them off, but was having a difficult time in finding a way out of it. As she was backing up, she didn't notice a root sticking out of the ground and tripped on it, falling on her butt. Phos saw this and got the opportunity in finishing her off for good. They got her sword raised high and were about to end this. But Poison had one more trick up her sleeve and aimed her robotic arm to them and fired a net out of the nozzle. Phos was caught by surprise and the net was wrapped around their body. Falling to the floor, they struggled to get out of it while cracks from the impact were present. When a shadow loomed over them, Phos slowly looked up and saw Poison standing over them with her blaster attached to her metal arm pointing right at them with lightning dancing in the background. Phos starred right at the blaster end that was humming low and had to stall her long enough. With one arm behind their back, they extended one of their fingers and formed a sharp filer to cut the ropes on the net while posing a threat to the apprentice.

Phos: "Okay Poison, you got me. Just promise me one thing. When you fire, make sure the first shot count."

Poison heard that and tilted her head, wondering what she's going on about. But considering she got them where she wants them, she decided to follow their advice and charged up their blaster to fire a powerful enough blast to incinerate them to dust. But just as she was about to fire, a lightning bolt came down and hit between Phos and Poison, causing a blast that pushed them in opposite directions. Phos skidded and had a bit of an after burn with bits of powder on the dirt, revealing their exposed minty skin. They shook off the blast and realized they have the time to escape, trying to cut what's left of the net to free themselves. At the same time, Poison was recovering, but her robotic arm was short-circuiting and was inoperable. She could tell that her weapons were disabled and won't be able to reactivate it. But she can still fight back and twisted her sword with her only arm. Quickly, she charged in and was going for the kill, but by the time she was close to the net and raised her sword up, she stopped and notices that the net was empty. Seeing this, she wondered where the gem went. It was then a golden finger tapped her shoulder from behind and a very familiar voice.

Phos: "Excuse me…"

Hearing that, Poison turned around and saw Phos standing there with her arm out and her fist turned into a boxing glove. They soon smirk to the apprentice and finished what they said before.

Phos: "Didn't make it count."

With that, they thrust their glove to her face and hit the helmet side, causing a dent. Poison staggered back and was having a hard time adjusting her sight. With the apprentice staggering, it gave Phos the chance to end it. Winding all they way back again, the boxing glove suddenly extended and grew to a much bigger size. With a quick turn, the huge glove punched her again and this time, pushed her off the ground and sent soaring through all the damaged trees and vanished through the flames. With her finally away, Phos's hand returned to normal and they collapsed on the floor, panting from the fight. As they were calming down, rain started to come down and drenched the gem as the fire around her was slowly being put out. Even the flames on their uniform were put out, leaving it damaged and burned, exposing the gems body. By the time the fire was gone, they heard a voice from not far.

Robin: "Phos?"

Hearing that, the gem turned around and saw Robin standing there, looking serious while holding something in his hand. Blinking, they got up and dusted themselves up.

Phos: "Robin… Looks like I'm not the only one that managed to fight off an enemy. What happened to the old man?"

Robin sighed and told them of what transpired.

Robin: "Gave me the slip when that lightning bolt hit him. What about Poison?"

Phos brush their damaged uniform and told him what happened.

Phos: "She put up quite a fight, but I managed to outsmart that pain in the shard. Though I got a feeling that she'll return, and when she does, she'll be looking for payback."

The two were very silent until Robin spoke up.

Robin: "At least we got something out of the fight. I do believe I know the identity of our mysterious visitor."

That got Phos's attention as they asked on whom he's talking about.

Phos: "Well, who? Who is that old man that Poison is working for?"

His response is tossing the object he was holding as the gem got a hold of it. Taking a good enough look at it, they noticed that it was a pendant of some kind with an _'S'_ engraving. Starring at it, Robin mentioned one name, the same name Gizmo mentioned not too long ago.

Robin: "Slade…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the team, they were celebrating a victory as the Fire Giant was defeated and burned out. But it wasn't by them; it was by the hands of those that created that monstrosity, Thunder and Lightning. What really happened is that when the two brothers fought the Titans, Beast Boy confronted Thunder and wanted to reason with them. Thunder didn't want to fight the changeling, but BB didn't understand that if he didn't want to fight, then why destroy homes and hurting innocent lives. What were they fighting for is what Beast Boy is asking him. Thunder told him that the old man said that they are unique, gifted, better. But when he said that, the Titan told him that gifts don't make him better, it's how they should use them. And that's when Thunder realized what he meant by that. After realizing the error of his way, he faced his younger brother and fought him to get some sense out of him. After a brief and vicious battle, Thunder showed him what the Titans are doing. That the Titans have gifts like them, but they use them for good then for destructive fun. If they are special, then they should be special and help the Titans. And while their gifts can create destruction, they can do something much more. Sot he two headed up to the clouds and performed their ritual of a storm, but this storm is going to do more then thunder and lightning, they also produce one more thing, rain. So together, the two created rain and it was pouring like crazy. The giant saw that and screamed in pain, which was when in a flash and it vanished leaving behind a smoldering pile of ash. The team watched it all go down and was elated, celebrating the victory thanks to the brothers. Beast Boy was soaking up the moment while opening his mouth to let the rain dance on his tongue. But soon, he turned around and saw Thunder and Lightning coming down and approaches the team. Walking to them, Thunder was the first to apologies for their previous actions.

Thunder: "I am sorry for the trouble we have made."

He bowed as a means of kindness before turning to his brother who looked a little miffed with his arms crossed. Seeing this, he pats him on the back to speak up as well. Sighing, he decided to apologize too.

Lightning: "I am…also sorry."

He too bowed gracefully to respect to the green changeling. Thunder shook his hand and told him that they have learned so much from the young Titan.

Thunder: "You have taught us much, green one. Thank you."

BB though shook it off and told him to not thank him.

Beast Boy: "Don't thank me. Thank the person who taught me."

It was then that he introduced them to Starfire. Star soon approached as they bowed to her, followed by the Tamaranean bowing back.

Starfire: "And thank you for helping to defeat the flame monster."

The other two soon joined in as a voice of Robin was heard.

Robin: "I couldn't agree more."

The two soon turned to the voice and saw Robin and Phos approaching them and decided to give them something.

Robin: "You two did cause a lot of damage in and out of the city. But in the end, you understand that you powers are more then destruction. And with a bit of practice, maybe you two can become more then just elemental warriors."

He went into his utility belt and took out two unknown objects. By giving them to the two, they looked at them and realized it was a T Communicator with a T in front.

Robin: "Congratulations. You are both official honorary Titans."

They both have smiles on their faces as they looked up and thanked him and the rest of the team for this honor.

Thunder: "Thank you all. We promise to use our gifts for good, rather then mindless destructive fun."

Phos crossed their arms and reminded them of not to do that again.

Phos: "Just don't go back to your destructive ways. Trust me, I am itching for a rematch if you two decided to cause trouble again."

The two looked to each other and were silent about it. That's when they looked back and laughed it up."

Lightning: "Trust us, shiny haired one. If that were to happen we would give you a fair warning."

Phos got the joke and gave a bit of a chuckle.

Phos: "I'm sure you will."

The leader soon shook hands with the two brothers, as the rest gathered to celebrate.

* * *

After the celebration, the clouds parted the moment Thunder and Lightning left and morning came, showing a bright rainbow hovering over the city. Phos watched on and marveled over the sight of that rainbow. Raven peered her eyes to them and was curious about what they were looking at.

Raven: "Hmm…. I take it that you never seen rainbows like this before."

The gem turned to the telepath and smiled a bit.

Phos: "Actually, I have rainbows in my world when the storms are away. No matter which world I live in, they are always so beautiful. Maybe I should look them up for my Encyclopedia collection.

Rae chuckled and could tell that she's going to love researching about Rainbows.

Raven: "You might be surprise on what you learn. Though to be fair, there is no such thing as leprechauns or a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

Phos heard this and smirked a little.

Phos: "I'll be the judge of that."

As they were talking, Robin handed Cyborg the S Pendant to look at it. Starring at the pendant, he started to put the pieces together.

Cyborg: "So, this Slade is the one held responsible in the prison break in, those blaster weapons, recruiting the H.I.V.E., and that monster. And now with this apprentice of his he wants to destroy the city. Question is, why?"

Phos overheard that and got serious, turning to the leader and wanting to know about the apprentice as well.

Phos: "I got an even better question, Cyborg. Why Poison has a strong interest in me?"

Robin looked to the two between him and didn't have the answers, yet.

Robin: "I don't know… But we will find out, and he won't get away with it."

As that was going on, Beast Boy approached Starfire and asked if he's still a troublemaker.

Beast Boy: "So… Am I, you know, still a Clorbag?"

Star crossed her arms, turning to him and changed the name.

Starfire: "Hmm… No… I believe you are more of a Milnip Wisserloop."

BB heard that and his eyes were gleaming. So much so, that he celebrated with a bit of dancing.

Beast Boy: "Sweet! Go, Beast Boy! I'm a Milnip! Who's your Wisserloop?"

But as he started to dance, he soon stopped and realized that he didn't know what it meant.

Beast Boy: "Wait… That's a good thing, right, Star?"

All the Tamaranean could do is laughed it off and flew away with the boys walking down the hill.

Beast Boy: "Star?"

He soon turned into a jaguar and started to give chase to the others. All that was left is Raven and Phos as the telepath told them to return.

Raven: "Come on, Phos. Let's go home."

She soon lifted up and flew towards the others while Phos walk down. But as they were walking, they soon stopped and noticed something shining. Curious, they bent down and picked up what it was. What they could see is a strand of red hair, shiny glittery red hair. Looking at it, they soon realized whom it belonged to.

Phos: "Cinnabar…?"

Indeed, that strand belongs to Cinnabar. The gem hasn't heard from them since they were sucked into that mysterious portal. And with the exception of the arm they have at the Tower, they haven't found any other shred of evidence. Now they have something and the questions have been circulating. Has Cinnabar been around Jump City? How long have they stayed? Are they even close by? Were they long gone by now? These are the questions that would crack them under pressure. Raven turned to see them looking at something and told them to get moving.

Raven: "Phos! What are you doing? We better get back to the Tower. We could all use some rest after what we'd been through."

Phos soon shook off their train of thought and looked up to Rae, who was waiting for them. Seeing her, they decided to save their questioning for later and place the strand into their dress jacket.

Phos: "Sorry! I'm coming!"

The telepath turned and followed the others, not wanting to loose them. The gem then proceeded to head down the hill, still wondering about the strand and if Cinnabar was close.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a gear infested location somewhere in Jump, the door started to open up and both Slade and Poison walked in. Slade was merely wounded with the face cracked to reveal the mysterious orange mask. Poison though remained silent as she was holding her robotic arm and it looked damaged from the lightning bolt. As the two entered, Slade explained about the failure of the mission.

Slade: "Hmm… It seems that we underestimated the Titans. They have proven to be very resourceful in the most extreme of situations. Still, it doesn't matter. Everything is going according to plan. All we need to do and wait until we pull our next move."

Slade turned to look down to Cinnabar and noticed that she's rubbing her damaged robotic arm, sparking and short circuiting after the lightning bolt hit between her and Phos. Seeing this, he places his hand on her shoulder and assured her that she will get her revenge.

Slade: "Patience, my apprentice. You will get your chance in defeating your friend. But until then, you need to rest and repair that arm of yours. Can't let you go back into a fight in your condition. Return to your room. You'll receive further orders when the time comes."

He soon rubbed the top of her helmet, giving her a job well done. Poison looked up to him and gave a bit of a warm smile. But then, her expression went back to normal and returned to her room. Slade starred her down and could tell that it's all going smoothly.

Slade: "Soon, my apprentice, you will embrace your destiny. Soon…"

* * *

Back with Poison, she entered her room and headed to the workbench filled with tools. With her only arm, she adjusted the robotic one and with one pop, removed the arm easily. Getting to the toolbox, she opened it and took out a screw driver, using it to undo the screws to her compartment. Once she opened it, she got a laser welder out and begins repairing the inner circuitry of the arm. Turning to it, she saw the metal fingers moving a little bit. Satisfied, she went to work on repairing the arm. Course, that spot where the robotic arm was has a stump on the arm. But the strangest part is that on that stump is a glittering red rock with what looked to be little tubes sticking out that has bits of mercury dripping down.

* * *

 **That will end the final part of Forces of Nature on the Phosphophyllite Chronicles. That's right… I left behind a complete clue on the identity of Poison. I'm sure you all know who it is right now. But don't spoil it for those that don't know yet. Now on the next one will be another episode near and dear to my heart. So stay tune for that. Either that, or maybe the Christmas episode I promised. Either or. Stay tune for find out. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	19. Switched (Part 1)

**Do you know what I hate the most in life? It's that sometimes it throws a big old wrench at you and grind your daily life to a halt. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, is that, and it's at the time of writing this, is that this country, let alone the world is going through with a pandemic. The self proclaimed Coronavius or COVID-19 in it's scientific term, is spreading throughout the globe, starting from China and then around the planet in quick succession. Because of this spread, governments around the planet are urging people to remain in their homes in a social distancing, having no groups more then ten people, postponing and canceling sporting events, concerts, and conventions, and crippling business and the economy. This is definitely a trying time for everyone, including me.**

 **Thankfully, I don't have the virus, yet at least, but this crisis has caused serious problems with my life. See, I was working hard in finding a job for me to do. But with this virus going on, I don't think I'll be looking for a job in an office environment and more of a work from home, to which I don't want. I can't go to any social events with Hankering for More down at YAI in New York as certain events have been canceled. And while wrestling is the best distraction I have to do, I can tell they were struggling with their empty arena shows. Now I haven't watched them yet as I am trying to catch up. But from what I've been seeing through Youtube, there are mix results, as people didn't like the fact of no crowds in the show. And I fear, really fear on what's a WrestleMania is going to be without the grand spectacle. Long story short, my life is pretty much screwed up as it is.**

 **I really don't know how long this whole pandemic and social distancing it going to take? It could take weeks, could take months. And I don't know who to blame this mess from the start, whether it be the US governments not responding to this virus sooner, or China for not containing it in the first place. All I know is that I have to stay in my house for as long as possible. Thankfully, I have things to do inside the house until this all blows over. I have video games to play to pass the time, to which I even bought Doom Eternal for my Xbox One for my Birthday on May 25th. I have a makeshift gym down in the basement, which includes and old NordicTrack, a light weight bar, Wii Fit, and DDR to keep me fit. I can do my karate with others on Zoom along with social online meetups with Hankering on these schedules. And plenty of Wrestling content online so I can watch shows involving crowds including WWE, Ring of Honor, and New Japan. Course I have plenty of food to get me by, although the milk part would be a problem if I run out and had to get more, but I have everything prepared for today. I'm just hoping, just hoping, this whole pandemic thing will pass in a few weeks or so. Cause I sure as Hell don't want to be cooped up in here for so long. But regardless, I and all of you need to stay safe and healthy and we'll get through this together. Now that I got that public service announcement out of the way, let me do another thing I can do during this whole crisis, writing fanfiction stories for all of you to read.**

 **So this episode is another good favorite of mine from Teen Titans. This one is called _'Switched'_ , where the boys get trapped in these puppets as their bodies are controlled by the Puppet King. To make matters worse, the girls need to save them, only that they were in the wrong bodies. It's one of those episodes that doesn't take seriously, but at the same time does. It does fit what I need with the Phosphophyllite Chronicles. Course, I have to make one minor change when Phos is involved. Now I know there will be some questionable choices of what I made, but I can assure you all that I have a reason behind it. Trust me, you'll be quite surprised.**

 **Let's first look at what happened on the last chapter. Nothing much to go with. I only have two reviews and 85 hits. So yeah… Really small. Then again, I posted this story back in March and it's still early on the results. Maybe in the following month or two, it will grow. But that's speculation. As for the reviews, one of them says that I did spoil the identity of Poison. Now under all fairness, he is right. I mean I wanted the big reveal to be epic when the identity is revealed. But at the same time, I leave a few hints here and there for the reader to put the pieces together. I mean, there are those who haven't watched Land of the Lustrous and would look into the show to understand what's going on. You could still check it out on Amazon Prime, but it's all in Japanese with English subtitles, which is weird considering that it's been there since late 2017 and there haven't been and English dub since then. Thankfully, I managed to get the English dubbed version on Blue Ray at AnimeNYC last November. While I still stand for the questionable English voice acting, it's still growing on me. I'm sure you can get it online, but there are pirate sites where they have free English dub episodes as well, as long as you won't have to deal with multiple pop ups and the like. Either way, you go ahead and watch the show anyway you want so you know what I'm trying to accomplish in this story.**

 **Returning to the story, the team received a gift from a mysterious individual. What they didn't know is what trouble is a brewing as a mysterious toy wrecks havoc throughout the Tower. What will become of them? Read to find out.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **As I stated before, this chapter takes place in the Episode, _'Switched'_. Everything will mostly be the same, except for one little detail that will involve Starfire, Raven, and Phos. I'm not going to explain it, you just need to read and see what will happen. Trust me, it's a real treat.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Land of the Lustrous**

* * *

Episode Seven: Switched (Part 1)

Raven: "Your move."

It was a calm and pleasant day in Titans Tower as not much of crime was going on. After that mess with Thunder and Lightning and the huge fire giant, the team needs to be ready with another threat from both Slade and Poison. So far, not much is going on and they decided to do a little bit of a break. With the boys leaving to handle their own little business, Raven and Phos were at the main lounge, playing a nice game of chess. Rae was sitting in her lotus position and was floating with the chessboard levitating in the process. Phos was sitting on a golden chair as their heels melt and formed that piece of furniture for her to sit on. They were looking at the chessboard and wonder what their move will be. But with Raven being articulate, it would be tough to find a move that would drop to her defenses. They soon spotted one and used one finger to stretch and grab a rook. But when they were about to place it one the spot…

Raven: "Are you sure you want to do that?"

The gem looked up to her and was silent, knowing that it's her game. Trying to lure the opponent into a false sense of security and to get easily defeated. Knowing this, they place the rook back in its proper place and started to think their next move again. After a bit debating they would a move and picked up a Knight. They were about to place it in that spot until…

Raven: "Guess again."

Phos slowly glared to her and was getting annoyed by her banter. So she places the knight back to its proper place and looked for another strategy to get by. Tapping her golden finger she found a spot and go for the Queen. As they started to place the queen in its proper place…

Raven: "Are you even trying?"

That soon caused Phos to flail their arms in disappointment and ruffle their gem like hair.

Phos: "Can you please be quiet for just one second?! I'm trying to concentrate here!"

Raven crossed her arms and could tell that they were loosing their patience.

Raven: "And you're failing it in all types of levels. Chess is more about strategy and endurance, it's all about patience, and how you place the pieces in the right time."

Phos sighed and rolled their eyes around, though they weren't happy about her bothering them.

Phos: "Yes, I know how Chess works. You've been teaching me for the past couple of months. But every time I know of a certain move that will work, you keep on interrupting me and telling me that I might be making the wrong move."

Raven crossed her arms and remind them of what she's doing.

Raven: "It's called lulling you into a false sense of security. Trying to trick you in thinking you got the right answer, when in fact you weren't right. The same can be said when you're in a battlefield where you think you have everything under control when in reality, you weren't."

Phos and leaned back on their golden chair and was a bit miffed about her trying to distract them.

Phos: "Yeah? Well do me a favor and stop talking when I'm trying to make a move. It's really starting to get annoying."

They soon started to find their next move until the two heard a preppy voice from the distance.

Starfire: "Raven? Phos?"

The telepath heard that voice and groaned completely.

Raven: "Speaking of annoying…"

Right at the upper area of the lounge stood Starfire as she has that warm smile on her face.

Starfire: "Please forgive my interruption, but have either of you seen Robin?"

The telepath peered her eyes and to the Tamaranean and responded in her cold tone.

Raven: "No…"

Star heard that response and thought nothing of it.

Starfire: "Oh…"

She was about to turn and walk away, only to stop and asked for one more person.

Starfire: "Perhaps you have seen Cyborg?"

It was the Phos's turn to respond.

Phos: "Sorry, Star, Cyborg's not here either."

Star thought of it and try to walk away until she turned back and asked for another name.

Starfire: "Beast Boy?"

Rae was starting to get bothered by her and told her that they were busy.

Raven: "We've been here all day, Starfire. We haven't seen anyone."

The moment Star heard that, she soon deduced what was obviously possible.

Starfire: "They must be doing the _'Hanging Out'_ someplace."

Phos smirked to her and got the idea.

Phos: "Seems to be the case. The boys like to go out and do whatever they like to do. Sort of a guys night out as they say it. Wonder what they do outside."

Raven heard them and thought about it as well.

Raven: "I don't know how these Boys Night Out go, but from what I can I believe they hang out, make cruel jokes, do random things, eat, burp…typical boys stuff. I certainly don't know what they are doing out there."

Star started to walk away, but listened to the two and soon came up with a really good idea. Turning to them, she explained to the two her idea.

Starfire: "Perhaps we should do the _'Hanging Out'_! We never have before and, conceivably, it could be fun. We might journey to the Mall of Shopping, or perform braiding maneuvers upon each other's hair. Though with you, friend Phos, it would be difficult considering that your hair is entire gem base. Or maybe-"

The telepath just about had it and told her to leave.

Raven: "We're busy…"

Star heard that and looked at the chessboard, wondering if she would join.

Starfire: "Can three players partake in that game?"

Phos turned to her and told her that this was impossible.

Phos: "Sorry Star, but this is only a two player game. But if you want, you can play when there's a looser."

Of course Raven decided to but in and told her that it will take a while.

Raven: "Though it will take longer then expect is my opponent doesn't make a poor move. So please… We need a little privacy."

Star listened to her and got the idea, leaving behind a faint smile.

Starfire: "I see… Very well. I will come back later then."

She soon started to walk away and left them alone. Once she was gone, the telepath gave a deep sigh and was relieved.

Raven: "Finally! Some piece and quiet."

She soon went to the board and waited for Phos to make their move. But as she was looking the gem, she noticed the stern look on their face.

Raven: "What?"

Crossing their arms, the gem explained to her of her actions.

Phos: "You know, you don't have to be rude to her. The least you can do is try to be nice and let her join us."

Rae tilts her head and explained to them of the Tamaranean's behavior.

Raven: "Then you should know that if we let her stay, she would have talked our ears out with inane questions for the rest of the game. I can only imagine how annoying that would be."

Phos: "Still, you should at least have her be with us in some capacity."

Raven rolled her eyes around and decided to joke around for a little bit.

Raven: "Maybe you should be with Starfire and head to the mall. You might need some new clothes for you. I don't know if suit like dress with short shorts is very popular."

Phos just chuckled and explained why they wouldn't want to get new clothes.

Phos: "Thanks, but I can't. Red Beryl designs these clothes for me and the gems and they always want us to look fashionable when we fight, or hibernate. Plus, I need to respect whatever attire I wear like any other item. I mean, if I did, Beryl will certainly loose it. I can really hear their rants in my head. _'How could you do this?!'_ they would say. _'I work extra on your look and have it in memory and you change it!'_ they would rant on."

Raven heard that and was surprised with that.

Raven: "You have quite a friendship with your kind."

Phos just shrugged it off assured her that it was complicated.

Phos: "It's sort of a mixed for me. Before I became a fighter, all the gems try to treat me like a nobody, thinking that my high ambitions of becoming a fighter is nothing but a flight of fancy. I mean, I was just a fragile gem before I obtained my agate legs and gold platinum arms. Of course, you knew what I was like beforehand."

Raven heard that and remembered when her emotions and herself felt those shattered memories.

Raven: "Of course. You were once a happy and carefree gem before loosing yourself and your friend. Must've been hard for you to live through it. Kind of wish what it would be like to be you."

Phos tilt their head and was a little coy about it.

Phos: "Oh yeah? Well, I wish I was like Starfire. Back to being sweet and carefree. Just like the good old days."

Raven starred at them weirdly and decided to move on with the game.

Raven: "Uh-huh… Sure… That would be something strange to see. Now are you going to play or talk."

Phos look down to the board waiting for Phos's next move and realized that they didn't make a decision.

Phos: "Oh, right. Sorry…"

They soon look to the board and immediately notice a certain spot that Rae has overlooked. The gem smirked and decided to pull it off quick before she could react. With their finger stretching out, they decided to call out the telepath of the forepaw.

Phos: "Oh yeah… Get ready Raven. You are about to face my-"

Cyborg: " **MAIL CALL!** "

The two was caught by surprise from that yell and nearly freaked as Raven's magic dissipated and caused the board with the chess pieces to fall and scatter while the golden chair melted away from the shock. Both of them landed on the ground with big thuds and were a little hurt by the fall. Course, what happened was that the boys returning from the town with Cy holding what appears to be a huge wooden box. Star heard the yell and immediately flew back to the three, happy to see them again.

Starfire: "Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, you are back! It was…quiet while you were gone."

Rae and Phos managed to get up as the telepath dusted herself off, feeling a bit miffed.

Raven: "Not that quiet."

Phos soon checked on their body, hoping that nothing got cracked from the fall and hit.

Phos: "Please don't let there be a crack underneath my uniform. Please don't let there be one."

Once the two managed to recover, Cyborg headed down the kitchen counter and places the box on top. Everyone soon gathered as BB showed the girls and the gem what they found.

Beast Boy: "Check it out. This was sitting by the front door."

Phos looked to the box and was curious about that.

Phos: "Strange… We never get any mail at our front door, nothing like this. Wonder who sent it?"

Beast Boy felt a little aroused and raised his eyebrows a little with a lustful grin.

Beast Boy: "Probably a gift from one of my many admirers."

Raven saw this and rolled her eyes and annoyance. But Robin looked at the return address and noticed it did have any. Just a card that says _'To: Teen Titans. Titans Tower.'_

Robin: "Actually, it doesn't say who it's from."

That's when Cyborg decided to check and see what's inside.

Cyborg: "Well, one way to find out."

He soon started to get the one end of the box and pulled it open from the top. Once he opened fully, and looked inside and was surprised with a smile on his face.

Cyborg: "Whoa!"

The others soon joined in and saw what the hybrid was seeing.

Robin: "Cool!"

Star giggled at the sight of it with Phos looking next to her, feeling a bit weirded by the sight of it.

Phos: "Okay… That is something unexpected."

Beast Boy peeked in and was half happy, though wishing for something else.

Beast Boy: "Honestly, I was kind of hoping for chocolate."

Cyborg got his hand in and took something out of the box. What he got out is a wooden puppet with aluminum plating and screws with a button in the middle that lights up the eye. Pressing on it, he was amazed at what it did.

Cyborg: "Aw, isn't that cute? Puppet Cy has a light-up eye."

Robin and Beast Boy got there's and the leader was amazed while the changeling wasn't so.

Robin: "Yeah, they got all the details just right."

Beast Boy: "Speak for yourself. I'm way better-looking than this… And taller."

Raven got a closer look at her puppet and removed the hood to see the likeness of her face.

Raven: "Someone certainly has a lot of time on their hands."

Phos soon look to their puppet and was even more amazed by it. It seemed to be made of the same Phosphophyllite material as them with the body painted in the same skin color, wearing a miniature version of their uniform complete with tiny shoes with painted golden heels and the short and shiny hair with a face that has two aqua dots for eyes and a line for a mouth. But what made it unique as that the arms looked to be painted in fake gold and was made of stretchable material. With one quick pull, it stretched beyond the imagination before snapping back to normal once they let go. Looking to the puppet, they were quite impressed by how it looks.

Phos: "A lot of time and creativity. Whoever created these things certainly knows us pretty well."

Star started to play with her puppet and was giddy by it.

Starfire: "I have never seen such a whimsical device."

She soon started to play with it and let the puppet bow while doing the speaking.

Starfire: "Hello, Starfire."

Star soon shook the puppet's hand on responded back.

Starfire: "Hello, tiny wooden replica of Starfire."

Robin soon started to play with his puppet as he was teaching it karate moves. At the same time, the Beast Boy puppet came in from behind and kicked Robin's puppet in the rear.

Beast Boy: "Dude! My puppet is totally kicking your puppet's butt."

Robin: "Not for long."

Soon enough, the Robin puppet started to give the BB puppet a shove as it flew right towards the Cyborg puppet. The Cy puppet felt that and turned looking upset, even with a smile.

Cyborg: "You want a piece of me, little man?"

The two puppets soon gave a bit of a slap fight as they were trying to maneuver each other. Pretty soon, The Cyborg puppet came in and all chaos broke loose as the three acted like the Three Stooges, hitting one another with a variety of moves. The three teens were having a blast playing with their dolls and wouldn't give up on it. Both Phos and Raven looked at the scene and the gem was a little confused by the way they're playing.

Phos: "Okay… Is it me or have the guys regressed to a bunch of little kids?"

Rae just glared at them and told the gem that it's all right.

Raven: "They're just boys. Let them have they're fun. Pretty soon, they'll forget about them and leave them hanging and collecting dust."

As if on cue, Star came in with her puppet and asked for a fight.

Starfire: "Shall my tiny replica do battle with your tiny replicas?"

Both Titans looked to each other and wondered what to do. That's when Rae tosses her puppet to her and decided to leave.

Raven: "Knock yourself out. I'm going to meditate."

She soon started to walk away and left the lounge. Star soon turned to Phos, wondering if they can play with her.

Starfire: "Friend Phos?"

The gem peered their eyes left and right and laughed a little bit.

Phos: "Sorry, Star. But I was thinking of adding puppets to my ever-growing encyclopedia. Could take all night. Bye!"

They soon zipped away and left for their room to do research. Star looked on a bit flabbergasted while the boys play, completely oblivious of what happened.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was sleeping as the Tower was on security lockdown. Cameras were panning left and right throughout the halls and rooms, looking for anything out of the ordinary. In the lounge, the place was quiet as the wooden crate lay on the table. The team was planning to throw it away first thing in the morning, but what they didn't know that something else was inside. Just then, a hand came out of the box and rose high. Pretty soon, another hand came out and someone rose up and was ready to put his plan into motion.

* * *

Inside one of the rooms, Phos was the only Titan awake as they were doing all the research on puppets and marionettes throughout the years. Clicking through various sites, they noticed something that spark their interest and read it out loud.

Phos: "This is interesting. Says here that puppets are more of an intimate fun, they could be of a spiritual presence as well. According to the lore, puppets can actually have a spiritual connection to the host. In fact, there are rumors that spirits would possess the puppets in order to gain immortality and rarer occasions suggest that the effect can be opposite when a spirit of the host goes into the body, the body is controlled by the host spirit, letting it move like it's a puppet. Fascinating…"

The gem turned to the puppet on the table and picked it up, looking right at it.

Phos: "Hmm… I wonder if all those Lunarians at home are like puppets in a way. I mean, they have no control on their lives other then attacking and taking us to the moon. This does raise a lot of questions if they have any free will at all. But still… That one Lunarian…"

An image flashed when Phos remembered about the Lunarian was about to say something, and those pupils on their eyes. Maybe they have free will after all. But that's impossible unless more proof is needed. They soon shook off the thought and decided not to think about that.

Phos: "No, no… Don't think about that too much. Had my chance until Cinnabar ruined it for me."

They soon look at the gem and have a bit of a warm smile, a bit of their old self resurfacing for some time.

Phos: "Still, whoever made these things really know how to make them look perfect. Wonder if I can find this individual. Perhaps have this guy make puppets of the other gems back home when I return. Bet they can have so much fun with something like this then those Shiro dolls. Even less creepy then them."

As they were looking at the puppet the shin of its hair caused a reflection and it showed a mysterious figure at the door. They soon caught that and turned to see what it was. By the time they did that, they soon saw an empty doorway that was opened before it closes. They blinked and wondered what that was about.

Phos: "Huh… That was weird. Could've sworn that someone there. Maybe it was Beast Boy pulling another prank. I swear, after the incident with Thunder and Lightning, he still causes trouble."

They soon went back with their encyclopedia and research more on puppets. But as they were going back to work, they could hear a strange laughter coming from around them. But this wasn't no ordinary laughter as it almost sounded maniacal and dark. Phos heard it and bolted out of their chair, looking at the doorway that it came from. Blinking a bit more, they soon realized that there's an intruder in the vicinity.

Phos: "Okay, that's definitely not Beast Boy. Someone's in the Tower, that I know for sure. Better find him and stop him before something bad happens to the team."

They soon left their workstation and exit their room to search for the intruder. As they were leaving, the vent started to open and someone came into the room. It was then that the shadow grabbed Phos's puppet and took it, wanting to use it for something bad.

* * *

In the hallway, Phos was walking down and looked for the intruder. Checking the area out, they noticed no sign of the intruder.

Phos: "Nothing yet. I could've sworn I heard someone in the tower. Maybe it's just my imagination playing tricks on me. Though if it were the case, Antarc would've been around."

Just the thought of that made the gem face palm themselves.

Phos: "Argh… Don't think about that Phos, you're better then that. That will haunt you for life, as it already is."

As they were trying to forget that, a shadow was watching them with glowing green eyes before dashing away in quick succession. Phos felt that and turned to see where that sound came from.

Phos: "Um… Hello? Is someone there?"

They look around, and noticed no one around. Walking to the spot, they wondered who it was. But as they were looking, another pair of eyes was in another part of the hallway, looking at the gem. By the time they felt something, they turned to see if someone is watching. Yet they didn't find anything and it was getting concerning.

Phos: "Okay… This is something straight out of a horror movie Beast Boy forced us to see. Definitely has that feel to it."

Soon enough another person with green glowing eyes is starring right at them. This one though is much more burly then the other two. Phos kept feeling that eerie presence and turned to that direction, seeing nothing again. Looking on, they could tell that it was bad.

Phos: "All right. Don't know who you are or why you are following me, but I won't be bested by a bunch of stalkers. Come on out and show yourself, right now!"

They lift their golden arm and it morphed right into their sword, ready to take out whoever is following them. Slowly walking, they peered their eyes and searched for anything out of the ordinary. Walking down the hallway, they heard some footsteps from close by and realized that someone is nearby. Quickly, rushing to the corner, they hid and waited for someone to come. Looking down to the floor, they could see the shadow that was getting closer. The gem closes their eyes and wondered if they can do this. But with someone watching them, they have to take care of it quick or else their friends will be in danger. With a bit of confidence, they readied their sword and was ready for a fight. They soon turned the corner and swung their sword. But stopped and noticed green orbs of light pointing right to them. Turns out, Starfire was up too and was on high alert by the intruder as well. The two soon relaxed as Star was elated that she found the gem.

Starfire: "Friend, Phos! Oh Thank X'hal I found you. I thought I was the only one."

Phos shifted their sword back to their arm and was relieved too.

Phos: "Good to see you too, Starfire. Though I thought that it was that intruder that's somewhere in the Tower."

Star thought of that and realized it too.

Starfire: "It is funny. I believe someone is in there too. Felt someone was in my room for a few moments. I do believe what you encountered is coincidental."

Phos heard her and got the idea.

Phos: "Yeah… Looks like we both realize that there's someone in the Tower with us. So, what about the others? Have you seen Robin, Cyborg, or Beast Boy?"

Star's brightened mood soon change as she shook her head with worry.

Starfire: "I am sorry, but I have not. I was looking for this intruder when I heard those strange noises."

Phos tilt their head to the side and was thinking something else.

Phos: "Strange noises…? Odd… When I was searching, I couldn't help but to feel like I was being watched by…glowing green eyes."

Star heard the gem's problems and started to put the picture together.

Starfire: "Huh… Laughter and green eyes… Very disturbing… We must find our friends before it's too-"

Before she can actually finish, they heard the door between them opened up and turned to see whom it is. They were soon startled by the face of Raven as Star's hair was standing up, Phos's arms liquefied and wiggled, and Raven's hair forming a bird. All three of them soon started to calm down as Star was glad that the telepath was there.

Starfire: "Raven! Oh how relieved it is to see you. Have you also seen or heard anything peculiar?"

Rae took a breather and looked to the two, feeling a little annoyed.

Raven: "Are you referring to the strange noises of both of you talking outside my door and seeing you two wondering around the halls in the middle of the night? Hard to miss."

Star realized what she meant and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

Starfire: "Oh, forgive us. We did not mean to disturb your slumber."

Rae raised an eyebrow and wasn't buying it.

Raven: "Uh-huh… Well you two better come up with a really good reason on why you woke me."

Phos soon stepped in and decided to explain it thoroughly.

Phos: "Sorry about that, Raven. See, we both believe that someone was sneaking into our rooms and was moving around. No idea why, but it would seem that they were laughing and watching us with green eyes. You know anything about that?"

Raven heard her and gave a bit of a sigh from the whole thing.

Raven: "My guess, Beast Boy pulling some prank on us. Still haven't learned his lesson after the Instalube fiasco. You'll get your chance in beating him up first thing tomorrow morn-"

Just before she would finish and return to her room, a laser beam came between them and hit a nearby wall. That caught them all by surprise and turn to the direction of where the blast came from. That's when they saw Cyborg standing there with his cannon arm activated. But something felt really off. He stood there like that of a zombie and his eyes were glowing green, the same green Phos caught glimpses of. The gem and the girls saw this and were a little confused.

Phos: "Cyborg? Is that you?"

The hybrid didn't respond as he stood there in a trance. Almost like he wasn't himself. That's when they notice the eyes and remembered something.

Phos: "Wait a minute… Glowing green eyes… Oh no…"

Just then, Robin and Beast jumped in on the opposite end and trapped the three. Starfire and Raven turned to see them blocking their path. The three looked to the three blocking their way, realizing the situation around them.

Raven: "Okay… Something tells me that this isn't a prank."

Almost immediately, Robin and Beast Boy charged in and begin their attack, with the Changeling turning into a velociraptor. Robin jumped and torpedo kicked Starfire, but she swiftly avoided it and flew in the air. BB charged in with his dino form and was about to take the telepath out. Quickly, she swiped her hand and formed a black swipe shield to block off the attacks, trying to get some sense out of him.

Raven: "Beast Boy, it's me! Don't make me hurt you!"

She soon formed a circular shield to block him, but he immediately smash through it, trying to bite her. Phos soon turned to Cyborg as he used both his cannons to attack the gem. They avoided each blast with a couple of dodging tactics they were learning and got into a runner stance. With their heels melting, they launched the gem towards Cy as he was about to shoot at them with full power. They easily dodged it and stretched their arms out to enwrap the cannons around. Once they seal them up completely, Phos started to try to reason with him.

Phos: "Cyborg! Snap out of it! It's me, Phos! Wake up!"

They hold on as much as possible, hoping that he would wake up. But his expression was deadpanned as his eyes glowed so concerning. But then, compartments opened up and started to spark electricity. Seeing this, Phos knew what he was planning and try to let go.

Phos: "Oh boy…"

Before they can let go, Cyborg shocked the gem with static electricity, coursing through their body. They immediately fell limp with their arms letting go of Cy's before falling to the floor. But not before the hybrid grabbed them and hold onto them. With Star, she was trying to defend herself as she charged her star bolts to low power just to not hurt Robin. The leader soon took out three tiny disks on each finger and threw it towards her. She managed to take out the first two with her finger tips, but the last one she shot immediately exploded in a flash, causing her to get blinded and falls right into Cyborg's other arm. Raven started to back away and had to figure out a way in getting out of this predicament. Before she could come up with something, Beast Boy twisted his body and hit her with his raptor tail, sending her flying to Cy's arms. With all three titans in the hybrid's arm, they struggled to get out and demanded to be released.

Raven: "Let me go!"

Phos: "Guys! What's gotten into you?"

Starfire: "You are all our friends! Why do you attack us?"

As the boys regrouped, they could hear a voice coming closer.

Puppet King: "Oh, they're not your friends anymore…"

The three turned to see where the voice came from. Stepping out of the shadows looked to be a puppet dressed as a king complete with Nutcracker garb, black boy hair, and a toy crown. He stepped in and told them what happened to their friends.

Puppet King: "They are my puppets! These are your friends."

He then got one hand out and showed the puppets of Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg that they got. But they were starting to move a little with their mouths as they were struggling to say a few words.

Robin: _"Star…fire…"_

Cyborg: _"Raven…"_

Beast Boy: _"Phos…"_

All Three: _"Help…!"_

Star gasped at the sight that her friends have turned into puppets while Phos and Raven were completely in disbelief.

Phos: "Oh no…"

Raven: "Release them!"

The puppet king just looked to them with a bit of a stern and find that amusing.

Puppet King: "Sorry, but you're not in charge here. You don't command me, I command you."

It was then that he got his other hand out and showed what look like a remote control that resembles that of a puppet steer. That has a total of six dots, three of which were on and representing the colors of red, green, and blue. No doubt those represent the boys and the girls and the gem feel like those dots that aren't lit are for them. As if on cue, the controlled Robin and Beast Boy lifted the puppets of the three as the lights started to shine in orange, purple, and mint green. Almost instantly, the three were engulfed in those representing colors and were groaning in pain, struggling to get out of it.

Puppet King: "And with the Puppet King pulling the strings, the Teen Titans will command the entire city."

The three could feel their bodies weakening as their life essence were slowly pulling out of their bodies and heading into their puppets. With no way out of this, Raven has no choice but to pull one final ditch effort.

Raven: "Azarath… Mentrion… Zinthos…"

Once she said her final words, their souls were pulled from their bodies and they were limp. But as the sermon was about to finish, black magic came out of her charka and exploded, pushing the three controlled Titans and the Puppet King off. That in turn led to the remote control flying off the puppet's hand and dragged through the floor. The moment it stopped it began to short circuit as the three newly lit colors sparked and exploded. The Puppet King saw that and tried to get a hold of it.

Puppet King: "My control!"

The three lights soon burst as the puppets the girls and the gem were in were still glowing. At the same time, the glow of their puppet counterparts begin to fade as their own spirits came out and flew towards their bodies. But as they returned, there appeared to be some type of mix up. Star's essence went into Raven, Raven's essence went into Phos, and Phos's essence went into Starfire. The Puppet Kind looked to his remote and noticed the lights were completely gone. Turning around, he noticed the three fully awake and running away, making a break for it. Seeing them flee, he told the others to follow them.

Puppet King: "After them."

Just then, the zombified bodies of the male Titans lift and bend upwards, ready to give chase.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining three ran as fast as they could and had to find a way in escaping. Thankfully, they know the Tower's escape routes as they headed to a grate to open and jumped through it. Once the three were inside they looked up and remain quite as they heard the footsteps of the controlled Titans, as their soles walked on the grate before walking away. Once they were gone, the three took a breather and was thankful that they didn't get caught.

Phos: "Phew… That was too close. I don't know what would happen if we get caught again.

Raven heard them and agreed with the gem.

Raven: "Apparently what this Puppet King did to us moments ago. Our best option is to keep our distance and find a way to defeat this nutcracker reject."

Starfire: "But the boys. Raven, what are we going to do?"

Raven thought of that and sighed, no knowing how to get out of this. But as she was sighing, she soon notices that she wasn't administering air. She soon got her hand on her chest and realizes something is wrong.

Raven: "What the… I don't have a pulse, and I can't breathe. How am I still alive?"

Almost hearing that, Phos realized something was amiss too and they were strangely breathing and having a heartbeat.

Phos: "Uh… I don't know… But I think I having the exact opposite. Like my body is completely different. Almost like…"

That's when Raven started to flick the light bulb on to see what is going on. That's when they got the shock of their lives. Phos was looking right at themselves as they responded in the telepath's voice.

Raven/Phos: "Starfire? Phos?"

What Raven is seeing is Starfire and herself, but their voices are from two different familiar teammates.

Phos/Starfire: "Raven? Starfire?

Starfire/Raven: "Raven? Phos?"

The Tamaranean in Rae's body gasped and realized something.

Starfire/Raven: "You are Phos!"

Another gasp.

Starfire/Raven: "Phos is me!"

One more gasp.

Starfire/Raven: "And I am you!"

Once she discovered the realization, a piece of black magic came out of the charka and wrapped around the light bulb, causing it to explode and engulfed them back into darkness. They all blinked, realizing that they're in for some serious trouble.

Phos/Starfire: "This is not good."

* * *

 **So that will end the first part of Switched with Phos's involvement. And yep, you guessed it. All three of them have switched into each other's bodies. Now I know what you are all thinking. Why would Phos get switched with the others, even if they don't have a soul? Well, logic dictates that maybe it is their life essence, as the inclusions in their body could be organisms from the extinct race that once lived in their world before the sixth star hit and whipped out all life. I mean, a life essence would count as a soul, though the idea of the human body separated into three parts, flesh, bone and soul, would be redundant. Either that, or its cartoon logic like anything else. Besides that, it would be interesting how each of the three would react and survive in each other's bodies, especially Phos and Raven considering they are in different bodies. Heck, Raven would be much more interesting in understanding the gem's body along with the golden arms she now possess. But we have to look into that on the next chapter while the girls and the gem try to survive each other's bodies while being chased by the controlled boys. Will they get out of this? Stay tune to find out. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	20. Switched (Part 2)

**Wow… This was a pretty fast chapter. I mean I didn't update this story since, somewhere in April I guess. But this is quite unexpected. Though the reason why is because I was taking care of another chapter for another story, one to which I haven't updated in almost two years tops. Had to proofread it on Google Docs and everything. Not that easy, let me tell ya. I mean typing for this story is easy. Having someone to edit and add certain scenes, that's a bitch. But hey, considering I got too many stories to get through with and a lot of time on my hands, since we're dealing with this whole COVID-19 pandemic, I thought that I would get all my work out of the way. Not that I'm going to finish any of them, oh no, I have a lot to get through. But still, the idea I have of doing one chapter at a time for each story seems to be the best way possible in getting through with nagging requests. Sure it will take a longer time then expected, but at least I will make everyone happy if it means doing what I love.**

 **Speaking of making everyone happy, the response from the last chapter seems to be slightly average. Just one review and over sixty hits. I mean, it's not much, but again, I posted the last chapter in April, so it's obvious why it's low. I'm sure that it will grow as the weeks and months pass. But until then, I'm all right with that.**

 **So we're going to the second part of Switched where Starfire, Raven, and Phos has switched bodies and must learn to adapt. Will they be able to learn to control their bodies while escaping from the controlled Titan boys that the Puppet King has controlled? How will they overcome all of this? Let's ready to find out.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Now I know that with the girls and gem switching bodies would be confusing. Especially the names as each of them would be in each other's bodies. Because of that, I decided to let you know who is in whose bodies. For Starfire, since she'll be always in Raven's body, it's going to be Starfire/Raven. For Raven, being in Phos's body, would be Raven/Phos. And Phos in Starfire's body will be Phos/Starfire. You seen it as the end of the last chapter, you'll be seeing plenty of this in the other two parts. You better get use to it, unless you want to get confused by who's talking. Either way, it's the best I can put together.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Land of the Lustrous**

* * *

Episode Eight: Switched (Part 2)

Up in the city, late at night, everyone was asleep and was well resting for a new day. But then a green hawk came in and flew over the city, looking for some people. That was in fact Beast Boy, or to be more précised, a controlled Beast Boy as he was soaring through the air looking for the three remaining Titans that haven't been caught. Down on the street, the shadow silhouette flew over the road and passed on by. But the moment he was gone, a huge explosion came from the manhole and launched the cover up in the air. The cover landed on the asphalt and rolled around for a few brief moments, before a gray hand came out and stopped it before it caught someone's attention. Once it stopped, Raven came out, looking rather nervous. But it wasn't Raven, it was Starfire.

What happened was is that they Titans got a mysterious delivery from someone in the form of Titan puppets. What really happened was that the Puppet King, who hid in the box as well, used a remote control to take the Titans life essence and put them in their puppet bodies, while at the same time controlled the Titans real bodies. He managed to get the boys. Now all that was left were the girls and the gem. He and the controlled boys manage to grab them and nearly completed taking them, but Raven had one quick trick up her sleeve and formed an aurora blast that pushed everyone away. However, during the attack, their life essence left their puppet bodies and went into the each other's bodies. Starfire is in Raven's body, Raven is in Phos's body, and Phos is in Starfire's body. So now they have to survive while in each other's bodies while trying to find a way to save the boys.

So here they are, escaping the tower through the maintenance tunnel that connects to the city, while trying to adjust what has happened. Starfire managed to get out first followed by Raven and Phos. Star looked into the body she was currently in and is in complete distraught.

Starfire/Raven: "Oh sweet X'hal! This is awful! Terribly, horribly awful!"

The three soon started to walk down the sidewalk, looking for someplace to hide. During the walk, Phos was still processing what has occurred and was still baffled by it.

Phos/Starfire: "Okay… Can someone please explain to me what just happened back there?!"

Star heard them and explained it to the gem in detail.

Starfire/Raven: "Very well. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy have been trapped inside tiny wooden bodies while a nasty creature called the Puppet King has taken control of their real bodies, which he is using to hunt us down, and us three are in the wrong bodies and-"

As she was going on, her erratic behavior has caused Raven's magic to go out of control. Starting with three parking meters bending to the side followed by two newspaper venders exploding and causing all the paper to fly about and a mailbox melting. Raven noticed this and knew that she is letting her emotion to cause an overload in her own power and place her golden hand on her shoulder, which was slowly wilting, and told her to stop.

Raven/Phos: "Starfire! You have to calm down. My powers are driven by emotion. The more you feel, the more energy you unleash.

Phos heard that and remembered about what happened in the telepath's head.

Phos/Starfire: "She's right, you know. I was in Raven's head when Beast Boy and I encountered her emotions. If any of them got loose, then the results could be catastrophic. Trust me, fighting Rage was no easy task."

Star still wasn't buying this, as she was still scared of what will happen.

Starfire/Raven: "But what if they find us? What if our friends are doomed? What if I am stuck looking like this FOREVER!?"

She was freaking out so much that her head started to spin 360 degrees multiple times. Raven and Phos looked to each other, wondering how to get out of this as well and knew the only course of action is to press on forward. They soon turn towards a panicked Star and assured her that everything will be all right.

Raven/Phos: "We'll fix it. I don't know how, but we will rescue the boys and we will get our bodies back."

The moment the telepath finished that statement; something caught her attention and asked on what Star was saying.

Raven/Phos: "What's wrong with the way I look?"

Star almost realized her mistake and decided to back away from it.

Starfire/Raven: "Nothing!"

That sudden burst caused the Walk/Don't Walk signal to explode and spark electricity.

The three heard that explosion and looked to the damaged signal, knowing that it won't be easy to hide. The two soon look to the Tamaranean and glared at her. Knowing her mistake, she decided to take their advice.

Starfire/Raven: "I will try to calm down."

She lowered her head and took a deep breath, trying to clear her head and uttering three words with her arms out.

Starfire: "Peace, quiet, tranquility… Peace, quiet, tranquility…"

As she was trying to calm herself down, Raven crossed her golden arms and was completely concerned about her.

Raven/Phos: "I swear, this alien is going to blow us all up to smithereens before the Puppet King finds us."

She soon turns to Phos and checked to see if they are all right.

Raven/Phos: "What about you, Phos. How are you holding up?"

The gem, who was in Star's body turned to her before looking at themselves.

Phos/Starfire: "Struggling, that's for sure. This is my first time breathing and I think I got the hang of it. Thank goodness I did the research on how the human body works for Rutile. They would enjoy something like that, considering that they're the doctor back home."

Raven/Phos: "That's good to hear. Thought for sure you would suffocate for lack of breathing aiOHH!"

Rae soon started to loose balance and was about to fall. Phos saw this and quickly grabbed her, managing to save her from getting shattered.

Phos/Starfire: "Whoa! Easy there. Are you okay?"

Raven looked up to her friend and told her that she's fine.

Raven: "I'm fine… I think… Just a little woozy is all."

The gem heard that and thought of something. Looking at their gem like body, they soon notice the arms were wilting away while the heels were sinking in and loosing form. That's when they know why Raven looked too out of it.

Phos/Starfire: "You're not woozy. The gold and platinum alloy on your arms and heels are melting. You need to solidify them back before your heels can't support you. Listen to me, just mentally tell the alloy in you to solidify back and keep telling it that. Trust me, it works."

Raven heard them and was a little hesitant about it. But with the gold melting, she can't fall and shatter. Closing her eyes, she mentally told the golden alloy in her to revert and solidify. Just like that, the melting reversed itself and solidify back to into the arms and heels. Once Phos started to let go, Raven stood straight up and was relieved by that.

Raven/Phos: "Phew… That was easy. I didn't think that these things to melt that easily."

Phos/Starfire: "Yeah, it does that if you don't think it. I had to get use to it for two months before hand. Just keep telling the alloy to remain in that solid state and I'm sure you will be fine."

Raven looked and flexed her golden hand and was a little wierded by this.

Raven/Phos: "I see… How can you stand going through with this?"

Phos chuckled and assured her that it was tough to get through.

Phos/Starfire: "Trust me. If you think stabilizing your form is tough now, try doing it 24/7 without sleep. Not that easy."

Raven heard that and was surprised that the gem managed to stabilize the body for that long.

Raven/Phos: " **24/7!?** "

That in turn caused Star to yelp in surprise while at the same time, a car exploded next to them. It started to fly high in the air before crashing to the ground, smoking and the car alarm blaring for everyone to hear. All three of them look to that and realized that they are in so much trouble.

Raven/Phos: "We are so doomed…"

Suddenly, they could hear a sound of a hack cry and Star looked up to see something in the distance.

Starfire/Raven: "Beast Boy!"

She pointed up to the sky as the telepath and gem looked up to see what she's looking at. That's when they could see the green hawk coming down with those glowing eyes looking right at them. Raven notice this and decided to make their leave now.

Raven/Phos: "You mean, Zombie Beast Boy. Run!"

The three soon made a mad dash into an ally and hope to get away from the changeling. Phos though decided to get an even advantage and try to fly. But as they jumped in Starfire's body, they didn't fly at all. They kept on jumping and realized that what they were doing isn't working.

Phos/Starfire: "C'mon… C'mon! Fly! Fly!"

They managed to get away when they want to a corner and took a breather, but need to be alert if BB or any of the controlled Titans show up. Raven sighed in relief, even if she has no lungs to breath air, and was glad that they escaped so far.

Raven/Phos: "That was close. I thought for sure that we'd be caught. Though I'm afraid we aren't out of this yet. "

Starfire/Raven: "Agreed. We cannot fight them again. I do not wish to, and in our present condition we would surely be defeated."

Phos looked to the alien body they possess and was still miffed that she couldn't fly.

Phos/Starfire: "Tell me about it. I can't get your body to fly to get an advantage in escaping. How you get this thing to work?"

Star could hear their frustration and explain to them how her powers work.

Starfire/Raven: "You must feel flight."

The gem looked to her and was a bit confused.

Phos/Starfire: "Feel flight."

Star nodded and told them how it works.

Starfire/Raven: "When you feel the unbridled joy of flight, you will fly."

The gem raised an eyebrow and was a little puzzled by that.

Phos/Starfire: "Unbridled joy, huh? That's much more complicated then it sounds."

Star soon notice something in the distance and pointed to it.

Starfire/Raven: "Look!"

But that outburst caused her hand to flash black, causing Rae and Phos to lift off the ground before landing on the floor with a thud. They both soon recovered and looked up to see what the Tamaranean was seeing. Turns out, it was Beast Boy who caught up to them and was now in his tiger form. Phos soon stepped in and wanted to try to fight, but still needs to know the rest of the alien's powers.

Phos/Starfire: "What do I have to feel to use your star bolts?"

Star knew what they are referring to her and answered them the best way possible.

Starfire/Raven: "Righteous fury."

There was a bit of silence before they ask about her other power.

Phos/Starfire: "What about your alien strength?"

Starfire/Raven: "Boundless confidence."

It was then that Phos got irritated, as they didn't understand how these powers actually work. Turning to her, they snapped and didn't know how to get these powers working.

Phos/Starfire: "How am I going to fight if your powers are so complex?!"

Raven noticed this and could tell that the gem is having a hard time. But looking at the green tiger, she can tell that he was about to pounce. Looking up, she could see a fire escape that was in-between them. Looking to her golden hand, she starts to wonder if thinking to solidify can work with reaching things. Getting her arm up, she thought about it and the arm started to stretch upwards towards the fire escape. It soon wrapped around the parts of it and held on with sheer strength. With one quick pull, the escape was removed from the wall and plummeted to ground, dividing the Titans from the tiger. Both Star and Phos saw this and blinked while Raven told them to fallback.

Raven/Phos: "That would only slow him down. Move!"

So the three start to turn around and run the opposite end, finding a way to hide. Once they left, Beast Boy jumped up from the rubble and roared at them, giving chase. The three kept on running through the alleys, trying to turn from corner to corner to find a way out. But as they turn to one corner, something came down and they all stopped with their feet skidding. That's when they could see Robin standing up with those glowing green eyes blocking the path. The three backed away and were around to turn around. But then they did, they saw Beast Boy in his tiger mode, snarling right at them. Looking back and forth, they knew that it was bad.

Phos/Starfire: "Rock and a hard place… Not good."

The controlled Robin got his Bo Staff out and charged in for the attack. At the same time, the green tiger went on the pounce and was heading to the three as well. That's when Raven told them to dodge it.

Raven/Phos: "Sidestep now!"

The three soon separated and avoided the attack. At the same time, the two boys collided with each other and were knocked out. This gave the girls and the gem time to escape and ran away. The two boys were in a daze as the Bo Staff land on top of the tiger's head. Both of them quickly got up and chased after the three in hopes in bringing them back to their master. The three knew that this wasn't getting them anywhere and has to hide quickly. Raven soon notice a narrow alleyway and told the others to take it.

Raven/Phos: "Through there! Hurry!"

Both Phos and Raven got into the narrow ally while Star was still running. Thankfully, Rae noticed that and stretched her golden arm to grab her by the cape and brought her back. The three started to wait until the two boys pass by. Both of them started to run by and were away from the three. The girls and the gem took a sigh in relief and was glad that they got out of there.

Phos/Starfire: "Okay… That was too close. Glad that's over with."

By the time they said that, two metal fists came out of the wall and in between the three. The group saw and felt this and was a little bug eyed about it.

Phos/Starfire: "Though I would be wrong on it."

Starfire's reaction though was obvious as she screamed and both Phos and Raven were launched high into the air. Star saw them high in the air and decided to catch up, trying to get to where they landed.

Starfire/Raven: "Wait for me, please!"

She soon started to run away as the fists drew closer together, tearing the wall apart. That soon revealed Cyborg as he was about to catch them until they ran or launched off. He looked at his empty hands as drool slowly came down his mouth. Looking up to the two in the sky, he decided to follow them instead and walked down to them.

Up in the sky, Phos and Raven were flying high after the sudden outburst of Star's emotion and were falling in the process. Phos was even the worse for wares, as they have no idea how to fly while falling.

"Phos/Starfire: "Can't fly! Can't fly! CAN'T FLY!"

Raven could hear them and looked for a proper place to land. That's when she noticed an open window in a condemned building. Using one arm, she stretched it and wrapped it around Phos. Then using the other arm, she stretched it to the building and wrapped it to a metal chimney pipe.

Raven/Phos: "Hang on!"

The two soon started to swing and headed straight to the open window. Both of them screamed as they went through it and landed on a raggedy bed covered in dust. Phos coughed it up, as it was a first with their lungs. By the time the dust settled the two were in pretty much an awkward position, with Phos in Raven's body was pinned down by Raven in Phos's body. Both of them blinked and try to recover with the telepath checking on them.

Raven/Phos: "Er… Are you…okay?"

Phos was a little uncomfortable and turned away, trying to forget what just happened.

Phos/Starfire: "Yeah… I'm fine… I think… Can we get off this bed and find Star now?"

The telepath heard them and immediately got off, feeling a little embarrassed by that moment.

Raven/Phos: "Right… Of course… Let's go…"

She soon headed to the door as Phos got up and dusted themselves up, wondering what transpired. But they have to forget that and focus on finding Star and get away from the three controlled Titans. Raven soon kicked the door down and looked back and forth to see if anyone is around. Thankfully, no one was in the hall, as she stepped in.

Raven/Phos: "Clear…"

Phos soon left the room as well and walked down the damaged hall, looking for a way out.

Raven/Phos: "We have to find a way out of this building and get to Starfire. With her emotional outburst, there's no telling what damage she can do."

As they were walking, Phos reminded her of how she handed their alloy.

Phos/Starfire: "Speaking of controlling powers or abilities, I'm quite surprised how you are handling my gold and platinum alloy. I just can't believe that you got the idea on how to control and stretch them to where you want them to be."

The telepath looked back to them and told them what they told her.

Raven/Phos: "It's like what you said, that alloy is a part of you. You tell it what to do and it will do it for you. I had to make a serious gamble in slowing down Beast Boy since you are having a hard time with Star's powers."

Phos rolled their eyes around and thought that was pushing it a bit.

Phos: "Hard time? That's pretty much and understatement. Star's powers are pretty much difficult to understand. I mean, unbridle joy for flight? Righteous fury for star bolts? Boundless confidence for inhuman strength? What kind of instructions are those?!"

Raven just couldn't help but to laugh a bit and responded the best way she could.

Raven/Phos: "My guess is that those powers are a way in activating them. Alien powers usually work in a different way. For superman, it's the powers of the sun. For Green Lantern, he has to think of something to create and the ring does the work. The list does go on."

Phos got their arms up and was frustrated.

Phos/Starfire: "Right, right… I get it. Alien powers work in mysterious ways. But Star's is so frustrating! I don't know where to start."

Raven sighed and told them to think about it fast.

Raven/Phos: "Well, you better figure yours out and fast. With this Puppet King controlling our boys, we cannot face them if you are not mentally prepared for an incoming-"

Before she could finish, a beam came out of the wall and burst through in front of the two. They stepped back and saw two openings on both ends. They both blinked and were shocked by the sudden blast as Rae finished with what she was saying.

Raven/Phos: "Attack…?"

The two looked at the hole the beam hit and wondered where it came from. That's when they saw Cyborg on the other end of a roofed building, with both his eyes glowing green and red. His targeting sensor and locked on to them and activated all of his weapons, with both arms shifting to his sonic blasters and shoulder pads starting to open up. The two saw that and realized that they are in an old building, one that would collapse on them if it were badly damaged. So they need to get out now when they have a chance.

Raven/Phos: "Go, go, GO!"

The two immediately run to get out, finding an emergency stairway to get down. At the same time, Cyborg started to fire all of his weapons as laser beams and rockets were flying. All those projectiles started to hit the building as it was getting torn apart. At the same time, the two were trying to find a way out, as the hall started to shake and crack. Raven soon notice the door leading to the emergency stairway and told Phos to take it.

Raven/Phos: "There! That's the exit down! Let's take it!"

The two soon pushed the door down and hurried to the stairs, trying to reach the bottom. As they were getting down, Cy continued to fire, as the building couldn't take another hit anymore. Almost immediately, the building soon started to collapse and was imploding from the inside. Back with the two, they managed to run down to the bottom and approached the exit in an old reception area. But as they were about to leave, a part of the ceiling collapsed in front of them and blocked their path. They both stopped and saw the blocked path, realizing that they're trapped.

Raven/Phos: "No! Not this! Not now!"

Just then, the ceiling above them begins to crumble and fall on top of them. Phos soon notice this and warned the telepath about what's going to happen.

Phos/Starfire: "Raven! Watch out!"

Raven looked up and nearly tripped, seeing the ceiling heading straight towards them. Phos quickly stepped forward and lift both their hands up in the air. They managed to get the ceiling before it flattens them, but more kept on piling on as debris was raining down on them. As that happened, the building was fully collapsed and left behind smoke and debris covered the area. Cy looked to the mess and jumped down to the ground, walking up to it and searched for the girls. Normally, a building collapse would've killed someone. But if the girls have their way, they would survive. He looked around the debris and wondered where the two would be. Suddenly, he could hear movement as he approached it, wondering where it was. That's when he saw a bit of movement through the debris and waited for someone to come out. Underneath the rubble, Phos was trying to hold on to the heavy debris with a position that resembled that of the statue in New York holding the globe. They clenched their teeth and couldn't take the strain any longer. Raven, who was still in one piece with little cracks from the collapse, saw her friend struggling and try to help them out.

Raven/Phos: "C'mon, Phos. Don't give up! You can do this!"

Phos struggled and try to form words.

Phos/Starfire: "Easy for you to say… I can't get all this off of me, even in this form."

Raven could tell what they're referring to. With Star's powers a bit difficult, Phos can only do as much as they could. So she has to think of something and came up with an idea on one of the meanings to Star's powers.

Raven/Phos: "Maybe you can. Remember what Starfire said. Her strength is through boundless confidence. That means being without boundaries, a feeling or belief that one can rely on someone and something."

Phos is trying to keep the debris from falling on top of them and was having a hard time paying attention to what she's saying.

Phos/Starfire: "Are you trying to get to a point, or something? Because now's not the time for a lecture!"

That's when Raven asked them to think of something.

Raven/Phos: "Just think about what sort of confidence you have in you. What are you confident about? Think of something!"

Hearing that, they try to think of what sort of confidence they have in them. So far, they have a few things the have.

Phos/Starfire: "Don't know… Fighting off the Lunarians… Getting Antarc back… Finding Cinnabar a job that's better then the night watch… The usual…"

Raven/Phos: "Good! Now think about that and never give up on it. Be boundless with them!"

Phos heard her and try to think about that and continuously bound to it. After thinking hard, they could feel the weight lifting off her shoulders. What is happening is that the alien strength is actually working, having that lift up the heaviest of weight by ten fold. Raven looked at this and was amazed by it.

Raven/Phos: "Yes! It's working! Keep going! Don't let go! We're almost out!"

Phos heard her and kept thinking of what confidence they have as the weight was slowly weakening and they were gaining strength. After one big scream, they pulled all the debris off of them and the two were free. That lift soon caused a slant and pulled the debris from one end. To which Cyborg was at. The debris headed straight towards him and he didn't have time to avoid or hit it. So the slab hit him and pushed him to a wall, trapping him completely. Phos and Raven were now free as the gem offered the telepath a hand. She got their hand and lifted her off the ground. Phos looked around and saw the slab on the wall, completely shocked by what they did.

Phos: "I… I did that?"

Raven patted them on the shoulder and responded with a smile.

Raven: "You sure did, Phos. You sure did. Now come on. We have to find Starfire before they do."

By the time she said that, they heard a familiar scream from close by and turned to that direction. From there, they can see an explosion of black energy with random objects flying about.

Phos/Starfire: "Yeah… I think we found her."

At the same time, an explosion came from the slab and they turned to see what happened. That's when they saw Cyborg coming out of it and was barely damaged.

Raven/Phos: "And apparently we're not the only ones who found her. Move!"

The two immediately hurried to Starfire as Cyborg soon went after them. They returned to the ally way and wondered where Starfire was.

Raven/Phos: "Okay, Starfire… Where are you?"

As soon as she asked that, they could hear Star's panicky voice close by.

Starfire/Raven: "Stay away!"

Turning to that direction, they could see a dumpster careening to the end with Robin and Beast Boy getting pushed by it. Seeing that, they know that where she was.

Phos/Starfire: "That must be her."

They soon started to run to where that dumpster was and was immediately bombarded by multiple objects that was flying about by Star's emotional outbursts. The two tried to cover themselves up with Raven using the alloy to form a shield to deflect all the objects. That's when Raven told the Tamaranean not to freak out.

Raven/Phos: "Starfire! Stop freaking out! It's us!"

Star stopped panicking as the object plummeted down to the floor. Opening her eyes and removed her arms to see the two a little riled up about what happened. She soon smiled widely and was ecstatic.

Starfire/Raven: "Raven! Phos! You're here!"

She soon ran up to them and gave them a hug, not as strong in Rae's body, but enough for a squeeze. The two were cause by surprise as Star was happy to see them.

Starfire/Raven: "Oh, I am glad you are safe! I did not know where you were after Cyborg tried to nab us! Then Robin and Beast Boy came to get me and I was scared. Oh, please do not disappear again! I do not know what will happen to me without you."

The two felt that and was concerned that this new outburst will make things worse. They can already see glass on the windows engulfed in black magic and begins cracking. Raven looked to her and told her to calm down.

Raven/Phos: "We're glad to see you too. But you still need to keep your emotions to a minimum. And stop hugging me. You might not have alien strength, but I'm in Phos's fragile body that might break if you squeeze too hard."

Star heard her and realized the situation she has. Letting go, she apologized for her actions.

Starfire/Raven: "Many apologize. I was just scarred that you were caught. I never knew that my outburst would have just got you in danger."

Phos though decided to cut to the chase and told her that they should keep moving.

Phos/Starfire: "Yeah? Well we better get going now before we do actually get caught!"

At that moment, a blaster shot came between them and hit the wall. The two turned to the direction of the blaster shot and saw Cy with his cannon out. Seeing this, Star decided to take her advice.

Starfire: "Yes… Perhaps we should go after all."

So the group went back to running and had to get away from the hybrid. All three turned a corner, hoping to escape. But when they turned, they noticed a dead end with no other way out.

Phos/Starfire: "Great! We're trapped!"

They soon started to turn to find another way out. But as they turned, they saw Cyborg standing there, preventing them from escaping. Robin and Beast Boy soon joined and all three slowly walked to the girls and the gem and there's no way out.

Phos/Starfire: "Well, you all better have a plan in escaping. Cause I don't think I can still fly in my condition."

They were backed up to a wall and have no way out of it. That's when Raven decided to have Star pull another risky decision.

Raven/Phos: "If Phos can't fly, you have to levitate. You know those words I always-"

Starfire/Raven: "Yes!"

She soon took a deep breath and was about to say them. But Raven stopped her before she can say something.

Raven/Phos: "Wait! You have to focus!"

But Star exhaled and went straight to saying those words with little focus.

Starfire/Raven: " **AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!** "

Almost immediately, Star was lifted up in the air by surprise and shot like a rocket. Almost immediately, she grabs hold of Raven's and Phos's arms and they were taken in for a ride. The zombified boys looked up to the three to see Starfire struggling to levitate. Almost immediately, they were soon launched in the air and soared for the boys. They flew all across the city, screaming over the wild ride Star was trying to control. So far, they are already far away, but all three of them think that they should get down now. The Tamaranean especially as she looked back to the telepath and asked how to stop this thing.

Starfire/Raven: "I wish to stop! Please tell me the way to stop!"

Raven specifically told her on how to land properly.

Raven/Phos: "Look at the ground and imagine-"

But again, Star looked down without waiting for proper instructions. Raven saw this and told her to hold on.

Raven/Phos: "Wait!"

But it was too late. As she was looking down, her levitation stopped and the three took a huge fall down to another alleyway, where piles of garbage was located. Quickly, Raven reached her arm and it melts and reaches the floor, forming a cushion to comfort everyone's fall. They all soon landed into the piles of trash and were easily in one piece. Phos soon peaked their head up and started to cough up more from the stench and the fumes of the garbage while Raven got out and started to take out trash bags for some strange reason.

Phos/Starfire: "Ew… This smells gross! If this is what you humans smell with all this garbage, I don't really want to know how worse it can get."

Star soon came out next to them and gagged from the foul stench.

Starfire/Raven: "I could not agree more. I smell like the breath of a Snervian Flortworm."

Soon enough, the two looked back and noticed that the Rae was starting to dig into the pile and wondered what she was doing.

Starfire/Raven: "Raven, what are you-"

The telepath immediately got her arm stretched and placed her golden finger on her lips to shush her. That's when the three heard footsteps from the distance and was getting closer.

Phos/Starfire: "Someone's coming…"

Almost immediately, the two immediately hid with Star looking a little confused. Rae quickly grabbed her by the collar and pulled her down, leaving them all well hidden in the trash. The moment they hid, Robin and Cyborg came into the scene in opposite direction and surveyed the area. They kept on searching as the girls and gem looked on through hiding, waiting for them to leave. But as they were watching, Starfire was getting nervous, hoping not to be found. That in turn lead to her emotions getting better of her and her hands was glowing. Both Raven and Phos look down to her and gave her a bit of a glare, knowing that one quick explosion would lead to them getting caught. Knowing she has to calm herself, she turned around with her hands together and over her head, repeating the words that would sort of work.

Starfire/Raven: "Peace, quiet, tranquility. Peace, quiet, tranquility."

Raven soon noticed them leaving and told her the good news.

Raven/Phos: "It's all right. They're gone."

Starfire heard her and the three look to see the two leaving the ally. But the moment they were leaving, a green rat came by nearly found them. Quickly, the three saw it and immediately hid and Phos whispered.

Phos/Starfire: "Get down!"

They all lowered their heads and remain still, hoping that they don't get caught. Beast Boy started to scurry around the trash bags, using his nose to sniff out any scent from the girls and the gem. Thankfully, the stench of the trash is blocking their scent, so it's easy to loose track. But he was getting closer to them and was slowly climbing the mountains of trash. The three were quivering, hoping that they won't get found as a bit of sweat dripping down their faces as the Rae's skin started to crack a little under pressure. BB was about to go over the garbage where the girls and gem were. But just as he was about to do that…

Puppet King: "Enough!"

The changeling heard that demanding voice and scurried back down. The other three heard that and check the opening of the trash to see the controlled boys all standing in attention, with the green mouse turning back to a human. That's when the Puppet King came in and told them to stop searching and focusing on a new objective.

Puppet King: "We will catch the other three later, after the ceremony is complete."

He soon was holding the puppet versions of the Titan boys, to which their life essences are currently inside. The boys heard him and were curious about what he was talking about.

Robin: _"Ceremony…?"_

Cyborg: _"What ceremony…?"_

That's when he explained to the trapped Titans what the ceremony is about.

Puppet King: "Just a little spell that will destroy you three and make your bodies mine forever. Come, my puppets."

He soon turned and walked away from the ally as the controlled Titans Boys followed one at a time. The moment they all left, bags of trash started to fly out and the Titan girls and gem came out of the trash. Phos though came out with the orange hair a complete mess and try to straighten it out.

Phos/Starfire: "What is up with this hair you have Star? It's really hard to straighten when it's this long. This is a reason why my hair is always short."

Raven heard them and told them to focus on what they heard.

Raven/Phos: "I think your hair problem is the least of your worry. You heard from the Puppet King. He is planning to destroy Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy in their puppet forms and the puppet king will control the real bodies for a long time.

Star heard that and was in strong agreement.

Starfire/Raven: "Raven is right, Phos. Our friends are in danger. We must find them and stop the Puppet King from destroying them."

Phos though crossed their arms and find it to be a bit impossible.

Phos/Starfire: "And how are we going to do that. I don't know if you notice, but we're in no condition in saving our friends. You powers are so complex that I in desperate need of an instruction manual to understand how they work. Meanwhile, your unbridled emotions combined with Raven's powers would blow us to bits. The only person who can manage to control their abilities is Raven and how she manages to use my alloy to survive. As far as you're little flying stunt, I guess it was passable other then the landing."

They turned away and were a bit annoyed. Star though heard them and was a bit upset when the black aurora wrapped around her body to depict her anger.

Starfire/Raven: "At least I am able to fly. On my planet, even a newborn can unleash the joy of flight. But you are too busy being grumpy, rude, and sad to feel anything at all!"

Phos heard her complaint and explained to her why they are what they are.

Phos/Starfire: "I'll have you know that I was once a happy and carefree gem. But when I lost Antarcticite, I have to give up on my happiness to focus on protecting the other gems. And now I can't protect them because I'm stuck here with no way back."

Raven then joined in and reminded the Tamaranean why her powers are too hard to control.

Raven/Phos: "And maybe if you haven't noticed, but my emotions are dangerous. I can't afford to feel anything. Any slight outburst, anything positive or negative emotion, I might hurt anyone that comes into contact with me. You have no idea in controlling your emotions because you can feel anything you want without consequences. But in my body? That is a recipe for disaster. You may have my body, but you know nothing about me."

Phos soon followed her way and said something else.

Phos/Starfire: "And in all honesty, we might have different bodies, yet we don't know anything about each other."

Both have their arms crossed and their back turned to the Tamaranean. Star heard their concerns and calm down, letting the black aurora dissipating from it. Hearing their problems, Star came up with an idea to help understand each other.

Starfire/Raven: "Perhaps…you are right. And if we are to overcome this ordeal, we must know everything about each other. So, begin sharing."

The two heard Star's idea and looked to each other wondering how to approach it. So far, Phos told Raven their side of the story and Raven's her own. But they never know of Starfire's story and would want to know more about her. Plus, this can help them understand each other and maybe learn to control their powers in a way. So they decided to turn to her and talked to each other about their lives.

Raven/Phos: "All right…"

Phos/Starfire: "We'll do it."

So the three sat on the floor with their legs crossed legged and kneeling and begin their lively story, hoping that their bond will help them get through it.

Raven/Phos: "I was born in a place called Azarath…"

* * *

 **So that will do it for the second part of Switched. I must admit, this was the simplest chapter that I have ever done. And to increase it a bit more, I thought it was a good idea to add one particular scene for this part. Now you know why I decided to have a pairing of Raven and Phos. Sure, it might look like not much, but it will slowly start to blossom into something more. Trust me, this will get juicy in future episodes. Now stay tune for the final part of this episode where the girls and the gem stop the Puppet King from destroying their friends and taking over the city. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


End file.
